The Dawn and Paul Talk Show!
by ikarishipper900
Summary: If you can do a wonderfully random Drew and May talk show, why not a Dawn and Paul? Please read chap 1 for full explanation. Obviously ikarishipping! Other onesided ships too... CALLING IKARISHIPPERS!
1. Explanation!

**I realized yesterday I was just as obsessive over ikarishipping as some people are over contestshipping. I also realized that I love reading funny random stories, but have yet to write one. These realizations gave me an idea, and also made my brain hurt.**

**And so, a new talk show was born!!!!!!!!! Dawn and Paul are here to answer your questions, do your dares, and in Paul's case give you looooooooooads of sarcasm. We are looking for the questions!!!!!!! Please give me some stuff to ask them!!! If you have ever done one of these with drew and may and like ikarishipping, I am half-expecting something from you!!!!!!! (kidding!! Just kidding…)**

**Anyway, I think I might do questions and dares on alternating chaps… haven't decided. Depends on what I get!**

**In any case, please send in lots and lots of questions!**

"**me" **"Paul or Dawn" _"don't know yet!"_

**jessi**


	2. Phase 1!

**Me: All right! Let's get this show on the road!**

Paul: Not an original bone in your body…

**Me: No one asked you! Anyway, first we have pondertheworld:**

_-cheeky grin- Ooh... interesting._

Me: -clears throat- I have loads of questions here!

Flareon: Not really, though... -rolls eyes-

Me: -glares at Flareon- Anyways, here they are!

Paul; do you like Pic A or Pic B of Dawn better? (Pick A is Dawn in a skimpy bikini; Pic B is Dawn wearing tight shirt and a mini-skirt)

Paul; what do you do in your free time? Do you stalk Dawn? . We all know you do...

Dawn; I DARE YA TO PANTS PAUL! -evil cackle-

Paul; I DARE YA TO PANTS DAWN! 0oO 

Kee kee kee! That's all for now! -

Flareon: DON'T DO THOSE DARES! DON'T ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS, PAUL! LIST-

Me: Shut it!

:3

pondertheworld

**Me: Yes! Lotsa enthusiasm, I was impressed by how quickly someone responded. Anyway, Paul, you go first.**

Paul: Pic A? Pic B? another lamebrain… why would I like these pictures again?

**Me: Paul… every question deserves an answer… and Dawn's not here yet anyway.**

Paul: Figures, Ash's stupidity isn't helping her any either. Um…

Dawn: Hi, sorry I'm late! Had to do my hair. Any questions for me yet?

**Me: Paul needs to decide which of these pictures he likes better. shows Dawn the pictures**

Dawn: WHAT?! Where did he get those pictures?!

Paul: Picture B. Bikini's are overrated…

Dawn: blush

Paul: In my free time, I usually train my Pokémon.

Dawn: You mean you crack a whip over them demanding their strength!

Paul: Hey, let's give her a round of applause, she said something semi-witty.

**Me: Give it a rest, you two! We'll talk about Paul's training methods when someone besides me asks!!!**

Paul: Whatever.

Dawn: Um, pants? What's that?

Paul: So naïve… technically I can't because she's wearing a skirt. Sorry! mutters not…

**Me: whispers to Dawn**

Dawn: blush no way! Uh-uh.

Paul: Dare's a dare, Dawn.

Dawn: I AM NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!

**Me: Frankly, I don't wanna see that either… but it's requested. Fortunately, I can block my vision!**

Dawn: …

**Me: Three, two, one… covers eyes, hears Dawn scream**

Dawn: C-coast clear.

Paul: Oh, and can you get back to us with Flareon's question? You're supposed to write the whole thing out.

Dawn: YOU DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR POKEMON ANYWAY!

Paul: Why is that relevant…?

**Me: I'm starting to wonder if this is more trouble than it's worth… anyway, here's one from –xxHikari-Vanityxx-:**

_Yippie! I can ask you guys questions now! Um... I'll start with Dawn first:)  
1. Does Ash ever get annoying? If so, why do you tr[avel with him?  
2. Is it true that you have a secret love of Strawberry Pocky?  
3. What is your views on Penguinshipping? Because I, personally, am an Ikarishipping. Can you please clear this up?_

At Paul...  
1. Is your hair naturally purple? Or did you dye it that color because of a dare?  
2. What color eyes do you have, cause it's hard to tell?  
3. I [dare you to take off your shirt and show us how nice your body is:D

Okee, bye now.  
Mel

Dawn: Yay! I'm first!

Paul: And she named herself after you, go figure. **[A/N Hikari is Dawn's Japanese name, for those who don't know**

Dawn: I'm admired! Yay! Um… Ash gets on my nerves all the time, but if I don't travel with someone, I can't travel… my mom was very strict about that. Plus, he really is a nice guy, even if he's slow…

Paul: twitch

**Me: Why not Kenny? Or Paul?**

Dawn: I hadn't seen Kenny in forever! I was happy to see him at the contest, though.

Paul: twitches again

Dawn: And Paul clearly hates me…

Paul: No I don't.

Dawn: Really?

Paul: nods

Dawn: blushes

**Me: AW! So cute!**

Paul and Dawn: WHAT!

**Me: Tee hee! **

Dawn:… anyway, yes, I love strawberry pocky. I also love chocolate pocky.

Paul: looks for pen

Dawn: Penguinshipping sounds like people want Prinplup and Piplup to get together, ha ha… I don't think there's a chance of me and Kenny becoming a couple in the near future. Maybe way in the future, like when we're in college or something.

Paul: twitch

Dawn: …I didn't meet Paul till I started traveling with Ash, and up till just now, I thought he hated me, so yeah.

**Me: Any chance you might travel with him now?**

Dawn: He'd have to be a really good cook. And he'd have to invite me.

Paul: Hm… yeah, my hair is naturally purple. I don't mess with my hair color for dares.

Dawn: Yeah, cuz then you can't get it back just right.

Paul: Another round of applause for something intelligent. Anyway, my eyes are gray. Nothing special.

Dawn: muttering I think they're amazing…

**Me: AW!!!!!! So cute!!!**

Paul: What'd she say?

Dawn: NEVER MIND!

Paul:…whatever. Anyway, if you insist. takes off shirt These lights are too hot anyway.

Dawn: thinking, but written all on her face that's not the only hot thing here.

**Me: Dawn, quit staring! Anyway, next up… G is for Gwenalicious has something here…**

_Yay! Something I've been waiting for a very long time. Ehem. _

_Questions for Dawn,_

_Ok, since you're one of my favorite characters, I'll go easy on you._

_1. Like Dawn, OMG, your skirt is dangerously short. Seriously, does your mom let you wear that, or is she just blind and not notice that?_

_2. Do you notice other guys look at your butt and blushing? Look! Paul's doing it now!_

_3. Would you rather marry Paul or a poor old fat guy?_

_Dares for Dawn,_

_1. I dare ya to do your best impression of Paul._

_2. Sing that cute Barney "I love you, you love me" song to Paul._

_Questions for Paul,_

_I don't really know if I'd go easy on ya Paul..._

_1. Do you ever think of Dawn in more revealing clothing in your mind?_

_2. Do you sleep at night with a picture of Dawn?_

_3. Since you look at Dawn's skirt so much, what's the color of her underwear?_

_Dares for Paul,_

_1. I dare you to change in a Nurse Joy outfit and do an impression of her, oh yeah...with that squeaky voice of hers._

_2. Go out in public and sing the Diamond and Pearl theme song...where everyone can see you._

_I'll be back! This was a last minute thing, so, psh, yeah, I'll be back to haunt ya._

**Me: Dawn, you're first again.**

Dawn: This is going easy? Sheesh… um, my mom doesn't care. It's actually a lot longer than it looks drawn… and it's so cute!

**Me: Actually, it's not that much shorter…**

Dawn: Whatever, Jessi. No I don't notice guys doing that. How can Paul be doing that if I'm sitting in a chair???

Paul: without thinking You need to fold up your legs under you or something.

AWKWARD SILENCE

Dawn: deadly You… PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paul: It's not my fault. You keep moving your hands back to your lap.

Dawn: glares I'll get you at commercial break. I'd rather marry Paul because he's my age and he's rich. And that's as far into detail as I go!

**Me: You sure there's not some **_**other**_** reason?**

Paul: Another idiot emerges… I'm answering the questions before you do the dares, by the way.

Dawn: Paul's voice impersonation Tch, do I look like I care?

Paul: blinks Actually, that was good…

Dawn: Duh.

Paul: I don't need to think it, thanks to pondertheworld giving me Pictures A and B.

**Me: No, as a favor to Dawn, I'm burning those. And she meant before that.**

Paul: Oh. Well… no, I'm not usually thinking about her.

Lie Detector that was hidden: BEEP BEEP!!

Dawn: …

Paul: …

**Me: …**

Paul: Okay, fine! Yes, I did!

Dawn: PERVERT!!!!!!!!!! Can we go to commercial break yet?

**Me: And no, we need to keep him in one piece for the rest of the show anyway.**

Dawn: glare

Paul: She never bends over that much.

Dawn: glares harder I am not singing. I sound like a Croagunk.

**Me: No you don't. I've heard you sing.**

Dawn: SHH!!!

**Me: I command you… SING!!!**

Dawn: Fine! sings and is thoroughly flushed at end Happy now?!

Paul: No, just severely weirded. Nurse Joy doesn't have enough personality to impersonate. I'll go out and sing now… leaves to sing

**Me: Okay, that's convenient. Our next reviewer doesn't have questions for him anyway! Here's Midnight Roselia (and yeah I know you – many hearts): **

_OK!I'm Midnight Roselia,most of U obviously don't know me!Since I haven't made stories.-.- Anyways here is a list of stupid questions for you idiots in_

_love!) Oh and hi pokefreak900!You should know me,if you don't,I know Misty and she will knock some sense into you,literally._

_These are for beautiful Dawn:_

_#1:Are you going to make Piplup evolve?(please say no) #2:When's your wedding with Paul?(jk!) #3:What's with the scratchy,high pitched voice?(no really.) #4:If your having a wedding,will I B invited?(yes,please!) #5:Why do you have blue hair?(weird.-.-) #6:Did you dye it?(no fair,if it's a yes! ._

Dawn:… you have interesting questions. No, I don't want Piplup to evolve. It's too cute!

**Me: Yeah, and Prinplup doesn't suit you much!**

Dawn: I'm not engaged to Paul, it was a rhetorical question earlier! My voice isn't scratchy, and it's not _that_ horrible, is it? Please say no…

**Me: It's not, don't worry.**

Dawn: Sure, I'll invite you to my wedding! No problem! My hair is naturally blue, and I don't want to take chemicals to my head.

Paul: reentering She's messed up enough as is.

Dawn: NO ONE ASKED YOU ANYTHING!!!!!!

Paul: shrugs I'm supposed to make smart remarks, remember?

**Me: Okay, okay! Quit fighting, I need you both in one piece! Next reviewer, please! Name of Miley-Vulpix, here ya go…**

_Hehe,..._

_Okay here are my questions:_

_Dawn: Do you like Paul?_

_Paul: Do you like Dawn?_

_Dawn: Do you ever dream about kissing Paul?_

_Paul: Is it true you are planning on asking Dawn to marry you?_

_OK! Can't wait for next Chap! D_

**Seems simple enough, but how will our stars answer?**

Paul: Now you sound like that stupid narrator.

Dawn: glances at lie detector He's an interesting guy, and he intrigues me, but…

Paul: Intrigues, that a big word for you.

Dawn: glares No. I don't like him like that, and I don't dream about kissing him.

Paul: Two fat no's for me. Why would ask any girl to marry me at thirteen, anyway?

**Me: I personally think they've learned to deceive the lie detector, but I've got no proof! Sorry, Miley!**

Paul: Who's the next loser that's reviewing?

**Me: The reviewers are not losers! From The biggest ikarishipping Fan (like the name, I'll have to challenge that title, though):**

_I can't wait for the next chapter! D_

_Okay here are my questions for Dawn:_

_How come you love Paul?_

_Do you have a chibi doll that looks like Paul?_

_If you could would you wear a bikini in front of Paul?_

_Have you ever kissed Paul before?_

_Questions for Paul:_

_Is it true you are madly, deeply in love with Dawn?_

_And if you are (I know you are too) would you jump off a cliff if she wanted you too?_

_Have you ever imagine Dawn wearing a bikini?_

_Would you rather kiss Dawn or have her tell you she loves you?_

_Bye! And PLEASE answer these questions! _

_THANK YOU! _

Paul: I hate avid fans.

Dawn: I thought you hated everyone.

Paul: Almost.

Dawn:…anyway, I DON'T LOVE PAUL!!! Therefore there's no reason. No doll, either.

Paul: That'd be called stalker characteristics.

Dawn: No, I wouldn't wear a bikini in front of Paul because of Paul. I might on a beach, but that's different…

**Me: Is that just cuz Paul said he preferred the mini-skirt?**

Dawn: No! It's cuz I'm not like that!

Paul: Thank God.

Dawn: No, I've never kissed Paul. I've only kissed this one guy when I was five, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Paul.

Paul: Who…? Whatever. I am not madly deeply in love with Dawn.

**Me: How about just in love?**

Paul: ignores I wouldn't jump off a cliff for anyone. No, I don't like bikinis.

Dawn: He's not your average pervert!

Paul: I think I'd rather kiss Dawn. You can just forget about it if it's not your first.

Dawn: Who have YOU kissed?

Paul: No one you'd know.

Dawn: And you can't forget one of the first!

Paul: Whatever, that's my answer.

**Me: Were you eight?**

Paul: What?

**Me: Were you eight when you kissed that girl?**

Paul: No, I was seven. Why?

**Me: Working on a theory! Don't worry 'bout it! Anyway, we have one last review, from The Youngest TwilightKing:**

_Awesome I been waiting for a Q&A._

_Okay I got three Question._

_Paul& Dawn if you got married how many kids would you have._

_Paul: do you have sick thoughts about dawn._

_Dawn: how do you know you like Paul._

_Thnx_

_The youngest Twilightking_

_P.S. I might be back with more Questions. heh --_

**I would hope you have more questions! Please come back!**

Dawn: It's not really up to us how many kids we'd actually have, but personally, I'd love to have 3. A set of twin boys and a girl!

Paul: I don't think about having kids.

Dawn: Oh. You just think about what's needed?

**Me: ARE YOU REALLY TEN?!**

Dawn: No, I'm eleven. Didn't you know?

_Audience: sweat drops_

Paul: Anyway, it depends on your definition of sick. Some with a wide range say a few, others say none.

Dawn: …wow, how am I supposed to take that?

Paul: Don't flatter yourself, it happens with any girl in a mini-skirt and low-cut top.

Dawn: YOU JERK! And I swear I _don't like Paul_. How many more times will I be asked?

**Me: whispers to audience I think she **_**loooooooves **_**Paul, but that's just me. What you think? ANYWAY! Thanks so much to you first few, more reviews needed! We'll be back here after these messages from our sponsors! Please review!!!**


	3. Phase 2!

**Me: Yay! We're popular!**

Dawn: Wow. You didn't get this many reviews for an actual story's first two chapters…

**Me: I didn't really give them that much of a chance. Heh heh.**

Paul: eyeing Dawn warily

Dawn: WHAT?

Paul: I'm just wondering why you didn't smack me or something. You said you would kill me during commercial break…

Dawn: Yeah, but SHE points at me said we needed you in one piece.

**Me: So? That leaves you free to slap him.**

Paul: after short silence You didn't realize that, did you?

Dawn: …

Paul: Idiot.

Dawn: SHADDUP!

**Me: Well, these two are same as ever – which means in denial! Anyway, thanks for the flood of reviews! Another one of these should broadcast everyday, but no guarantees as to when. Sowwy! First up today, we have pondertheworld returning again:**

_Me: Kee kee kee kee kee! -grins-_

_Flareon: Oi! Paul! I-_

_Me: -laughs-_

_Flareon: -glares at me- Shut up, Wendy! Anyways... Paul. -grins- I'm glad you didn't pants Dawn... _

_Me: I'm so happy Dawn did! I took several picture! -waves around negatives and devoloped pictures- I'm going to post all of the devoloped pictures in Pokemon Centers all over the Sinnoh region, and keep the negatives for future use! -grins- Wouldn't you like that Paul?_

_Flareon: -frowns- _

_Me: -grins again- _

_Flareon: Anyway... I have a question for you Paul. How did you get your Chimchar? I know through some... sources that you have a Torte-_

_Me: You got a Turtwig as your starter Pokemon, so why do you have a Chimchar?! Huh?!_

_Flareon: -sweatdrops- Just answer the question._

_Me: Oh yeah! DAWN! I DARE YA TO SING 'Look at us Baby' BY SARINA PARIS TO PAUL!!_

_Flareon: -gets a bigger sweatdrop-_

_Me: Please? With -whips out manga- volumes one through three of Kamichama Karin on top?_

_pondertheworld (and Flareon too!)_

Paul: Your name is Wendy? Have you seen those commercials lately?

**Me: Paul, you're not allowed to attack our reviewers.**

Paul: Whatever. Flareon, I _did_ pants Dawn, remember? She screamed pretty loud too. Jessi didn't see it though.

Dawn: pouts

Paul: I'm testing out different Pokémon right now; Torterra's not one of them.

Dawn: Um, I don't know that song. I'm sorry!

Paul: Kamichama Karin? Why that one?

Dawn: It's CUTE! Not something YOU would understand…

**Me: Dawn, **_**no**_** guy understands the cuteness of Kamichama Karin. That's why it's called **_**shojo…**_

Dawn: Whatever…

Paul: That was short.

**Me: Never fear! We have six more to go!**

Paul: Crap.

**Me: Shaddup! Anyway, next we have someone called I hear Paul likes Dawn (yeah! But like may be too soft. Anyway…):**

_Okay here are some of my other questions:_

_Dawn:_

_Do you like eggnog?_

_What is you most favorite pokemon?_

_What would you do if Paul gave you a red rose? (like Drew gives May) Dares for Paul:_

_I command you to give Dawn a red rose!_

_Questions for Paul:_

_Did you know you and Dawn are a popular couple in pokemon?_

_Ok, I'm done with the questions_

Dawn: Eggnog? That's so random!

Paul: So are you.

Dawn: ignores Yes, I like eggnog.

**Me: Paul?**

Paul: doesn't look up from notes Hm?

**Me: Why do you have notes?**

Paul: Uh… well… that is… see… IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!

**Me: You were taking notes on Dawn, weren't you? I saw something about pocky on there!**

Paul: No, it's a shopping list! I like pocky too!

Dawn: Who doesn't? Anyway, I love cute Pokémon in general. There's not one in particular! But I do love my little Piplup!

**Me: AHA!**

Paul: What _now?_

**Me: You **_**are **_**taking notes on Dawn! One does not buy cute Pokémon!**

Paul: You'd be surprised. I was making a note for my sister.

**Me: glares I'm watching you…**

Dawn: Um… okay, that's special. Who's Drew and who's May? I have the suspicion that one of them traveled with Ash…

**Me: Oh, yeah! May was a coordinator who traveled through Hoenn with Ash! Drew was her rival, secret crush, and secret admirer. He gave her red roses as a greeting.**

Dawn: Okay, well if Paul did that, I'd think he was on serious crack.

Paul: Do you mean like this? tosses red rose

Dawn: catches rose it has no meaning if it's commanded, you know.

Paul: …

**Me: Paul, you have questions too.**

Paul: Question, you mean. No one really cares that much about me. I kind of got the idea when I heard the idea had a name. Why ikarishipping?

**Me: I think it's something to do with your Japanese names, I don't know. I don't try to logic it!**

Paul: Probably because there's no logic behind it.

**Me: Don't make fun of it! I need another review before I strangle Paul! Paul, thank whoever that there's a constant flow… next is some more fresh blood, I mean, new reviewer (to me anyway), name of Lunarshade29, love the name, by the way…**

Paul: Quit babbling and get on with it.

**Me: Touchy, touchy! Anyway, here's what she's got to say:**

_These Q&A things rock! Go you!! Anyway, here I go!_

_Dawn:_

_1. What do you think of the shippings with you like Penguin or Pearl or the awesome Ikari?_

_2. Would you ever want to meet the characters that aren't on the show anymore like Misty or May (Contest and Pokeshipping rock sorry had to add)?_

_3. Do you think Contest and Pokeshipping rock?_

_4. Dye your hair Purple to show your love for Paul_

_5. eat taco dipped in chocolate_

_Paul:_

_1. Do you really think Ash is a horrible trainer?_

_2. Do you secretly want to be a Pop-singing teen Sensation?_

_3. Do you think Contest and Pokeshipping rock?_

_4. Dye your hair blue to show your love for Dawn_

_5. eat fish like sushi dipped in chocolate_

_Both:_

_1. Sing "Everday" From Highschool Musical 2 (but Paul is Gabrella and Dawn is_

_Troy)_

_2. Share a kiss while bungee-jumping off a cliff_

_3. If you could be any Pokemon, what would you be?_

_That's enough... for now BUHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Dawn: Ooh… that buhahaing at the end makes me think she'll be back…

Paul: Can we change the name of this show to the Paul and Dawn show? Everyone asks Dawn questions first.

**Me: NO! She's a main character and you're the RIVAL!**

Dawn: And I like it this way! Anyway… I think it's weird to be shipped, to be honest. It can ruin what could be a good friendship.

Paul: You thought we could be friends?

Dawn: I think I can be friends with anyone, except a rapist.

Paul: Okay, then by that theory, I guess so…

Dawn: I'd love to meet people that aren't on the show! Who's Misty, though?

**Me: Ash's undeclared girlfriend.**

Dawn: Isn't that supposed to be me, too?

**Me: No, not by me anyway. Seriously, it's so obvious they like each other!**

Dawn: Okay, okay! I get the point… I didn't know who May and Misty were up till now, I'll watch some old episodes with them that Jessi picks so I can see what you mean…

Paul: Why do chicks pay so much attention to this stuff anyway?

Dawn: I think Paul and I have both said we're not taking chemicals to our head for a dare.

**Me: Then wear this wig!**

Dawn:…

Paul:…

**Me:…?**

Dawn: Okay… puts on wig

**Me: One for you too, Paul.**

Paul: looks at wig Where did you get this?

**Me: They're new. Don't worry about it!**

Paul: … puts on wig

Dawn: Let's see… taco with marshmallows, gummi bears, jelly beans… dipped in chocolate… and bites yum! 

**Me: You ruin the point.**

Dawn: I'm not eating a regular taco dipped in chocolate.

**Me: Whatever…**

Paul: Taco's a taco. Anyway, yeah I think Ash is a horrible trainer. He's too emotional about it.

Dawn: YOU'RE too emotion_less_

Paul: Whatever. You have to admit he does dumb stuff.

Dawn:…

Paul: Point proven. I don't even _like_ singing. Who started that rumor?

**Me: I think Dawn might have.**

Dawn: finally bursts out laughing

Paul: raises an eyebrow

Dawn: Sorry! It was too funny!

Paul: okay, whatever. I don't pay attention to ships that don't involve me, so I can't say either way.

**Me: whispering He secretly likes Pokeshipping because it takes Ash out of the picture!**

Dawn: Huh?

**Me: Don't worry 'bout it!**

Paul: Which means she's taking it to the grave. Jessi doesn't keep fish here and doesn't let it in, she thinks it's disgusting.

**Me: And it's gonna stay that way! I hate the smell! Sorry. I can't let Paul out either because he'll never come back.**

Paul: Well, you never mentioned the dares.

Dawn: 'Bout the song thing… I can't sing that low and Paul can't sing that high.

Paul: And I don't sing. I just don't…

Dawn: You should sing "I don't dance"!

Paul: I… don't… SING!!!

Dawn: Poo, you're boring.

**Me: Um, we don't have a cliff in here, and I can't let Paul out… whispers I bet if I wrote a different story then Dream Academy, I could work that in… ha ha…**

Dawn: You whisper entirely too much for this being _our _show.

**Me: I'm the host that tries to be funny! Shaddup!**

Paul: I don't really want to be a Pokémon, but… no complaints at all if I was a Houndoom.

Dawn: Yeah, Houndoom are so cool!

Paul: I was more thinking about the power…

**Me: It matches your personality pretty well too!!! ****P-e-e-e-erfect!**

Dawn: I think I'd want to be a Mantyke! Everyone thinks they're so cute, and they can sort of fly!

Paul: Hm…

Dawn: What?

Paul: You always focus on cuteness, don't you?

Dawn: HA! I win the bet!

**Me: pouts and hands Dawn two dollars**

Paul: What…?

Dawn: I made a bet with Jessi that I could get you to say cuteness. smiles

Paul: O…kay…

**Me: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

Dawn: Why are you happy?

**Me: More reviews! Midnight Roselia returns to us!**

_Hey ya'll!;D Dawn,it's my opinion if I think your voice is scratchy.Paul,I hate you.(that wuz funny!)Sorry,I 4got 2 make q's 4 Paul!My bad!_

_Questions for The Idiot(Paul):_

_#1:Why is your hair the color of a prune?_

_#2:What's with the snobbish voice?_

_#3:Do you know Drew and Gary?_

_#4:If you know them,are you friends with them?You know since their snobby and arrogant._

_#5:Do you like the color purple?(wow..I just noticed.All 3 jerks wore purple in their first appearance.-.-'_

_#6:Can I call you prune-head?(your hair's the color of a prune.)_

_Questions for Dawn:_

_#1:Are you color blind?(random question.-.-') #2:Do you LOVE Paul?_

_#3:Do you want to marry him?_

_#4:Do you want ANY of you pokemon to evolve?_

_#5:Do you like Ash?(say yes,and I'll kill U.Ash blongs 2 Misty.U blong 2 Paul.) #6:Do U think I'm crazy?(DON'T U DARE SAY YES!) #7:Do you know Misty or May?_

_#8:If U do,are you friends with them?_

_Dares 4 Dawn&Paul:_

_Dawn:I dare you to wear Paul's clothes._

_Paul:Wear Dawn's clothes.(I'm evil!)_

_Dawn:cut you hair up to your jaw.(hee hee!) Paul:Shave your hair bald._

_Dawn:Hit Misty with her mallet.(ouch.)_

_Paul:Run a marathon.(U could lose some weight.)_

_Sorry Dawn!More questions 4 U!Well don't do my dares and your the biggest chickens in Sinnoh!Do and answer them...or die!_

_Midnight Roselia_

**Ooh… Roselia, quick warnings: 1) Paul has fangirls. 2) They are **_**violent!**_

Paul: Unfortunately for me. Why am I the idiot? 

Dawn: Yeah, in all fairness, look at Ash before you call _anyone _an idiot.

Paul: My hair is this color because it's natural. My voice is considered snobbish by some because that's how I talk to idiots.

Dawn: He's a snob. He won't admit it, but he—

**Me: Loves you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Dawn:…

Paul…yeah. Whatever. 

**Me: A CONFESSION!!!!!!!!!!!**

Paul: No, me deciding to ignore you. I've never met Drew or Gary before. I've heard of Gary and a little about Drew, but I haven't met them…

Dawn: watching videos of Drew hey, he's hot!

Paul: twitches violently

**Me: You know he's taken, right?**

Dawn: I don't want 'im. I was just observing.

Paul: …

Dawn: Okay, what NOW?

Paul:…never mind. It depends on what shade of purple. And technically, this isn't _wearing _purple. Dawn is the one _wearing_ purple.

Dawn: still watching the contestshipping videos What about me?

Paul: ignores You can call me prune-head if you aren't afraid of the fangirls, I guess.

Dawn: I have questions again? 'Kay… I'm not color-blind. Was there anything behind that question, out of curiousity?

Paul: No, that's why it's called random. Stupid…

Dawn: NOT ASKING YOU! Anyway, do I LOVE Paul? What kind of a question is THAT?

**Me: Do you want me to answer for you?**

Dawn: I'm fine, thanks. No, I don't. He's an interesting guy, but I don't love him.

Paul: …

Dawn: If I don't love Paul, I definitely don't want to marry him.

Paul: ………

Dawn: I don't like Ash. Why do I belong with Paul?

Paul: ………………………………………………

**Me: Dawn, you're making Paul depressed!**

Dawn: Huh?

Paul: She's spouting nonsense again.

Dawn:…?

**Me: Fine, be that way.**

Dawn: O…kay…? Why are you asking a question I can't answer honestly?

Paul: I'll answer for her: yes.

Dawn: I DIDN'T SAY IT, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!

**Me: For all it matters, I think you're good-crazy!**

Paul + Dawn: NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me: Wah! You two are sooooooooooo mean! I expected that from Paul, but **_**Dawn?**_

Paul: Again, no one cares.

Dawn: That question was asked earlier… it's still a no. 

Paul: Geez, why don't I just turn into Dawn while I'm at it?

**Me: shoves the two stars in bathroom Now let's see if they ever come out.**

FEW MINUTES LATER

Dawn: Thank _God_ I brought an extra outfit.

**Me: Why… Paul, you were supposed to wear the skirt!**

Paul: Too short. I couldn't wear it.

**Me: Oh well, at least you got the rest on, and Dawn's spare jeans… … … finally bursts out laughing YOU LOOK **_**RIDICULOUS!!!**_

Paul: clenches jaw I am _aware _of that.

**Me: You're not so bad though, Dawn… just having a hard time finding you in Paul's baggy outfit.**

Dawn: Shut up, or tell me we're almost done.

**Me: No, this is only our fourth review, and we're not done with it.**

Dawn: THEN SHUT UP!

**Me: Eek! Paul, your personality is rubbing off on her.**

Paul: Just finish this phase so we can change back.

Dawn: I'm cutting my hair?

**Me: I gots a beautician and a razor!**

Dawn: after getting hair cut Wow, this is actually really cute! I think I'll keep it this way for a while…

Paul: You know, I think they _are_ trying to turn me into you. I'll need that wig after this phase.

Dawn: How many laps for a marathon?

**Me: A billion.**

Paul: You're counting. starts running

**Me: later Stop! You're done!**

Paul: pants 

Dawn: Burst any seams?

Paul: No… but… they're… sweaty… now…

Dawn: That's ok! I have an extra outfit!

Paul: And for the record, I don't need to lose weight, I have baggy clothes.

Dawn: You don't need to say it!

Paul: We skipped yours…

Dawn: Oops. whacks Misty figurine with mallet

**Me: I'm not quite sure that's what she meant, but okay! I'm counting that as two reviews, it was so **_**long…**_** so the last one of this phase is none other than the returning The Youngest TwilightKing!**

_The king is back did you miss me._

_Okay I don't have that many Questions, Because I don't want to give you a lot of work._

_Paul: What would you do if I sent your fangirls after you._

_Dawn: If you hate paul then why don't you just prove it._

_One Dare._

_Paul I dare you to go emo for thr rest of the show._

_Thnx_

_The Youngest TwilightKing_

_P.S I'll Be back. heh --_

**Paul, to you first!**

Paul: I'd probably run or if some other purple-haired guy was nearby I'd say that guy was Paul and hope they were stupid.

Dawn: I never claimed to hate Paul! I just don't like him the way everyone says I do.

Paul: Go emo? The most I can do is when I get Dawn's wig, cover my eye. Emo is a state of being more than a random thing.

**Me: Yeah, I have some emo or dangerously close-to friends, so if no one would speak of it lightly, I would appreciate it very much. Thanks! No clue when Phase 3'll be, I've got to type up a script for a Greek Tragedy!**

Paul: That sounds dumb.

**Me: Feel free to argue with my teacher about it. Anyway, please review! Thanks for your earlier reviews! And if I didn't get to you today, I will next time, promise! Toodles!**

Dawn: And in case it wasn't clear, we NEED your reviews! Please review lots and lots!


	4. Phase 3!

**Me: Whoops, I'm severely behind on this. anime sweat drops**

Paul: Yeah, _how_ long were you going to put us on hold again?

**Me: You're not on hold! You're in a new story!**

Dawn: And I love my new outfit in the story! Why are we points at Paul ex's, though?

**Me: You're dense. By the way, is there a reason everyone's ignoring the OTHER new story I posted? Is it that bad? Or does it just pale in comparison? I dunno… I'd like reviews on that please!**

Paul: You're not supposed to promote other stories on this, you know.

**Me: I'm not to suppose to have four fics going at once either.**

Dawn: Touché. Just get on with it already!

**Me: Okay, okay! You're so loud today. First up, G for Gwenalicious is back!**

_Ok...My last questions and dares were really baad...So I'll just make random ones instead, which are also very bad._

_Paul,_

_1. Would you mind if I gave your personal information to your fan girls? Oh yeah...The really ugly ones?_

_2. What do you think of the song Barbie Girl? _

_3. What would you do if Kenny and Dawn got married? Smash stuff or do nothing?_

_4. When you and Dawn are married and have the twin boys, are you gonna name them Ash and Kenny? Those names are just great! I have no idea where I got them from._

_Dawn,_

_1. Do you think Paul can raise a Level 1 Happiny for a month?_

_2. Is Paul suppose to be emo?_

_3. What color are his socks?_

_4. Do you think his Pokemon strategies are really that great? I mean, c'mon!_

_There not that good._

_5. Have you ever seen, at all in your life, Paul smile?_

_Well, gotta go. Hasta la pasta._

Dawn: See you the paste? What?

**Me: Dawn, just cuz that's what it LITERALLY means doesn't mean that's what she MEANT.**

Dawn: Well, she could be more clear!

**Me: NO INSULTING THE REVIEWERS! And especially not Gwen, got it?**

Paul: Losers defend losers, I guess… what kind of personal information can you give them that they don't know already?

Dawn: Yeah, his fangirls are like stalkerettes.

Paul: Unfortunately. That song is really annoying and pointless, in my opinion.

Dawn: Hm…

**Me: I think the reviewers are rubbing off of Dawn, she's planning ways to torture Paul!**

Dawn: …what?

Paul: …anyway. I really don't care what that troublesome girl does at this point. Why does everyone bring up marriage?

**Me: whispers What he means is if it makes her happy, he's fine with it!**

Paul: When?! It's not going to happen as far as I know!

Dawn: I wouldn't want to name them after people we know that are alive, anyway. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

Paul: That's too big for you to be saying this early in the phase.

Dawn: SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A –

**Me: PIKA!!!!!!!!**

Paul: …

Dawn: …

**Me: Okay, my Roserade here will be censoring from now on.**

Paul: … pika?

**Me: SHADDUP!!!**

Dawn: Paul? A level one Happiny? …

Paul: Why does everyone pull that out?

Dawn: If he was convinced to do it for some reason. I don't think he'd _want_ to, but I'm sure he _could_

**Me: I'm not so sure… let's test him!**

Paul: Huh?!

**Me: Hold! hands pink egg**

Paul: What…? egg hatches in Happiny

_Happiny: sees Paul Daddy!_

Dawn: laughs oh, this is _rich_…

**Me: You have to take care of it if you want it to live!**

Paul: It'll die if I don't take care of it?!

**Me: nods**

Paul:…fine…

Dawn: Oh, this is _great… _I need a camera…

_Happiny: Hungry…_

Paul: sighs and feeds Happiny while Dawn answers next question

Dawn: Um, his socks? I think they're black. lifts pant leg a little Yup, black.

**Me: Paul, don't teach Happiny those words!**

Paul: has been cursing under his breath and now glares at Jessi **[me!**

Dawn: Um… I never said I _liked_ his strategies! It makes for powerful Pokémon, but there are better ways!

**Me: Amen to that, sister.**

Paul: That was in no way religious.

**Me: Doesn't have to be, as far as I know.**

Dawn: … right… 

**Me: By the way, you skipped a question.**

Dawn: Really? Oh, no he's not. He's just "dark", I guess.

**Me: Please show respect for emo! It's not something to be randomly thrown out there!**

Paul: No one cares enough to pay attention.

_Happiny: Daddy play with me?_

Paul: Not right now. Does this thing have a Poke Ball?

**Me: Nope. No poke balls!**

Paul: D – 

Roserade: ROSE!

**Me: Thanks, Roserade.**

Dawn: Yup, I've seen him smile. He's actually got a great smile, he just doesn't smile a lot…

Paul: almost blushes

**Me: Ha ha! Happiny's here to stay, by the way! Okay, next is ShAdOw-MiSt43 – **

_Hi Jessi! Hi Dawn! Hi Loner!_

_Dawn: I dare you to w[ear Paul clothes_

_Paul: you wear Dawn's clothes. I don't care if you it fits or not._

_Paul: Are your parents dead? Do you have any KNOWN and ALIVE relatives?_

_Dawn: Do you like Paul? Cause I'm a real fan of IKARISHIPPING!_

_Also I dare both of you to read as many Ikarishipping stories as you can._

_This isn't the last of me!_

__

Paul: I have a nickname beside prune-head now?

Dawn: We're switching clothes AGAIN????

**Me: Um… they've done this already… but… AGAIN!!!**

Dawn: …you're wearing the sweaty stuff.

Paul: Whatever.

_Happiny: Daddy?_

Paul: Daddy'll be back, Happy.

**Me: Aw, he even NICKNAMED IT!!!!!!!**

Dawn: smiles

Paul: blushes Well, if it insists on calling me Daddy…

**Me: pushes them both in the bathroom again Dangerous idea, but… okay! Shouldn't take them too long…**

_Happy: Daddy? Daaaaaaaaaaaaaddy?cries_

Paul: muffled Jessi, can't you do _something?_

**Me: Eh? It's **_**your**_** baby.**

Paul: And it's your fault I'm in here, b – 

Roserade: SERADE!!!

**Me: Paul, you're teaching Happy bad words!**

Paul: comes out _You_ wouldn't cooperate!

_Happy: Daddy?_

Paul: picks up Happy as Dawn comes out

Dawn: I can't believe we're doing this _again_

**Me: Yeah… laughs Oh, can we please try to do **_**new**_** dares? No offense intended, Shadow, but…**

Paul: My sister is known and alive. And my dad's out there somewhere, I'm sure he's alive…

Dawn: …

Paul: What?

Dawn: …that was weird. Anyway, I don't like Paul like that! And stop giving names to the idea!

**Me: You're waaaaaaaaaaaay too late to stop that now.**

Dawn: mutters

Roserade: mutters with Dawn

Paul: We have to _read_ the stuff now?!

Happy: Happy? _What?_

**Me: Yup, makes me happy!**

Dawn: sighs and types ikarishipping into the search box Crap, 82?!

**Me: Some of them you're just a side note. Read da maaaaaaaaaaain ones!**

Paul: I notice three of these are yours.

**Me: Tee hee!**

Dawn: I'm scared if that's not the last of her…

Paul: Dawn likes my sense of humor?

Dawn: I'm his ex?

Paul: Wait, which one are _you_ reading?

Dawn: Nightmare Fate. You're reading Dream Academy, right?

**Me: Okay, while they're comparing my stories, let's move on to our next reviewer, the one, the only… the bowster monster!**

_This is great! I love it! I have a few questions and dares._

_Dawn:1) What would you have picked as your starter if you didn't go on a hunt for 2 of the starter pokemon?_

_2) Why do you wear that skirt if it's that short?_

_3) What's you favorite pokemon?_

_Paul:1) Why are you so dang mean to your pokemon?_

_2) What was your starter pokemon?_

_3) Why don't you let your other pokemon go when they loose?_

_Now for my dares!_

_Dawn:1) I dare you to kiss your Piplup._

_2) Make Piplup attack Paul._

_3) Wear a outfit that is different from your own._

_Paul:1) Make Eleikid use brick break on you._

_2) Battle my Giratina with any pokemon you own and lose! (Giratina knows Slash, Earth Power, Heal Block and Shadow Force! He is also a ghost and dragon type pokemon. This is just battle data.) _

_Oh man! I love dares! Oh yeah! I almost forget! If you don't do my dares, I'll make my Empoleon and Luxray on you 2. Empoleon knows Brine, Drill Peck, Bubblebeam, and Hydro Cannon! Luxray knows Crunch, Discharge, Charge, and Thunder Fang._

_Oh yeah! Hey Pokefreak900! You can use my Empoleon and Luxray when they won't answer questions or do dares. They are very strong pokemon. Anyway, please up date soon. (I'll be back with more dares.)_

**Thanks for offering Empolean and Luxray! And please just call me Jessi.**

Dawn: This is a weird dream.

**Me: Dawn, your questions are first.**

Dawn: Huh? Oh… I don't know, I think I would have played with the Pokémon a while before I decided.

Paul: Pfft…

Dawn: Shut up, I _know_ that you'd pick the most powerful. It's not that short! They just draw it short!

**Me: Her mom wouldn't let her out of the house if it was as short as they drew it!**

Dawn: Um, my favorite? I don't really have a favorite… there are too many! Pachirisu and Piplup are way up there, though…

Paul: I'm only mean to them if they aren't working as hard as they could.

Dawn: How do you explain Chimchar then?

Paul: What about it?

Dawn: You yelled at it for celebrating!

Paul: Chimchar shouldn't have been doing that before the match was over.

**Me: Excuses, excuses!**

Paul: No one cares what you say, Jessi.

Dawn: I do!

**Me: So HA!**

Paul: Whatever. My starter Pokémon was my Torterra, as a Turtwig.

**Me: Where'd you get it? Veilstone's far from Sangdem…**

Paul: My sister.

**Me: Kay, got it!**

Paul: Which one are you referring to? Chimchar's staying because I know it's got potential. It won't be staying much longer if it doesn't work harder.

Dawn: That's so MEAN!

Paul: So is life.

Dawn: Um, kiss my Piplup? Okay… sends Piplup out and kisses on top of head

_Piplup: Why'd ya do that????_

Dawn: It was a dare. Now use peck on Paul!

Paul: starts yelling as Piplup attacks

Roserade: Rose rose rose roserade rade rade roserade… Piplup stops attacking and Paul stops cursing

**Me: Well done, Roserade. That was a long one…**

Paul: Well, what'd expect?! And no way am I telling Elekid to attack me!

**Me: Oh, Em-po-le-an…**

Paul: All right, all right! sends out Elekid

_Elekid: I heard everything already._

Paul: Then make it quick. Elekid slams him F –

Roserade: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!!!

**Me: Wow, close one there. Stop teaching Happy those words, Paul!**

Happy: Piny? **[there is no point in translating that, as it would have to be censored**

**Me: Ya see what you're doing to that poor innocent little mind?**

Paul: Watch me not care. I'll battle, but I won't lose on purpose.

Dawn: And for the record, I'm already wearing a different outfit!

**Me: I'm ref! Let's go!**

LATER

**Me: Weavile is unable to battle! Giratina is the winner! mutters barely…**

Paul: Meh… returns Weavile Well, you came that close to beating a legendary… so…

Dawn: WOW! You did really really well, Paul!

Paul: smirks

**Me: Thanks for playing, bowster[I won't have room if I write the whole battle out, sorry! Okay, next… the King returns… heeeeeeeeeeeeere's The Youngest TwilightKing!**

_The king is back I got one question, For the same reason as last time?_

_Paul: If you were to pick to be your girlfriend who would it be Zoey Or Dawn._

_Thnx The youngest Twilightking --_

_P.s. 1,0 Sorry's about the emo thing, I didn' know --' forgive me?_

**No hard feelings! Just don't do it again!**

Paul: Er… watches videos of Zoey I think Dawn, I don't know…

Dawn: bluuuuuuuuuush

**Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaw! They're sooooooooo cute!**

Dawn + Paul: Hey!

**Me: Um… that was a short review, though… okay! We have the returning I heard Paul likes Dawn (and by the way, Paul hates your name, I love it, and Dawn won't say either way):**

_I'm back! AGAIN!_

_Questions for Dawn:_

_If you don't LOVE Paul why do you ALWAYS blush around him and look at him?_

_Questions for Paul:_

_What would you do if you saw a boy kissing Dawn?_

_Dares for Dawn and Paul:_

_I dare you two to eat a plate of spaghetti while watching the lady and the tramp_

**That is the cuuuuuuuuuutest dare I've seen in a while!!!**

Paul: How's that cute?!

Dawn: It'd be cute with anyone else… I do NOT always blush around him! And I'm usually looking at him because he's the one that's talking!

**Me: Geez, Dawn, get used to the questions!**

Paul: sigh If I saw a boy kissing Dawn? Depends on the situation…

**Me: Meaning what he'd actually do! Let's say Dawn's kissing him back, though.**

Paul: That's her choice. I'd just walk on.

**Me: … and if it **_**wasn't**_** her choice?**

Dawn: pales at thought

Paul: I'd get Chimchar to Flame Wheel him or something.

Dawn: now blushes

**Me: Okay! I'll be your waitress tonight, here's your spaghetti and movie!**

_Roserade: Enjoooooooooooy…_

Dawn + Paul: too busy watching movie to realize they've got the same noodle… unfortunately for us the hopeful audience Paul realizes and bites the noodle

**Me: CHEATER!!!!!!!!!**

Dawn: Huh?

Paul: Just watch the rest of the movie.

**Me: after movie Paul **_**completely**_** cheated on that, but we'll have to let him slide. Anyway, the last review of this phase… and right before my big announcement!**

Paul: What, you're pregnant?

**Me: I'M A VIRGIN, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!**

Paul: shrugs unapologetically

**Me: glares Anyway, last we have one last review from Lunarshade29:**

_I'M BACK! O, and thanks for the name compliment. pokefreak900 is awesome for someone really into Pokemon which I'm guessing you are. I am too because if i had an Umbreon, i would name it Lunarshade. Look at my profile. _

_I understand why they didn't do the together dares. And yeah, a lot of fish is gross, but that's okay._

_Oh, and even though I'm actually kind of like May but A little more aware when someone likes me, (cough, roses, cough) i love Houndoom too. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?!_

_Here's stuff:_

_Dawn-_

_1. If Paul, for any reason, abandons Chimchar, (glares at Paul) would you try and catch it?_

_2. If you were saved when you were drowning and given Mouth-to-mouth, who would you want it by? Paul, Ash, Kenny, or a random guy_

_3. Do you hate anybody? You don't seem like a hateful person so I'm curious._

_4. Give Piplup a nickname (I know, it's random)_

_Paul-_

_1. Do you want to battle me? (If yes, tell me and next chapter I will tell my Pokemon I'd have. If no, than Paul sucks)_

_2. Fine! If you don't sing, do you dance secretly? If yes, then dance with Dawn! Heh heh_

_3. Is there anyone you know that annoys you most? I know a lot of people annoy you, just who does most._

_4. If Dawn drowned, would you save her and give her Mouth-to-mouth?_

_I have something for you two that i'm telling the author. (Whispers to_

_pokefreak) If Dawn picks Paul for 2 and Paul say yes to 4, then have Dawn drown and Paul save her, giving mouth-to-mouth (Inside pool so no one escapes)._

_P.S., What's wrong with being emotional like Ash? I'm mean, I' very emotional! I guess I'm a girl and he's a guy though. Whatever, Bye!_

**Wow, that was long! I don't even know which together dares you were talking about, ha ha…**

Paul: She spouts random nonsense.

Dawn: … I wouldn't mind catching Chimchar at all! It just doesn't seem like the contest type, that's all.

**Me: Well, you could give it to Ash. [A/N: Paul actually does release Chimchar and Ash gets it**

Dawn: Guess so. Um… I wouldn't really care if they actually knew how to do it. It's my _life_, I'm not gonna be picky.

Paul: twitches at thought of Kenny giving mouth-to-mouth

**Me: very nearly laughs at Paul's twitching**

Dawn: No, I don't hate anyone. I strongly dislike a few people, but I don't hate anyone. Was that a question or an order?

**Me: I think it was an order. Want me to help?**

Dawn: Uh-uh! Um… um… okay.

**Me: Would Aquafeather work?**

Paul: …

Dawn:… curse your creativity! I can't think of anything better, though… what do you think, Piplup?

_Piplup: That's awesome! I'd love that name!_

Dawn: It's settled, then! You are Aquafeather!

_Aquafeather: Yay!_

Paul: I have a question for Jessi.

**Me: Wow, shocker! Shoot, then.**

Paul: If you can think of nicknames like than on the spot, why don't your Pokémon have nicknames?

**Me: Oh, that. I just haven't gone to the name rater yet…**

Paul: Okay. I'll battle anyone.

**Me: You just lost to Giratina!**

Paul: I'm allowed to lose to a legendary!

Dawn: snorts

Paul: I don't DANCE!

**Me: Hit it outta the park!**

Paul: …_what?_

Dawn: giggles It's the next line of the song!

**Me: Duh!**

Paul: shakes his head I can't believe you two… who annoys me most? Um… one of my fangirls. Dunno which one, though…

Dawn: Did you just say 'dunno'?

Paul: Yeah. So? Anyway, if _anyone_ was drowning, I'd give them the mouth-to-mouth. Death is the one thing I can't take.

Dawn: That's why you agreed to take care of Happy?

_Happy: What? Heard my name…_

Paul: ignores Basically.

**Me: winks at Lunar Dawn, look! It's the lake Pokémon!**

Dawn: turns to look and is pushed in What are you _doing?_ I can't SWIM!

Paul: You know how stupidly obvious you are, right?

**Me: giggles Dawn's **_**drowning**_**, Paul… she'll **_**die**_**…**

Paul: groans Screw you. jumps in after her

**Me: whips out video camera Oh, I've **_**got**_** to get this… I'll put it on YouTube…**

Paul: pulls Dawn out of the water. She is unconscious and not breathing d-

Roserade: Rose.

Paul: - you, Jessi… gives her mouth to mouth

**Me: YES! This is where it's at!**

Dawn: wakes up, coughs, then sits up What…?

**Me: Paul gave you the kiss of life! Wanna **_**s-e-e?**_

Paul: blushes Don't say it like that, freak…

Dawn: WHY'D YOU TRY TO DROWN ME?!

**Me: So Paul could give you the –**

Paul: Yeah, yeah, we get the point. Didn't you have some big announcement?

**Me: Oh yeah! Next phase, we'll have a special co-host! Give it up foooooooooor… Kenny!**

Dawn + Paul: Huh?!

**Kenny: What's up, guys? Jessi asked me to be on the show too!**

**Me: But I'm not renaming it, sorry.**

**Kenny: Eh, your names not in the show either.**

**Me: SO! Send in questions for Kenny too! Please review, and we'll see you next phase!**

Paul: mutters If YOU'RE still alive…

**Me: I don't control the reviewers. sticks out tongue anyway, REVIEW!!!**


	5. Phase 4!

**Me: AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Paul: What _now?_

**Me: I don't know what to do...**

Dawn: Will anyone explain in detail?

**Kenny: Okay! Basically, she needs to use the reviews she had from last chapter, but at the same time, she wants **_**me**_** to answer some questions.**

**Me: What to do...**

Dawn: Um... um...

Paul: Why don't you just do three of each?

**Me: after short silence Paul, I HATE you!**

Paul: You're welcome.

**Me: Meh. Well, let's get this on the road before I kill Paul... here's to you, HarvestGirl10:**

HAHA! This is gonna be so much fun!

Paul and Dawn: For you…

Questions for Dawn-

1) Have you ever noticed all the ikarishipping fanart and amvs , and what is your opinion of them ?

Dawn: I've seen a little of the fanart, and I'm a sucker for couple drawings… there are good artists out there…

**Kenny: twitch**

2) IF Brock didn't hold you back when Paul forgot your name, what would you have done to him ?

Dawn: Um… probably would have kicked him in the balls and then regretted it later.

Paul: jolts

**Kenny: In other words, be grateful Brock got there!**

3) What would you do if Kenny told Paul you cut your hair to look like a chimchar?

Dawn: Okay, I did NOT cut my hair! My _mom_ tried to!

Paul: Pfft! Sure…

Dawn: Shaddup! Ya see what you do to me, Kenny?

**Kenny: It's not my fault that everyone thinks they're funny!**

4) Are you unhappy that the english translators changed your name to Dawn ?

Dawn: Um, I like my name. Dawn is a pretty name…

**Kenny: nods**

Paul: glares at Kenny for nodding

Questions for Paul-

1) Same as Dawn , what is yuor opinion of all the ikarishipping fanart/amvs/etc.

Paul: I only really like one of them, and then I like how good some of it is, but that's about it…

2) Where you scared when Dawn flipped out at you at the Orebough Gym ?

Dawn: He's gonna pretend he wasn't!

Paul: I don't lie, stupid girl… and I was a little freaked, yeah.

**Kenny: Don't call Dawn stupid!**

Paul: She was being stupid.

3) where did you learn all those ninja moves?! I mean , no normal person could fall of a cliff and avoid all the obstacles like that!

Paul: Er, I took a lot of lessons for different stuff before I travelled…

4) What is your opinion of your english name ?

Paul: Why does everyone have a problem with my name?!

**Me: I don't know. I was actually going to name one of my characters that before you came along…**

Paul: Yeah… I don't have a problem with my name.

Dares for Dawn-

1) I dare you to make out with Paul!

Dares for Paul -

1) Same, make out with Dawn !

Thats about it ! Don't think you've seen the last of me! ;)

**Kenny: Now HOLD UP!!!**

Dawn: pales

Paul: Crap… there's a difference between make out and kiss…

**Me: I still have Empolean and Luxray, and I've got my NEWLY NICKNAMED team!**

Paul: I might be willing to take them instead…

Dawn: I'm not…

Paul: sighs Fine… makes out with Dawn

Dawn: makes out with Paul. Leave this scene to your imagination.

**Kenny: pales so quickly Jessi thinks there's blood at his feet**

Dawn: breaks away That enough for you?

**Me: Yup! I took pictures and you almost killed Kenny!**

Dawn: HUH?!

Paul: She's being an idiot again.

**Me: I RESENT THAT! Flamefury, mash him!**

Flamefury: InFEEEEEEEEEEEERN!!!!!!!!

Paul: That's not fair! I did the dumb dare!!!

**Me: grudgingly calls Flamefury off**

Paul: _Thank_ you.

**Me: glares Okay, next is Shiny Lucario ( I love Lucario!):**

My first review for this show! I got some good dare(s) for Paul and Dawn!

Questions for Paul:

1) Why do you hate Ash?

Paul: I don't hate Ash, he's just stupid and pathetic.

Dawn: With you, I'm surprised stupid came before pathetic.

2) Why don't you travel with friends like Ash does?

**Kenny: Probably because he doesn't **_**have**_** friends.**

Dawn: Kenny!

Paul: Actually, he's not that far off. No one really tries to make me into one of their friends.

**Kenny: Wonder why…**

**Me: Kenny, I can kick you out as fast as you came!**

Paul: It's because of my family's freakish history, but now's not the time…

3) Who are the people you hate?

Paul: My parents, because they completely screwed up my life.

Dawn: That's harsh.

Paul: That's light compared to what they did.

Dawn:…

Dares for Paul:

1) Get shocked by ten Raichus.

Paul: You wanna _get_ ten Raichus?

**Me: Don't worry, Paul! He dropped some off!**

Paul: Joy… is shocked

Dawn: Paul, your hair is all staticy.

Paul: Thanks, Dawn. Thanks for the genius imput.

**Kenny: She was trying to help!**

Paul: shrugs

2) Dress like a girl. But don't dress like Dawn. The requirements that I want you to be dressed like a girl.

Requirements:

1) Wear a dress.

2) Put some makeup

3,4,5,6) Wear heels, some jewlery, and a wig, that has pink hair, talk like a girl.

By the way, I'm a boy. Just saying. I don't want to be confused of being a girl because of that dare.

Paul: The crap?! What's the punishment for this one?

**Me: Le sigh. We'll get there… this dare's temporarily postponed…**

Questions for Dawn:

1) After the dare dare that Paul did by dressing like a girl. Did you think he looked like a real girl?

Dawn: I'll let you know.

Dares for Dawn:

1) Slap Paul as hard as you can on the face. (I love torturing Paul!)

Dawn: Ooooooooooooo… this is gonna feel soooooooooooo good… slaps Paul

Paul: F –

Leafdancer: ROSE!!!

**Me: You're gonna wake up Happy!**

Paul: Happiny can sleep through a tornado.

2) Dress like a guy. But don't look like Paul. Again with the requirements.

Requirements:

1) Wear a wig with short hair.

2) Wear boy pants.

3) Wear a boy shirt. (I'm making things specific)

4) Talk like a boy.

Dawn: Kenny, help me!

**Kenny: Huh?**

Dawn: I don't know where to find this stuff!

**Me: Time to introduce the in-studio mall!**

Paul: Aren't you copying someone by putting everything in the studio?

**Me: pouts It's not my fault… you run away if we go out of the studio.**

Dawn: Kennyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

**Kenny: Okay, coming! Sheesh…**

**later**

Dawn: in guys voice Finally done with this… guess it's an all-right outfit.

**Me: Huh? Who're you?**

Paul: You're a pretty decent voice imitator, Dawn.

**Me: Dawn?! Really?**

**Kenny: sweat drops Well no one else is in the studio, right?**

**Me: Whoops, forgot… good job, Kenny and Dawn! Dawn, you need to go change back…**

Well, thats all I have. Oh, and if Paul doesn't do the dare with the Raichus, then he has to jump off a 40 story building attached to a bungee cord. Also, If Paul doesn't do the dare with dressing like a girl, then he has to makeout with Dawn! I have some back-ups so you don't run away from the dares. I will be back. Maybe with more dares and questions, or more torturing dares, or personal questions. I hope this isn't too much. I can't wait for the next phase! You rock Jessi! You too Dawn! Paul you make me depressed.

Paul: Way to single me out… out of curiosity, why doesn't Dawn have punishments laid out?

**Me: Yay! I rock! And someone called me by name! bounces happily**

**Kenny: I feel left out…**

**Me: Oh, and you can never torture Paul too much! Or Kenny, for that matter, but nobody's asked…**

**Kenny: HEY!**

Dawn: returns What'd I miss?

**Kenny: This Shiny Lucario dude thinks you and the authoress rock while Paul depresses him and I'm not even mentioned.**

Dawn: Yay! I rock too!

Paul: I pick the punishment.

Dawn: Wha…? is interrupted by Paul making out with her… again

**Kenny: nearly dies again**

**Me: Okay, I think I like all this making out better than Paul dressing like a girl!**

**Kenny: I don't…**

Dawn: when Paul breaks away WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Paul: calmly Read the punishment.

Dawn: reads Oh…

**Me: Oo! Oo! I detect disappointment! The show's working!**

Dawn, Paul, and **Kenny: ****What?**

**Me: Um… never mind…**

**Others: …**

**Me: Anyway! Up next, we have pokeplayahx33 (and by the way… I'M SORRY! I didn't realize I had reviews left from phase 1…):**

hi! i just love pokemon:)

ok i know you dont like the question but...

dawn: why dont you like paul?

paul: why are you ACTING like you dont like dawn?(you know you do)

here are the dares:

both of you: i dare you two to hug each other for at least 7 seconds

**Me: Wow, this is so short I'm not even gonna break it up…**

Dawn: Because he's a jerk! Self-centered, emotionless, Pokémon abusing…

Paul: While she rants on about me… I don't like that troublesome girl. Therefore, I'm not acting.

**Me: Hee hee, yay! Seven seconds, you two, starting… NOW!**

Dawn and Paul: hug

**Kenny: frowns**

Dawn and Paul: seven seconds later break apart

**Me: Boo, you two are being boring now.**

Paul: You'll live.

**Me: Maybe… um, here's ShAdOw-MiSt43 again:**

Hi author! Hi dawn! not paul.

Paul: Well, thanks.

Dawn: Do you like paul?

Dawn: No way!

Dawn: Do you like ikarishipping?

Dawn: If I don't like _Paul_, why would I like _Ikarishipping?_

Paul: There's actually logic behind that too…

Dawn: Name all the shippings you can!

Dawn: Okay! Pokeshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping, penguinshipping, appealshipping, handymanshipping, orangeshipping, palletshipping…

**Me: Why do you know about Palletshipping? Are you a yaoi fan?**

Dawn: No, I just know it… um… can't think of any others!

Dawn: If you were married to mr. loner, how many kids would you have?

Dawn: Two problems… one, who's mr. loner, need specification, two, that's not really up to me anyway. Next!

Dawn: WHo would you prefer to have as a bf out of these two 'Kenny and Ash'.

Dawn: Aw, crap… um, I guess… either… Jessi, you pick?

**Me: PAUL!**

Paul: I'm not an option.

**Me: Meh, fine… then… Kenny.**

Dawn: Okay… see, the problem with them is that I'm traveling with Ash, so that could get awkward, but Kenny's my best friend, so…

**Kenny: silently celebrates**

Paul: twitch

Paul: Do you like dawn. I know you do

Paul: For crying out – I'VE SAID ALREADY I DON'T LIKE THAT TROUBLESOME GIRL!!!!!!!!

**Me: But you've even got a pet name for her!**

Dawn: Huh?

**Me: Troublesome girl!**

Paul: Description. Not pet name.

Paul: These are the same questions as dawn. do you like ikarishipping?

Paul: Same as hers… but switch my name with hers.

Paul: Name all the shippings you can.

Paul: Add abilityshipping to her list, and you've got mine.

**Me:…?!**

Paul: What?

**Me: Guys should not know more shippings than girls!**

Paul: Not my fault she's stupid. 

Dawn: HEY!

Paul: Oh yeah, and leagueshipping.

**Me: sweat drop**

Paul: if you were married wo your dream girl. Who would it be?

Paul: Who would it be or what would she be like?

**Me: Does it matter?**

Paul: Actually, I don't really have a choice… problem with being engaged…

Dawn: HUH?!

**Me: Oh my god! And he's not lying either! Talk, talk!**

Paul: Let me finish answering questions first!

Paul: How come you're such a loner?

Paul: Mainly because people stay away from me, and I don't care either way.

Also, author I spent a couuple thousand dollars on a lie detector. It's also indestructible, so paul and dawn cannot lie. other wise they must face punsihment.

SM43

**Me: It works, too!**

Dawn: Okay, now talk about your fiancée!

Paul: Why do you _care?_

Dawn: Because!

**Me: I want to know anyway! This could be a problem!**

Paul: I'm not even going to try to figure that out…

**Me, **Dawn,and** Kenny: ****PAUL!!!!**

Paul: Okay, okay! My family arranged the marriage, we're getting married when I'm eighteen, in six years! Happy now?

**Me: No! What's her name?!**

Paul: Summer Light. Why?

Dawn: Is that seriously her name?

Paul: Yeah…

Dawn: That… would… STINK to have a name like that!

Paul: shrug

**Me: Kenny, your thoughts are on your face.**

**Kenny: No they're not!**

**Me: Yes they are! You're relieved because that eliminates Paul – one less rival in the fight for Dawn!**

Dawn?!

Paul: I'd ignore her if I were you…

**Kenny: blushes at Jessi's reading**

**Me: Ha. I was RIGHT!**

Dawn: Don't you have one more review?

**Me: Oops, yeah. Sorry! Um… it's from L'il Miss Yuki (I read Furuba… your name made me laugh! Sorry…):**

Oh, oh! I have questions! And dares...

Dawn-

1) Do you want to ever evolve your Buneary? Lopunny's just so cute! And I'm sure guys would love it too.wink wink

Dawn: Yeah, I do want to!

**Kenny: Why would the guys love it?**

Paul: I'd like a girl strong enough to evolve a Pokémon…

Dawn:… you know Buneary evolves by FRIENDSHIP, right?

Paul: I didn't say I meant Buneary.

2)...What's up with your hat?

Dawn: What is wrong with my HAT?

**Me: Ooh! Ooh! I can answer! It's because Sinnoh is in the north! It gets cold, and she has to accommodate for the outfit somehow…**

3)Have you noticed Paul taking down notes on whatever you said?

Paul: I have NOT been taking notes!

Dawn: is reading Paul's notes Yes, you have.

Paul: blushes Don't read my stuff! takes back

Dawn: Well, since you asked, I didn't notice…

**Kenny: I did.**

**Me: No one asked you.**

Paul-

1) Can you bake up some muffins? I'm starving!

Paul: I don't really bake… they'd probably end up burned.

Dawn: …what _do_ you do?

Paul: Battle. Travel. I also play baseball.

Dawn: Meh.

2)If you had to choose which one cute pokemon to put on your team, which would it be out of these three: Lopunny,Swablu, or Igglybuff?

Paul: Swablu… that can at least fly, and Altaria's pretty powerful too.

3)Do you know the Hare Hare Yukai dance? If yes, do it! If no, search it up on the internet and do it anyways!

Paul: is looking it up

Dawn: Ooh! I love that dance! I can dance with him.

Paul: sighs

Dawn and Paul: dance the dance

**Me: Paul, you CAN dance! You lied!**

Paul: I didn't know…

Dawn: That was fun!

Paul: Speak for yourself.

Dares:

1)All of you:Rap out Rapido y Furioso.

Dawn: I can't rap!

**Me: Why not?**

Dawn: I don't have the talent!

**Me: Try!**

Dawn, Paul, and **Kenny: ****do their best to rap… Dawn fails**

Dawn: I feel stupid now…

Dawn:Do the Hare Hare Yukai dance with Paul!

**Me: Ah ha! She did that already for fun!**

Dawn: Again!

Paul: NO.

Dawn:… um, that seemed pretty firm to me.

Paul:Sing Love Love Shine.

Paul: Sing WHAT?

**Kenny: That sounds unbelievably girly.**

**Me: Look it up!**

Paul: If Dawn can get away with saying she doesn't know it and then not doing it… so can I.

**Me: Meh. We'll find out Paul can sing some other day then, sorry!**

I'm sorry Kenny, I've got nothing. :(

**Kenny: At least you remembered me!**

**Me: Okay… I'm putting a limit! Let's aim for… 7 questions for each Paul, Dawn, and Kenny, and three dares! If you have something for more than one character, it'll only count for who you list it under!**

**Kenny: Also, should Jessi have left the reviews unbroken? Answer in your OWN reviews!**

Dawn: That's kinda creepy, Kenny…

Paul: Whatever.

Dawn: REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me: planning Yes, please keep reviewing!**


	6. Phase 5!

**Me: KENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kenny: -in the rafters with a fishing line, Jessi is the last one down- I know, I know… -throws line, Jessi joins other three in rafters-**

**Me: Okay, I never thought the day would come when I'd say this, so… I'll get Dawn to…**

Dawn: I shift the responsibility to Paul.

Paul: -sighs- Fine… hold your questions and dares, reviewers.

**Me: We're in the rafters because I was up to my neck in reviews!**

**Kenny: Just her, though, because she's a midget…**

**Me: -glares- I'm only keeping you around because I need to keep you around for a while…**

**Kenny: Sorry!**

**Me: So Kenny is going to hand me his fishing line –Kenny grumbles but complies- and I am going to fish out reviews. The show must go on!**

**Others: Disagree!**

**Me: Shush! –throws line and reels review in- It's Midnight Roselia! Yay!**

Just so you know,I'm going to try to come into every chappie!

**Me: -sweat drops- Sorry I haven't been updating…**

Q's 4 Prune-head(Paul if your stupid):

#1:Would you rather be a Glameow or Eevee?

Paul: Eevee has some good evolution options, so that's it…

#2:What's your last name?

Paul: I was never given one officially.

**Me: I say it should be Shadowling, though!**

Dawn: …and his fiancée is Light?

#3:Do you like the name Paul?

Paul: I honestly don't care…

Q's 4 Dawn:

#1:Would you rather be a Purugly or Muk?

Dawn: Purugly, definitely! It doesn't smell!

**Me: Ooh… guess it's better to just be ugly than to be ugly and smell…**

#2:What's your last name?

Dawn: Dunno. I'm waiting for Jessi to give her opinion…

**Me: … I don't remember right now…**

Dawn: -glares- You remember PAUL'S but not MINE?

**Me: Well, he had such a cool name…!**

Paul: Heh heh.

Dawn: Shut up.

#3:Would you rather have the name Sunrise or Sunset?

Dawn: Sunrise!

Paul: Why?

Dawn: It's cheerfuler, if that's a word.

**Me: Spell check says not.**

Dare 4 Dawn:

I dare you to slap Paul on the face super hard.

Paul: Why is that a dare?

Dawn: With joy. –slaps Paul very hard-

**Kenny: Wow, you nearly knocked something off… -silently celebrates-**

Leafdancer: -over Paul- Rose…

Dare 4 Paul:

I dare you to put your hair into a mohawk.

CIAO PEOPLES!;D

Midnight Roselia

Paul: WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE???

**Me: Where's the fun in that?**

Paul: …

Dawn: -puts Paul's hair in a mohawk-

**Kenny: -helps-**

**Me: -laughs-**

Paul: -glares-

**Me: Don't worry, Paul… we'll put it back after 5 more reviews…**

Dawn: Isn't that the whole chapter, though?

**Me: Oops… forgot to mention… I changed my mind halfway through Roselia's review… ALL UNDONE REVIEWS (to my knowledge) SHALL BE DONE!!!**

**Kenny: So, undo what mohawk-boy said at the beginning…**

Dawn: -slaps Kenny only slightly less hard than Paul-

**Kenny: What was THAT for?!**

**Me: She has to defend the love of her life!**

Dawn: Huh? No, there was a bug on his cheek…

**Kenny: You mean I have BUG GUTS on my cheek?! –runs to bathroom-**

**Me: -sweat drops- Well, we probably don't need him for a while anyway… next up! –throws line and reels in- Oh, it's from Mystic Mage-chan, fun username…**

Okaay... I'll give this a try.

**Me: Good to try new things!**

Dawn Paul: SHUT UP!

**Me: …**

Questions for Dawn:

1. Have you ever gone to school?

Dawn: Yeah, but I had to take it to the road with lots of self-teaching when I became a Coordinator…

**Me: You do schoolwork on the road?**

Dawn: If I have time…

2. Does Ash ever talk about Misty? (just curious) 3. Why are you in denial?

Dawn: He mentioned an old friend once when we were trying to catch Buizel, but that's it…

**Me: He's tryin to forget her…**

Dawn: In denial about WHAT?

Paul: What is everyone that reviews this show OBSESSED with, Dawn?

Dawn: Oh… -realizes- Hey, you just called me Dawn!

Paul: Er…

**Me: I'll answer this – it's because she's embarrassed and they keep getting distracted!**

Dawn: That is _so_ not it! There's nothing to deny!

**Me: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…**

Paul: -absently hums song from Titanic-

**Others: -look and blink at him-**

Paul: …what?

Dawn: Titanic?

Paul: -flushes and looks away-

**Me: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… let's move on!**

Questions for Paul:

1. Why are you a snob?

Paul: I only do that to ash because he's stupid and pathetic…

Dawn: What about _me,_ then?

Paul: I didn't realize was so much to you… I only do that when you're being overly annoying…

Dawn: -glares-

2. Are you rich?

Paul: That's an established fact by now. Move _on, _people.

**Me: She's only asking because it's technically not canon.**

Paul: Not what?

Dawn: -watching videos of Drew and May interacting- Official.

Paul: Oh… why are you watching that?

Dawn: -shrugs and watches-

**Kenny: -pretends to watch over shoulder and plays with her hair-**

Dawn: -doesn't notice-

Paul: -does and twitches-

3. Why are you in denial?

Paul: Nothing to deny… but Jessi will tell you the same thing she said for Dawn.

**Me: Come on, you know it's true…**

Paul: Is not.

Dawn: -notices- Kenny, can you leave my hair alone?

**Kenny: Hm? Oh. –blushes- Sure… -stops-**

Dares for Dawn:

1. Go jump out the window...

Dares for Paul:

1. Go save Dawn...

Dawn, Paul, **Kenny****What?!**

Dawn: Jessi, I don't wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Me: I'll push you, then. –pushes- Sayonara, sweetheart!**

Paul **Kenny****: DAWN!! –both jump after her-**

Paul: -catches her, uses Murkrow, and flies back to studio-

**Kenny: -crashes to ground-**

**Me: You're back!**

Dawn: … you're CRAZY!

**Me: Well, I knew Paul wouldn't let you fall.**

Paul: -looks away and slightly blushes-

Dawn: What about Kenny?

**Me: He can't go anywhere… I put a force-field around the studio because Paul keeps trying to run during commercial breaks.**

Leafdancer: -over Paul- Rose rose roserade rose…

Dawn: Actually, I meant should we get him…

Paul: …

Dawn: …

**Me: -glances at next few reviews, freshly fished- …**

Paul: So… do we have to?

**Me: Unfortunately… -sends faceless burly guy to get him- We can start without him, though… it's from our beloved Lunarshade29!**

Yes! That was A-W-E-S-O-M-E!

Ok, my team is an Umbreon, Charizard, Flygon, Empoleon, Gallade,and a Raichu (This is my dream team for now which is on my profile and they have nicknames). So I guess this is a dare for Paul (I don'yt care who wins).

Paul: Does she mean a battle?

**Me: Duh! BATTLE! (I ref )**

Paul: -after- Finally, I won one…

**Me: Only just… [sorry, Lunar, this is going to be way to long as is… I can try to write a scene if you demand a rematch…**

Dawn: Good job, Paul!

Other crap for Mr Lone Wolf:

1. list all the GOOD things you can think of for Dawn 2. Are you a freakin Ninja?

Paul: Jeez, this is going to take a while…

**Me: You mean to list all the good things?**

Paul: No, to think of them…

Dawn: -glares-

Paul: Okay, okay… she's pretty funny, even when she doesn't mean to be… especially, actually… she's smarter than I give her credit for most of the time… she's been credited with good fashion sense…

**Me: Are you saying that because of her short skirt?**

Paul: No, the whole outfit… and she's kind of cute. Happy now?

Dawn: -is blushing furiously by now-

**Me: -bouncing happily- Yup. **

Paul: No, I just… well, sorta… I guess… I can't disappear, but other than that, I guess so. Depends on your definition.

3. If yes, then can you show us your awesome moves?

Paul: -pops in video of that one episode-

**Me: …cheater.**

Paul: Get over it. There's not enough room here with all these reviews.

Dawn:

1. list all the GOOD things you can think of for **[Paul** 2. Do you know where I can get your awesome hat? Maybe in blue?

**Me: I took a guess as to what you meant there… Dawn?**

Dawn: -still blushing and spacing-

**Me: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn???**

Dawn: Eh? Oh! Sorry! –blushes again-

Paul: -very quietly laughs and smiles-

Dawn: Um… I guess his Pokémon are pretty strong, so there's that… he's a good battler… the ninja moves are pretty awesome… I like his hair when it's not in a mohawk. And the outfit's pretty good too. That's all I got…

Paul: -back to taking notes-

Dawn: In your world, I have no idea.

**Me: -takes Paul's notes- Stop being a creep!**

Paul: -takes notes back- _I'm_ a creep? _You_ dragged me to the studio in the first place!

**Me: -takes notes- So?**

Paul: -takes notes back and locks them away-

**Me: -glares-**

Dawn: -sits watching with a ? over her head-

3. Have you ever watched Naruto?

Dawn: I did once, but I wasn't that interested…

-FACELESS BURLY GUY ENTERS, BRINGING A BOUND AND GAGGED KENNY-

**Me: Thanks, Bruce. –faceless guy leaves-**

Paul Dawn: -stare and blink-

**Kenny: -squirms and glares at me-**

Paul Dawn: -burst out laughing in unison-

**Me: -laughs and unties Kenny- Sorry, Kenny, I didn't tell him to do that…**

Dawn: That was funny, though…

Paul: -nods while trying to stop laughing-

**Kenny: Shut up…**

**Me: You have questions this time!**

**Kenny: Really? –is delighted-**

Kenny:

1. How do you know Dawn anyway?

**Kenny: We've been neighbors since her birth! Kinda hard not to know her…**

Dawn: He picked on me all the time when he was 5 and I was 4, though.

2. If you knew Dawn got a Piplup, would you have gotten a turwig to bet her?

**Kenny: When I left, Dawn was still debating anyway, so no.**

**Me: Debating?**

**Kenny: About if she wanted to journey or not.**

**Me: Wow, she debated? Why?**

Dawn: -through gritted teeth- Kenny…

**Kenny: Um, I value my life, so no comment!**

3. Go find a girlfriend (so you don't take Dawn)

**Kenny: You'll have to point someone out for **_**that.**_** –rolls eyes-**

**Me: … -shoves him into a closet with Melody from the movie-**

_Audience: -applauds-_

Dawn Paul: -sweat drop-

Jeez, if you want me to shorten them, tell me!

**Me: Oh, gosh, if I said something about how long, that's a good thing! Keep this length up, please!**

**Kenny: -bursts out- No! No way…**

**Me: But she's just like Dawn! Sorta…**

Dawn: -? over head-

**Me: Oh well. I tried, Lunar, he's too stubborn!**

Paul: Move on.

**Me: Me or Kenny?**

Paul: You. Next review.

**Me: -sticks tongue out- Fine, meanie. It's G for Gwenalicious, yay!**

Paul,

1.OMG, you're like, one rude emo, you know that? Insulting reviewers, ehem, me...Teaching a newborn Happiny curse words?

**Me: Okay, let me repeat this… **_**Paul is not emo.**_** His wrists are completely scar free!**

Paul: Was there a question in that?

**Me: I think Happy…**

Paul: Oh… I don't think Happy really got what I was saying, and I wasn't teaching them.

Dawn: And Leafdancer was all Happy heard anyway.

2. Do you have the strange desire to gwack like a drunk chicken?

Paul: Not really. What's gwacking?

3. Ok...Ok...Let's move on to the dares...I dare you to join a club called "The Future Mothers for Happinys."

Paul: I'm not the mother. That's Dawn's self-appointed role.

**Me: Too bad. The club will visit sometime soon with all their Happinys.**

Leafdancer: Rose. **[Assume it's over Paul.**

Kenny,

Yay! I'm so glad that you're here! To tell you that I completely hate you!

**Kenny: What?!**

Nah, just kidding, I just don't like you.

**Kenny: Does **_**anyone**_** like me?**

**Me: Not here. We're all Ikarishippers.**

**Kenny: Poo.**

1. Do you like Dawn? You better back off, or I'm gonna create Ikarishippers Unite bringing pitchforks to hunt you down and feed your organs to the rabid Mightyenas! Am I being to violent?

**Kenny: Which should I answer?**

**Me: **_**Both.**_

**Kenny: -shivers at tone of voice- Er… well, I think you're being too violent.**

**Me: I don't!**

Paul: Aren't you the one that invited him?

**Me: It's just part of the big overall plot.**

Paul: …

Dawn: -back to watching Drew and May-

**Kenny: Um… um… as a friend, yeah.**

**Me: Cheater.**

2. Do you want Paul and Dawn's kids to be named after you?

**Kenny: What kids?**

**Me: Hypothetically speaking.**

Paul: -is bored and watching Drew and May over Dawn's shoulder-

**Kenny: Er… if I was dead by then, sure.**

3. What color are your socks?

**Kenny: Green.**

**Me: You're not that original.**

**Kenny: What did you want?**

**Me: Um… Blue.**

**Kenny: …not gonna ask…**

3. Do you like cheese flavored pie?

**Kenny: They have that?! Really?!**

4. Did you see Paul and Dawn's kiss of life?

**Kenny: -sits in a corner depressed-**

Dawn: -watching Wynaut episode- If I were there, or a Wynaut, I would have rallied the other Wynaut to get them together.

Paul: -snorts-

**Me: Dawn? You gots questions!**

Dawn: Oh, sorry! Shoot!

Dawn,

1. Why is your boyfriend Paul such a rude motherly emo? He's kinda scary...

Dawn: Agree on the rude and kinda scary bits, but he's not my boyfriend, he's not motherly, and he's not emo.

Paul: -still watching episode out of boredom- Idiot…

Dawn: Why am I an idiot _now?_

Paul: Huh? I meant them, they just took a huge bit of a Liechi Berry…

Dawn: Oh… that is kinda dense…

**Me: Dawn! Focus!**

Dawn: Aah! Sorry…

2. When and where's your wedding?

Dawn: To who?

**Me: Paul!**

Dawn: NEVER!!!

3. Am I, Jessi, and all the fellow Ikarishippers invited?

Dawn: Hypothetically speaking, you and Jessi are definites.

**Me: Yay!**

Dawn: I'd have to know the others, though…

4. Is Kenny invited too?

Dawn: Of course! He's my best friend!

**Kenny: -perks up out of corner-**

**Me: But he'll wreck the wedding!**

Dawn: Why would he do that?

**Me: Because he loves you and doesn't you married off, especially to Paul!**

**Kenny: -turns the color of my dark red mousepad-**

Paul: Especially to me meaning what?

Dawn: You're listening?

Paul: Since the wedding question…

Dawn: Oh…

**Me: Meaning he hates you for stealing Dawn away!**

**Kenny: -somehow blushes harder-**

**Me: Kenny, if your face starts bleeding, I'm kicking you out.**

**Kenny: Sorry…**

Dawn: …

Buh-bye!

Gwen, the better trainer than Paul.

Paul: What's THAT supposed to mean?

**Me: I think that was an indirect challenge. Gwen, send me your Pokémon roster!**

Paul: It's about time I won a battle…

Dawn: And now he's cocky again…

**Me: At this point, I'm just going to say the name of the reviewer. So, next is VEnDEtTA's ShAdOw (do you know SM43, by the way?):**

Kenny:

Dare: Go out with Dawn

**Kenny: Okay! Dawn, what do you want to do?**

Dawn: Um… well, I haven't seen that new National Treasure movie yet…

**Kenny: Okay! I'll buy the popcorn! –takes Dawn's hand and runs off-**

**Me: Well, Bruce'll follow them so they can't run off…**

Dawn: -returning from movie- That was a good movie!

**Kenny: -nodds, but didn't really watch movie much-**

**Me: No more on the subject! Not everyone's seen it!**

Q&A: Who is ur biggest rival?

**Kenny: Dawn. No question.**

Dawn: With this kind of show, I'm not sure that's the type of rival she meant.

**Kenny: Well, I'm going to assume she meant Pokémon rival.**

**Me: Boo.**

Paul: If you had been a Trainer, who would it be?

Dawn: _Paul's_ asking a question?

Paul: -ignores-

**Kenny: Probably you. Ash is at least nice…**

Q&A: Would you murder someone if it would save the world? Say...

Paul:

**Kenny: Yup.**

Dawn: Not a moment of hesitation…

Dare: Go out with Daw[n (Not on the same day as Kenny&Dawn)

Paul: Sure. Up to you, though, Dawn.

Dawn: -blushes- How about ice skating?

**Me: That's SO CUTE!!!**

Paul: Sounds like a plan to me.

**Me: Paul!**

Paul: …what?

**Me: You have to actually be romantic!**

**Kenny: You didn't say that to me!**

**Me: You were going to anyway!**

Paul: I'll try… -offers hand to Dawn-

Dawn: -blushes but takes hand and they leave-

**Me: Aren't they cute together?**

**Kenny: Shut up. –is miserable-**

Dawn Paul: -return, faces red from cold-

Paul: -is actually smiling-

**Me: Oh-my-god-Paul-is-smiling-talk[says without the hyphens**

Paul: -laughs- I have no idea what you just said.

Dawn: -plays tape at slower speed-

Paul: Oh… don't have to.

**Me: Jerk!!!**

Dawn: Ice skating's fun, that's all.

**Me: I don't believe you! I will get the tape later from Bruce!**

Q&A: Have you met Harley?

Paul: Nope, and from the tapes of Drew and May with Harley in them, I don't want to.

Dawn: He's a gay creep, if that's what you mean.

Q&A: Give a nickname to your on of ur pokemon... preferably Chimchar... or Torterra.

**Me: Okay, she SAYS q&a, but…**

Paul: What she means is dare?

**Me: You're getting smarter all the time!**

Paul: I was actually hoping you'd say no.

_**Everyone: PAUL!**_

Paul: Okay, okay! Um… Fireclaw.

Dawn: Fireclaw?

Paul: Everyone would yell at me for anything else…

Dawn:

Dare: Say hi (Boy, is that lame -.-' (Yes it is))

Dawn: Hi!

Paul and **Kenny: ****How is that fair?!?**

Dawn: Hee hee! Sorry, boys…

Q&A: Who was more fun to date? Paul or Kenny?

Dawn: Ooh… um…

**Me: She doesn't want to admit Paul because I'd analyze it!**

Dawn: Fine. Yes, Paul was more fun.

Paul: -smirks-

**Kenny: -goes to his depression corner-**

**Me: Because she likes Paul! It'd be way more fun to go on a date with a guy you like and is flirting with you than a guy who's flirting with you but you're not interested!**

Paul: That was a long explanation for a short phenomenon.

Dawn: And not true besides! –blush-

Q&A: Heh heh, since Kenny embarasseb you, what stupid or funny things did Ke[nny do when your were little?

Dawn: Well, there's this one _re-e-e-e-ally _embarrassing story…

**Kenny: What now?**

Dawn: Remember that foreign girl?

**Kenny: Oh, god. –pales- You're not going to tell **_**that.**_

Dawn: You told about my mom's DIY haircut on me!

**Kenny: I'm sorry! Just don't tell that…**

**Me: Talk! I have strawberry pocky…**

Dawn: Okay, so in 3rd grade…

**Kenny: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

Dawn: …this girl from… don't remember, one of those places where they kiss you on both cheeks as a greeting, she's new so Kenny goes up to say hi to her.

**Me: He's the school greeting committee?**

Dawn: Self-appointed!

**Kenny: Dawn, please tell no more!!!**

Dawn: Oh, this was _his_ third grade, by the way, I was in second.

**Kenny: Don't don't don't!**

Dawn: Anyway, he says hi to her and she says hi, very excited because someone's talking to her, and kisses him on both cheeks. Well, _Kenny's_ really mad now, because in his mind some weird girl with a strong strong accent just kissed him on both cheeks.

**Kenny: Dawn, I'm begging you! Please stop, I'll do anything!**

**Me: No! She gets payback for the Chimchar story!**

Dawn: So he starts _yelling_ at her, and the poor girl's so confused as to what she did wrong, then after about a minute of it, she runs off crying!

**Me: Ooooh… poor girl, Kenny's such a jerk!**

**Kenny: Dawn, please STOP THERE!**

**Me: Ooh, there's more? TALK!**

Dawn: So he doesn't get what he's done wrong, and he runs after her to try to apologize. She's yelling now, and he's trying to figure out how to get her to calm down, so he thinks maybe if he did what she did she'll stop yelling.

**Kenny: Dawn, PLEASE!**

Paul: This is way too good to stop now… -is smirking-

Dawn: So he tries to kiss her cheek… he ends up kissing her on the MOUTH!

**Me: -bursts out laughing-**

**Kenny: -very red in the face-**

Paul: -trying not to laugh-

Dawn: -smiles- And so she starts yelling even louder, and now everyone on the playground is looking, and she slaps him really really hard, like harder-than-I-slapped-Paul hard, and stomps off.

Paul: -gives up and laughs hard-

**Kenny: -returns to depression corner-**

Dawn: Of course, they all laughed at him. Oh, but I felt so sorry for him then.

Dats all for now.

Update soon!

**Me: Thank you so much, Vendetta! That was great!**

**Kenny: Why…**

Dawn: Sorry, Kenny… if you hadn't said the Chimchar thing, I wouldn't have, but…

**Kenny: Meh…**

Paul: -is back to trying not to laugh-

**Me: Okay! So, we have Mewgirl35, new reviewer to my show:**

Uhh hi..I dont have much of an intro so ill skip to the questions!

**Me: That's okay! Skipping to the torture is perfectly acceptable!**

**Others: JESSI!**

**Me: Kee hee!**

Dawn: First I would like to say I know you dont like Paul...

Dawn: Thank…

YOU LOVE HIM!

Dawn: HEY!

**Me: So she does belong here after all!**

Anyways...

1.Do you ever wonder if you met Paul in the past? Paul is a pretty common name and some guys dye their hair a raisin like color.

Paul: My hair is not a raisin color, and it's not dyed!

**Kenny: And we decided it was prune.**

Dawn: Kenny!

**Kenny: Well…!**

Dawn: I suppose it's not impossible, but I don't think so… there's only one possible person, and he doesn't have the same personality at all. Plus, I never knew his name.

**Me: -scribbles on paper various Ikarishipping theories-**

Paul: -sweat drops-

2.If Ash and Paul were going to die and you could only save ONE which would you pick?

Dawn: Oh, _gosh_… I mean, Ash is my friend, but Paul… I dunno, he's just Paul. I don't know…

Paul: "Paul is just Paul"? Meaning what?

Dawn: I really don't know…

3.What would you do if Paul died?

Dawn: -mortified into silence at the thought-

**Me: Dawn?**

Dawn: -starts crying-

Paul: -is shocked- Hey! I'm still here, troublesome girl…

Dawn: Sorry… -wipes eye- I'm not sure…

Dare:No dare for you!

Dawn: Th-that's good… does anyone have a tissue?

**Me: -hands box of Kleenex- It's okay, Dawn…**

**Kenny: -twitching uncontrollably-**

Now for the poor excuse for a trainer in other words Paul:

Paul: Well, _thanks._

1.Okay why do you treat your pokemon so poorly?

**Me: Finally we can talk about this!**

Paul: I want as much power as possible.

**Kenny: So they mean nothing to you?!**

Paul: I tried that before, okay?! And everyone that mattered thought I was soft! It doesn't work for me!

Dawn: -sniffs- But your Pokémon should matter more, right?

Paul: …

2.What would you do if Dawn died?

**Kenny: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Kenny, it's not your question!**

**Kenny: Still…**

Paul: … I don't know. Most people I'd just shrug it off, but…

Dawn: -is surprised she means that much-

Paul: I just don't know…

3.Do you secretly wear a dress and makeup when no ones around and or looking?! I THINK YOU DO!

Paul: What the… WHERE DO PEOPLE GET THESE WEIRD RUMORS?!?!?!

**Me: I blame Kenny this time.**

Paul: -death glares Kenny-

**Kenny: -shrugs-**

Paul: No, I don't.

Dare:First of all I dare you to accept my challenge to a double battle my Charizard and Pachirisu against whatever pokemon you choose. (CharizardSwords dance, Flare blitz, dragon claw, eq PachiSpark, sweet kiss, thunder wave, super fang just in case)

Paul: Sure. I'll use… Torterra… and… Ursaring.

**Me: GO!**

-PAUL BARELY WINS. PACHIRISU NEARLY DEFEATED TORTERRA-

Paul: Heh.

**Me: Good battle…**

Dare 2:I dare you to hug Dawn...Or else (Charizard appears)

Paul: -shrugs, hugs, and immediately releases-

Dawn: -pretends not to notice-

**Kenny: -twitches-**

Okay then uhh you might see me again im not sure yet but Bye!

**Me: Come back soon!**

Paul: Battle more before you challenge me again, though. Has it been five reviews yet?

**Me: Probably, I'm not gonna count them. Go ahead…**

Paul: -puts hair back-

**Me: Meh… now I'm depressed again…**

**Kenny: Talk about it.**

Dawn: Why are you depressed?

**Me: Because I can't do anything till 25 more reviews…**

Dawn:…

Paul:…

**Kenny:…**

**All: TWENTY-FIVE?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: Ack! –nearly falls out of rafters- I'm sorry!**

Dawn: Avoid chitchat! Get on with it!

**Me: But chitchat makes the show run…**

Dawn: JESSI!!!

_Happy: Why's everyone yelling?_

**Me: Aw, you woke up Happy.**

_Happy: Daddy?_

Paul: -sighs and picks up Happy-

**Me: Okay! Next we have The biggest ikarishipping Fan:**

I'm running out of questions to ask

**Me: But not dares, right?**

**Others: JESSI!!!**

**Me: Sorry!**

Questions for Dawn:

Did you enjoy the kiss Paul gave you?

Dawn: Well, I'm glad I'm alive. Which kiss do you mean, at this point?

Paul: Who knows.

Do you like the ikarishipping fanfics you're reading?

Dawn: I would if it wasn't ME. They shouldn't do this stuff about real people!

**Me: Well, technically…**

Dawn: Shut up.

What would you do if you were pregnant and it was yours and Paul's child?

Dawn: …O.O FLIP OUT!!! And wonder vaguely what happened that night.

Paul: -raises an eyebrow-

What day is your birthday?

Dawn: Tell everyone it's May 3rd

**Me: Kay. Will do. –goes to shout to world-**

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

Questions and dares for Paul:

How come you are always flinching?

Paul: Flinching where?

**Kenny: I think she meant twitching.**

Paul: Because that troublesome girl was being weird. Next.

What would you do if you found out Dawn was pregnant?

Paul:… she is way too YOUNG to be getting pregnant! Who with anyway?

**Me: I'm back! What'd I miss?**

Paul: Nothing much.

Dawn: She's asking about me being pregnant again.

**Me: Oh… did you see the shipping story on that, actually?**

Ikari Couple: SHUT UP!

What would youdo if a guy was being mean to Dawn?

Paul: Depends on the situation. Otherwise, no comment.

**Me: Boo!**

Paul: -shrugs- You're the one that forced me on this show.

I dare you and Dawn to watch lady and tramp again and this time don't bite the noodles or I'll have my Empoleon (aka Diamond) attack you! Also you are welcome to use him! His attacks are Hydro Pump, Brine, Avlanche and Defog.

**Me: Wow, everyone keeps loaning me their Pokémon! And they're really good!**

_Happy: Lady and Tramp?_

Leafdancer: -explains movie to Happy and starts movie-

-THEY NEARLY DO THE NOODLE THING… BUT KENNY BREAKS THE NOODLE-

**Me: KENNY!!!**

**Kenny: Well…!**

Paul: -stops eating the noodles-

Dawn: -is sad-

**Me: -after movie- I will not kill Kenny, I will not kill Kenny, I will not kill…**

And finally what day is your birthday?

Paul: November 23rd. But you could have asked my fangirls.

Fangirls: -outside- WE LOVE YOU PAUL!

Paul: -spoken over by Leafdancer, then hides under a couch-

**Me: …Paul?**

Paul: What?

**Me: You know they can't get in, right?**

Paul: … -crawls back out-

**Kenny: How do you have a couch in the rafters anyway?**

Dawn: It's a SPECIAL couch.

**Me: -sweat drop-**

Questions for Kenny:

Do you like Dawn?

**Kenny: I have the right to remain silent! –blush-**

**Me: Meaning "yes! But I'm not going to admit it!"**

Dawn: You're weird.

**Kenny: -blush-**

**Me: So you say.**

How many ribbons do you have?

**Kenny: Two… I got another one before coming here.**

Dawn: Congrats!

**Kenny: Thanks.**

What do you think of Ikarisjipping? and Penguinshipping?

**Kenny: Ikarishipping's stupid.**

**Me: Careful, Kenny…**

**Kenny: No offense to Ikarishippers, but it's just not gonna happen.**

**Me: -glares- And Penguinshipping?**

**Kenny: That just sounds like someone's thinking Piplup and Prinplup sitting in a tree, not me and Dawn.**

Dawn: Tell me about it.

How many pokemon do you have?

**Kenny: 5. But only Prinplup and Alakazam right now.**

What day is your birthday?

**Kenny: June 12****th**

That is all for naow! -lightning crashes- But I'll be back for more dares!

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bye! -I'll be reading-

**Besides Me: -nervous sweat drop-**

**Me: -clap hands in delight- Yessssssssssssssssssss…**

**Others: -sweat drop again-**

**Me: I'm going to have to cut this short – this is getting ridiculously long! So… if you must ask questions and give dares, try to keep them short!**

Dawn: But still review!!!


	7. Phase 6! Emergency Status!

**Me: Guess what, guys!**

**Others: -say nothing-**

**Me: …okay, what NOW?**

Dawn: You're writing this…

Paul: …and you haven't even posted the other one yet…

**Kenny: …WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?**

**Me: Sorry, I got excited! I filtered through the undone reviews!**

Dawn: What, did you get to chop off one? Woo hoo, we have 23. –rolls eyes-

**Me: Actually… I got to chop out 7. A few were repeats from my stupid computer, and the others were wondering why theirs weren't used yet.**

Dawn: Well, seven's pretty good. –perks up-

**Me: And by the way, people if yours isn't up, it means I didn't have ROOM. I'm in an emergency state right now, but generally I limit it to six reviews, seven if one's short.**

**Kenny: She's gonna get there! –echoes- Eventually…**

**Me: Anyway! No more messing around! These reviews are very funny, I preread them all, and we're back on the main floor! Now Paul can legimately go under a couch!**

Paul: Weren't you going to start?

**Me: Um… yeah… it's kadoo96!**

Hello, I just found this fic and I gotta say I love it.

**Me: -celebrates-**

Ok first is... everyone except the author. Ok, anyone on the show what is your favorite reoccurring dream and does it have to do with nachos? I just had it on my mind.

**Me: Aw… I sad now…**

**Kenny: Sorry, Jessi.**

**Me: Meh…**

Dawn: Um, someone whose face I still can't see is asking me to marry him on a beach. I like beaches. No nachos, though.

Paul: -twitches- I don't remember my dreams. Sorry. Not really, but whatever…

**Kenny: I don't sleep long enough to dream… my dreams are usually just memories anyway.**

Dawn:1) Why don't you like it when people ask you if you love Paul when everyone knows you do?

Dawn: Ignoring the second part from "when"… People I don't know are asking me if I love a guy. WHY DO YOU THINK I'M UPSET???

**Me: Wow, that was slightly stronger than I expected…**

2) (Pretend Kenny's not there)Do you even like Kenny honestly?

Dawn: -mad- Yes! He's my best friend!

3)If Chimchar did like contests would you keep it? (Come on it's a flaming monkey, you have to respect that)

Dawn: -nods- I like Chimchar. I was considering keeping one before remember?

Paul:1)What is your favorite color? I bet it's either black purple or pink.

Paul: It's dark blue. Why all the girly colors?

**Me: Your **_**hair's**_** a girly color.**

Paul: …and that's my fault how?

2)If you could only save one person in a fire who would it be, Happiny, Dawn, Kenny, Ash, Brock, Cynthia, Torterra, Chimchar or El[ekid?

Paul: Pokémon aren't people, no matter how much they try to be.

**Me: So that technically eliminates them…**

Paul: Kenny I didn't even know existed before this show, and I don't like him, so definitely not him…

**Kenny: Hey!**

Paul: -ignores- Ash is annoying… Brock and Cynthia I don't know… Dawn is all right… I say Dawn.

Dawn: Yay! I live!

**Kenny: -twitches, still mad about Paul's comments-**

3)How many days until Christmas? I'm curious.

Paul: Too many. Count them yourself.

**Me: He's back to how he was before…**

Kenny:I only have 1 for you. Are you some kind of stalker rapist guy? Its just as I see you, no 'fence.

**Kenny: ALL OFFENSE TAKEN! No, I'm not! How do I seem like that?**

**Me: People watching the show just want one real bad.**

**Kenny: … -twitch-**

And I have one dare, I dare you to set some random place on fire and put all the people I listed a little while ago in it just to see who Paul would really save. This is optional.

**Me: Yeah, I have issues with burning people, even if I could get them out without Paul knowing. Sorry…**

Dawn: …O.O I don't want Kenny, Ash, Brock, and Cynthia to die!

**Kenny: In that order?**

Dawn: -nods-

**Kenny: -smirks-**

Paul: …

**Me: Okay! Next next! It's groudon fan101!**

hi ppls, hi jessi, i have some questions for dawn, paul, and kenny, lets see, i'll start with...Dawn!

Dawn: -laughs like Nala- Ha ha ha ha.

**Me: I think I'll separate for this one…**

Dawn: Really?

**Me: Just because. Bruce!**

-FACELESS GUY FROM BEFORE ENTERS-

**Me: Take these two to separate rooms, and make sure they can't hear in here and don't run for it, kay?**

-FACELESS GUY NODDS AND DRAGS BOYS OUT-

ok,Dawn:

1.What would your opinion be if you had to date Paul or Kenny?

Dawn: Based on prior experience, I'd have to go with Paul.

**Me: Score one for Ikari! –marks on random white board-**

Dawn: …?

**Me: Just keep going.**

2.Who do u thinks likes you in the show? Even though it's obvious.

Dawn: Ash, maybe, but it's hard to tell. Can't think of anyone else…

**Me: This show has influenced you none?!**

Dawn: I'm trying to keep that out!

3.Why do you wear a miniskirt and a lowcut top?And are you sure perverts like Paul are not looking up it?

Dawn: It's CUTE, okay?! I'm sure Paul's not, but others, no idea.

**Me: I think that was a point for Ikari. –tacks another point-**

Dawn: -rolls eyes-

4.I know this is a random question, but, Which do you like more, chocolate cheesecake, or chocolate brownies?

Dawn: Brownies! I hate cream cheese.

5.Which would you p[refer, a pink nightgown, or a blue nightgown?

Dawn: Pink!

**Me: She's a total girly-girl.**

6.If you had any legendary pokemon, which one would you have?

Dawn: Um… I like Cresselia. It's pretty!

now time for...,Kenny:

**Me: Bye, Dawn! –goes to Kenny's room- Ready?**

**Kenny: Can Dawn or Paul hear?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Kenny: Then yes.**

**[I am temporarily changing Kenny to "**this**". It's too confusing unless he's w/ the others.**

1.Why do call Dawn DeeDee?

Kenny: It's acutally initials. D dot D dot. It stands for Ditz Dawn.

**Me: That's kind of mean.**

Kenny: Well, I only say it because she gets so mad about it.

2.Do you like Dawn secretly?

**Me: And you no longer have the right to remain silent.**

Kenny: … -blush- … okay! Yes! Happy?

**Me: Yup. Finally he admits the truth! We all knew, but still…**

3.If Dawn married Paul, would you kill him or stand around and do nothing?

Kenny: …I think I'd kill him.

**Me: I'll make sure he has a bodyguard, then.**

Kenny: HEY!

4.Are you a stalker rapist? Would you stalk Dawn if you had a choice?

Kenny: NO! Why does everyone think I'm a stalker rapist?

5.Why do you sound like you sucked up alot of helium?

Kenny: I… DON'T!

**Me: His voice is still high-pitched because he hasn't hit puberty!**

Kenny: …she said the p-word!

**Me: Heh heh. You're too sensitive.**

6.This one is gunna be a dare.I dare you to wear a blue wig, put on an extra pair of Dawn's clothes, and then do your best imprestion of Dawn.

Kenny: -devilish grin-

**Me: I'm going to film this.**

Kenny: -after changing, in higher voice- Oh, I'm Dawn, I like cute Pokémon! I don't think I need to work hard at contests, after all my mom was the best in her day! Pachirisu, Spark! Huh? Why is that happening? How can this happen, my mom is the best! Her daughter shouldn't have problems!

**Me: -laughing- Okay, cut! That's a wrap, I'm going to go talk to Paul now.**

**Kenny: 'K. I'll change back…**

**Me: Paul, you ready?**

Paul: What if I say no?

**Me: Too bad.**

And lastly, Paul:

1.We all know you like dawn, why don't you just admit it or go on a date with her?

Paul: One, it's against my policies to lie. Two, Summer would kill her if I did.

**Me: She would kill his fangirls if there weren't so many!**

Paul: You don't know that.

**Me: Sorry for making assump – **

Paul: She started the fan club.

**Me: …?!**

Paul: I know… anyway.

2.Why do you have to be so cruel to your pokemon?

Paul: So they'll be as powerful as they can be. Next.

**Me: This isn't as good a convo without Kenny and Dawn, huh…**

Paul: Next!

3.Which girl on the show do you like the best?

Paul: I have a lot of respect for Misty because of how she deals with Ash and Cynthia because… she's Cynthia. Don't know…

**Me: Where does Dawn rank?**

Paul: -shrug-

**Me: …**

Paul: Next.

4.The rest of my questions for you are going to be dares,

**Me: Then let's put everyone back in the same room. –moves everyone back-**

Dawn: Hi, guys! What was your worst question?

**Kenny: Well, it wasn't bad, but she dared me to impersonate you.**

**Me: I filmed it, you can watch it later. We have Paul's dares!**

I dare you to dress up as a Happiny and then sing the Barney,"I love you song" to Dawn and your Happiny

Paul: Why does everyone use that song?

**Me: Because it's so dorky. SING!!!**

Paul: -sighs, changes into costume provided by reviewer, and sings-

Dawn: -laughs like a maniac-

_Happy: I love you too Daddy!!!_

Dawn: Aw, Happy's so cute!

Paul: Whatever…

5.I then dare you to run a marothon in the happiny costume.

Paul: Another marathon?!

Dawn: Run, run, as fast as you can…

Paul: -sighs and runs the marathon- Can I get out of this costume yet?

**Me: -reading ahead and laughing- Not just yet…**

6.And finally to be locked in a room with your fangirls in the happiny costume.

Paul: NO WAY!!!!!!!!

**Me: Read the punishment for not answering questions. **_**It will now apply for not doing dares.**_

And jessi,you can borrow my blazekin and groudon if they will not answer the questions.They are both very strong and will burn them to a crisp if they don't answer.

**Me: I'm empowered by everyone else's Pokémon!**

Paul: -sighs and goes in room-

_Fangirl 1: EEE, it's PAUL!_

_Fangirls in unison: Oh, PAUL!_

_Fangirl 2: Oh, look at Paul's cute costume!_

_Fangirl 3: It looks so much better on PAUL!_

_Fangirls in unison: Eee, PAUL!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Dawn: -laughing-

**Kenny: Can we leave him there? Please?**

**Me: No, I need him for the rest of the show. –fishes Paul out-**

_Fangirls: Oh, PAUL! Don't GO!_

Leafdancer and Paul: Rose them… Rose them all…

Dawn: Kenny was all in favor of leaving you in there, by the way.

**Me: You're welcome.**

Paul: -nods-

I will be back with more questions, maybe even all dares that are very embaressing XD lolz, well byebye for now :3

Paul: Just don't bring in the fangirls…

**Me: Which means that's the easiest way to torture him! Heh heh!**

Paul: Shut up. You're giving me a headache…

**Me: -shrugs- This whole show gives you a headache.**

Dawn: Everyone except Jessi gets a headache from the show.

**Kenny: True dat.**

**Me: Not my fault. Anyway, next up, we have the bowser monster:**

Alright! This rocks! I only have 1 dare. I's for both of you. I dare both of you to have a pokemon battle. There is a catch though. I want Paul to use Chimchar and Dawn to use my Empolen. Don't worry Dawn. My Empolen will listen to you during the fight. If you don't do as I say, I'll have Empolen and Luxray attack you. By the way Jessi, you can use my Giratina as well. Oh yeah!

You spelled my name wrong! It's The Bowser Monster. Not The Bowster Monster!

**Me: Oops, sorry… shoulda copied and pasted like I do everything else…**

Don't worry, I'm not too angry about that.

P.S. I'll be back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Me: Yay! I feel like I should hahaha right along.**

Ikari Couple: _Don't._

**Me: Fine, whatever. Dawn and Paul are going to battle!**

**Kenny: -rereading- **_**Both**_** of you? What does that make me? I wanna battle Paul!**

**Me: Not unless someone dares it.**

Paul: You're going to get mad if I go easy on you, right?

Dawn: Yes! Were you considering that?!

Paul: No, I was actually hoping to avoid how mad you would get when you lost.

Dawn: STOP PRESUMING! I don't get mad about losing anyway!

Paul: -amused- All right then.

**Me: -after battle- It's a tie!**

Paul: …

Dawn: …

Paul: Well…

Dawn: That was either really good on your part or really bad on mine.

**Kenny: -doesn't want to agree with either-**

Paul: You battled well.

**Me: Good battle, you two[A/N: I won't type out battle scenes unless it is specifically requested. It's hard enough to try to be randomly funny.**

**Kenny: -is not happy Paul got a draw-**

**Me: Time to move on! We have The Youngest TwilightKing next on the menu:**

Your adding Kenny too I wonder what will happen next.

**Me: The idea was loads of randomness and jealousy!**

**Kenny: What are you implying?!**

**Me: Tee hee!**

oh the Question.

Kenny: why are you there and not back at the...ah you can be there.

**Kenny: Is that a question?**

Paul: You need to get permission from someone to be here?

Dawn: ...got nothing

Dawn: Aw. - :-( -

And the dare

Paul: Get locked up in a room full of Fan girls

The youngest Twilightking.

Paul: WHAT?! Not again…

**Kenny: -shoves Paul in fangirl room way too enthusiastically-**

**Me: -is reading next review- We don't need him for about two more questions… Bruce! –everyone's favorite faceless guy pops up out of nowhere- Be ready to fetch Paul when I say. –faceless guy nods-**

Dawn: How did Bruce end up working for you anyway?

**Me: He's volunteering, actually.**

**Kenny: Really?**

Dawn: Why?

**Me: He's a big Ikarishipping fan too.**

Dawn: …

**Kenny: …**

**Both: -look at faceless guy for confirmation. Faceless guy slowly nods-**

Dawn: …WE'RE SURROUNDED!

**Me: Get used to it. Anyway, next up, we got someone named kindcrazynarutofan… this should be good.**

hehehehe...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough cough umm so Here are meh Q's

Dawn: He scares me already.

**Me: Good! **

Dawn:

1: are you SURE you don't like Shin--I mean Paul?(Habit! I don't like the name paul...It sounds...funny...and Pauls just not funny)

Dawn: Pretty sure. How does the name sound funny?

**Me: No ideas.**

**Kenny: Everything about him seems funny. Funny smell funny, not haha funny.**

**Me: No one asked you!**

2: Why the Fudge do you not want to marry Paul?!

Dawn: I can't enter a loveless marriage for the sake of my family!

**Me:…wha?**

Dawn: Sorry, quote from "Imadoki! Nowadays" I've been dying to use for a while now.

**Me: Oh yeah, I get those urges too. But answer the question.**

Dawn: Chop off "for the sake of my family", and you've got my answer.

Paul:

**Me: Bruce, you can get Paul now.**

**Kenny: But he doesn't have to, right?**

**Me: -glares at Kenny- Yes he does. –faceless guy leaves and returns with Paul-**

Paul: Geez, they're CRAZY!

**Me: Most fangirls are. Now, your questions.**

1: Wanna battle? I gots a Level 55 Starrapter(Name's Xaldin((I like kingdom hearts))a level 50 Torterra(Roxas) level 48 Dialga(Xemnas...Laugh and die)level 22 Azumarill(how do you spell that?)level 30 Clefairy (Yet again how do you spell that?)a Level 52 Floatzel and a level 35 Haunter! and this a very long Question

Paul: Yeah, but you'll have to make that a dare.

**Me: By the way, you spelled all of those right except Staraptor.**

2: We all know you like Hika--Dawn so s[pit it out already!

Paul: Again, it's against my policies to lie.

Dares:

I dare you both to kiss each other...On the lips too!

Paul: Again?

**Me: Wait… I can interpret "both" to mean any of you two…**

Dawn: What are you…

**Me: Okay! Kenny, KISS DA GIRL!**

**Penguin Friends: Huh?!**

**Me: Ya heard me! It's either her or Paul.**

Paul: -jolts-

**Kenny: … -kisses Dawn-**

**Me: Dawn, you have to kiss back-**

Paul: …

Dawn: -reluctantly kisses back, then breaks away- You are going to ruin a perfectly good friendship, do you know that?!

**Me: It's not my fault he picked you over Paul!**

Paul: …………………

**Kenny: -smirking and on cloud nine-**

Crazy-chan, OUT!

**Me: Come back soon!**

Ikari Couple: DON'T!!!

**Kenny: -says nothing-**

**Me: Don't worry, reviewers, the show is staying Ikarishipping! I just thought it would be way to mean to force Kenny and Paul to kiss…**

Paul: What d'ya know, she's actually thinking about _us_… -rolls eyes-

**Kenny: -disappointed-**

**Me: Let's do a countdown!**

Dawn: Sure… what are we at now?

**Me: 13, we just got another one. So, 13! L'il Miss Yuki!**

Dammit! I didn't get to hear Paul sing Love Love Shine! But now...

Paul:

Dare/Accusation: Dawn still rapped even though she said she doesn't know it!

Even though she sucked...So that means u have still to sing Love Love Shine!

Now in a Lopunny outfit b/c I feel like it! Bwahahaha!

Paul: I still don't know the words…

**Me: Then look them up. –hands laptop and outfit-**

Paul: -sighs and complies to reviewer's will-

**Penguin Friends: -are rofl. Literally.-**

Paul: Shut up, Kenny…

Another dare! Wear the Lopunny outift for the rest of this phase!

**Me: Um, with my authoress powers, I'm changing that to until we reach eight on the countdown.**

Paul: I honestly don't care at this point…

**Me: Paul? Are you okay?**

Paul: I guess…

**Me: No you're not! You're leaving all your sentences trailing!**

Paul: -shrugs and stares out window-

**Me: Uh-oh! The Penguin Kiss depressed him! Dawn, I'm daring you to kiss him!**

Dawn: What does your dare count for?

**Me: Um… nothing… but he's depressed! Please, pretend it counts?**

**Kenny: Don't listen to Jessi. Let the jerk be depressed.**

Dawn: … -kisses Paul-

Paul?!

Dawn: -breaks away- Cheer up, okay? –slightly blushes-

Paul: Er… okay… I'll try.

**Kenny: Dawn!**

Dawn: -turns- You know, I probably wouldn't have done it if you hadn't call him a jerk.

**Kenny: Whoops. Um, I take it back?**

Dawn: Too little, too late.

**Me: YES! That scores about three points for Ikari! –marks on previous whiteboard-**

Paul: -is cheered up enough to continue being Paul- Jessi, you're being an idiot again.

**Me: Yay! Paul's back! Okay, Dawn, your questions!**

**Kenny: -is sulking in a corner-**

Dawn:

I'm sorry about the whole hat thing! Forgive me? (This counts as a question, so I'm letting you off easy...)

Dawn: It's okay! Life is too short to stress about the small things anyway.

What do you think about Paul's new Lopunny outfit?

Dawn: It's kind of funny because it's Paul, but it's not that bad of an outfit.

**Kenny: -sulks more-**

Kenny:

This is for all of you guys: How would you feel if Dawn hooked up with Drew?!

**Kenny: I'd kill him!**

Dawn: You have a murderous streak, do you know that? I'd be ashamed.

Paul: Somewhat confused.

**Me: MAJORLY ANNOYED!!!**

Paul: I'm not sure all you guys meant you.

**Me: Whatever, I want to answer a question. I'm good now…**

I was eating sugar when I came

up with this question...

**Kenny: Clearly. Next.**

Again, What do you think of Paul's new Lopunny outfit?

**Kenny: It looks ridiculous!**

Dawn: You're just jealous you couldn't pull it off!

**Me: Ooh! Burnt! –marks another point for Ikari. We are at 6 points.-**

**Kenny: How do **_**you**_** know?!**

**Me: Stop it! That was not the question! Move on! Next!**

How would you feel if I stuffed you into a Togepi outfit?

**Kenny: -glares at Paul- I don't care. –is thinking about how he needs to look better in it than Paul as a Lopunny-**

Paul: -is letting Happy pull his "ear"-

_Happy: -falls asleep in ear fluff-_

Dare: Since Dawn and Paul already switched outfits...I dare you to switch outfits with...Jessi! (I'm sorry Jessi...)

**Me: That's okay. I'd like Kenny's clothes if they weren't Kenny's!**

**Kenny: Aw, jeez… she's wearing a long denim skirt today…**

**Me: And a babydoll shirt! Go into bathroom! –shoves Kenny into bathroom and follows-**

Dawn: Wow, Jessi's not here and we are… that's kind of weird…

Paul: -is trying to figure out how to get Happy to her bed without waking her up- Yeah…

**Kenny: -in bathroom- NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**

**Me: You HAVE to wear the babydoll shirt!**

**Kenny: Noooo…**

Ikari Couple: -laugh as loudly as possible w/o waking up Happy-

Paul: Hey, Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah?

Paul: …can you move Happy?

Dawn: Oh… -slightly disappointed- Sure… -moves Happy-

**Me: -bursts out in Kenny's clothes- Ta-da! His clothes aren't that bad!**

Dawn: Yeah, that green is good with your hair. Kenny?

**Kenny: -comes out with much less bravado, in my clothes- Of all the days to wear a girly outfit…**

Paul: -bursts out laughing-

Dawn: -is also giggling, but trying to hide it-

**Kenny: Shut up, Lopunny.**

**Me: -giggles- This is great…**

Jessi, just to let you know, I actually like it better now that you break up the reviews. I had to keep scrolling up back to the questions.

Sorry if I'm causing you a lot of work.

**Me: No, this is actually easier for me. I just haven't seen anyone else do it, so I wasn't sure.**

Yuki.

**Me: That was fun! Kenny, we'll switch outfits back at eight too.**

**Kenny: Can we make it sooner?**

**Me: Nope! Not unless Paul un-Lopunnys sooner.**

**Kenny: …**

**Me: I thought so. Anyway, we're at 12 now! It's The biggest ikarishipping Fan, come back to haunt our favorite couple!**

Questions"

**Me: Okay, in my read ahead wisdom, I'm separating again! I'll reunite Dawn and Paul for their dares, though.**

**Kenny: Wait, WHAT ARE… -is carted off by faceless guy along with Paul-**

Paul: You're probably happier not knowing, Kennette.

**Kenny: Shut UP! –can't hit Paul thanks to our favorite faceless guy-**

**Me: Okay, Dawn.**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

Dawn:

Do you like making out with Paul?

Dawn: Em… well, he's good at it. But it's not really the same effect if you know he's taken, so no…

**Me: I'm counting that as a point for Ikari. –up to 7!-**

Dawn: Whatever.

Do you dream of Paul?

Dawn: -laughs- He did show up in my dreams one time, right after Ash met him. But as part of a nightmare!

**Me: Ouch… should I take a point off for that?**

Dawn: Bad first impression. Interpret as you want.

**Me: … -does not erase point- I gotta go interview Paul now. Sayonara!**

Dawn: See ya!

**Me: -after in Paul's room- Okay, time to ask questions!**

Paul: What if I don't feel like answering?

**Me: I still have everyone's Pokémon behind me.**

Paul: …okay, I'm ready.

Paul:

Do you like making out with Dawn?

Paul: Not really, because Summer keeps popping up in the back of my head.

**Me: What if she didn't?!**

Paul: But she does. Next.

**Me: Poo…**

Why do you twitch so much!? 0.0 It's scary!

Paul: I don't twitch as much now! Do I?

**Me: Not really. I've got to bug Kenny now, but you'll be reunited with the lovely Dawn soon enough.**

Paul: Whatever. See you around.

**Me: -in Kenny's room- You have a single question.**

**Kenny: Why doesn't anyone ask me questions?**

**Me: We're **_**Ikarishippers**_**, Kenny. We all hate you, remember?**

**Kenny: Oh yeah… well, what's the question?**

Kenny:

Are you jealous of Paul?

**Kenny: Yeah, he gets all the make-out dares! Why not me?**

**Me: Same reason we hate you. Okay, I'll be back!**

**Kenny: -waves gloomily-**

**Me: -brings Dawn to Paul's room- You two ready.**

Dawn: I'm nervous. What are the dares?

DARES

Dawn:

Make out with Paul! (Sorry Kenny!)

**Me: Don't feel sorry for Kenny! Your pride as an Ikarishipper is on the line! YOU CAN'T BE THE BIGGEST IKARISHIPPING FAN IF YOU FEEL SORRY FOR KENNY!!!**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

Dawn: -makes out with Paul-

Paul: -makes out back, though it wasn't required-

**Me: -tacks another point for Ikari-**

Dawn: -breaks away-

**Me: Paul? Why did you make out back?**

Paul: At this point, I'm assuming they mean both of us. What's my dare?

Paul:

Tell Dawn you LOVE her!

Paul: -to Dawn- I love you.

Dawn: Do you want me to play along?

Paul: No, that's okay.

**Me: -leaves couple to go back to Kenny- Hi, Kenny! Ready for your dare?**

**Kenny: Sure…**

Kenny:

Prank call Dawn.

**Me: Keep it PG-13, though.**

**Kenny: Aw… can I say something about con –**

**Me: NO!**

**Kenny! Okay, okay! Sheesh… -thinks-**

**Me: -searches something on Internet, then suggests to Kenny-**

**Kenny: -grins and agrees, then dials the number to Paul's room-**

Dawn: -picks up- Hello?

**Kenny: -in high pitched voice, but not so high it's not believable- Is this Ms. Keystone, daughter of Johanna Keystone?**

Dawn: Um, yeah. My name's _Dawn_, by the way.

**Kenny: Okay, **_**Dawn**_**, by the way. I'm calling on representation of Lane Bryant, the nationwide popular plus size shop.**

Dawn: _Plus size?!_

**Kenny: Yes, that's right. We were wondering if you were interested in doing a small modeling show for us.**

Dawn: What?! Just how…

**Kenny: Yes, you would be the highlight of our show. "Johanna's Daughter in National Show!"**

Dawn: I am _not…_ I don't _wear_ plus sizes!

Paul: What? Who is it?

Dawn: -waves him down-

**Kenny: Really? But you look the part so well! Are you sure?**

Dawn: I'm pretty sure about what I wear!

**Kenny: But we called to receive your mother's approval first! She's ever so pleased her daughter will be on national television!**

Dawn: What?! What's your name, Bryant lacky?

**Kenny: -winks- Kennette.**

Dawn: Well, Kennette, I'm going to have to have a word with… -realizes- Wait… Kenny, is that you?

**Kenny: -laughs and resumes normal voice- Bingo! Took ya long enough!**

Dawn: Ooh… I'm going to _kill_ you when we're back in the main room! –slams phone down-

**Kenny: -hangs up- That's the first dare that's gone my way.**

**Me: -laughing- Back to the main room, then…**

**Kenny: Okay. –follows to main room-**

Ikari Couple: -are ushered out as well-

Dawn: -sits as far from Kenny as possible in main room, sulking-

**Kenny: Sorry, Dawn… it was a dare…**

Dawn: -ignores- What's our next review? Besides number 11.

**Me: 11! 11! Let's welcome… pikmin in hyrule!**

Let's see...

Dawn: If you lived in the ocean, would Paul live in a volcano?

Dawn: Um… we're pretty opposite, if that's what you mean… I don't think I'd live in the ocean, though.

Paul: That's not really relevant, but whatever.

Dares for Dawn: Advertise Paul in the form of an annoying ad.

Dawn: -grins and draws an ad for the fangirls to get to meet Paul. Stops at area- Where are you going to be five days from now?

Paul: Probably still at the show. You aren't going to bring them here, are you?

Dawn: -writes location on other side of planet, then writes big "BUT YOU BETTER HURRY"- Can I hang this up in the fangirl room, Jessi?

**Me: -inspects- Sure. It's annoying enough to Paul, but great for his stalkerettes.**

Dawn: -happily goes to hang it up-

**Kenny: -sulks-**

Paul: If you had a blue fire-breathing llama named Jerry, would you teach it to fly?

Paul: Does it have wings?

**Me: Did he **_**say**_** it had wings?**

Paul: No… so no.

Dawn: -returns- The fangirls are ordering plane tickets and hotels as fast as possible. The whole lot will be gone soon!

Paul: Hm. Should have sent them to Antarctica then.

Dawn: -giggles-

**Kenny: -scowls again- Is there a question for **_**me**_** in this?**

**Me: No, but you're going to love this next dare…**

Dares for Paul: Eat a hundred bars of chocolate while singing the "I work at burger king" song while wearing a pink bikini and underwear that has been in a freezer full of ice for the past 3 months.

**Penguin Friends** and **Me: ****-laughing very very hard-**

Paul: -pale- You're kidding…

**Me: Oh, this is **_**great…**_** good job, pikmin…**

**Kenny: This is better than the fangirls!**

Dawn: Jessi, where do you keep your camera for YouTube? –faceless guy has already got it-

**Me: Thanks, Bruce. Here's your pink bikini, courtesy of pikmin… -hands frozen bikini to Paul-**

Paul: -silently takes bikini and goes into bathroom-

**Me: By the way, Paul, -stacks chocolate bars- your chocolate's by the door!**

Paul: -kicks the door, which doesn't break, but the chocolate is knocked over-

_Happy: -wakes up- Uh? Daddy? Daaaaaaaddy?_

Paul: -mutters incomprehensibly-

Dawn: Paul, you woke up Happy!

Paul: -sarcastic- Yes, Dawn, I can hear that.

_Happy: -sees Dawn- Mommy?_

Dawn: Aw, Happy's calling me Mommy!

**Me: Don't let Happy see "Daddy" coming out. We don't want to scar her innocent little mind…**

Dawn: That's two, then. Hi, Happy!

_Happy: Mommy! –hops on Dawn's lap- Where Daaaaddy?_

**Kenny: Being gay.**

Dawn: Kenny! That's not funny!

Paul: -cracks door open slightly-

Dawn: Oh, don't look now, Happy. –covers Happy's eyes and closes her own-

Paul: -complies to reviewers will unenthusiastically- Yuck, too much chocolate… I'm going to change back

**Non-Stars: -laughing like crazy-**

Dawn: -still shut-eyed- Is it safe?

_Happy: Daaaaaaaaaddy?_

**Me: All clear, Dawn.**

Paul: -comes out in normal outfit-

**Me: LOPUNNY!**

Paul: -sighs and goes back, then comes back out as Paul the Lopunny-

_Happy: Daddy!!! –runs to Paul-_

Paul: -picks up Happy and sits down next to Dawn again-

_Happy: -sits between "Mommy" and "Daddy"-_

**Me: Aren't they a cute family, Kenny?**

**Others: WHAT?!?**

_Happy: Family, family!_

Paul: -smiles a little bit-

**Me: Aw! Keep up the good work, Happy!**

**Kenny: -firmly looks away-**

**Me: Okay! We're at 10 on the countdown! Give a warm welcome toooooooooooo… -VEnDEtTA's ShAdOw-!!!**

Yo,

Oops, sorry I forgot to specify. Mr. loner is Paul. And I said how many would you LIKE to have... just pick any number, and forget about Paul.

**Me: She knew what you meant, she just didn't want to answer the question.**

Dawn: Still not gonna!

**Me: -sticks tongue out at her- Anyway…**

PAUL

-Are you eyes black, grey, or something else? I can't tell...

Paul: They're grey. Nobody has black eyes.

Dawn: They're kind of a dark-blue grey, though…

**Me: You must look at his eyes a lot.**

Dawn: -immediately flushes- Do not!

-What are your thoughts on 'Cavailershipping'? (Dawn x Gary)

Paul: -shrug- Seems kind of pointless if they've never met, though.

-Do you know who gary is?

Paul: Not personally.

**Me: Do you want to?**

Paul: Don't care.

**Me: Are you going to answer in complete sentences?**

Paul: Wasn't planning on it.

-How was is being a girl? Nice goin' Shiny Lucario :D

Paul: Preferred the punishment. No regret.

**Me: For crying out, use a complete sentence!!!**

Paul: -amused- Bugged much?

**Me: YES!**

Paul: Then not gonna stop.

**Me: -strangles air-**

-If you had do date one of the FEMALE gym leaders (Sinnoh only), which one...

or who rather... would it be?

Paul: …was it necessary to specify female?

**Me: AHA! A complete question!**

Paul: Er… let's go with… Candice.

**Me: Why her?**

Paul: Had to pick one. Plus, she's not that far off in age.

-Do you have a sister? If so, what's her name?

Paul: Yeah, her name's Bianca.

**Me: That's slightly unusual.**

Paul: Never said it wasn't.

-Why does you so called fi[anc[ée have a we[ird name?

Paul: My guess is her parents had a weird sense of humor, but I don't know.

DARES FOR PAUL

-find out who gary is

Paul: I already know who he is.

Dawn: He's Professor Oak's kid's kid, right?

**Me: -sweat drop- Something like that…**

-I don't feel soory for you, so climb mount everest. Though, you might have to come the the human world, not the pokemon world, and I suggest you hire some professionals. As I said before, I don't feel sorry fo you, so you have to pay... unless the author or someone else does

**Me: I'm not going to. He's rich enough as is.**

Paul: -climbs mount everest- Why's it so -

Leafdancer: Rose

Paul: - cold here… -comes back down-

-Give the author $100,000

Paul: -gives me dah money- Here's for the worst days of my life.

**Me: It can't be that bad, you got to make out with the denied love of your life.**

Paul: … you're still an idiot.

**Me: Thank you.**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

DAWN

-What are your thoughts on 'Farawayshipping' (Paul x May)?

Dawn: Is there basis behind that?

Paul: Is there basis behind _this?_

**Me: Two things, actually, for this: opposites attract, and you two have actually met.**

Dawn: True dat. Seems ridiculous to me, but no offense intended to anyone who supports it.

**Me: That's okay. We know you're prejudiced against anything with Paul in it besides Ikarishipping.**

Dawn: …

**Kenny:… -he's still here. Why?-**

-Do you know who May is? (Defin[itely not the month!)

Dawn: Only from the clips of her and Drew.

**Me: Aren't they cute together, though?**

Dawn: -smile- Yeah. Anyway, next.

-have you seen [ any pokemon movies??

Dawn: No, should I?

**Me: Doesn't matter much, they never affect the big story anyway.**

-Who was your dad? I'm curios And I'm not a cat (Curiosity killed the cat) I'm still alive y'know!

Paul: Depending on your dares, you may not be for long.

Dawn: Because of me?

Paul: Or Kenny, I don't know if he's got dares.

**Kenny: -reading ahead- I don't, just one really long question.**

Paul: Never mind, you should be good then.

Dawn: Anyway, my mom and I don't know. I was the result of a bunch of beer and an ineffective condom.

Paul: …

**Kenny:…**

**Me:…**

Dawn:…what?

**Me: That's… so… SAD!**

Dawn: -shrug- Can't miss what you never had. Next.

-Is it fun to be on fanfictions?

Dawn: Occasionally, but it's mostly weird!

**Me: You say on my fanfiction.**

Dawn: I'm allowed to think this is weird!

-Is it fun to be on talk shows??

Dawn: Um… this is one of my first… dunno…

-Is it fun to be on this talk show?

Dawn: It's certainly interesting.

**Me: What's THAT supposed to mean?!**

Dawn: That's it's very awkward more often then not, but can be a lot of fun, too.

**Me: …okay. I can take that.**

DARES FOR DAWN

-Dare you to cook a feast in five minutes (including the cutlery/crockery(sp?)). Don't forget to turn the lights off, and light some candles.

Dawn: -pops Feast in Five Minutes pack in microwave and prepares table-

**Me: Where did you get that?**

Dawn: I have my sources. –five minutes later- Feast ready! No one has to eat it, though.

_Happy: -eats it all anyway- Yummy!_

Dawn: Oh, no, you're going to get a stomachache!

_Happy: -burps and falls asleep-_

Dawn:…

Paul: -puts Happy in bed- Next.

-Go bungee jumping :D (Off a cliff)

Dawn: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –jumps down, then pops back up- Again, again!

**Me: Maybe some other day. –sweat drop-**

-Overcome your most hated fear

Dawn: …

Paul: So?

**Me: What is it?**

**Kenny: I know!**

Dawn: Kenny, shut up!

**Me: Then you tell us!**

Dawn: No!

**Me: Kenny!**

Dawn: Okay, okay!

**Except Dawn?**

Dawn: It…

**Except Dawn: -thoughts- It's gonna be good!**

Dawn: …is…

**Except Dawn: -still thinking- Wonder what she's so terrified of?**

Dawn: …um…

**Except Dawn: -thinking- It must be horrible!**

Dawn: …coconuts.

-AWKWARD SILENCE-

**Me: **_**Coconuts?**_** Seriously?**

Paul: Well, I guess hitting you on the head… but, jeez, coconuts?! –trying not to laugh-

**Kenny: See, her mom took her to Hawaii once and this boy there she kind of liked made a habit of throwing a ton of coconuts at her every morning. She told him she liked him, and he just laughed, threw a coconut, and left.**

**Me: Aw, that's horrible… I'd be scared of coconuts too…**

Paul: How old was she?

**Kenny: -ignores-**

**Me: How old was she?**

**Kenny: Four…**

**Me: Aw!!! Well, we have to cure her… -puts coconut in front of her-**

Dawn: -screams and hides behind Paul-

Paul: …it's just sitting there.

Dawn: -shaking-

Paul: …

-LATER-

Dawn: Yay, I'm cured! –picks up coconut and throws out window- So long!

**Me: That… took… 5… hours…**

Paul: -asleep-

**Kenny: -looking for permanent marker-**

**Me: We should wake him up…**

Dawn: Do we have to?

**Kenny: -still looking- Yeah, I haven't found the marker yet.**

**Me: -ignores Kenny- Probably, why?**

Dawn: Well… -blushes- That's just the only time I've ever seen him look so peaceful.

**Me: Aw… I can kind of see what you mean too. We'll let him sleep as long as possible… Kenny, **_**give me that marker.**_

**Kenny: -pouts and hands it over-**

**Me: Bruce, don't let him draw on Paul's face. –faceless guy nods-**

The author said 7 questions and 3 dares each.

Dawn: Does that mean she'll be back?

**Me: Hopefully! **

AUTHOR

-are we allowed to ask questions and do dares for Kenny?

**Me: Allowed to? My dears, you are **_**implored**_** too!**

Dawn: Is that from Lemony Snicket?

**Me: Probably not dead on, but yeah…**

If so, then here are mine.

KENNY (I'll only give you one question)

-What are your thoug[hts on 'Ikarishipping', 'Pearlshipping', 'Imageshipping', DawnxMay, 'Belleshipping' and Cavailershipping? Ikarishipping is PaulxDawn, Pearlshipping is DawnxAsh, Imageshipping is MistyxDawn, Cavailershiping is DawnxGary and Belleshipping is DawnxDrew. Oops, I forgot Cookieshipping (Ew) HarleyxMay.

**Kenny: I don't really like any of them… none of them are right for Dawn, especially the girls. And Cookieshipping's just weird.**

**Me: **_**You**_** think none of them are right for Dawn. I think Paul's perfect.**

Dawn: Whatever, shouldn't _I_ decide who's right for me?

**Kenny: Of course! I was just saying that as a friend.**

**Me: And in my case as an Ikarishipping fan. Don't mind me.**

Dawn:…

Sorry for the long review! Might I also suggest you look the shippings up on the internet if you don't know who the people are.

Update soon :D

**Me: Every "update soon" is a guilt trip for me…**

Dawn: Where are we on the countdown?

**Me: -scrolls up and checks- Number 9.**

**Kenny: I'm getting my normal outfit back soon!**

Dawn: And Paul's getting out of his Lopunny outfit.

**Kenny: Eh. Whatever.**

**Me: And number 9 is HarvestGirl10! One of our regulars! (Wow… this is soooooo long… that's great!)**

Guess who's back ? Me ! laughs evily Did you guys enjoy that little dare of mine ? ( I bet Paul did , he chose to do it again! )And i got photos , yay! I'm gonna show these to everyone!

**Me: Ooh, we need to compare pics!**

**Penguin Friends: Jessi!**

**Me: Sorry!**

Questions for Dawn :

1. Would you compete against May in a contest ?

Dawn: Sure. Why not?

2. Do you think you could win?

Dawn: If I did, I'd be lucky. She has way more experience!

**Kenny: You're not bad.**

Dawn: I'm not saying I'm bad, just saying she's really good.

3. What do you prefer , waffles or pancakes ( I know , randomness , yay for randomness ! )

**Me: Randomness makes the world go round!**

Dawn: Agreed! And I think waffles. Pancakes… I dunno, they seem too… soft…

4. If you could change ONE thing about Paul , what would it be ?

Dawn: The way he treats his Pokémon! That's what bugs me most about him.

Paul: -is barely awake enough to hear this in his dream-

5. Do you sometimes just lip-sync to random songs when your bored into a hairbrush?

Dawn: YES! Do you do that too?

**Me: I do that with my iPod! But most of the time, I'm in my room so I'm actually singing…**

**Kenny: Are you good?**

**Me: I think so!**

**Kenny: Wasn't asking you.**

**Me: Pooey to you, then.**

Dawn: Um… I'm okay, I guess.

6. where do you and paul want to go on your honeymoon? Oh yeah , Paul , that little fiance of yours,yeah she aint your fiance anymore. giggles I don't think she'll be coming back for A WHILE.

Dawn: I don't even want to know what you did to that poor girl… not necessarily with Paul, but I'd love to go to Venice on my honeymoon. In your world, anyway. I think Lake Valor in Sinnoh.

**Me: Those are really pretty places!**

7. Do you support Brit[ney Spears or do you hate her ?

Dawn: I really don't care about her.

**Me: I kind of feel sorry for her sister, though.**

**Kenny: That's the pregnant one, right?**

**Me: Yeah… I mean, it'd be bad enough to tell your closest friend you were pregnant, let alone it being the gossip of the nation…**

Dawn: …

**Me: What?**

Dawn: …are YOU pregnant?

**Me: Honey, I'm still a virgin. Not a chance.**

Dawn: Well, I wasn't sure…

Dares for Dawn only:

1) I dare you steal Paul's notebook and read it ALOUD.

Dawn: -grins and raids bag- Should I do the black one, the purple one, or the dark blue one?

**Me: Oo, oo, dark blue! No, wait… PURPLE! My friend will never forgive me if I don't say purple…**

Dawn: Kenny?

**Kenny: I'm with Jessi on this one. Come on, read it!**

Dawn: Let's see… -clears throat- "[insert 5 days ago's date here Some freaky redhead chick has dragged me off to answer other freaks' who think Dawn and I should be a couple (they call themselves Ikarishippers, I call them demons) questions on some show with Dawn. I don't see the point in this. By the end of today, Dawn has decided to kill me. Go figure."

Paul: -has woken up by now- You've read enough now.

Dawn: Oh! Paul! Um, well, you see –

Paul: I know, it was a dare. –takes notebook back- Next.

**Me: Not yet, mister! "Freaky redhead chick"? "Demons"?**

Paul: You never asked.

**Me: I thought you considered your fangirls demons!**

Paul: There are a lot of demons in my life. Next.

**Me: -glares-**

2) I dare you to draw ikarishipping fanart and display it and describe it.

Dawn: -blushes- Doesn't that mean I have to imagine it first?

**Me: Or you could go online for suggestions.**

Dawn: -goes online – specifically, photobucket- Only one of these is working… hey, it's the really well drawn one!

**Me: Wait… try you glomping him from behind…**

Dawn: How would Paul respond if we were a couple, though?

**Boys: -sweat dropping-**

**Me: Good point… hm…**

Dawn: -starts sketching-

**Me: Oo! She has her own idea! I'm going to have to draw my version of it too!**

Dawn: -finishes- Describe… um, Paul and I are kissing… he's the more aggressive one in this, but I'm definitely kissing back… I'm blushing, he's not. That's it…

**Me: Es kawaii!**

Paul: -somewhat flushed-

**Kenny: -would rip it if Dawn hadn't drawn it-**

3) train happiny to call you mommy! See? Now your all a family!

_Happy: Dawn is mommy!_

Dawn: -sweat drops- She already calls me mommy…

Paul: Still doesn't make us a family.

**Kenny: -nods too eagerly-**

**Me: -glares at Kenny-**

Questions for Paul :

1. Do you like Kenny ?

Paul: No.

**Me: As a friend?**

Paul: No.

**Kenny: That's okay. I don't like him.**

Dawn: Kenny!

Paul: I really don't care………

2. Do you feel threatened by him ?

Paul: About what?

**Me: Don't play stupid. It doesn't suit you.**

Paul: Fine… if you think there's something going on between me and Dawn, there's not. So, no.

3. Aren't you happy that I took care of that little fiance of yours ;) ? Now Dawn is all yours!

Paul: -twitch- What did you do?

**Me: Heh heh! I was in on this too!**

Paul: You aren't going to answer, are you?

**Me: Welllllll… maybe… one condition!**

Paul:…

Dawn: What is it?

**Me: Make out with Dawn again!**

**Kenny: NO!**

**Me: I won't tell you…**

Paul: Never mind then. As long as she's not dead, I don't care.

**Me: Meh. You're booooooring, Hari!**

Paul: …?

**Me: Furuba reference, sorry.**

4. How come you always take peeks at Dawn's skirt during the show? Oh yes , I noticed.

Paul: I only do that when people ask about it.

Dawn: -twitches-

**Kenny: Why does everyone ask about it, anyway?**

**Me: Have you seen how short it is? It barely covers her hips! Then again, that's a bad question to ask you…**

**Kenny: -flushes-**

**Me: Ha, I KNEW it! PERV!!!!!!!**

Dawn: I'll take that as her randomness. Next.

5. Okkayy , this is a stab in the dark . Lets say when you and dawn get older in your teens , and hmm , you happen to get her pregnant under circumstances we shall not name. Would take care of her and the baby ?

Paul: Would I really have a choice?

Dawn: Yes.

Paul: Okay, well… yeah, I would.

**Me: Squeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Yay, so happy! **

Dawn: …you're unusually bouncy.

**Me: I just watched the tag battle episodes. We finally have a potential creepy stalker!**

Dawn: What, Conray? Yeah, _right!_

**Me: Come on! No one has flashy glasses like that unless they're eeeeeeeevil…**

Dawn: …yeah. Whatever. Next!

6. What did your parents do to you ?

**Me: Finally, someone asks!**

Paul: Don't want to talk about it.

**Me: You have no right to remain silent!**

Paul: So?

**Me: Speak!**

Paul: It's a long story.

**Me: -grabs popcorn-**

Dawn: -sips extra-large soda-

**Kenny: -even looks over curiously-**

Paul: -sighs- Fine… after the review, though.

**Me: Bruce will be holding you by that. –faceless guy nods-**

Paul: -sweat drops- Don't worry…

7. I agree with you , you don't like dawn . YOU LOVE HER !

Paul: Was that a question?

Dawn: I don't see the question either.

Paul: Well, thanks for agreeing that I don't like Dawn, anyway. Disagree with second statement, though.

**Me: -twitch-**

Dares for Paul only:

1) I dare you to take out your anger on -Kenny. Sorry Kenny, but you involved just gets you in the way of dawn and paul

**Kenny: No fair! Make him take it out on Jessi or something.**

**Me: Ex**_**CUSE**_** me?**

**Kenny: Um…**

Paul: What anger?

**Me: Um… everyone being nosy about everything you do and about you and Dawn?**

Paul: … -hits Kenny hard with my binders in the back of his head-

**Kenny: OW!**

Paul: … I actually feel better now.

**Me: Good! I think…**

2) Make sure happiny calls Dawn mommy !

Paul: Happy wouldn't stop calling her that anyway. Next.

3) Grab Dawn into a tight embrace and kiss her!

**Me: Aw!!! Oh, oh, oh! Kiss her like in Dawn's drawing! Dawn, you too!**

Dawn: What?! I don't _have_ to!

**Me: -threatening voice- But you **_**will**_** because **_**I**_** can make your life in the show very **_**miserable**_** as the authoress.**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

Paul: -complies to authoress's and reviewers will-

Dawn: -blushes like crazy and lightly kisses back-

**Me: -taking pictures- You're a good artist, Dawn!**

Dawn: -breaks away- What you mean?

**Me: Your drawing is so close to this, you can hardly tell it's a drawing!**

Dawn: HEY! –tries to take pictures back-

**Me: -holds them way out of her reach…-**

**Kenny: -…but not out of his, grabs and rips pictures bitterly-**

Paul: …

Dawn:…

**Kenny: -goes back to looking out window-**

**Me: HEY! I wanted to KEEP those! And Paul wanted a copy!**

Paul: What are you talking about?

**Me: You know it's true! Good thing it's a digital camera… BRUCE! –faceless guy takes camera- Guard with your LIFE! –faceless guy nods-**

**Kenny: -grits teeth-**

**Me: You have questions.**

**Kenny: -sighs- Okay…**

Questions for Kenny:

1. Are you and dawn the same age ? If so , then why did you start your journey earlier ?

**Kenny: I'm a year older then her. That's why…**

2. Why do you insist on liking dawn when she already belongs to paul ?

Dawn: I don't belong to ANYONE, reviewer! –angry-

**Me: She meant in your heart and Paul's heart.**

**Kenny: He has a heart?**

**Not Kenny: KENNY!!!!!!!**

**Kenny: It was just a question! Sheesh… who says I like Dawn anyway?**

**Me: -plays tape recorder from earlier… "**_this_" is on tape**-**

_[groudon fan 101: Do you like Dawn secretly?_

_**Me: And you no longer have the right to remain silent.**_

_Kenny: … -blush- … okay! Yes! Happy?_

**Me: You says!**

Paul: …

Dawn: …

**Kenny: -flushes-**

Dawn: Oh… my… GOD! I never knew… geez, I feel like an idiot now…

Paul: I'm not that shocked…

**Kenny: -still flushed- Well, to answer the question, she's cute, smart and funny… what's not to like?**

**Me: -twitches to point Dawn thinks I'm having a… seizure-**

Dawn: Er… Jessi?

**Me: Dawn… whatever happens… DON'T LET ME KILL KENNY!**

Dawn: Eep!

3. Do you like zoey ?

**Kenny: Not really… I don't know her… she's a good coordinator, though.**

**Me: -is held back by Dawn, Paul, and burly faceless guy… they are having trouble-**

4. Would you go out with zoey ? Since dawn is off the market

**Kenny: No, I don't know the chick!**

Paul: Electabuzz, help me out!

**Me: -is now being held back by Electabuzz too-**

5. I think Drew can beat you in a contest , do you ?

**Kenny: Yeah, he's got way more experience.**

**Me: -is shocked to stillness by Electabuzz-**

Dawn: Is she… dead?

Paul: No, I wouldn't let my Pokémon kill someone.

**Me: -still muttering- must… kill… penguin… jerk…**

6. How come your so short ?!

**Kenny: I'm not short! Look at Jessi!**

**Me: -is strapped to table before she can unstill-**

Dawn: Geez, this is getting more annoying by the second…

7. Do you know anymore embarrasing stories about dawn ?

**Kenny: Tons! But… I want to have a chance with her, so I won't tell… -whispers- and she'll kill me if I do.**

**Me: You have no chance anyway!**

**Kenny: You're awake?**

Dawn: Kenny?

**Kenny: Yes, Dawn?**

Dawn: …I'd rather we stayed friends.

**Kenny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! B-but, why?**

Dawn: I'm not interested in you like that. Sorry…

**Me: Yeeeeeeeee!!! Okay, I won't kill Kenny now…**

Paul: -glances sideways at me- I'm not as sure as you…

Dawn: -unstraps me anyway-

**Me: -sits happily on my authoress seat and sketches MORE ikarishipping plots-**

Dawn: -sweat drops- Is her LIFE ikarishipping?

Paul: She doesn't do bad enough in school for that to be true.

**Kenny: -is depressed- Next…**

Dares for Kenny only:

1. I dare you to bungee jump off a 90 story building.

**Kenny: -tries to do without bungee cord-**

Dawn: -has slipped on bungee cord anyway-

**Kenny: -bounces back up-**

**Me: If you killed yourself, I would just use my authoress powers to reverse it, anyway. I need you alive for the rest of this phase…**

**Kenny: … I don't WANNA live! Dawn doesn't want me the way I want her!**

Dawn: -shocked- Kenny! I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in you like that! You're still my best friend!

**Kenny: But I want more…**

Dawn: I'm sorry, but I can't give you that.

**Kenny: -tries not to cry-**

**Me: If I wasn't such a devout ikarishipper, I'd feel sorry for him…**

Paul: -ignores break-up weirdos and reads over his "Dawn Notes"-

2. To ignore Dawn for the rest of this segment.

**Kenny: Only because I have to to stay here.**

**Me: I thought you hated this show.**

**Kenny: Yeah, but this is where Dawn is.**

Dawn: -blush-

3. To give Paul your blessing to wed dawn .

**Kenny: What?! NO! I hate the guy, and I love Dawn! Why would I do that? –tear rolls down cheek-**

Dawn: -feels bad for him-

**Me: Oh… I'm sorry, this is way too much to add on him now. If you REALLY want it in… resubmit it. I'm going to have to give him a break, I'm not heartless…**

**Kenny: -sniffs-**

Paul: -looks over, then goes back to notes-

Dares for Paul AND Dawn :

mumbles stuff under her breathe

1. Both of you say " I Do ! "

Dawn: Um… I do?

Paul: I do… not.

**Me: PAUL!!!!**

Paul: She didn't say I couldn't add extra words.

**Me: **_**I'm**_** saying it. I'm exerting my authoress powers!**

Paul: Fine… I do.

2. Make out with each other again !

Ikari Couple: -make out because they have to-

3. And again but with feeling!

Ikari Couple: -make out again because they have to… but make it LOOK like they're doing it because they want to-

**Kenny: -eyes have sprung leaks, but he's not sobbing-**

**Me: That's enough, guys.**

Ikari Couple: -keep at it anyway-

**Me: Guys.**

Ikari Couple: -just keep going, going, going…-

**Me: HEY! –makes loud, high-pitched, trilly sound-**

**Others: -clap hands over ears-**

Ikari Couple: -stops-

Paul: That enough feeling for you?

Dawn: -blushing like crazy- How do you DO that sound, anyway?

**Me: I've been able to since fourth grade. Anyway, look!**

( When they both say " I do " haha, they're now married. I have marriage giving powers too ! )

Paul: -pales- If WE'RE married, you've just given Dawn a DEATH sentence… by SUMMER.

Dawn: Eek! Jessi, I don't wanna die by his crazy fiancée!

**Me: -sighs- Sorry, Harvest… since Summer's not dead, I'm gonna have to annull the marriage… even though I'm not Catholic. How does that work?**

Paul: -sweat drops- Does it matter?

**Me: Guess not. Illegal marriage, doesn't count, no adultery, no problem.**

**Others: -flush… even Paul-**

Jessi , if they fail to preform any of these dares/questions, here's my level 100 Dragonite that knows HYPERBEAM.

;) I'll be back

**Me: Or more appropriately, if I don't let them off the hook… thanks for lending me Dragonite!**

Paul: I have to tell about my parents now, right?

**Me: No, I'm putting that in a separate chapter so the readers who just want the funny stuff can skip it. It'll be written as a story from your point of view!**

Paul: Um… sure… what are we at?

**Me: Eight! After this, Kenny gets his outfit back and you un-Lopunny! Who's eight? Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's… -drum roll- angelgirl3304! –cymbal crash-**

**Others: -sweat drop at sound effects-**

These are for [Dawn:

If Paul asked you out would u go?

Dawn: No, he's got a fiancée!

**Me: If he didn't?**

Dawn: But he does! So that's a pointless question on your part, Jessi!

**Me: Meanie!!!**

Dawn: Next.

Paul: -smirks at how much she's changing from his personality-

**Kenny: -glares at Paul for changing Dawn-**

What would be the perfect place for a date?

Dawn: Depends on the season. Spring and summer, the beach. Autumn and winter, the park.

**Me: -marks that "Dawn Notes" are in black notebook-**

For Paul:

If you saw Dawn hanging from a cliff would you save her?

Paul: Yeah. There'd really be no excuse not to.

What would be ur idea of the perfect girlfriend?

Paul: Someone who'll let me be me, and not try to morph me to her will. Pointless to ask, anyway, considering I've been betrothed since birth… actually, since before, but never mind.

Dawn: -is sad-

**Kenny: -is cheered up-**

**Me: -plots ways to get Summer permanently out of picture without killing her-**

Now time for dares

Both: I dare Dawn and Paul to be locked in a closet and make out for 2 minutes.

**Me: Simple and sweet!**

Ikari Couple: -comply to reviewers will-

**Kenny: -looks out window wishing he could open it and jump to his doom-**

Ikari Couple: -comes out of closet-

**Me: You two are getting boring!**

Dawn: It loses meaning after the first… ten? That sounds about accurate…

Paul: -stares out other window-

**Me: Geez… I'll have to ask people to try to space those… so that you do react!**

Dawn: Whatever…

**Me: Well, we're at number 7 at our countdown! So close to victory!**

Paul: I'm going to change back.

**Kenny: Same here. –drags me by ear-**

**Me: Hey, is this how you treat the authoress?! Owowowowowowow…**

Dawn: -sweat drops- Um… maybe I can start this by myself? Let's see… it's from Midnight Roselia! Again… she's a regular, huh?

Sorry I haven't been reviewing. I'm busy on other things. ):

Dawn: I personally don't mind. Jessi'd probably forgive you, though…

Hi Prune-head!(Paul if you're on the slow side.) Hi Dawn! Hi Kenny! Hi Jessi!

Dawn: -sweat drops- Um, I'm alone right now! Besides Bruce… but you don't know him if this was for phase 4…

**Me: I'm back! Let's get star… Oh, Dawn, you started! Muchas gracias!**

Dawn: Um… de nada?

**Me: Hey, she even knows some Spanish. –bounces- Paul, your questions are first!**

Paul: -sarcastically- Greeeeeeeeeat…

Q's 4 Prune-head (read the top 2 know who it is) X 1. Have you traveled to Johto yet?

Paul: -sweat drops at MR's lack of fangirl fear- Yeah, I have. I got to the finals, but didn't win…

**Me: -checking records- This was the year after Ash, apparently.**

Paul: Really? Okay…

Dawn: You don't really care, do you?

Paul: Not particularly…

Dawn: -sweat drops-

2. How old are you?

Paul: Thirteen.

**Me: Hey! I'm actually the OLDEST in a group, for once!**

**Kenny: Why, how old are you?**

**Me: Fourteen and a half.**

Dawn: Really? Wow! I'm eleven…

**Me: -eyes shine and I go back to ikarishipping theories-**

3. Do you have ONE friend?

Paul: Define "friend."

**Me: Someone you can talk to easily and like to be around. That's at it's most basic.**

Paul: Um… my sister, I guess. Most of the time…

**Kenny: Anyone not related to you?**

Paul: Not recently.

Dawn: Do I count?

Paul: I don't know… maybe after this dumb show is over.

**Me: -glares at Paul for calling show dumb- Next…**

4. Can you sing?

Paul: Not as far as I know.

**Me: We'll find out when someone –coughcoughSOONcoughcough- dares him to.**

Dawn: Do you need a cough drop? –is being serious-

**Me: -sweat drops- I'm good, thanks.**

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

If you don't answer me truthfully, I'll make my level 100,shiny Palkia use Aura Sphere.

Paul: How'd you get a shiny one?

**Me: -rolls eyes- They **_**do**_** exist, you know… Dawn, you're up!**

Dawn: Yay!

Q's 4 Dawn

X

1. May I call you Sock-head? Please?

Dawn: -somewhat mad- No!

**Me: As a pet name, Dawn. Not as an insult…**

Dawn: Even more no! I don't want a pet name…

**Me: Unless it's from Paul!**

Dawn: -ignores- Next.

2. If you were to be engaged, who would you want to be engaged with?

Dawn: Geez, how should I know?

**Me: It's a simple enough question! Who do you want to marry?**

Dawn: I don't know. Sorry…

**Me: What about Paul?**

Dawn: -sweat drops- I don't know how long that would work…

Paul: -is watching finals from match in Johto he was in, critiquing himself-

**Kenny: -is criticizing Paul's battle under breath-**

3. What's your favorite city or town in Sinnoh?

Dawn: Twinleaf! Even if it wasn't my hometown, it'd be my fave.

**Me: Why?**

Dawn: I want to be somewhere near a lake. Snowpoint's too cold, and Pastoria's too marshy. Veilstone makes a close second, though!

**Me: Because it's **_**Paul's**_** hometown?**

Paul: That's really creepy, Jessi…

Dawn: No, it's really pretty and there's a mall! But it's further than I'd like from Lake Valor…

**Me: Kay. Kenny, your turn!**

**Kenny: I have a turn?**

**Me: KenNY!**

**Kenny: What? I'll go…**

Q's 4 Kenny

X

1. Do you like anyone else besides Dawn?

**Kenny: -sighs, depressed- No…**

**Me: No suicide!**

**Kenny: Yeah, yeah…**

2. Can I call you Gingie? (jin-jee) It's your hair color xD

**Kenny: I don't care at this point. Go ahead.**

**Me: Am I going to get a nickname? –hopeful-**

**Kenny: You're even weirder than I thought. Next.**

3. Why do you call Dawn Dee-Dee?

**Kenny: It's intials. I already explained that… Next.**

**Me: Geez, he's really depressed…**

**Kenny: …**

**Me: …I am not going to ask Dawn to kiss you to cheer you up.**

**Kenny: -goes to depression corner-**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

4. Do you enjoy embarrasing Dawn?

**Kenny: Yeah, she gets mad. She's cute when she's mad.**

Dawn: -is sad that she's hurting her best friend-

Dares 4 all

X

Dawn: I dare you to dance to the song Waka Laka. Check Youtube It says Waka Laka For Osaka

Dawn: It all rhymes! –dances happily-

Paul: That was… interesting…

**Me: Nice moves, Dawn!**

**Kenny: -nods in depression corner – he saw it anyway-**

Kenny: Dare you to drink a whole bottle of honey. I couldn't think of anything else.

**Kenny: Yuck! They should put a warning label on this show…**

**Me: -curious- Saying what?**

**Kenny: Hazardous to health.**

Paul: Tell me about it. How come Kenny and I get all the torture dares?

**Me: Everyone likes Dawn too much to torture her!**

Dawn: -happy-

**Kenny: -sighs, drinks bottle, and tries not to throw up-**

**Me: Er… Bruce, take him to the bathroom to puke… -faceless guy nods and drags Kenny to bathroom-**

Dawn: Poor Kenny…

**Me: Not unless he puked on my new rug. Anyway, Paul's dare!**

Paul: -sighs- I was hoping I could get off without one.

**Me: Nope.**

Leafdancer: -over Paul- Rose…

Paul: Tell your Ursaring to use Hammer Arm.

Paul: Use Hammer Arm, but don't break anything.

_Ursaring: -hammer arms air-_

**Me: -sweat drops- I think she meant on you.**

Paul: -returns Ursaring- Too bad. If she doesn't say it, I'm not doing it.

**Me: Aw man…**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

**Kenny: -comes back- Now I'm really hungry…**

Dawn: Ooh! I'll make soup! –runs off to make soup-

**Kenny: Soup sounds good…**

**Me: You didn't hear Dawn, remember?**

**Kenny: Oh yeah… never mind, then.**

If you say it doesn't know it,check Bulbapedia and it will show that it does know it.

Peace out!

Midnight

**Me: Weeeeeeeeee! Play again soon, Midnight!**

Paul: Or don't…

Dawn: -back with tomato soup- Here you go, Kenny!

**Kenny: -has to ignore, but smiles finally-**

Dawn: Oh, right, he has to ignore me, doesn't he…

**Me: Yup!**

Dawn: Well, I'll take that smile as a thank-you, then… -sits back down-

**Me: You know, that's the first time he's smiled since you rejected him…**

Dawn: Well, he likes tomato soup. Anyway, what are we on in the countdown!

**Me: Six! Single syllable numbers, finally!**

Paul: So's eight, and nine.

**Me: Yeah, but now we're at the REAL single syllables, the ones NOT plagued by seven!**

Dawn: Just get the review up.

**Me: -pouts- Fine… let's give a hand to ShadowRiku2!**

Hi! Here is a question and dare for Paul (no nicknames, your'e cool!) and Kenny

Paul: Finally, someone who doesn't hate me…

**Me: No one hates you Paul… we just like seeing you suffer!**

Paul: -sarcastic- Greeeeeeeeeat. That's a whole lot different…

**Me: And making your fangirls want to kill us!**

Dawn: -laughs- Shouldn't you two answer your questions?

**Me: Kenny! Question!**

**Kenny: As long as I can keep eating the soup.**

When Dawn mentions other boys, Paul, you get all twitchy. When Dawn makes out with Paul, Kenny, you look like you are going to faint. Why?

**Kenny: I hate the guy! Dawn can do way better!**

Paul: I get twitchy when girls talk about guys. Bad habit from my fangirls squealing about me…

Dawn: When did you get fangirls anyway?

Paul: When Summer got bored one day. There's a dare too, right?

Dare:

Have a pokemon battle to decide who gets Dawn! One on one, no time limit. If you don't, you have to recite a sappy love poem to her! And you have to write it!

**Me: Ooh! And you have to sing "If you're not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield if you lose!**

Paul: …why?

**Me: Because he didn't outline a loser's punishment, so I'm putting one in with the power invested in me by my keyboard!**

Paul: …no comment. Kenny, you want to pick first?

**Kenny: -still eating (drinking?) soup- I don't care.**

Dawn: Do I get a say in this…?

**Me: Nope! I'll be ref! Again!**

Paul: I'll use Murkrow.

**Kenny: Then I'll use Prinplup.**

**Me: Commence battle!**

**[A/N: I considered… I'm too lazy. I'm not typing out a battle scene in the show unless someone specifically requests it. You can also ask to play the tape, so… sorry, I'm just trying to get these reviews out of my inbox, lol.**

**Me: And Paul is the winner of the battle and of Dawn's heart!**

Dawn: Jessi, you're being a total weirdo.

**Me: Too bad. Kenny, you have to sing!**

**Kenny: How can I sing to her if I'm supposed to be ignoring her?**

**Me: …**

Dawn: …

Paul: You really should have won that anyway.

**Kenny: Hm?**

Paul: If you hadn't said metal claw… -mutters- idiot…

**Kenny: Oh…**

Ikarishipping and pokeshipping (AAML) forever!

**Kenny: NOT Ikarishipping forever!**

**Me: Yes to Pokeshipping and a big squeal of happiness to ikari!!!!!!!!**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

**Me: Okay, let's hurry! We're sooooooo close!**

Dawn: Meaning what on the countdown?

**Me: Five! Isn't it great? Number 5's rubypearlshipper! (I think I missed that ship… unless you don't mean rubypearlshipping, you mean something else?)**

question

paul why are you so emotionless all the time?

Paul: Because nobody gives a –

Leafdancer: Rose.

Paul: – about emotions. Not mine, anyway.

Dawn: If someone told you they did, would you be less emotionless?

**Me: -debates about putting another point for ikari-**

**Kenny: -wipes my board!-**

**Me: KENNY!**

**Kenny: It was a stupid board, anyway.**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

Paul: Maybe. I'm just kind of used to being like this now, I don't think it'll make that much of a difference.

dares

paul smile for the whole chapter

Paul: -force smiles- Kinda hurts to force a smile…

**Me: Yeah, well, apparently only a date with Dawn can get a real smile, so…**

**Penguin Friends: -glare-**

dawn go on a journey through the Hoenn region with Brendan Birch as your only traveling partner (don't worry he's a good cook) and thats it

Dawn: Er, okay. Maybe after the show…

**Me: And then you will tell me the story and I will write it!**

Dawn: -sweat drops- Sure…

**Me: Wheeeeeeee!!!**

Paul: While she's being an idiot, I'll start on 4… name of KengoGirl… fan of yours, Kenny?

**Kenny: Apparently. Start it!**

Hi Jessi! Hi Purple Paul! Hi Dawn! Hi Kenny!

Paul: -sweat drop- Everyone likes giving me nicknames, huh…

**Me: Eh? Oh, you started, sorry! Hi, Kengo!**

**Kenny: That's ME.**

**Me: Not anymore! …fine, hi, KG!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Q's 4 Dawn:

1.)Who would you rather marry, Paul or Kenny?

Dawn: Um… Kenny, I think. I get along with him really well…

**Kenny: -celebrates-**

**Me: -horrified-**

Dawn: …actually, maybe Paul, I can't imagine marrying Kenny…

Paul: Make up your mind.

Dawn: …

**Others: -suspense!-**

Dawn: …out of the two… Paul.

**Me: Yes!**

**Kenny: NO!**

Paul: -doesn't care-

Dawn: -sweat drop at me and Kenny- Next…

2.)Is Paul starring at your skirt right now?

Dawn: No, he's staring out the window.

Paul: -is staring at reflection in window… of Dawn's skirt!-

Dawn: -unaware- Next!

**Non-Ikari: -sweat drop-**

Q's 4 Purple Paul:

1.)Do you like your new nickname?

Paul: I don't particularly care, it's a stupid name anyway.

**Me: Paul!**

Paul: Just being honest. Next.

**Me: -mad- I dare the reviewers to give Paul their own nicknames!**

2.)(Jessi, put on your lie detect[or)

**Me: -whispering back- It's been on this whole time! And everyone else's too!**

Do you LOVE Dawn, and do you hate Kenny?

Paul: I don't hate Kenny, I just dislike him…

**Kenny: Hm…**

Paul: And the other… -thinks for a minute- No…

**Me: Eh?! But… you don't dislike her, right?!**

Paul: No, I don't mind her. I just don't love her.

Dawn: -back to watching contestshipping-

**Me: Well… -muttering to self- I guess it's a good thing he had to think about it…**

Paul: Kenny, your fan has questions for you too.

**Kenny: Meh. 'Kay…**

Q's 4 Kenny:

1.)Are you starring at the bottom of Dawn's skirt right now?

**Kenny: No.**

**Me: Because she's sitting in a chair!**

**Penguin Friends: Hey!**

**Me: -shrugs- He knows it's true!**

**Kenny: -shakes head- Next.**

2.)Do you like Paul's new nickname?

**Kenny: -nods- I like anything that makes him sound stupid.**

Dawn: Kenny!

Paul: He has to ignore you, you know…

Dawn: -grits teeth angrily- Jessi, can you get him for me?

**Me: I need him in one piece for at LEAST one more phase.**

**Kenny: Huh? Just one?!**

**Me: Maybe… depends on reviewers!**

**Kenny: Ack!**

Dares 4 Dawn:

1.)If Paul and or Kenny is looking at the bottom of your skirt right now, slap him/them in the face as hard as you can!(Hee hee)

Dawn: -looks away from contestshipping- They're not!

**Me: -sweat drops at naivety-**

Paul: Kenny is.

Dawn: -looks at Kenny quick enough to see he is-

Paul: -sneaks a look-

**Kenny: -flustered- Paul is too!**

Dawn: -sees Paul looking too-

Paul: -acts like he wasn't-

Dawn: -mad- Oh…… -slaps both as hard as foreign girl in Kenny story-

Leafdancer: -over boys- ROSE!

**Me: -sweat drop- Er… next?**

2.)Put on a longer skirt!

**Me: Oh, Dawn, I got this really cute pink one for you!**

Dawn: Really?

**Me: Yeah! It's just like the one you're wearing, but mid-thigh instead of just over hips.**

Dawn: -sweat drops at description- Okay… -goes into bathroom to change-

**Me: Paul, if you're done swearing about that slap, you've got dares.**

Paul: -mutters more- Fine…

Dares 4 Paul:

1.)Jump off a cliff

**Me: Show your awesome ninja moves!**

Paul: Don't want to. –jumps off cliff and is immediately caught by Murkrow-

**Kenny: Cheater!**

**Me: -sweat drop-**

Dawn: -back out- What'd I miss?

Paul: Nothing worth recounting. Next.

2.)Eat apple pudding pie

**Kenny: Huh?! I love apple pudding pie!**

Paul: I hate it… -eats one bite, then groans- No more.

**Me: -holds high out of Kenny's reach- If you're good, I might let you have it.**

**Kenny: That's mean!**

**Me: -gives to faceless guy for safekeeping-**

Dawn (who also hates apple pudding pie): -sweat drops-

**Me: Next!**

3.)Tell Dawn that you love her!

Paul: Will it mean anything?

Dawn: Not really…

Paul: I was actually asking KG, but whatever… I love you.

Dawn: -still blushes-

Paul: -slightly red- Not.

**Me: Cut it out, Paul!**

Paul: I had to make it clear! –whispers- Summer will hunt her down, remember?

**Me: -unexpectedly giggles- Not for a looooooooooong time… remember, me and HarvestGirl10 took care of her?**

Dawn: Okay, now _I'm_ curious.

**Me: -giggles madly… meaning like a maniac- We redirected her flight – with the fan club, mind – to Antarctica. -giggles again- You won't see any of them for a looooong time…**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Dares 4 Kenny:

1.)Tell more embarrasing stories about Dawn!

**Kenny: -hesitates- She'll kill me or hate me…**

Dawn: He doesn't really have a choice, does he… Jessi, tell Kenny to do the one about after the kiss.

**Me: OOH! So curious now! What's the one about after the kiss?**

**Kenny: Oh yeah! –grins- Well, I saw her kissing this boy I didn't know in the sandbox.**

**Me: Were you j-e-e-ealous?**

**Kenny: -ignores- Anyway, so I was teasing her about it, and she gets all mad and starts chasing me, trying to slap me really hard.**

Dawn: I'm going to the bathroom… -leaves-

**Kenny: She ends up **_**tripping**_**, and she lands in this pond full of algae and Psyduck.**

**Me: -laughs-**

Paul: -snorts- Sounds like something she'd do…

**Kenny: And then one of the Psyduck looks at her, and she just **_**freaks**_**, and starts screaming and splashing, and her mom runs over because she thinks there's something actually wrong, and then she gives Dawn this lecture on not going in the water with her normal clothes on. I was laughing so hard, I thought I was going to die laughing…**

Paul: -snorts again- Geez… doesn't take much to freak her out, huh?

**Kenny: Nope. That's when she started being DD – Ditz Dawn.**

**Me: Oh, so THAT'S where it came from!**

Dawn: -comes out- He done?

Paul: With the story, anyway.

Dawn: Okay… this was before the foreign girl incident, by the way.

**Me: How old were you?**

Dawn: Five, remember?

**Not Penguin: Hm…**

**Me: Wait, what are YOU thinking about, Paul?**

Paul: Actually, I was more wondering what you were on when you decorated this room.

**Me: -glares- Next dare, before I kill Paul…**

2.)Put a bra over your shirt, and dance like a crazy Chimchar!

**Kenny: Huh?!**

Ikari Couple: -laughs-

**Me: Ooh! Bruce, go get one of your wife's bras!**

**Kenny: Eh? Why? –faceless guy leaves to get one anyway-**

**Me: She's got Dolly Parton boobs.**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: -upon faceless guy's return- Muchas gracias, Bruce. Here ya go, Kenny!**

**Kenny: -pales, but complies to reviewer's will-**

Ikari Couple: -rofl… literally. Big surprise with Paul, but whatever-

**Me: -laughing and struggling to stay in authoress chair-**

**Kenny: -flushed and gives bra back to faceless guy- Happy now?**

**Me: -nods, still unable to talk-**

**Kenny: -glares at Paul- Next.**

3.)Eat Paul's left over apple pudding pie

**Kenny: Yesssssssss! Something is finally going my way!**

Dawn: Unless Bruce likes it…

**Me: Bruce? –faceless guy hands Kenny pie with the one bite out of it-**

**Kenny: Yeah! –eats like a maniac-**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

I will return! -Evil Laughter-

**Me: Yay! A new regular!**

Paul: -groans-

**Me: Shut up, you know you like it!**

Dawn: -sweat drop- Should I start number… 3?

**Me: Nah, I can do it. Give a warm welcome to YYx.!**

Hi, Jessi!! Hey, Dawn! Hello, Kenny! Hi, Paul!

**Me: Yay, I'm first!**

Paul: -sweat drops at all the greetings- Why am I last when Kenny's name isn't even in the show?

**Kenny: I'm just that awesome! Get over it!**

Dawn: MOVING ON!

got some Q's and some dares(well actually,they are orders,but whatever) first off are the Q's for...Dawn!!(hey,sorry guys,girls first ;-P)

Dawn: Being first here isn't always such a good thing… -sweat drop-

1.Why R u obsessed by cute pokemon?(okay,maybe u'r not obsessed but i couldn't think of a bettr word)

Dawn: I like showing cuteness in contests!

**Me: She works better with it!**

Dawn: Yup! Anyway, next!

2.(Jessi use lie detector on this one)

**Me: Always! But I think they know how to trick it…**

Hey,i agree u don't like Paul,but...u...u LOVE him,don't ya?

Dawn: Sorry, no…

**Me: You're not sorry.**

Dawn: …actually, no I'm not.

Paul: -smirks- "Actually"?

Dawn: I'm trying to be polite! Next…

3.What's ur fav. color exept for pink?

Dawn: Um… purple!

Paul: The next girliest color…

**Me: And Paul's hair color besides!**

Dawn: Why would that affect it?

**Me: Geez, you're dense… next.**

4.Who do u want 2 B ur bf if u could chose between Ash, Gary and Kenny? i love ikarishipping,so it makes sense that i like u being with Paul.Thei're so cute 2gether,aren't they,Jessi?

**Me: Yeah! But you forgot to include him as an option…**

Dawn: -looking at videos of Gary- Well, Gary doesn't seem that bad. He got more mature… so Gary.

**Kenny: -pouts-**

-FAR OFF-

**Ash: -spontaneously pouts-**

**Misty: Um, Ash…?**

-BACK IN STUDIO-

Dawn: Anyway, next.

5.If u saw Paul making out with..i dunno..um..Zoey,yeah right,as if that's ever going 2 happen,but IF it's going 2 happen,what would u do?

Dawn: Wonder what Zoey was on, then walk on.

**Me: I don't believe it, but I can't prove anything…**

Next off are the Q's for...Paul!!

1.Is it fun to B engaged with Dawn? (don't deny it,we all knw the

truth,MUHAHAHAHAHA!!)

Paul: I'm not engaged to Dawn!

**Me: But if you were?**

Paul:…next.

2.What do u think of Dawn's clothes?

Paul: Er… it's a cute outfit, I guess. Why?

**Me: Are you that dense? They mean the skirt and low-cut top!**

Paul: Oh. Bunch of perverts…

Dawn: Next.

**Me: You two are boring!**

**Kenny: Apparently not, we've got reviewers…**

**Me: Eh?! New reviewers?!**

**Kenny: No, but someone put this in, right?**

**Me: KENNY! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME HEART FAILURE! –chases him trying to kill him-**

**Kenny: -runs away-**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

Dawn: Next…

3.What would hav rather,comashipping or belleshipping or cavaliershipping?

Paul: Comashipping's out of question…

Dawn: What's that?

Paul: -sweat drop- You're happier not knowing. Let's see… Dawn, Drew or Gary?

Dawn: Gary! I can't break up contestshipping… why?

Paul: Then cavaliershipping.

Dawn: Wait, what?

Paul: -starts to answer, but…-

**Kenny: -…jumps over Ikari Couple and the couch they're sitting on, and tries to breath quietly-**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

**Me: -runs in and looks around, then looks at Ikari Couple-**

Ikari Couple: -jab thumbs behind them-

**Me: -starts to jump behind couch-**

**Kenny: -runs back out of room-**

**Me: -follows-**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drops again-

Paul: Right… anyway, next.

4.Can i call u Prune-head 2? Midnight Roselia is brilliant 2 call u like this :-P

Paul: -sweat drop- I don't care, but do so at your own risk.

Dawn: -playing with Happy-

5.Did u saw Dawn's underpants when Brock held her back when she almost attacked u?

Dawn: -flushes at thought-

Paul: -ignores- No, I was actually looking at her face. I probably could have, though…

Dawn: You're kind of mean.

Paul: You were the one trying to attack me like a rabid Pachirisu.

Dawn: -glares-

**Kenny: -being dragged in by ear by me- Owowowowowowowowow… EASE UP ON THE EAR, MIDGET!**

**Me: -yelling in his ear- YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOURSELF!**

Dawn: -sweat dropping- Um, Jessi?

**Me: What?**

Dawn: Kenny has questions…

**Me: Fine… -shoves Kenny back in his seat- Watch yourself, Gingie!**

Dawn: -giggles-

**Kenny: -glares and flushes-**

Final Q's are for Kenny!

1.D'ya like/love Dawn?

**Kenny: Love, but we've been through that…**

2.Do u knw more ambarassing story's 'bout Dawn?

**Kenny: None I can tell without her killing me!**

Dawn: -to me- Tell Kenny I said "good answer…"

**Me: She says "good answer…"**

**Kenny: -sinks in seat- Next…**

3.What would u do if Dawn was pregnant from Paul?(no dirty thought plz)

Ikari Couple: -jolts-

**Kenny: Depends, they married?**

**Me: No! What kind of a question would it be then?**

**Kenny: -pales- Then… I would focus on not killing Paul so he can provide child support…**

Paul: -rolls eyes at Kenny's killing mania-

4.Would u date Zoey just for making Dawn jealous?

**Kenny: No, it's not fair to Zoey.**

**Me: Very, very good answer.**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

5.Did u ever had the feeling that u wanted 2 attack Paul Bcuz Dawn loves him?

**Kenny: Not for that reason, because Dawn doesn't love him, but yeah, I've wanted to attack him.**

Paul: Or more appropriately, kill me.

**Kenny: Pretty much. Next.**

**Me: You got no more questions!**

**Kenny: Oh. –disappointed-**

Paul: -goes to sleep again-

**Me: Dawn's dares are first, though!**

Dawn: Dares? Geez, I forgot…

HERE ARE THE DARES(finally)

for DAWN

1.Sneak in Paul's room while he's sleeping and draw on his face

Dawn: -giggles- Good thing he just fell asleep… -draws ridiculous mustache and black eye on Paul's face-

**Non-Ikari: -burst out laughing very loud-**

Paul: -wakes up from laughing- What's so funny?

Dawn: -laughs at handiwork- Here… -hands mirror-

Paul: -looks in mirror- HOLY –

Leafdancer: ROSE!

Paul: -drops mirror freaking out-

2.Kiss Kenny (i wanna see what Paul reaction is)

Dawn: What? I was hoping I'd get all nice dares…

**Me: This is the only bad one. Paul, take a look!**

Paul: At what –

Dawn: -kisses Kenny fiercely to get maximum reaction-

**Kenny: -kisses back fiercely-**

Paul: -stares, turning slightly paler… and loses forced smile-

**Me: Paul, you're supposed to smile the whole phase!**

Paul: -ignores and jerks Kenny off Dawn-

**Kenny: Hey! I'm allowed to enjoy her dare!**

Paul: Yeah, but if it went any further, you'd be raping her…

Dawn: -pales and blushes simultaneously… her face is blotchy!-

**Me: Don't worry 'bout it, Kenneth. That's just his cover up.**

Paul: -shakes head slightly- Next?

3.Go shopping and dra[g Paul along!!

Dawn: Yay! Shopping!

**Me: You're also paying the bill, rich boy.**

Paul: -sighs as Dawn drags him away-

**Me: -clicks away at laptop that doesn't actually exist while they're gone-**

**Kenny: Whatcha doing?**

**Me: Comparing Google results for ikarishipping and penguinshipping.**

**Kenny: …and?**

**Me: 10,400 for ikari… 3,530 for penguin. Ikari wins!**

**Kenny: -sulks in corner-**

Dawn: I'm back!

Paul: And I'm $300 dollars poorer…

**Kenny: Wow, she was going easy on you…**

Dawn: Nah, they just had a lot of sales. –happily sips smoothie-

Paul: -sweat drops-

PAUL

1.Tell Dawn u love her!

Paul: Okay, for about the third time this phase… Dawn, I love you.

Dawn: And for about the third time this phase, you don't mean it. –is blushing anyway-

Paul: You got it.

**Me: -sweat drops- I am getting so many repeat dares… my own stinking fault, though…**

2.Go shopping with Dawn!

Paul: Been there, done that, and you owe me $300.

**Me: You're that upset over $300 out of, oh, I don't know, **_**$3,000,000,000,000?**_

Dawn: -coughs on smoothie- Seriously?!

**Me: Mm-hm. Something around that.**

Paul: -sweat drops- How did you find that out?

**Kenny: -is sad… he can't compete no more-**

**Me: Yeah, no reimbursement, Paul Harrison Shadowling.**

Paul: -sweat drops and wonders why the full name-

3.Save Dawn when she fells off of the cliff!! -pushing Dawn from a cliff- don't worry ma staraptor will catch u guys,so u won't B dead :D

Dawn: -screams-

**Kenny: DAWN! –is restrained by faceless guy-**

Paul: -jumps after her and holds her tight as they land on Staraptor-

Dawn: -blushing at being so close-

**Me: -once they get back- That was an amazing save! The kind of thing you expect in movies!**

Paul: -says nothing and lets go of Dawn-

Dawn: -cautiously takes step away, still blushing-

**Kenny: …**

KENNY

1.Battle Paul(randomness!!)

**Me: Not really that random.**

**Kenny: I'm going to win this time! With… Alakazam!**

Paul: I'll use… Ursaring… or should I use Electabuzz?

Dawn: Ursaring doesn't get so much action.

Paul: Ursaring, then.

**Me: I ref!**

-AFTER BATTLE-

**Kenny: I lost again?!**

Paul: -returns Ursaring- Pathetic…

**Me: Ohmygosh! Kenny got Ash's insult! Not good!**

**Penguin Friends: Hey!**

Dawn: What's wrong with Ash?

**Kenny: Besides emotion problems, obviously…**

**Me: Never mind. Next!**

2.Tell ambarassing story's 'bout Dawn!!

**Kenny: Oh, geez… what can I say without her killing me?**

Dawn: Tell him he already did this, and if he says anything else, he's dead.

**Me: There's nothing you can say. You did this already anyway.**

**Kenny: -sighs relieved-**

Paul: -watching Happy run in circles-

3.Kiss Paul

**Kenny: What?! No! That's ridiculous!**

**Me: There's actually a ship for this. It got eight Google results.**

**Boys: Eh?!**

**Me: Yeah, it's called OutOfSpiteShipping…**

Paul: That's… bottom line, freaky.

**Me: -searching on fanfiction- There's even a oneshot on it…**

**Boys: -pale-**

**Me: But… I hate guy-on-guy stuff… so… funny though the thought is… I'm going to leave it at the thought.**

**Others: -sigh in relief-**

**Kenny: Wait, why…**

Paul: You're ignoring her!

**Kenny: Oh…**

Paul: I'm curious, though… why are _you_ sighing, troublesome girl?

Dawn: Because I didn't want to see that, rude boy.

**Me: Heh heh! Paul has a nickname too!**

Paul: That's the third or fourth nickname for me in this whole thing.

**Kenny: We're at number two!**

**Me: And I'm out of intro sentences except for number one, so… sorry you got cheated, HYBZ!**

Hey ppl its HYBZ in the house!

I got som Qs and dares 4 my 2nd fave couple...ikarishipping! No offense Kenny.

**Kenny: -twitches anyway-**

Ikari Couple: -glares-

**Me: -bounce happily- Join the club! I should start a community for just ikarishipping…**

Kenny, make out w Dawn 2 make Paul jealous!

**Kenny: -grins happily and makes out almost viciously-**

Dawn: -does best to not make out back-

Paul: -rolls eyes at Kenny-

Dawn: -pushes Kenny off- That's enough, Nikay.

Paul: Nikay?

**Kenny: -sad- It's my last name… she only uses it when she's REALLY mad at me…**

Dawn: -silently fuming at people like HYBZ-

Paul do u have hormone attacks like Drew. (Drew gets so funny when he's like dat ;) )

Paul: The funny thing is I actually know what you mean… and know I don't.

Dawn: -laughs- Drew IS funny when he gets like that!

**Kenny: Obviously, Paul's never funny… so no.**

Dawn: Shut UP, Nikay!

**Me: Ouch, two times in 30 seconds? Not good, Kenneth Nikay!**

**Kenny: -glares at me-**

Paul, since u hate the song Barbie girl, sing it!

Paul: You're kidding…

**Me: Not kidding! Heh heh… -preps tape recorder-**

Paul: -does best to sing an octave lower-

**Me: -giggles- You can sing!**

Dawn: Of all the songs to find that out on…

Paul: -realizes Happy has fallen asleep and puts in bed-

Dawn shoot team rockets balloon w a bazooka! BAZOOKAS ROCK!

Dawn: Yeah BAZOOKAS!!! –shoots bazooka at balloon-

_Pikachu: -was of course captured at the time, and falls back out-_

**Team Rocket: -faintly- WE'RE BLASTING OF A-**

**Meowth: -fainter- Oh, what's the point?**

**DING!**

**At Studio: -sweat drop-**

Paul sing I dont dance with Ash

Paul: Ash isn't even here.

**Ash: Hi, Jessi! Sorry I'm late! Team Rocket took Pikachu, but a bazooka blew up the balloon randomly!**

**Kenny: Hey, why are YOU here?**

**Ash: -shrug- Jessi asked me to come. She said I could have food!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Me: Yeah, he's actually going to replace you after you answer all your questions.**

**Kenny: HUH?!**

**Me: -smiles evilly- It's not going to be as funny if you aren't denying your love for Dawn.**

Paul: Why Ash, though?

**Me: I'll explain later. For now, SING!**

**Rivals: -sing… Ash is not good at it-**

Dawn: -sighs- Ash, you know you can't sing, right?

**Ash: What're you talking about? I'm a GREAT singer!**

Paul: Just as good of a singer as you are a trainer…

**Ash: Hey! I am a good trainer!**

**Me: Not the time, guys.**

**Kenny: -is depressed because he's being booted… for a true IDIOT-**

Dawn: -is trying to find way to cheer him up w/o making out-

Kenny can u play d keyboard xD random q.

**Kenny: -from depression corner- Yes, I can.**

Dawn: -sweat dropping- Kenny…

Paul do you love buizel as much as I do (remember I was a buizel once, never insult buizels!)

Paul: Well, I have no idea how much you love Buizel, but I like them, they're very powerful…

**Me: Are you just saying that because little miss Keystone has one?**

**Ash: Who has one?**

Paul: -sweat drops- No, because I really think they're powerful. Next!

Dawn, why do you wear those shoes? And your hair looks much better without those gold thingys in them. I watche d the episode of ur 1st contest n u look so cute without them!

Dawn: Aw, thanks for the compliment! I like the shoes, I love high boots!

**Me: There was a question implied in that too.**

Dawn: I like the gold clips too. They mark me out as special!

**Ash: I thought special was bad.**

Paul: In your case, yes.

Dawn: Paul!

Paul: -shrugs-

**Ash: -glares at Paul-**

**Kenny: -has become inanimate out of depression-**

Dawn, do u know what OOC means? (if u dont ask jessi ;) )

Dawn: I've heard it everywhere on this website, but no clue what it means…

**Me: Out of Character.**

Dawn: Okay that makes sense!

**Me: -sweat drops- Welcome to FanFic, Dawn…**

OK, thats all for now. Kenny u rock! dAWN ROCKS! JESSI ROCKS SOO HARD THERES AN EARTHQUAKE! paul u suck.

Dawn: -celebrates-

**Me: -throws wild party- That's the highest I've gotten!**

**Kenny: -falls over, still inanimate-**

**Me: -sweat drops- I'm sorry that you think Kenny rocks and I'm booting him, though…**

Paul: Everyone thinks I suck.

**Ash: Gee, I **_**wonder**_** why…**

Paul: You really shouldn't be talking. –looks into punch… the DRINK, people-

**Ash: -glares at his rival-**

Dawn: -shakes head smiling-

**Me: Okay, we can really start partying once we get numero uno and then Paul's story! Dawn, start us, then we'll go to Kenny, if he'll talk, if not, Ash can, Paul, you're third, and I'll finish!**

Dawn: Don't you mean we'll go back?

**Me: Sure, that works too. Ready? Kenny, if you're talking, you go only one of the times and Ash does the other.**

**Kenny: -nods- I'll have to answer questions anyway. By the way, thanks, HYBZ.**

**Me: Go!**

Dawn: This is it…

**Kenny: …the big one…**

Paul: …the one we've all been waiting for…

**Me: …the signal of the end of this freakishly long phase…**

Paul: Ladies and gentlemen…

**Ash: …put your hands together…**

Dawn: And give a warm welcome to…

**Me: Pure-Rose-Kunoichi! …that's perfect, guys, great job! Anyway, let's finally end this phase!**

i'm so sad...so i need something to kill my misery (insert eveil laughter

here)

Paul: Evil laugh usually means someone else is going to be miserable…

Answer truthfully or do dare OR answer to my Mudkip :p

Dawn: Just a Mudkip?

**Me: No… a level 300 MUDKIP!!!**

**Ash: AAAAAAH!!! –hides under Kenny's seat-**

**Kenny: -sweat drops-**

**Me: …Ash? I was kidding.**

**Ash: Oh… well, how am I supposed to know?**

Paul: Because there IS no level 300, maybe? –rolls eyes-

**Ash: Well, I'm SORRY, I don't know everything like you!**

Dawn: -sweat drops- Ash, even _I_ knew that…

**Me: Anyway…**

Dawn:

If you where stuck on a island with Paul with no communication what so ever, what will you do?

Dawn: Build shelter and start a fire… I'd probably ask Paul for help with the fire, if he still had Chimchar.

Paul: What if I didn't?

Dawn: I'd just ignore you, then.

**Me: Ooh, that's cold…**

Ur cool and a girl so thats it...but...muwahahaha

Dawn: Ooh… Kunoichi's going to be back, I can tell…

Paul:

I dare you to take Dawn shopping-carry her stuff and pay for 75 percent of wut she buys!

Paul: I already did that… and paid a HUNDRED percent…

**Me: Yeah, for what THAT'S worth. –rolls eyes-**

Dawn: Yeah, I don't feel like going shopping again…

Was that too evil?...no

Kenny:

I dare you to watch dawn and paul kiss while locked in a cell (heehee)

**Me: Whee, a cell! –happy-**

**Kenny: My last moments will be of misery…**

**Me: Actually, I'm letting you stay to hear the story… and if reviewers object, you might stay for one more… NORMAL… phase…**

**Kenny: -perks up until in cell-**

Ikari Couple: -look at Ash-

**Me: Um… Bruce, could you lock him up too? He'll do something drastic…**

**Ash: Who? –faceless guy puts him in Kenny's cell- HEY! She didn't say ME!**

**Me: -sweat drop- Actually, I did…**

**Ash: Oh…**

Ikari Couple: -kiss-

**Cell Boys: -freak-**

Ikari Couple: -stop-

Dawn: You'll get used to it, Ash…

**Cell Boys: -let out-**

**Kenny: -pines… sorta…-**

**Ash: -jaw still dropped-**

CYA!

**Me: Come back! Okay, that's all the reviews! So next is Paul's tragic story… that's going to be later, though!**

Dawn: We still need your questions and dares, though!

**Me: And I'm bumping limits up to 10 questions and 5 dares! So give them to us!**

**Kenny: And tell her if you think I should stay, please!**

**Me: Ooh, and I want an opinion on Bruce!**

**Ash: And I want chocolate!**

Paul: -sweat drops-

**All: REVIEW!!!**

**Me: Por favor…**


	8. What His Parents Did

**Me: All right, Paul, here's the deal…**

Paul: Wait, I thought it was just going to be my story.

**Penguin Friends: -sweat drop-**

**Me: Well, you're going to tell me your story, then I'm going to rewrite it into an awesomeful story! Hopefully…**

Paul: -sweat drop- Do I have a choice?

**Me: Not really. So talk, hon. –grabs blank paper and pencil-**

Paul: -tells story-

Dawn: -cries several times throughout-

**Cell Boys: -try to comfort Dawn-**

**Me: -writes for a little while longer- Okay, here's what I got…**

_

* * *

_

_Born to battle. That's the phrase that's repeated itself for so long. God knows how long, but way too long for my taste._

_It started with my father, that phrase. He was the first to tell me that. My stupid father, who never wanted to have me. The one who brought me to this._

_I was screwed up from the moment I was conceived. My mother was a prostitute with ineffective protection. My father, married, and her favorite. She was pleased to be having his second child, but he was not. I was never supposed to be. What would my stepmother think? Never wanted. I was the mistake._

_Born to battle, though._

_I grew up a surprisingly cheerful child, as described by others. They tried several times to take me away from my mother, on account that she was never taking care of me. They accused her of only keeping at her job all the time, forgetting about me. In reality, they just wanted ammunition to throw at her. No one loves a prostitute. But they never could take me away. I was properly fed and clothed, the officials said that was as much as minimally necessary, and I seemed all right. It didn't matter to them she was with a different guy every night._

_Born to battle? Who was he kidding._

_He came to see me on my third birthday. I remember that much. I remember being so excited to finally meet the man whose blood ran through my veins, the one my mother had loved so much. He didn't talk much to me, just watched, mostly. He was asking my mother questions about me. Questions she didn't know the answers to. How could she? She was always busy. My father then told me that he would come to take me away someday, he would take care of me. Then I would be raised right. That was when I learned my first "bad word", from him describing her._

_Born to battle, to hear him say it._

_Nothing changed much until I was seven. I finally made my first real friend when I was seven. The parents had all told their kids to stay away from the prostitute's son. But her mom was different. Her mom was much nicer about it, like I wished everyone else had been. She never did ask me my name. She just called me Purple. I didn't mind, because I just called her Little Blue. Besides best friends forever, as she put it. That's all we ever were to each other. Until it happened. The kiss… that sort of just happened. It was true that I had started it, but she kept it going. The day after that, her mother told her to never talk to me again. The day after that, my mother died with one of her clients. And the day after that, my father came back and took me away._

_Born to battle, he reminded me._

_He taught me how to battle, the basics in that first year. Well, he didn't. Bianca did. She had to behave like a machine during the lessons. But after the lessons, during practice, she was the only one who was kind to me at the manor. She taught me how to battle. She reminded me of Little Blue a lot, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would to remember her. I was so sure we'd meet again. Maybe we have. That night, everything changed for me so drastically, I could never look at people the same way. Not even Bianca seemed to stay the same._

_Born to battle. The phrase echoed off the stone walls and in my head._

_It started with a small thing. He asked Bianca if she had taught me how to raise Pokémon for maximum strength yet. She said she hadn't yet, and was very sorry. She apologized several times in a row, which confused me. Why did she need to so desperately apologize? He nodded to her, then said he would personally teach me tomorrow. Bianca looked horrified to hear this. She begged him not to, she would teach me, just please, give her a chance. He snapped at her to shut up. She continued to plead with him, to beg. He hit her upside the head. Little Blue was who I saw getting hit so hard. I yelled at him, saying he shouldn't hit people. That was my first beating, that night. The only one I "earned."_

_Born to battle, but what?_

_He stopped beating me when I stopped crying at it. What was the point? The servants snapped at me to shut up when I did. Bianca only rushed out of the room. What could she do? My stepmother disliked me anyway. It took a month before I stopped crying. The next month, I became the battler he wanted. The third month, my stepmother died. I went to the funeral for Bianca's sake. A little before I turned ten, Bianca gave me Turtwig. Purple would have played for hours on end with my new "friend." Paul simply started teaching the Turtwig to fight. Bianca's tears seemed pathetic to me now. She was a nuisance now. How much more would Little Blue mean now?_

_The end of me. The "me" born to battle was complete to him._

_I found out later I was betrothed. Paul Harrison Shadowling didn't care. He was leaving for Hoenn to battle anyway. But every bit of Purple cried out. Purple was too far buried for Paul to do anything, though._

_The end of me. Born to battle, that's all I ever was. All I ever will be._

**

* * *

**

**Me: Whatcha think?**

Paul: It sounds interesting enough, anyway. Somehow not sad enough, though.

Dawn: -crying again uncontrollably-

**Me: She seems to think so.**

**Boys: -thinking- That's insensitive…**

**Me: Anyway! This is just to answer the question of "What did Paul's parents do to him?" The rest of the show will continue in the next phase!**

**Boys: -all trying to comfort Dawn now-**


	9. Phase 7!

Me: We're back

**Me: We're back (finally)! Sorry it took so long! Dawn's feeling better too, so let's get the show back on!**

Dawn: No more depressing stories, right?

**Me: -laughs- None planned, anyway.**

Dawn: -smiles-

**Me: Well, Kenny's staying for this phase – someone still has questions for him. But I need a vote on how MUCH longer, because he's leaving soon. I'll give options at the end, for now, let's welcome Pure-Rose-Kunoichi again!**

omg Paul/Dawn, whoever said it, My Mudkip is STRONG! I defeated Drake with only my mudkip (yess Drake from the Hoenn Elite 4 :P)

Paul: -shrug-

**Me: I defended it!**

**Kenny: No one really cares…**

**Ash: -eating granola bars. Faceless guy won't let him eat anything else-**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

OKAY PARTY TIME

Paul

Would you rather be stupid or hyperactive?

Paul: Er… out of those two, hyperactive. Rather avoid either, though…

Dawn: -giggles at thought of hyperactive Paul-

Battle me, 3 on 3 I use: Naruto aka my Ninetails, Mudkip and Vileplume (I shall enjoy beating u up :p)

**Me: Naruto's a perfect nickname for a Ninetales!**

Paul: You assume far too much…

**Me: All right, you two. Slug it out!**

Paul: -after losing horribly to Mudkip… alone- Geez… I'll be taking your dares and questions more seriously from now on…

**Others: -sweat dropping-**

How would you react if you where in Drew's situation in 'who, what, when, where wynaut'??

Paul: Probably just thank May then leave, honestly. If she got in the same situation and I knew, I'd get her out because I'd owe her.

**Me: What if it was Dawn?**

Paul: No idea… why does that make a difference?

Dawn: Well, you actually know me.

Paul: True…

Dawn:

How would you react if you where in May's situation in 'who, what, when, where wynaut'??

Dawn: I would totally do the same things she did! Except I'd try to get my arms under his instead of just tugging on his head…

**Me: Same for Paul?**

Dawn: Basically. Oh, but I wouldn't chomp the Liechi berry, I'd let the boy do it first.

**Me: Heheh.**

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

Ash and Kenny

Nothing, just do me a favor and jump in a lake

**Kenny: -glares-**

**Ash: -obliviously keeps eating granola bar… three at a time…-**

**Me: That was a DARE, guys.**

**Ash: Huh? What?**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Paul: The reviewer -mutters "and me"- want you to jump in a lake. Kenny too.

**Ash: Huh?! I can't swim!**

**Me: He's not even a good liar… -shoves both in lake-**

Dawn: JESSI!

**Me: What? You didn't believe him, did you? You're so –**

Dawn: That's not it! Kenny CAN'T swim!

**Me: He's got Prinplup, though, so what's it – -stops and sees Prinplup's poke ball on lakeshore- Oops…**

Dawn: Oops?! -furious-

Paul: -sighs at my stupidity and sends out Kenny's Prinplup-

_Prinplup: Who're you?_

Paul: -just points at Kenny-

_Prinplup: -freaks and gets him out-_

**Kenny: -gasps air- Thanks… whoever sent out Prinplup…**

Paul: What else COULD I do?

**Kenny: Wait, it was YOU? –Paul nods, Kenny glares and looks away-**

**Ash: Aw man… -swims ashore- I thought it would work…**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: Well…… let's move on…**

Dawn: We've got the bowser monster again!

I'm back!! I have a question for Jessi. -clears throat- HOW DID MY LEVEL 100 EMPOLEN TIE WITH A FIRE TYPE!? IT KNOWS HYDRO CANNON FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!

**Me: -sweat drops- It missed… still had to recharge… it got a nice Brine out, though!**

Paul: She's covering up for your poor skills.

**Me: Ignore him. You did fight well… Paul just fought better.**

Paul: Excuses, all of it.

Dawn: -starts to hit Paul, but stops herself-

I have some dares.

Dawn and Paul: I dare you both to read about myy OC's and tell me your favorite. You too Jessi. If you really like them, I'll give something better than all the pokemon in the world.

Dawn: Geez, there's a big age difference with Ben and Julia…

**Me: I like! They cool…… but I wish there was more on their kid!**

Paul: …

Dawn: What's wrong with him turning into Sho-cue? He sounds cool. I like him!

**Me: Sho-cue or Ben?**

Dawn: Sho-cue!

**Me: Does the boy that Sly-pan absorbed have no personality?**

Paul: …Ben's the only one with a long enough description to pick as a favorite. For me, anyway.

**Me: I like Ben, too! But I wish there was more about absorbed boy…**

**Kenny: -eating apple-**

**Ash: -still pigging on granola bars-**

I also dare you both to battle each other at... SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE! There is a catch though. You must play as a pokemon smasher on a pokemon stage with only pokeball items. If Paul wins, Empolen will Hydro Cannin him. Then Luxray will use Discharge. In that order.

If Dawn wins, she can hurt Paul how ever she wants! You can also read my story if you want. Anyway, please update soon and use my dares.

Dawn: Pokémon smasher?

Paul: Let's assume it doesn't matter. –plays video game and loses purposely-

Dawn: -thinks she actually won- I won! I get to hurt Paul now however I want?

**Me: Yup! –gets YouTube camera ready-**

Dawn: -considers a moment, then just pinches him and sits back down-

**Me: WHAT?!**

Dawn: I'm sorry! After his story… I'd feel bad about hurting him much…

Paul: In other words, she hasn't gotten completely furious with me yet.

**Non-Ikari: -grumble a bit-**

P.S. You haven't seen the last of me!

**Me: Yay!**

Paul: As long as you don't come back when she's mad…

Dawn: ?

**Me: -sweat drops- Anyway, I am being forced to… BUMP UP REVIEWS PER PHASE.**

Dawn: ! Why?

**Kenny: -looking in my email- She's already gotten 13 reviews, including the two she just did. When I wrote this it was**

**Me: Stay out of my email! –snatches laptop back- So the limit is now 15. This is going to be annoying to me…**

**Ash: Why?**

**Me: Don't talk with you mouth full.**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: Anyways, I'll live. Dares involving hair or outfit will only last 5 reviews, though.**

Paul: Is there a hair related one?

**Me: Later on, yeah. Anyway! Next up, angelgirl3304!**

Ok I think you are so cute Ash. (giggles)

**Me: O.O MISTY WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Ash: Um, thanks…?**

and Dawn your outfit is like the best. Paul is cute also. I think his purple hair is cool and not girly.

Dawn: Yay! Thanks!

Paul: Finally someone who LIKES my hair…

**Me: I like your hair! You don't make it look girly… purple's just usually a girly color… not prune purple, though… -goes on half-apologizing about hair-**

**Kenny: -anticipating his compliment-**

Kenny get the heck out of there.

**Kenny: HUH?!**

**Me: -marks one anti-Kenny point on previous whiteboard: Score is 1-0 -**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Just wanted to say that now let's begin.

Paul Q&A:

What would you do if Dawn ended up having your baby, for something better to be left unsaid?

Paul: Um… what's TO do but support her?

Dawn: …thanks…? I think…

Which pokemon do you think best fits Dawn?

Paul: …

**Me: Ooh, he's thinking hard on this one…**

Dawn: You're being weird, Jessi.

**Me: But he is!**

Dawn: You don't have to say it, though!

Paul: …Pachirisu.

Dawn: ?

**Me: Now tell us why!**

Paul: Most of them are hyperactive… and kinda cute, in an annoying way.

Dawn: No idea how to take that…

**Me: -turns over whiteboard and marks point for ikarishipping over penguin and pearl: Score 1-0-0 -**

**Everyone except Ikarishippers: -sweat drop-**

Dawn Q&A:

Dawn if you had a baby what would you name it? (both for a baby boy and a baby girl) I know completly random but oh well.

Dawn: -smiles- Um, Risa Anne for a girl. I like the name Risa!

**Me: Risa's unique all right…**

Dawn: You say that like it's a bad thing. Anyway, I think the other… Kyo Ryu!

Paul: …?

Dawn: I like Furuba…

**Me: And Ryu's just awesome like that!**

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

Which pokemon best suits Paul?

**Me: Ooh! Me and Dawn totally agree on this!**

Dawn: In unison?

**Me: In unison! 3, 2…**

**Girls: HOUNDOOM!!**

Paul: -sweat drop- When did you two get so close anyway?

Dawn: -giggling- Commercial break, we went bowling.

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

Dares Paul:

You and Dawn have to work together to take care of a Happiny from now on.

_Happy: Daddy and Mommy?_

Paul: -sweat drop- We kind of do already…

Go into a sound proof room and watch as Dawn deeply and passionately makes out with Ash.

Dawn: WHAT?! I have to make out with Granola-Mouth?!

**Ash: Granola? Where?**

**Me: -sweat drop-**

Paul: How's sound proof relevant?

**Me: We don't wanna hear the resulting seizure.**

Paul: …?! –faceless guy drags to soundproof room-

**Me: Oh, Bruce, put Kenny in too!**

**Kenny: Wait, why?!**

**Me: Cuz I don't wanna hear YOUR resulting seizure. –faceless guy drags Kenny to room too-**

Paul: Why are you here?

**Kenny: Authoress's randomness.**

Paul: Oh…

**Me: Okay, Dawn, camera's rolling… sorry about this, but you know how it works…**

Dawn: -sighs- I know… -deeply and passionately makes out with Ash-

**Ash: -confused-**

**Kenny: -freaks, but we cant hear him-**

Paul: -turns really pale… almost like paper-

Dawn: -stops- YUCK! I HATE granola!

**Ash: What was that about?! It was just a dare!**

**Me: Dares are commands here, Ash. Aw, no!!**

Dawn: What? –faceless guy drags boys back-

**Me: Another review… now we've hit the limit…**

**All: -sweat drop-**

Dares Dawn:

Wear a really hot and tight bikini and model it in front of Paul.

Dawn: …what…?

Paul: I don't even LIKE bikinis…

**Me: Wow, this person likes giving you mean dares, huh.**

Dawn: -sighs and goes to change-

**Me: Dawn, by model, assume she means flirt!**

Dawn: -in bathroom- What?! WHY?!

**Me: It's funnier than just modeling… besides, I want to see those flirting skills you were talking about!**

Dawn: I didn't SAY anything about flirting skills, but… fine…

**Me: Bruce, take the Cell Boys to their cell…**

**Kenny: What?! No!**

**Ash: Can I bring granola bars?**

**Me: -sweat drop- Sure… -faceless guy drags boys to cell- Dawn, coast's clear, whenever you're ready!**

Dawn: -opens door, doing best not to seem self-concious… bikini is tight, pink, and with winking Pachirisus all over-

Paul: -flushes and looks away-

Dawn: Hi, Paul… -walks over and puts finger under his chin- What's up?

Paul: -tries very hard not to look at her boobs-

**Me: -laughs- That's enough, Dawn… go change back now…**

Dawn: -sighs in relief and blushes madly- Okay! –hurries in bathroom-

Paul: -stares after her for a long time-

**Me: I thought you didn't like bikinis.**

Paul: Not as much as, say, Kenny, but…

**Me: Ha! I KNEW it!**

Paul: -flushes and looks away-

Dawn: -back out in knee length skirt- I'm back…

**Me: Kay, you've got more dares… Bruce, can you fetch the Cell Boys? –faceless guy leaves to get them-**

Paul: -sweat drops-

Go beat up one of Paul's fangirls out of anger. (I'll let the author figure out what to do to make u angry)

XOXO angelgirl3304 (Oh and here's my bro's level 100 Palkia and level 90 Latios

**Me: Wow, more people empowering me with their Pokémon! Thanks, angel's brother!**

Dawn: Well, I'm already mad enough at Jessi… do we have a fangirl here?

**Me: Yeah… unfortunately, it's not Summer, but she was the only one who wanted to come with Bruce.**

Dawn: Kay. –leaves to complete dare as Cell Boys are dragged back in-

**Kenny: Where's Dawn going?**

**Me: Dare, she has to beat up a fangirl. Anyways…**

**Kenny: Ooh, girl fight!**

**Boys: -go over to watch, Paul semi-reluctant-**

**Me: -sweat drop- Well…jin-chai's up, whenever they're back…**

Oh, thank GOD I finally signed on. (Too many email addresses... ugh, don't follow in my stupidity, please. LOL)

**Me: -smile- Don't worry, I only use one…**

ANYWAY, I have questions. (Well, DUH. You probably knew that.)

**Me: Well, I would hope so. –smile-**

**Others: -return, Dawn laughing insanely-**

**Me: Er… Dawn?**

Dawn: Ah, that felt GOOD… gonna have to do that more often!

**Me: -sweat drops- Dawn, your questions…**

Dawn: BRING IT!

**Me: -to faceless guy- What she on? –faceless guy shrugs- Hm…**

Okay for Dawn:

1.) I've just noticed but why do you keep on blushing after you kiss Paul?

Sure, I know it's appropriate for the moment but if you find him so revolting, why do it? HUH?

Dawn: I don't find him revolting! I blush after I kiss or make out with anyone. Jessi, being the shippist she is, only writes down after Paul, though…

**Me: Ah NO!**

Dawn: What, what?

**Me: Another review… oh, wait, false alarm. Not asking questions…**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

2.) Okay, so about Kenny. (Heh, I, personally, don't like him. But I don't hate him either. I'm an Ikarishipper, so sorry.) I know you hurt his feelings and all in the last phase, but really. Would you either go out with Kenny (let's pretend it's strong enough NOT to ruin the friendship) or Paul? (Face it, he's hot.) Yeah, those questions... IDK, i'm usually crazy at this time. -checks time- Oh, it's 11:49 P.M.

Dawn: -sweat drop- Well, what's the point in going out with Kenny if it's not going to be strong?

**Me: I think she more meant if you break up, you can still be friends…**

Dawn: Oh… well… I don't know… when you put it like that… Paul.

**Kenny: What?!**

Dawn: No offense, Kenny…

**Kenny: -goes to depression corner-**

Paul: -sweat drops-

**Ash: -pigging on granola bars- Jessi?**

**Me: -sweat drop- Um, yeah?**

**Ash: Do I get ANY questions?**

**Me: -rereads- Yeah, you've at least got some from Shadow-chan…**

**Ash: Okay! –goes back to pigging on granola bars-**

_Pikachu: -sweat drops- Mah traina's an idiot…_

Paul: You don't need to tell us.

OKAY PAUL. (Yeey.)

1.) Let's say Summer wasn't alive EVER. (God only knows how much I wish that was true) Would you go out with Dawn? You keep saying how Summer is going to kill her if that does happen, but now that she's gone, would you?

Paul: She's not GONE, she'll come back from Antarctica… unfortunately…

**Me: Answer the first question!**

Paul: Don't know. My dad… … …well, I don't know.

Dawn: -is wanting to stab Mr. Shadowling again-

**Me: -sweat drops-**

2.) Kenny is a total dork, we all know that. (Oh, my Penguinshipper killing sense is tingling) Now that he's OUT OF THE PICTURE, would you consider Dawn as someone you'd date?

Paul: No, SUMMER'S still around…

**Me: -hisses at Summer-**

**Kenny: -sweat drops- If you're going to say I'm a dork, can you say it to my face?**

**Me: Nope. Next!**

3.) If Dawn wasn't in the picture, would you be looking at Zoey? IDK, there's nothing to look at, but it's just a question ...

Paul: I don't know who I'd look at if SUMMER wasn't in the picture, so I don't know.

**Me: Why are you saying your hated fiancée's name so much?**

Paul: To remind her Summer's not out of the picture…

**Kenny: -quietly celebrates this fact-**

I DONT WANT TO ASK KENNY OR ASH ANY QUESTIONS. (I'll be back for that

later.)

**Kenny: Well, THANKS. –rolls eyes-**

**Ash: -is too busy pigging on granola bars to care-**

_Pikachu: -goes over to Dawn- Hi, Dawn…_

Dawn: Hi, Pikachu. You staying till Ash is done eating?

_Pikachu: If I can for that long…_

**Others: -sweat drop-**

YAY DARES!

... ohkay, everyone took my dares. RAWR. (is totally off)

**Me: Sorry about that… thanks for the self-censorship, by the way!**

OKAY, I GOT IT!

Paul: I dare you to call Summer and tell her you're going out with Dawn. (I mean, you claim to NOT CARE about Dawn right? So what harm will it cause to you if that happened?)

Paul: If I'm doing that, I'm adding at the end that I'm not serious. I don't like her the way you people make me out to, but she's sort of a friend…

**Me: Call the witch. –hands phone-**

Paul: I'll put it on speaker, but you guys can't do anything.

**Me: -nods and gags self and others-**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Paul: -dials number then puts on speaker-

_**Summer: Hello?**_

Paul: Hi, Summer… it's Paul.

_**Summer: -after brief silence- Oh my gosh, Paul! Hi! You haven't called in forever!**_

Paul: Yeah, I've been busy… you saw the show, right?

_**Summer: Yeah, you're doing a great job! I won't hurt your friend, Dawn was it? Just because you had to do what you did. Oh, but I haven't been able to watch it lately, because –**_

Dawn: -glares at phone for the "Dawn was it" bit-

Paul: Actually, Dawn's why I'm calling.

_**Summer: -danger voice- What about her, sweetie?**_

Paul: -makes vomiting motion at being called sweetie- Well… I couldn't take the guilt any more…

_**Summer: -still danger- Guilt of WHAT?**_

Paul: …we're going out.

_**Summer: …you're joking, right?**_

Paul: Not really. Something happened that first time we were dared…

_**Summer: Paul. Get a GRIP. I'm still your fiancée!**_

Paul: You're not my wife, though.

_**Summer: So you'd rather have that –**_

**Me: -snatches phone away and ungags self- And you've just been prank called on the Dawn and Paul Talk Show!**

_**Summer: What?! Who IS this?!**_

**Me: Your not-so-friendly-to-you, ever-Ikarishipping hostess/authoress, Jessi, aka ikarishipper900! And thanks to one of our BRILLIANT reviewer's dares, you have just been pa-RANK called!**

**Other: -sweat drop and ungag themselves-**

_**Summer: …prank called?!**_

**Me: Took ya long enough to get it. And from me, and all of our reviewers here, just so ya know, WE HATE YOU!! –hangs up happily-**

Dawn: …that's special, Jessi…

**Me: But soooooooooo much fun!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Hikari--OH! I mean Dawn (Sorry): I dare you to FIGHT SUMMER'S FOR PAUL!

I'll help you if you want. Cause I've got people like pokefreak900! AM I RIGHT? (Obviously...)

I'll be back... and non-sober. :D

Dawn: You're sober NOW?!

**Me: -sweat drop- Do you even know what that means, Dawn?**

Dawn: -ignores- How am I supposed to fight her when she's in Antarctica?

**Me: -whispers to chai- Between you and me… there's a fairly long list of planned co-hosts like Kenny and Ash, but they'll be rotating. Summer is one of them, so I'm going to hope it's okay to postpone this…**

Dawn: All I heard was "planned."

Paul: There's something PLANNED in this show?!

**Me: Well, relatively, there has to be SOMETHING.**

**Kenny: I thought everything was based off reviews.**

**Me: Just back stories and humor stuff in empty spots.**

Paul: I don't know if it's a good thing there haven't been any…

**Me: Anyway, let's get through these reviews! My new goal in life! Next up, we have Roggamer22, new reviewer to the show! Warm welcome!**

**Others (besides Ash): Not from us.**

**Me: Oh, hush, you three.**

Alright!!This is my first time so here we go!!

My first victim will be...Kenny so he can shut up about not being as popular as anybody else!!

**Kenny: I'm finally first!**

**Me: Thank you…**

Also Jessi if they dont do the dares you can use my Torterra(Earthquake, Frenzy Plant, Return, and Bite).

**Me: Oooooooh!! more other people's awesomeful Pokémon!**

**Kenny: -sweat drop- Can I go now?**

Kenny:1)If you could be a Pokemon would you?

**Kenny: Ooh… um… I don't know. I mean, it'd be cool to actually use attacks, but I wouldn't want to be captured.**

Dawn: Yes or no?

**Kenny: Er… no, I like calling the shots too much.**

2)If so which?

**Kenny: Now I'm glad I said no…**

Dawn: Yeah, I can't think of a Pokémon he would be.

Paul: I can think of a few…

**Me: That's not good from you! Next, hurry!**

3)If you were gay which boy character would you date?

**Kenny: WHAT?!**

**Me: -searching fanfic- There are only two yaoi shippings for you… that leaves the question, Ash or Paul?**

**Kenny: You're kidding.**

**Me: -shows one called Starlight Encounter-**

**Kenny: -pale- But I'm STRAIGHT!**

Dawn: It said if.

**Kenny: Well, out of those two… Ash, I guess.**

**Ash: What? Heard my name…**

**Smarter People: -sweat drop-**

4)Blue or Red?

**Kenny: Um, blue?**

**Me: I think I missed something…**

Dawn: It's a simple enough question.

5)I dare you to go hunt down the boy character from #3 kiss him, and then kick him in the !!

**Me: Well, we saved you the hunting down bit anyway!**

**Kenny: This is RIDICULOUS!!**

Paul: Actually, I'd say this was a sign of how much the reviewers hate you.

Dawn: You're really not helping.

Paul: Not trying to.

**Kenny: -complies to reviewers will-**

**Me: -thinks about how much I HATE yaoi-**

**Ash: -after half a minute- …what?**

**Me: You need to pay attention if you want answers. Anyway, next up is Dawn's questions!**

Dawn: Yaaaaaay!

Paul: Why are you still so happy about this show?!

Dawn:1)If you could be a Pokemon would you?

Dawn: Yeah, it'd be so much easier!

**Me: You say this… based off of what?**

Dawn: Well, I wouldn't be expected to follow the latest fashions.

**Me: …got me there.**

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

2)If so which?

Dawn: Pachirisu! They're so cute and hyper!

**Me: Well, that's a personality match, anyway.**

Dawn: Is that a compliment?

**Kenny: Did it sound like one?**

Dawn: Sorta…

3)If you could would you make out with Ash?

Dawn: EW!!

**Me: She's been there, done that, hates it!**

**Kenny: Thank whoever.**

**Me: …?**

**Kenny: I'm trying to be politically correct!**

Paul: Doesn't exist, don't bother.

4)What would you do if you saw Paul kissing another girl?

Dawn: Why's it any of MY business? If it's Summer, ignore it, move on, if not, ask him WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!

Paul: …O.O

**Me: It's YOUR business because everyone knows you and Paul belong together and you're somewhere –**

Dawn: Next.

**Me: Hey, I'm not DONE!**

Dawn: NEXT!

5)I dare you to have all the Pokemon you have with you attack Paul with their strongest attack!

Dawn: But that's so randomly mean!

**Me: You can make it up to him in the next dare.**

Dawn: I can't do it without a good reason…

Paul: -pinches her rear-

Dawn: -makes a sound- Paul, you PERVERT! -has Pokémon attack him-

Paul: -after long swearing session- I was only giving you your reason…

Dawn: -huffs and looks away-

**Kenny: -glaaaaaaares-**

Paul: -appears supremely unconcerned-

**Ash: -still stuffing his face with granola bars-**

_Pikachu: -sweat dropping at situation and Ash's stupidity-_

**Me: -sweat drops- There's another dare…**

Dawn: Fine, what is it?

6)Kiss Paul and hold it for 20 seconds afterwards!!(Take that Kenny!!)

Dawn: WHAT?! Now I have to KISS the pervert AGAIN?!

Paul: -sighs- It's just to get at Kenny, though.

**Kenny: That's what I call randomly cruel!**

Dawn: To you or me?

**Me: Does it matter? You still have to do it!**

Paul: …I'm sorry I pinched you.

**Me: Oh my gosh, Paul's APOLOGIZING for something!!**

Dawn: … -kisses fiercely for 20 seconds-

Paul: -thinking about Summer in Antarctica, kisses back-

**Kenny: -pales too fast-**

**Me: Kenny's gonna end up leaving on a stretcher…**

Dawn: -breaks away- Forgiven. My own fault anyway…

**Me: -marks point for ikari: score 2-0-0-**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: You only THOUGHT I forgot!**

Paul: -ignores- Do I have questions? Oh, here they are…

Paul(a.k.a the loner):1 & 2)same as 1 & 2 from the others.

Paul: Sure, and… I've been matched with a Houndoom for personality, so I guess Houndoom.

Dawn: Houndoom's so great, isn't it? And it matches perfectly!

Paul: Whatever you say, crazy…

Dawn: -rolls eyes-

3)If you turned into a Pokemon what would you do?

Paul: Try to figure out why and avoid capture.

**Me: You'd be an uncatchable!**

**Kenny: Sorry, but a WHAT?**

**Me: He'd be one of those Pokémon people would try for years and years to capture for its great power but no one could!**

Paul: Sure…

4)I dare you to kiss...KENNY!

Paul: WHAT?!

**Me: You're not an OutOfSpiteshipper, are you? -anxious-**

**Kenny: IS THAT RELEVANT?!**

**Me: Slightly…**

Paul: Do I really have to?

**Me: Er, yeah…**

Paul: -groans- Great… -barely pecks then pulls away quickly-

**Me: -snorts- Read ahead, genius…**

5)Hold #4 for 5 seconds!

**Kenny: WHAT?!**

Paul: I have to do it AGAIN?!

**Me: Yup.**

Dawn: -shields eyes-

Paul: -complies to reviewers will-

**Kenny: -blushes from embarrassment at stupid situation-**

Paul: -gags- Never… again…

I'll be back!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcough cough!

**Me: Be looking forward to it!**

**Others: NO!!**

**Me: But now it's time to send an important message to my lovely reviewers.**

Dawn: I didn't know she had those.

**Me: Okay, I don't know if you've read my profile or not, but if you have, you KNOW that I dislike all… curved ships, and I'd LIKE to avoid that kind of thing.**

Paul: Just to make it clear, she has nothing against those type of people.

**Me: Yeah, I'm not going to be all like "shun…" but most of the characters on Pokémon are STRAIGHT. I'd like to treat them as such.**

Dawn: Now back to the regular show!

**Kenny: You sound way too happy about that…**

**Me: Wheeeeeeeee! Seriousness gone! You know, I have this sudden urge to do reverse capitalizing!**

**Kenny: What?**

**Me: lIKE THIS. sEE HOW WHAT'S NORMALY LOWERCASE IS NOW UPPERCASE AND VICE-VERSA?**

**Kenny: Save it for next phase.**

**Me: Poo. Oh well, next review! Welcome back, The biggest ikarishipping Fan!**

Ikari Couple: -groan-

**Me: Hush, you two.**

I'm back! nn

Anyway, lets get to the questions:

For both Dawn and Paul-

If you two had a child what would the baby's name be?

Ikari Couple: …?!

Paul: Well, Dawn's the only one who's thought of names, so… those ones are fine by me.

Dawn: Where'd THAT one come from? Why does everyone think I'm pregnant?!

**Kenny: I blame Jamie Lynn's influence.**

**Me: KENNY! Stop bashing Jamie Lynn!**

**Kenny: -shrug-**

For Dawn-

Why do you love Paul?

Dawn: I… DON'T! Get this through your thick head: I. Do. Not. Love. Paul!

**Me: She doesn't like him, she doesn't love him, but he's more than a friend. That's the riddle for the day, where is she?**

Dawn: What are you TALKING about?

**Me: Your feelings!**

Dawn:…Next.

Do you think Paul's a pervert?

Dawn: I think ALL guys are perverts, honestly.

**Me: -high fives-**

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

For Paul-

Why do you love Dawn?

Paul: I don't. Same as Dawn, but switch names.

**Me: He's in the same place as her!**

Paul: Well, obviously. We're both in the studio.

**Me: -hisses- You know what I mean!**

Dawn: You set yourself up for that one, Jessi.

**Me: Meh.**

**Kenny: -sweat drop-**

Do you read nast magazines? (couldn't help myself)

Paul: No! DID YOU START A RUMOR??

**Me: Who's telling? Hee hee!**

**Kenny: Note to world: never, under any circumstance, give Jessi candy on a day to give candy.**

Dawn: Then she's hyper for a long long time.

**Me: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

For Kenny- Why do everyone break the noodle right before Dawn and Paul kiss while they are watching Lady and the Tramp?

**Kenny: No one wants them to kiss the noodle kiss. Especially me.**

**Me: It's a conspiracy for people who hate ikarishippers, I tell you! CONSPIIIIIIIIIIRACY!!**

**Kenny: She's hit sugar high, don't mind her.**

Paul: This is high for her?

**Kenny: Amazing, isn't it?**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Time for the DARES:

For Dawn-

Pretend to be Paul's torterra

Dawn: That's random enough, anyway… what do I do for that?

**Me: OOH OOH OOH! You swear your undying loyalty to do whatever he tells you to do and to become stronger no matter how he abuses you and you promise to stick with him till the end and –**

Dawn: Anyone who's NOT sugar high have any idea?

Paul: All I can think of is making a Torterra sound.

Dawn: -makes sound… fairly well, actually-

**Kenny: Kay, that's enough!**

**Me: But she didn't do any of that other stuff!**

Dawn: Not gonna! Next, and HURRY!

For Paul-

Tell Dawn she needs to pop that rock size zit on her nose

Paul: -repeats-

Dawn: I've got a rock size zit?! -hands fly to nose-

Paul: No, the reviewer told me to say it.

Dawn: -whimpers at thought of rock size zit-

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Tell Dawn her butt looks big

Paul: -repeats again-

Dawn: JERK!! -slaps-

Paul: -spoken over by Leafdancer- She told me to! It's not my fault!

Dawn: Hm! What ELSE are you going to blame on the reviewer?!

Paul: Whatever the next dare is…

Act like a desperate pervert around Dawn

Paul: WHAT?! There is NO way!

Dawn: Huh?

**Me: Oh, this is GREAT… -cackles-**

**Kenny: Uh-oh…**

_Pikachu: This ain't good…_

**Me: Just for a while, then! And action!**

Paul: -acts like a desperate pervert… if I typed it out, I'd have to change the show's rating-

Dawn: -slaps very hard-

**Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand… cut!**

Paul: Never again…

**Me: You say NOW, but you never know about a few years from now…**

Paul: NO.

Dawn: NO WAY IS ANY GUY DOING THAT AGAIN!! At least, none that LIVE…

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Wear a pink skin-tight dress

Paul: -glares-

**Me: She left one, it's got Jigglypuffs printed all over it! -giggles-**

Paul: How long do I have to wear it?

**Me: At least one more review… I don't want Happy thinking you're gay when you're straight and love Dawn…**

Paul: Don't love her. -goes to change-

Dawn: -sings lullaby to Happy-

_Happy: -falls asleep-_

_Pikachu: -also falls asleep-_

**Kenny: -struggles to stay awake-**

**Me: Wow, that's one effective lullaby.**

Dawn: -quietly nods and smiles as she puts Happy in bed-

Paul: -comes back-

**Others: -keep laughter quiet so as not to wake up Pokémon, but laugh long and hard-**

Paul: Shut UP. -sits on couch as usual-

Dawn: Sorry… but, it's just so RANDOM…

**Kenny: I'm not sorry. This is GREAT.**

**Me: No one really asked you.**

**Kenny: So?**

**Me: Oh, you have a dare too.**

**Kenny: Really? The biggest ikarishipping fan gave me a dare? I thought ikarishippers hated my guts.**

**Me: We do. We still give you dares.**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

**Kenny: Now I'm nervous…**

For Kenny- Uh, prank call Officer Jenny

**Kenny: Isn't there some law against that?**

**Ash: -unexpectedly- Not her personal number. -hands number-**

**Kenny: -as entering number- Why do you have this?**

**Ash: Brock.**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Kenny: -gets idea approved-**

_**Jenny: Hello?**_

**Kenny: -in weird voice- Hello, Offica Jenny. Yoh're lookin mighty FINE today.**

_**Jenny: Who is this?!**_

**Kenny: Yoh wanna-be lovah.**

Dawn: -claps hand over mouth to keep from laughing-

**Kenny: -purrs slightly into phone-**

_**Jenny: Who IS this?!**_

**Kenny: I jus told ya, honay. Mah name don matta.**

_**Jenny: I'm TAKEN. I'm going to hang up if you don't cut this out!**_

**Kenny: Taken? Bah who?**

_**Jenny: No one you know!**_

**Kenny: Well, I'm shore I'm betta than him. Why dontch ya give me a try?**

_**Jenny: Okay, I want the truth NOW, or I will trace this number and have you arrested for harassment!**_

**Me: -takes phone- Hi, Jenny, sorry about that. Related question, have you seen that new talk show, called the Dawn and Paul Talk Show?**

_**Jenny: Who is THIS? Yeah, I've seen it, what of –**_

**Me: Then you know how dares are law.**

_**Jenny: -moment- You mean… I just…**_

**Me: Got prank called by the Dawn and Paul Talk Show! Congrats!**

_**Jenny: Oh my god. -laughs weakly- Then you're Jessi?**_

**Me: Yup. That was Kenny, taking on a different accent. None of it serious, by the way.**

_**Jenny: Okay. -laughs again- Thanks for brightening up my job! -hangs up-**_

Paul: She's going to come after us…

Dawn: That was GREAT, Kenny!

**Kenny: -beams-**

**Me: No time to stop! Hurry, hurry, next review from ShAdOw-MiSt43 – Shadowfire, just go go go!**

**Others: O.O**

Konnichiwa!

Yeah, I am Vendetta's Shadow, but it's a different account. The Vendetta account was an accident though because I was really impatient to get a account.

Dawn: That makes sense, I thought someone was stealing your style!

**Kenny: How do you make an account by accident?**

**Me: Does it matter?**

Well, a big hello to our favourite prune head character, Prune-chan, and hiya to the newly name gingie!

**Kenny: I SAID no!**

**Me: No one cares, Gingie…**

Paul: Hello, Shadowfire…

**Kenny: -to me- Not you too!**

**Me: Keh heh heh.**

Paul: -sweat drop-

Dawn, can I call you Kari-chan? It suits you... I guess... and hi to Shi-chan and Kenny-chan!

Dawn: That's cute! Sure!

**Kenny: I get two hi's?**

**Ash: Who's Shi-chan?**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

JESSI DARES

**Me: A dare? For ME? -happy-**

Paul: This can't mean anything good…

1. Strap Prune-chan to a chair and shave his hair!

**Me: Wheeeeeeee!! -straps in chair-**

Paul: Now, hold up just one –

**Me: -shaves head… PAUL'S head- Haha!**

Paul: -grumbles-

**Me: Now that your head's clean-shaven, time for you dares.**

Paul: Greeeeeeeat… -rolls eyes-

Dawn: -sweat drops-

PURPLE PRUNE (PAUL) DARES

1. Jump off an 100 story building on a bungee cord to get an 1,0,0 bill. If you can't get it in one jump, Jessi gets it :P

Paul: -jumps and fails to obtain-

**Me: Wow, I never thought I'd get paid for this job! -bounces-**

Dawn: Too much chocolate…

**Me: -runs to get it-**

**Kenny: Let's keep going…**

2. Write a horror story, and everyone has to die somehow EXCLUDING JESSI AND ME IF YOU DO PUT US IN. We live because we're awesome, and sorry Dawn xD

Dawn: Huh?! I'm gonna DIE?!

Paul: Nah, she didn't say I had to put people from the show in. I'm just going to use the ikarishippers… but Jessi and Shadowfire get to live another day, I guess… -writes story-

Dawn: -reads story- You put Kenny in, too?

**Kenny: -turns head sharply-**

Paul: Yeah, he's annoying.

**Kenny: -glares-**

Dawn: Ash too, then?

Paul: -nods-

Dawn: Wow… blood-crazed mind-controlling demons out to kill us all… **need I say more? lol**

**Me: I'm back! What'd I miss?**

Dawn: Paul was dared to write a horror story. He did good too.

**Me: 'Cuz he's violent anyway. -reads- Ooh… blood-crazed mind-controlling demons out to kill us all…**

Paul: -sweat drop- Except for the "ooh" that's EXACTLY what Dawn said.

**Me: Why'd you kill all the ikarishippers and Kenny and Ash?!**

Paul: That's a dumb…

**Me: It takes more than two people to plan a wedding, stupid!**

**Others: -sweat drop majorly-**

3. Watch Childs Play 4. I'm sure you'll like it because it's horror and it's about an evil doll who tries to kill people. I've never seen it before either, but I've seen some clips of it. It's called Chuckie's Bride.

**Me: -reading Wikipedia synopsis- It looks more like it's about an angry ex… -reads other synopsises… synopsii?- Oh, never mind.**

Paul: -ignored whole time and watched- …

Dawn: So?

Paul: ……

**Kenny: That bad?**

Paul: ………

**Me: Paul? -pokes-**

Paul: …………

**Ash: -stops eating and looks over w/ ? over head-**

Paul: ……………

**Me: Ohmygosh, Shadow-chan, do something!**

4. EAT BROCCOLI PRUNE HEAD! (Fires Broccoli into Prune-chan's mouth)

Paul: -gags but swallows broccoli- Ugh…

**Me: He's ALIVE! -glomps-**

Paul: -pushes me away- Get OFF!

**Me: Sorry, I was happy! I thought I'd just lost ikarishipping to Child's Play!**

Paul: -glares away-

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Me: Hm… I'll have to remember Child's Play makes him a grouch…**

**Not Paul: -sweat drop-**

5. Put on eyeliner and lipstick on and leave it on for the rest of the show.

**Me: He's gonna look more like Britney Spears in a skin-tight dress at the end of this than Paul as –**

Paul: A victim of cruel and unusual punishment.

**Me: You hush. Dawn, you get lipstick, I got eyeliner!**

Dawn: -mutters- Sorry…

Paul: -also muttering- Not your fault…

Dawn: -puts lipstick on-

**Me: -puts on eyeliner-**

**Kenny: -laughs-**

**Ash: -is back to eating granola bars-**

_Pikachu: -has woken up and sweat drops at Ash-_

Paul: -glares at Kenny-

**Me: -giggles-**

Dawn: -feels sorry for Paul-

KARI-CHAN (DAWN) DARES

Well, sorry Kari-chan, but it's not fair for the other dudes to get tortured and you get let off the hook easily. Sorry :P

Dawn: Um, sure it is! Boys will be boys, but we still have to punish them for it, right?! Don't kill me!

**Me: Nah, these are tame compared to Paul's…**

Dawn: Then I'm still dead! Help!

1. Get clocked in a wine cellar crawling with rats.

Dawn: Oh, is that it? -brightens- Okay. -goes off-

**Me: -sweat drop- Does she like rats or something?**

**Kenny: Well, she doesn't mind them… I mean, she obviously would if they were like the ones from the Princess Bride, but outside of that…**

**Me: -giggles madly-**

**Kenny: -raises eyebrow-**

**Me: Sorry, I always think it's funny when a guy references Princess Bride…**

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

Dawn: -back- Was that long enough?

**Me: Sure. I wanna skip to your torture.**

Dawn: -glares-

2. Dye your hair green

**Me: Meaning, here's a green wig. -tries to hand wig-**

Dawn: Why green?! -ignores wig-

**Me: Dawn? -waves wig-**

Dawn: Hang ON, I want to know why green!

**Me: -glares and shoves wig on-**

Dawn: -glares at me and sulks-

4. Let a snake slither over your feet and a tamed VENOMOUS ONE at that.

Dawn: -not paying attention-

**Me: …should we just let it loose?**

Paul: …it's usually not a good idea to play with poison.

**Kenny: Dawn, you've got another dare.**

Dawn: -reads- A SNAKE?!

**Me: Perfectly tame, though. –lets snake loose-**

Dawn: -whimpers-

Paul: -puts hand on shoulder-

**Kenny: -at same time, grabs hand in friend way-**

**Me: -glares at Kenny-**

**Ash: -…guess-**

Dawn: -after snake's gone- …thanks, guys.

Paul: -nods and looks away-

**Kenny: No problem! What're friends for? -does not let go of hand, though-**

Dawn: -notices- Um, Kenny? You can let go now…

**Kenny: …**

**Me: -danger voice- Kenny… -holds up pen to remind of authoress powers-**

**Kenny: -hastily lets go-**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

Paul: -raises eyebrow at Kenny-

**Ash: -oblivious to drama-**

_Pikachu: -sweat drops-_

5. You should watch Child's Play 1, and Paul or no one can be with you, so, you wont have anyone to keep you company, and wear 3-D glasses so it makes it seem life-like.

Dawn: WHAT?! That's even worse than the snake thing!

**Me: Bruce, I'll need you to strap down the boys so they don't try to rush in…**

Paul: Is there a chance of that happening?

**Me: Definitely with Ash and Kenny, but you're so unpredictable it's hard to tell…**

**Kenny: Wait, I don't wanna – -is interrupted by faceless guy strapping him down-**

**Me: Is that tight enough? -faceless guy nods- Thanks, Bruce… Ash next…**

**Kenny: Wait a minute!**

**Me: You get no say, Kenny!**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

**Ash: -is being strapped down- WAIT! How will I eat granola bars?!**

**Me: -sweat drop- Don't you ever get a stomachache?**

**Ash: Brock says I'm immune to them.**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: Well… go without them until the movie's over.**

**Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! -fortunately, he's already well-strapped-**

Dawn: -shudders at thought of movie-

Paul: It's just a movie, troublesome girl.

Dawn: Still… I hate horror…

Paul: I hate looking more like Britney Spears than a guy.

Dawn: Good point…

Paul: -is strapped down-

**Me: Here are your glasses… enjoy the movie… ALL ALOOOOOOONE…**

Dawn: -glares at me, goes in, and screams soon after it starts-

**Kenny: -mouth has been taped shut, but tries to yell "DAWN!" anyway-**

**Ash: -similar to Kenny, but tries to get Pikachu to go in-**

_Pikachu: -sweat drops-_

Paul: -glares at nothing in particular-

**This repeats every scream… -sweat drop-**

Dawn: -after movie, comes out shuddering-

**Me: Bruce, unstrap them in reverse order, fast!**

**Boys: -sweat drop-**

Paul: -unstrapped and puts hand on shoulder-

Dawn: -clings-

Paul: -hugs …friendly, but he hugs her! -

**Kenny: -glares at Paul and is forced to group hug-**

**Ash: -also group hugs-**

_Pikachu: -somehow gets to Dawn's shoulder-_

Dawn: …thanks… but now I can't breathe.

**Boys: -quickly let go-**

**Me: -glares at non-Paul boys-**

Dawn: -happy-

**Me: That's it for your dares, Kari-chan.**

Dawn: That's good!

**Me: Kenny, your turn! Hope you get tortured…**

**Kenny: Uh-oh…**

KENNY DARES

I'll gladly let you off the hook this time because you're cool, but Kari-chan has nothing to do with this. Purple prune-chan maybe too.

**Kenny: -sighs in relief-**

**Me: WHAT?! I am SO BITTERLY disappointed, Shadow-chan!**

Dawn: Why can HE go easy while I get TORTURED?!

**Kenny: I'm just glad SOMEONE likes me…**

1. Give me your best twitching face

**Kenny: Oh… um… I can't really twitch on demand…**

**Me: Then we get to torture you after all!**

**Kenny: Just wait a –**

**Me: Dawn! Paul! You know what to do!**

Dawn: HUH?!

Paul: Why?

**Me: We have to give Shadow-chan the twitching face! And if Kenny sees you two making out…**

Dawn: But Paul looks like Britney Spears right now!

**Me: Even better for maximum twitching results! Come on!**

Ikari Couple: …

**Kenny: See? They're not going to –**

**Me: -holds up earlier pen-**

Ikari Couple: -makes out almost viciously-

**Kenny: -twitches seizure-like-**

**Me: Yes, we got it!**

Ikari Couple: -stop immediately-

**Me: Yay, Kenny got tortured after all! –bounces-**

**Kenny: …the authoress loves my misery…**

**Me: Oh yeah… -marks point in favor of Kenny: Score is 1-1-**

**Others: -sweat drop, they thought I forgot about the board-**

(This is were torturing Paul starts)

Paul: -groans- It's not bad enough I look like Britney…

**Kenny: -rubs hands together- Yessssssss…**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

2. Knock him out, and then make all the fangirls come back to crowd purple prune-chan while he's still knocked out, then tell them the whole story about Kari-chan and purple prune-chan, but make sure Kari-chan is safe from the evil wrath of the fangirls.

**Kenny: -steals my pen to poof fangirls back, is grinning eeeeeeeeeeevilly-**

Paul: -spoken over by Leafdancer-

**Me: -furious- He hath BESMIRCHED the PEN!! Thy deed is UNFORGIVABLE!!**

Dawn: I thought you typed the story anyway. -sweat drop-

Paul: I've lost track somewhere…

**Kenny: Sorry, Jessi, but you would have to do it anyway, so…**

**Me: -is still mad-**

**Kenny: -knocks Paul-kun out-**

**Me: -starts cleaning pen-**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

**Kenny: Which whole story?**

**Me: The TRUTH about their relationship! With any luck, they've been watching the show, and have seen the LIES…**

Dawn: -major sweat drop- Jessi, has anyone told you you're crazy?

**Me: Oh, yes. Almost daily, in fact.**

**Penguin Friends: -sweat drop at cheerful tone-**

**Kenny: -drags Paul in and tells story up to shadow-chan's dare, at which point…-**

_Fangirl 1: You KNOCKED Paul OUT?!_

_Fangirl 2: That's UNFORGIVABLE!_

_Fangirl 3: Yeah, and he's a liar, anyway! Paul would NEVER lie!_

_Fangirl 4: Get him!_

_All Fangirls: -mob Kenny-_

**Kenny: -is trying to get out in one piece w/o much success-**

**Me: -cackling and twirling pen- NEVER besmirch the pen…**

Dawn: -watching- You know, I think I'm going to take your commands more seriously now…

**Me: Don't worry, hon. I wouldn't turn the pen on you; girls gotta stick together!**

Paul: -crawls back in- Well, I'LL be taking them more seriously, anyway.

Dawn: How long have you been CONCIOUS?!

**Me: Why are you crawling?**

Paul: Kenny never actually knocked me out, not nearly enough force.

**Girls: -sweat drop-**

Paul: And I don't want my fangirls seeing me…

Dawn: Makes sense to me.

**Kenny: -finally gets back in- What HAPPENED? Oh, geez, I left Paul…**

Paul: Over here, idiot.

**Kenny: -glares- When did YOU wake up?**

**Me: Kenny, have you LEARNED from this?**

**Kenny: -notices twirling pen- HEY! You set them on me?!**

**Me: That's what you get for misusing the pen!**

Paul: You USE a KEYBOARD.

**Me: But the pen's such a stronger symbol!**

Dawn: Moving on.

3. Put tomato sauce, cheese, fries, salt, coffee and coke in a blender and drink it.

**Kenny: I thought we were torturing PAUL. Geez, I missed something…**

**Me: Dawn, give it to him chirpily!**

Dawn: -chirpily- And here's your smoothied tomato sauce, cheese, fries, salt, coffee, and coke! Enjoy!

**Kenny: …**

Paul: …

**Kenny: -drinks it, then gags-**

**Me: Bruce! -snaps fingers, faceless guy brings Kenny a bucket-**

**Kenny: -leans over bucket but has not puked yet-**

Dawn: You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask for a while now…

**Me: Really? What?**

Dawn: Why is it you call him Bruce, but inside the hyphens, he's still "faceless guy"?

**Me: Oh, I don't know his actual name. I just call him Bruce.**

Paul: -sweat drops-

**Kenny: -gives up and barfs-**

**Me: It's the coffee that does it.**

Dawn: Ew! That's SO GROSS!!

Paul: Way to be sensitive, Dawn.

**Me: Way to be ironic, Paul.**

Dawn: Oops. Sorry, Kenny…

**Kenny: No worries, I was thinking something along those lines anyway.**

Dawn: -giggles-

**Ikarishippers: -glare at Kenny-**

4. Blend a crowbar

**Kenny: How?**

**Me: Well, that's for you to figure out, isn't it? -suddenly remembers to poof fangirls back to Antarctica-**

**Kenny: -looks at the pen…-**

**Me: Don't even think about it.**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

Dawn: -notices label… FINALLY- Shippist…

**Me: Tee hee!**

**Kenny: -somehow blends a crowbar after three hours-**

**Me: -applauds- Well done, Kenny! You see, you don't have to use the pen!**

Paul: -too quiet for Kenny to hear- You used the pen, didn't you?

**Me: -also too quiet for Kenny to hear- Yeah, I was bored.**

Dawn: -heard and sweat drops-

**Me: -still too quiet for Kenny to hear- And I was tired of him breaking my blenders.**

Paul: -sweat drops-

Keep up the great work Poke-chan! Here, have a cookie! (Tosses cookie to

Jessi)

**Me: -catches cookie- Yay, cookie! **

**Kenny: Great, now she's going to be hyper for a long time. THANKS, Shadow…**

**Ash: -attempts to take cookie-**

**Me: Get away, granola boy!**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

DAWN QUESTIONS

1. Would you sacrifice your life for Kenny to be a normal person and to just be a FRIEND and not a HORMONE CRAZY STALKER RAPIST?

Dawn: He still seems normal to me. I think I missed a scene or something!

**Kenny: WHY does everyone label me as a STALKER RAPIST?!**

**Me: Yeah, that's CONRAY'S role!**

Dawn: Hey!

**Me: What? It's true…**

Dawn: -shakes head and sighs- You just want someone in that role.

**Me: Would you rather it was Gary?**

**Ash and Dawn: NO!**

Dawn: Wait, why's it bug you?

**Ash: He's my FRIEND! Kind of…**

**Me: Why's it bug you?**

Dawn: Because that would be besmirching the great Oak name!

**Me: Oh, Lord. -rolls eyes-**

**Kenny: Moving on…**

2. Would you kill Paul and jump into a boiling pit of lava if the rapture was on its way?

Dawn: What's the rapture?

**Me: -on Merriam-Webster website- I think she means the third one… it says "****the final assumption of Christians into heaven during the end-time according to Christian theology."**

**Kenny: Shadow's Christian?**

Dawn: That definition doesn't make much sense in this context.

**Me: Why do there have to be so many definitions for the same stupid word?!**

Paul: -takes laptop that doesn't exist- There's also "an expression or manifestation of ecstasy or passion."

Dawn: Well, it wouldn't make sense to do that with either definition, so no…

3. Can I call you Kari-chan? Please? :3

Dawn: Sure! I love nicknames!

**Me: Except, apparently, troublesome girl.**

Dawn: That's a rude title. Not a nickname.

Paul: -decides to answer questions before this gets out of hand-

PAUL QUESTIONS

1. Do you like Broccoli?

Paul: No.

**Me: I think my dad's the only one that does. No offense to anyone who likes broccoli.**

2. Do you like Broccoli after I fired it in your mouth?

Paul: No, that hurt.

**Me: -adds broccoli torture to "List of Tortures I'm Dying to Try on Kenny"… number 21-**

**Penguin Friends: -sweat drop-**

3. Do you know how to use a Knife and Fork?

Paul: Yes. What do you take me for?

**Me: Can you use CHOPSTICKS?**

Dawn: …?

Paul: Yeah…? It's not that hard.

**Me: What? I'm just curious!**

**Kenny: Any one want duct tape over her mouth?**

_**Except People-Actually-From-the-Real-Show-With-Actual-Pokémon: NO!!**_

**Kenny: -sweat drop- Just a thought.**

6. Can I call yor Prune-chan?

Paul: Again, I don't care.

Dawn: But again, beware the fangirls.

**Kenny: -nods vigorously in remembrance of his experience with them-**

KENNY QUESTIONS

1. Do you have a cold?

**Kenny: Er, no.**

2. Are you SURE you don't have a cold?

**Kenny: Pretty sure…**

Dawn: I wonder if…

3. Are you EXTREMELY sure that you don't have a cold?

**Kenny: Yes, I'm extremely –**

Dawn: OH! She thinks you sound like you have a cold! I get it!

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: And that was your moment of random denseness from Dawn! Tune in next time to see if it'll come again!**

Dawn: Huh?

Paul: …

**Kenny: -sweat drop- I don't have a cold.**

4. Can I call you Kenny-chan?

**Kenny: Can I be Kenny-KUN instead? Since that's actually for boys.**

**Me: In that case, I put in a request for chan.**

**Kenny: HEY!**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

ASH QUESTIONS

**Me: Zoh my god… Ash, you actually gots questions!**

**Ash: But my granola bar!**

_Pikachu: -sweat drops and fries granola bar- Answer the questions, idiot!_

**Ash: Wah… my granola bar…**

_**Others: -sweat drop-**_

**Kenny: I have a random question.**

**Me: Sure, Ken-chan.**

**Kenny: Don't call me that!**

**Me: Whatever, Ken-chan.**

Dawn: Yeah, it doesn't feel that great, DOES IT?

Paul: …doesn't the loser have questions?

**Kenny: No I don't, and don't call me –**

Paul: I meant Granola Bar.

**Kenny: Oh, well yeah.**

**Me: Ash, quit working on that funeral and answer the questions. Oh, and Ken-chan, ask me later.**

**Kenny: Don't CALL me that!**

_**Others: -sweat drop again-**_

1. Do you like cheese?

**Ash: -nods and mopes about granola bar-**

_Pikachu: -jumps over between Kenny and Dawn to avoid her stupid master-_

Dawn: …wait, HER stupid master?!

**Me: Yeah! Pikachu's a girl, otherwise, the show don't make sense!**

Dawn: B-but how do you explain Buneary?

**Me: Feminine guy, or lesbian. You decide.**

**Others: -sweat drop at randomness about Pikachu's gender-**

2. Can I have your cheese?

**Ash: -perks up- I have cheese?!**

**Me: Nope! –nods to faceless guy, who gives Shadow-chan the cheese-**

**Ash: -mopes about not having cheese-**

Paul: -shakes head- Why do I have such a stupid rival… so pathetic…

**Ash: -too busy moping to hear- Cheese…**

Dawn: -sweat drops but says nothing-

3. Can I have your cookies?

**Ash: COOKIES?!**

**Me: Nope! None for you!**

**Ash: But I actually did have cookies when I came in! I was taking them to a friend when faceless here pulled me over…**

Dawn: For your friend's sake, I hope you didn't make them.

**Ash: I was until Mom kicked me out of the kitchen.**

**Me: Meaning she probably replaced them all…**

**Kenny: What friend?**

**Ash: Er…**

Dawn: Well?

**Ash: Um, well, that is… -turning pink-**

Paul: Unless they were for yourself?

**Ash: No, they really were for someone! I mean, it's just, well, um, Jessi will take it all wrong! I mean, that's not what I meant to say! Um... -turning very red-**

**Actually-In-Show: WELL??**

**Ash: Okay, it was for Misty! –turns redder somehow-**

**Me: OoOh… -nearly cackles-**

**Ash: It's not like you're thinking!**

**Me: Oh, but it is! Bruce! –snaps fingers, faceless guy steps over- Deliver the cookies to Misty with lots of Ash's love!**

**Ash: Hey! –faceless guy nods and leaves. He's a Pokeshipper too woot woot!-**

**Me: Sorry, Shadow-chan. But you got cheese, right?**

**Ash: Cookies… wrong… message… -muttering-**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

4. Do you like cookie?

**Ash: Yes, but not with the wrong message!**

Dawn: The heck, Ash? That was COMPLETELY the right message! I watched how you two were on old episodes.

Paul: -pops in Vermillion City episode **(it was that episode, right? I think I missed that one sweat drop)**-

_**Misty: -recorded- Remember Ash, we'll be married some day  
**_

_**Ash: -recorded- Yeah...Wait, WHAT?!**_

**Ash: -real and now!- Th-that proves nothing! I wasn't listening! -flushing-**

Dawn: Mm-hm.

Paul: Real convincing, Granola.

5. Can I call you Shi-chan?

**Ash: If I get my cheese back!!**

**Me: Just call him Shi-chan. –rolls eyes-**

**Ikari-Penguin Triangle: -sweat drop-**

JESSI QUESTIONS

**Me: :D I HAVE QUESTIONS!! **

Paul: Geez…….. at least she's less hyper now……….

1. Can I call you Poke-chan?

**Me: I WOULD say yes, BUT…**

Dawn: She changed the name!

**Kenny: I liked her other name better.**

**Me: Why? You knew how I was!**

**Kenny: -sweat drop- Never mind…**

_Pikachu: -whispers- He doesn't like public displays of affection for the ship…_

**Me: Ohhhhhhh! Got it!**

2. What would you reaction be if Paul dumped Dawn, Kenny died, Dawn died, and Paul asked you out?

**Me: Depends, how long ago did Dawn die?**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Ash: -eating granola bars, if anyone was curious-**

Paul: For argument's sake……… let's say a week ago.

**Me: Well, I'd be wondering why so soon and…… be convinced Summer finally DIED in Antarctica. **

Paul: ……O.O

**Me: Dude, I've been wishing ill on her the whole show. Get OVER it.**

**Not Me: -sweat drop-**

3. What would you DO if Paul dumped Dawn, Kenny died, Dawn died, and Paul asked out out?

**Me: Probably tell him we both need more time to grieve Dawn's death…… I dunno if I'd go out with him later, though, he's too cruel to his Pokémon.**

Dawn: Agreed!

Paul: -sweat drop-

4. Would you risk your life for Ikarishipping to become true and Dawn and Paul were married?

**Me: Nah. I've got stuff to live for in real life.**

Paul: Really?

**Me: -glares, slaps, and chases with shoe-**

Dawn: -stops me from KILLING him-

**Me: Lemme go!**

Dawn: -whispers-

**Me: Mm… you're right… -puts shoe back on-**

Paul: -sweat drops- …thanks…?

Dawn: You're welcome!

**Kenny: -glares-**

**Ash: NOOOOOOOOO!!**

Dawn: What now?

**Ash: -points to faceless guy- HE TOOK MY GRANOLA BARS!!**

**Me: -sweat drop- Well, you were eating yourself to death.**

**Ash: Waah…**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Paul: Can go back to looking like a guy a little early?

**Me: Eh? Oh yeah, you're still Britneyish… sure, but only because it's really scary…**

Paul: -sweat drops and goes to bathroom-

5. What are you thoughts on Belleshipping? (Drew x Dawn)

**Me: -makes odd hissy noises at it- Oh, I KNOW what it is! I HATE IT!!**

Dawn: -sweat drop- Because it breaks up ikarishipping?

**Me: AND contestshipping AND you two haven't even met!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Kenny: I don't like it either.**

**Me: You only like penguinshipping.**

**Kenny: -flushes-**

Dawn: Er… next?

**Ash: -still moping about granola bars-**

I'll be back, but for now I'm gone.

**Me: Aw. :'(**

**Others: -silently rejoice-**

Keep up the awesome random humour Poke-chan!

**Me: I shall consider it my duty!**

Sayonara Prune-chan, Kenny-chan, Shi-chan, Kari-chan, Poke-chan!

**Me: I'll pass it on to Prune-chan!**

**Kenny: Don't call me chan!**

Hope to all see you in the next episode!

Update Soon!

**Me: -sweat drop- Sorry…**

Misty-chan

P.S. You can call me Shadow-chan or Misty-chan if you want.

**Me: I'm opting for Shadow-chan. Misty-chan is Ash's girlfriend!**

**Ash: I have a girlfriend?**

**Me: You will once she gets the cookies… or maybe just a whack on the head with the mallet.**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Paul: -comes back out with purple wig on- Is she gone?

**Me: You're HORRIBLE!**

Paul: Congratulations, you noticed. -sits back down next to Dawn-

**Me: I will excuse your rudeness since you chose the seat next to Dawn.**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

**Me: Let's see, who's up next? It's… Li'l Miss Yuki!**

Wow, that last phase was a bit... long...

**Me: -sweat drop- I was trying to finish with the reviews……**

**Kenny: Not possible.**

**Me: -sigh-**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop again-

Okay, here come the questions!

Kenny: I'm asking you what I asked Paul before...

Can you bake muffins?

**Kenny: Uh-huh! I'm good in the kitchen!**

**Me: Dawn?**

Dawn: Actually, he is pretty good. He and my mom would have tied in a pie baking contest if it weren't for the performance bit…

Paul: -twitch-

**Ash: -moping-**

**Me: How do you perform with pie baking?**

Dawn: I'll show you the video later.

Paul: If you had to change your name to a girly one, what would you choose?

Paula, Paulette, or...Polly?

Paul: No way with the Polly.

Dawn: Thank GOD.

Paul: Paula reminds me too much of that American Idol judge, so… Paulette, I guess.

**Kenny: Now I know what to call you.**

Dawn: -danger voice- Kenny…

**Kenny: What? He picked the name!**

Paul: -deadly voice- If you call me any of those names, I will have Weavile snipe you down short of death and you will mysteriously die on your unplanned trip to Africa.

**Me: -after pause- Wow… the threats you can make with Pokémon…**

**Kenny: Er… next?**

2)Paul, what do you think of IceBeamShipping? (IceBeamShipping Your Weavile X Dawn's Buneary. XP)

Paul: Wouldn't work.

**Me: Eh? Why?**

Paul: Well, for one, Weavile's female.

**Me: Buneary seems to like that.**

Dawn: -twitch-

Paul: Two, Weavile's completely straight…

**Me: We all make exceptions at some point!**

**Kenny: Have YOU with THAT?**

**Me: Er……… no……… but you never know…**

Paul: Three, Weavile hates cutesies and weak Pokémon.

**Me: Erk… okay, you've got me convinced.**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Dawn:

1)If you had to change your name to a boyish sounding one, what would you choose? Please answer this, I need referances for my fic, 'Dark Side of the Moon'.

Dawn: Um, either Dan or Lucas.

**Me: Why Lucas?**

Dawn: It means 'bringer of light' and my name, obviously…

**Me: Oh… does it have anything to do with the CHARACTER Lucas?**

Dawn: No… I wasn't thinking about him when I answered. So I guess Dan.

**Boys: -slight sweat drop-**

**Me: Oh my gosh… it's WAY too serious in here…**

**Others: THIS IS SERIOUS??**

**Me: We must plow on with the questions!**

2)Same as Paul. What do you think of IceBeamShipping? Don't deny it, they're both breedable!

Dawn: -sweat drop- I think you need to go read Paul's thing again. He's got me pretty convinced.

**Me: Are they breedable if they're both girls?**

Paul: Not really… hey, someone get the granola loser. He has a question.

**Me: YAY!! Ash, a question for you!**

**Ash: -moping- Granola…**

**Me: Tell you what Ash, I'll make you a deal.**

**Not Ash: -shiver-**

**Me: Answer the questions and do the dares for every review with something for you…**

**Ash: And…**

**Me: And I'll give you some cheese!**

**Ash: YES! Shoot the question!**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Ash: What do you think of PokeShipping?

**Ash: Ah… -blushes- I don't like being shipped…**

Dawn: You're avoiding the question!

**Me: You're filling my role!**

Dawn: There's too much bold.

**Ash: Er… ah… um…**

**Me: Translation: He likes it, but he won't admit it in case Misty's watching!**

**Ash: THAT – well, actually… er… that is… -flushes-**

**Me: YAY! I speak Embarrassed now!**

Dawn: -sweat drop- Good job, I think.

DAH DARES:

Kenny: I challenge you to... a bake-off! If you refuse my challenge, I'll get my Lopunny to use Hi jump kick on ya.

Dawn: Ooh, a Lopunny!

**Kenny: I'd have taken your challenge anyway!**

**-LATER-**

**Kenny: NOOOOOOOOO!!**

Dawn: -trying to comfort-

**Ash: -was the judge- Sorry Kenny… yours was good, but Yuki's was just… aaaaah… -blissful smile-**

**Kenny: -sulks-**

**Me: I'll sell the leftover stuff for charity… -coughcough/to/keep/the/show/going/coughcough-**

Paul: -sweat drop-

2) Dress up in a Togepi costume. And you have to keep it on for the rest of the phase.

**Me: -sweat drop- The rest of the phase… is a tall order…**

Paul: It's only seven more reviews after this.

**Kenny: YEAH RIGHT!**

**Me: Kenny… the Lopunny threat's still on…**

**Kenny: Er… -goes to change-**

**Me: Good, thought we'd never be rid of him.**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Paul: Dress up as... Sasuke from Naruto.

Dawn: OOH! Sasuke's a cool character!

**Me: In the twelve-year-old's outfit, though. The newer one STINKS!**

Paul: Whatever… -goes into different bathroom to change-

Dawn: I didn't know we had two bathrooms.

**Me: Actually, there are about ten. We had to put in a lot more before I finally decided to just banish the fangirls.**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Kenny: -comes back out in Togepi costume-**

Dawn: -laughs really really hard-

**Kenny: -flushes- Shut… up…**

**Me: -also laughing- Kenny, you can't sit down in that. It's too big.**

**Kenny: THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Me: Aw, come on. It's only seven more reviews.**

**Kenny: -glares at me-**

Paul: -comes out of bathroom, looking like Sasuke- It included a wig…

_Sakura: -flipping through channels- Oh my God, it's SASUKE!_

_Sasuke: -nearby- What…?_

**Me: -giggles… I can see the scene in my authoress power!-**

**Others: -can't and assume she's had candy-**

Dawn: Cool costume!

**Kenny: -twitch-**

Paul: Better than his… -sits next to Dawn as per usual-

**Kenny: -thinking 'I wanted to sit there!' and twitching like crazy-**

**Me: -giggling like mad at the drama-**

Ikari Couple: -assume incorrectly I'm sugar high and sweat drop-

Dawn: Bake me... A batch of chocolate -ship cookies.

Dawn: Okay! Let me find my cookie cutter! -darts off excitedly-

Paul: Can she cook too?

**Kenny: -irritated- YES, Paul, she can cook, because not EVERYONE can be rich and have people to cook FOR them!**

**Me: Pipe down, Kenny. I'm not rich, but my mom cooks for me!**

**Kenny: -sweat drop-**

Dawn: -later- Okay! Your chocolate, ship-shaped cookies are here! I asked Bruce to deliver them!

**Me: -sweat drop- Did she really MEAN ship cookies…?**

Dawn: -shrug- It's what she said.

Paul: -sweat drop-

Ash: Dress up as Naruto from Naruto. Then have a battle with Paul.

**Ash: Who's Naruto?**

**Me: -sweat drop- Just put on the costume.**

**Ash: Okay! Do I get my cheese soon?**

**Me: -sweat drop again- At the end of the phase.**

**Ash: Okay! Only seven more reviews! -goes off to bathroom-**

Paul: -sweat drop-

**Ash: -emerges looking like Naruto- I challenge you to a battle, Paul!**

**Me: This feels slightly cross-overish…**

Dawn: -sweat drop, but nods-

Paul: Do I have a choice?

**Me: Not really.**

Paul: -sigh- Okay…

**Ash: after battle NOOOOOOOOO!**

Paul: -groans-

**Kenny: They tied… again?**

**Me: Yeah, I didn't feel like making either of them win.**

Dawn: -sweat drop- Why not?

**Me: I just didn't… I want M&Ms.**

**Others: -horrified at thought… of sugar high-**

Wow, I'm obsessed with baked goods. XP

**Me: Meh… now I'm hungry…**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

-Yuki

**Me: Mm… hungry…**

Paul: No one really cares…

**Me: SHUT UP! Oh, I've decided to shorten the review per phase number!**

Dawn: -gasp-

**Me: I know… but this time it's permanent! The number… is… 9!**

**Ash: NOOOOOOOOO! I don't get cheese yet!**

Paul: -sweat drop- How did HE end up being MY rival…?

Dawn: -sweat drop- Don't know.

**Me: So, this is our last review! Give up for the one, the only, the MAGNIFICENT… KakeruTenshi!**

I find this fic highly amusing. I'm KakeruTenshi...o.k my name is Alyx. Hi people!

**Me: Wow! Love the spelling on your name! I'm Jessi, hi!**

Paul: I'm an unwilling co-star, Paul.

Dawn: I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you!

**Kenny: I'm about to be out of here.**

**Ash: I want CHEESE!!**

**Me: -points to faceless guy- This is our faceless person who works for me! No one knows his name, but we call him Bruce! -faceless guy waves-**

Dawn: …why did we just introduce ourselves?

Paul: -sweat drops- Kenny and Ash didn't…

**Me: Because it's fun! Anyway!**

To teh author, Jessi: Would you get mad at me if I did something really bad to Paul...like dousing him in oil and setting him on fire? I had a dream about that once.lol it was so hilarious.

Paul: Somehow it doesn't seem hilarious to me! -steps away from Alyx-

Dawn: Me neither…

**Me: A little, because you'd have ruined ikarishipping – actually, maybe not… -starts imagining new fanfic-**

Paul: Oh, grief. -rolls eyes-

Anyway, on to my dares/comments for these victims-uh, guests, yeah, guests.

**Me: -laughs- I'm with you on that.**

**Others: NOT GUESTS! PRISONERS!!**

**Me: -laughs again-**

Paul:

1. You treat your pokemon horribly but...-hugs- Your still one of my fav.

characters. No, I am not a fangirl that screams 'I love Paul' I just think your cool...in a way.

Paul: Was that a question?

**Me: I agree! He's bad boy cool! I was really excited when I saw his picture because I was like "Finally they're putting one of these characters in!!"**

Ikari Couple: -MAJOR sweat drop-

2. I challenge you to a battle! My pokemon:

Shard - Lv. 100 Glaceon

Entity - Lv. 99 Diagla

Bubbles - Lv. 98 Empoleon

Leaf - Lv. 99 Azelf

Akeru - Lv. 99 Espeon

and

Destiny - Lv. 99 Lucario

...all are female except Diagla and Azelf.

**Me: They're probably just secretly female… didn't you know about Dialga's affair with Palkia?**

Dawn: Huh?!

**Me: Yeah, and the thing with Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit? SUCH a LOVE TRIANGLE!**

Paul: -sweat drop-

**Kenny: I think she's officially cuckoo now…**

Paul: She wasn't yet?

**Me: Paul, you still haven't answered!**

Paul: You haven't given me a chance! Besides, I don't have a choice anyway!

Dawn: Six-on-six battle, no substitutions…

**Me: BEGIN!**

Paul: -later- I actually won?

Dawn: YAY! Congrats! –hugs-

**Kenny: -twitches insanely-**

**Me: Sorry, Alyx… but it was worth it for the hug, right?**

Paul: What're you saying now…?

**Me: Besides! If the reviewers won ALL the time, it would get boring! You just… got… unlucky… really sorry!**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

To Dawn:

1. You awsome...but what's with your (super) mini skirt?! That thing is so dn short.

Dawn: It's CUTE, okay? Leave it ALONE!

**Me: She's right, though…**

Dawn: -glares-

**Me: Er, next!**

2...I dare you kiss Paul. -gets out camera- I love blackmail.

**Me: Heh heh! -gets out video camera. For YouTube, you know.-**

Dawn: Not again!

Paul: I thought you'd be used to it by the end of the seventh phase…

Dawn: Still… -kisses him and of course is blushing-

**Kenny: -goes pale again-**

Dawn: -pulls back and blushes like crazy-

**Ash: -is thinking so much about cheese he didn't even notice-**

3. 8D Join me in a Pokemon Contest!

Dawn: Yay! Someone brought Contests in!!

**Kenny: Can I join too?**

**Me: NO! Private contest!**

**Kenny: NOOOOOOOO!! –mopes-**

Paul: Wow, I thought moping was an Ash thing… now I know it's just a stupid thing.

**Kenny: -glares-**

Dawn: -after contest- Oh… I lost…

Paul: Kind of hard to beat those Pokémon.

Dawn: -sighs… is sad-

**Ash + Kenny: -hug-**

Paul: -tries to act indifferent-

**Me: -glaaaaaaaaaaaaares…-**

Dawn: Thanks… please let go now.

**Ash: -lets go and goes back to thinking of cheese-**

**Kenny: -lets go veeeeeeeeeeery slooooooooooooowly… until authoress holds up pen-**

Kenny:

1. ...give up. Dawn belongs to Paul. Ikarishipping 4ever!XDD

**Kenny: Eh… er… gr… rawr… eh… um…**

**Me: Translation: I will NEVER give up! Stupid Paul…**

Dawn: -sweat drop- You're really weird, Jessi.

**Me: You think I don't know that?**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

To Paul and Dawn:

I dare you two to sing 'Asterisk' by Orange Range as a duet! XD X3-brings out

camera...again- I really, really love blackmail!

**Me: Hm… now I have to go look up those lyrics…**

Paul: I have a feeling this won't be pleasant.

Goodbye to you all! I promise to back!!

**Me: Yea! Okay, let's see… lyrics… -goes on imaginary laptop- Lessee, it's spelled with an X… aw, these are good lyrics!**

Paul: -groans- I am NOT going to like this…

**Me: -breaks it into a duet and hands both a copy-**

Ikari Couple: -sing, and sound really good!-

**Kenny: -glaaaaaaaaaaares…-**

**Ash: -guess what's on his mind?-**

**Me: -applauds- Good job! We need to call a record company… and you guys will sing love songs… first album… "Ikarishipped"!**

Dawn: Dude, you've lost it.

Paul **Kenny: NO.**

**Me: Wow, you too agreed on something…**

**Ash: -seems to suddenly wake up- Cheese?**

**Me: Oh yeah, then the phase is over… your cheese is in that laughing gas pumped box, Ash.**

**Ash: Yay! -dives towards box, gets a whiff, and starts laughing madly-**

Paul: -cringes- How long should that last?

**Me: Let's see… he'll keep diving at it until he passes out, then I think he'll still laugh for about a half hour longer when he's out… so yeah, he'll faint soon.**

Paul: Good to know.

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Kenny: REVIEW!! We'll be using new reviews for the next phase, because… wait, you didn't put on here why.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Next phase is Kenny's last, period!**

**Penguin Friends: WHAT?!**

**Me: -ignores- So all Kenny's questions and reviews are going to be steam rolled together, and maybe some for the others slipped in…**

Dawn: At any rate, REVIEW!!


	10. Phase 8! Starring Kenny!

**Warning: Very long Phase. Do not read unless you have a lot of time or are good at finding your place. Sorry for making you guys wait so long! Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

Me: Okay, well, this was supposed to be a slightly shortened phase, but I'm kind of flooded in reviews, and at this point, I don't know how much of it is Kenny's. We are saying goodbye today to our first co-host, Kenny.

**Kenny: -moping-**

**Me: In honor of him, and because some of these were too funny, we're using all his stuff that hasn't shown up yet! So almost all the questions here are for him!**

**Kenny: Yay!**

Paul: That's why the phase was supposed to be short, though.

**Kenny: Shut up! People thought I was already gone!**

Dawn: -sad her best friend is going to leave show soon-

**Ash: -still unconscious from laughing gas, but due to wake up soon-**

**Me: Now, I've gotten some complaints about Kenny's leaving.**

**Kenny: REALLY? –happy-**

Paul: -on my laptop- There's a lot of bashing too.

Dawn: Oh, really? Probably just all the crazed ikarishippers.

Paul: Well, they don't like his voice…

**Me: ANYWAY! The reason he's leaving is because we have a fairly long (for a talk show) list of planned co-hosts. The stars of the show do not know this, and I have turned off my microphone so they can't hear me. Only Kenny's hearing what I'm saying.**

**Kenny: Besides, I MIGHT come back later if things get too slow.**

**Me: They haven't yet, but you can always count on Kenny to bring in some drama! Anyway, let's go back to the main room right now, shall we, Kengo?**

**Kenny: I thought that was just my Japanese name.**

**Me: Dunno. Dawn told me your name wasn't really Kenneth, that you just hated that name.**

**Kenny: Well, yeah, but…**

**Me: Which means Kengo's your real name!**

Paul: Why are we talking about his real name?

**Me: Get off my laptop! -takes it back-**

Dawn: You don't work on a laptop, Jessi-chan.

**Me: It's a STORY. In it, I can do WHATEVER I feel like!**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: By the way, to some of my reviewers – I already replied to some of your messages, but just to make it clear –**

Dawn: She does reviews in CHRONOLOGICAL order, not pick and choose!

**Me: Exactly! They'll all get up eventually!**

Paul: Was it really that important?

**Me: -ignores- Anyway, let's go! Kenny, your stuff from YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x.:**

Kenny:

-what d'ya think 'bout pearlship?

**Kenny: I don't like it! I don't like ikarishipping even more, but Dawn with THAT idiot?**

**Ash: -woke up somewhere- What idiot?**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

Dawn: Point proven…

**Ash: Huh? HEY, where's my cheese?**

**Me: I told you, end of the phase.**

**Ash: But you said that last phase!**

**Me: No, that was just a dream.**

Paul: -sweat drop- I sense a cycle in the making…

**Kenny: Next?**

-why do u talk so weird?(i think its weird)

**Kenny: I don't talk weird! I'm eleven! My voice isn't completely developed yet!**

Paul: Didn't stop me. I'm only a year older than you.

**Kenny: Shut UP! You're just weird!**

**Me: HE'S the weird one?**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Ash: -still thinking about cheese-**

-u think u still hav a chance with Dawn?(i don't)

**Kenny: There's always a chance until she's married! But why you ask?**

**Me: Don't act stupid because Dawn's here.**

Dawn: -totally oblivious-

**Kenny: I answered the question.**

**Me: Le sigh… so you did. Dares!**

**Kenny: Crap. –hides under a couch-**

**Me: -drags him back out-**

[Dares]:

Kenny:-jump off of a cliff (Jessi make sure he doesn't run away)

**Me: No worries, he's not going ANYWHERE!!!!!!**

**Kenny: -pale at thought-**

Dawn: Kenny, we'll have really good, pen-magic cushioning waiting at the bottom for you!

**Kenny: …okay… -jumps-**

**Me: Do I have to?**

Dawn: YES!

**Me: -sighs and waves magic pen-**

**Kenny: -lands safely- Never again…**

**Me: You won't have to. Next!**

-drink 5 bottles of milk

**Kenny: Okay! I like milk!**

Paul: Dork.

**Me: -whacks Paul- I like milk too! He's not a dork!**

Paul: Just because you like milk doesn't mean he's not a dork. It just means you're BOTH dorks.

**Me: -glares- Well, this dare should help with the next.**

-shut up

**Kenny: -makes a sad face and continues drinking milk-**

**Me: …now we need something to fill the space…**

Dawn: Can I make a suggestion?

**Me: I guess.**

Dawn: Let's talk about Contestshipping!

Paul: I don't have to join, do I?

Dawn: -sigh- Can we get another girl in here, Jessi?

**Me: What's wrong with me?!**

Dawn: -quickly- Nothing's wrong with you! I just wanted more than one person to talk about Contestshipping…

**Me: We could always drag May in for an interview… -winks at audience – she's on the list!-**

Dawn: Oh… I don't know I'd want to use the girl actually in the ship.

**Me: Why?**

Dawn: Because I've been a personal victim of that.

**Me: -laughs- I'll be right back – I need to go send a message to my reviewers and other watchers quickly.**

Paul: Why do you have to leave for that?

**Me: -giggles- It's a secret!**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: -exits room- I've got a poll on my profile for who should be the next co-host after and slightly during Ash. I have a list if no one cares who goes first, but if you do care (meaning if I get… 10 or more entries), I'll follow your order! -goes back in-**

Paul: That was quick.

**Me: It was a short message. Kenny, you can stop being shut up now.**

**Kenny: Yay!**

**Me: Let's get on with it! Next up is Midnight Roselia- Lunarkit!**

Gingie- How tall are you?

**Kenny: About… 4'…10"… I think.**

**Me: -giggles- They're actually shorter than me!**

Paul: Well, you're 15. You're supposed to be taller.

**Me: -glares-**

2. Do you have a middle name?

**Kenny: Um… yeah.**

3. If you do have a middle name, what it is?

**Kenny: Er…**

**Me: Do you not like it?**

**Kenny: I – well…**

**Me: DAWN! What's his middle name?**

Dawn: -cheeky grin- Ooh…

**Kenny: Dawn, please don't… you promised…**

Paul: Either you or her.

**Ash: -has basically just left for another room. We'll bring him back when he gets questions.-**

**Kenny: Well… it's… um… oh, fine. Dawn, you can say it.**

Dawn: Okay… it's X-iomania.

Paul: …what's THAT supposed to mean?

**Me: -looking it up- Hm… it says unknown… and it's American, go figure. We make the worst names. -laughs-**

Dawn: You don't like Americans?

Paul: She IS American, remember?

**Me: Oh, by the way, Paul, your name means small.**

Paul: …

Dawn: That's a little odd.

**Me: I thought so too… anyways, back to Kenny.**

**Kenny: -in corner of shame over X-iomania-**

**Me: Er… next, I think.**

4. Since I almost completely forgot how you look, what color are your eyes?

**Me: The artists drew them black… Kenny, what are they?**

**Kenny: -still in shame-**

Dawn: -shakes head- They're brown. Kenny, I could probably answer half these questions FOR you –

Paul: -twitch-

Dawn: – but this is YOUR phase and YOUR questions to answer. WILL YOU GET OVER HERE?

**Me: -shivers at voice-**

**Kenny: -shuffles over-**

5. What's your fave color?

**Kenny: Green.**

**Me: He wears it all the time, kinda obvious… no offense.**

Paul: Take offense.

**Me: Shaddup, Eggplant!**

Dawn: -blinks-

**Me: -glares for a moment, then stops- SORRY, PAUL!!! –glomps-**

Paul: -freaks- Don't glomp me! I don't care! Get OFF!!!

Dawn: -laughing her sides out-

6. Who's our fave author?

**Kenny: -glances warily at Jessi's pen- Er, Jessi, of course!**

**Me: Yay! –glomps Kenny-**

**Kenny: Get OFF!!!**

**Me: Hee hee, you reacted the same way as Paul!**

Paul: What is she ON?

Dawn: -sweat drop-

7. Why don't you ever get get questions?

**Kenny: I have NO idea. –looks at me-**

**Me: Hey, I'm not blocking any out.**

**Kenny: -mopes-**

**Me: Do your dares, moper.**

Dares: Gingie-

1. I dare you to kiss Dawn!

**Kenny: -perks up and complies-**

Dawn: -tries not to do anything to hurt her friends feelings even more… but gags when he's not looking-

Paul: -twitches at kiss but snorts at Dawn's reaction-

**Me: -taps pen thoughtfully… don't ask-**

**Ash: -is trying to leave room in search of CHEESE!-**

2. watch the episode Spontaneous Combusken!

**Kenny: -watches-**

Dawn: -watches over shoulder- Wow, that pretty much confirms Contestshipping, huh?

**Kenny: -sweat drops- I guess…**

3. Go and kick Paul in the shin.

**Kenny: Gladly. -kicks, then cries out in pain-**

Paul: -checks leg to find magically appearing shin guard-

**Me: Hee hee! -twirls pen-**

**Kenny: CURSE YOU, JESSI!!!**

**Me: -sticks tongue out at Kenny-**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

Dawn- 1. Go skydiving with Kenny.

Dawn: Yay, skydiving!

**Kenny: Skydiving? Seriously?**

Dawn: -jumps out of magical helicopter- Wheeeeeeeeee!!!

**Kenny: -follows suit, but with much less enthusiasm-**

**Me: Paul, this would be a good moment to take out your Dawn Notes.**

Paul: What Dawn Notes?

**Me: -gives Paul a look-**

Paul: -shrugs-

Dawn: That was fun!

**Kenny: Are you CRAZY?**

Paul: Hey, YOU'RE the one who likes her, remember?

**Kenny: -flushes-**

**Me: Erm… anyways, let's keep moving, yah? Because we all want to get rid of Kenny!**

Dawn: We do?

**Me: Yup! So here's the Kenny stuff from… ShadowRiku2!**

All: Do you like Tracey? At all? If you don't know who he is, I brought video of him.

**Me: Tracey's cool! But I'm an artist, so I naturally like characters like him…**

**Others: Who?**

_Pikachu: Oh yeah, Tracey! He's a good artist! Me like!_

Paul: -watches video- He doesn't seem bad, but why an old Scyther…

Dawn: -glares slightly- He seems sweet and sensitive!

**Boys: -twitch-**

Dawn: …I didn't mean I _like_ like him.

**Kenny: Good. Seems fine to me, why?**

**Me: Riku does not say.**

All: Want a cookie? They're chocolate chip!

_**All: YES!**_

_**All except Paul: -also say please-**_

Dawn: Yummy!

Kenny: Please don't be depressed. I get depressed easily when others are depressed.

**Kenny: I'm not depressed! I'm eating a cookie! –takes another huge bite-**

Paul: -sweat drops and thinks 'How did I end up involved with these people…?-

Jessi: Are you Jessie from Team Rocket?

Dawn: O.O

Paul: O.O

**Kenny: O.O**

_Pikachu: O.O_

**Me: O.O NO!!! How RUDE do you get?! Do you NOT notice the spelling difference?! Even Jessie knows better than to be THAT subtle!!! You little - !**

Dawn: Jessi, don't get mad at the reviewer…

**Me: -growls, then sulkingly bites cookie again-**

_**Others: -sweat drop-**_

Jessi: PLEASE LET KENNY STAY!

**Me: After that last question?! NO WAY, JOSE! Besides, -puts earbuds with REALLY loud music in Dawn and Paul's ears- the other co-hosts need a chance too, right?**

Ikari Couple: OW!!!!!!!!!!!! –yank earbuds out-

Dawn: What was THAT for?!

**Me: Sorry, reviewer-host secrets! Tee hee!**

Paul: -shakes head-

**Kenny: -sweat drop-**

Dares: Jessi: Say that you don't like ikarishipping and you think that Dawn and Kenny should be together. (I like ikarishipping but Kenny is depressed!)

**Me: Eh?!**

**Kenny: -blinks-**

**Me: -in official, fast voice- I cannot comply to this dare, as it is against my religious policies to lie!**

Paul: If she said that, the world would stop spinning, anyway.

Dawn: Then we'd all go flying!

**Kenny: Even if I was depressed (which I'm not anymore) that wouldn't really help. Dawn still wouldn't like me like that.**

Dawn: -sighs and sweat drops-

One last thing... I'm a girl(sweatdrops) Later!

**Me: Oh! Sorry, Riku is a boy's name (at least in my experience) so I thought… SORRY!!! Now I owe you cookies…**

Dawn: But she asked if you were Jessie from Team Rocket!

**Me: I know, but I mean, we have the same sounding name and we both have red hair… actually, hers is maroonish. Hm.**

_**Others: -sweat drop-**_

**Me: Anyway. Let's speed this up some, ne? Next we have CiTy BoY:**

Q's for Kenny

1 A dare. If you had to eat your Prinplup to live would you?

**Kenny: O.O That's a question, not a dare! And……… I don't know……… probably not……**

**Me: Oh, really? -is grilling kabobs-**

**Kenny: -shock- PRINPLUP!!!!!!!!!**

_Prinplup: -eating a finished kabob- What?_

**Kenny: Eh?! -turns to Prinplup- Eh?! -turns back to me to see fire and kabobs magically gone- Eh…? –shakes head and sits on couch-**

I'll be back P.S. jessi call me Grit i'd like that.

**Me: No problem, Grit!**

Dawn: Why Grit?

**Me: I have no idea. You'll have to ask Grit. Anyway, moving right along, I have a deadline now, up next we have… -stops short-**

Dawn: We have who?

**Kenny: Why'd you stop?**

Paul: -takes paper from stunned hostess's hand- …we have…………… someone called…… actually, this is too weird for me to read. -hands to Kenny-

**Kenny: -blinks several times- Someone called XxPauL SHiNJi MuST DiExX.**

Dawn: Eh?!?!?!

**Me: Welcome to my world. Anyway, what they say…**

*Sniff Sniff* That was sad.

**Me: -checks- Talking about your story, Paul.**

Paul: I thought she wanted me to die.

**Me: I checked the profile to try to check gender and all it says is "Just a new comer to fanfiction who's been a member for like...ever. PS, mind the user name. Paul shouldn't actually die...He needs to be with Dawn!"**

**Kenny: Man, I thought I had ONE person on my side…**

**Me: I'll ignore that, but you'll probably like this next dare.**

**Kenny: Really?!**

Paul: Crap. -hides under couch-

**Me: Hm… he's getting smarter all the time! Anyway…**

This'll be short and sweet.

To Jessi:

Can we perform open heart surgery on Paul to see what he really feels for Dawn? If he needs Anesthesia...we can knock him out with a metal bat.

**Kenny: Yessssssssssss…**

**Me: WE cannot. My magical team of open-heart surgeons who never end up with a dead patient or other problems, on the other hand… -waves pen-**

**Ash: -flung aside as door he was clawing at for thinking cheese was on the other side opens and magical team of surgeons marches through-**

Paul: Yeah, right! -grabs his Poke Balls, but finds himself being restrained by the faceless guy-

**Me: I'm going to ignore the metal bat request, though, he shall have injected anesthesia.**

Paul: -gets injected and passes out-

Dawn: -can't look… she hates stuff like this-

**Lead Magical Surgeon: -after examining Paul's heart and putting him back and whatever- We found numerous scars, probably from his childhood traumas. Regularly, a heart that traumatized should be dead or dying, but this one seems to have something else at work, causing some of the scars to begin fading. We were unable to conclude anything else. (-nonsense made up by the authoress-)**

**Me: Hm… that's fascinating. Thank you! -magical army… er, surgeons leave-**

Dawn: -turns back around- What did that all mean?

**Me: Let me work on a theory, Dawn! Let's see… love would do the trick! It always does!**

Dawn: This is the part where I pretend I can't hear you.

**Me: -sticks out tongue at Dawn- That's the best answer I can give you at this point in the show.**

**Kenny: When's he going to wake up?**

Paul: -wakes up and sits up- Tell me there'll be no scar.

**Me: Not on your chest, anyway. Put your shirt back on before Dawn starts drooling.**

Dawn: -flushes- I'm not even looking!

Paul: -puts shirt back on- No one drools at a chest with a jagged cut in it anyway.

**Me: I'm ending this line of conversation. We have to do Kenny's dare! Well, actually, my dare to Kenny!**

**Kenny: Uh-oh… -hides behind Paul's stretcher-**

Can you stab Kenny with a pen repeatedly?

**Me: Er… I don't know, actually…**

**Kenny: Really?! -comes out-**

**Me: -throws many pens at Kenny, most of which stab him- Does that count?**

**Kenny: -whimpers and pulls out pens- Ow.**

Dawn: -helps pull pens out. Because she's a good friend like that!-

(Ignore user name...Hehe...)

Paul: -sweat drop- Sure…

**Me: Wanna change it to something with Kenny must die? -perky-**

**Penguin Friends: -glare-**

**Me: I'm kidding, Kengo-san.**

**Kenny: Says the girl who just threw 100 or so pens at me…**

Dawn: -pulls last pen out- 72 of which actually stabbed him.

Paul: -smirk- You get a 72 percent. A "C."

**Me: AW!!!!!!!!! I'll have to do better next time, I wanted an A!**

**Kenny: -shudders-**

**Me: Okay, so moving along, we have PokeQueen!**

Kengo Q :

1) Would you want to kiss Hikari?

**Kenny: Yes.**

Dawn: -looks away-

Paul: -twitch-

**Me: He already did, so moving on.**

2) Do you even LIKE your Japanese name Kengo?

**Kenny: It's fine, I honestly don't care that much…**

(Me like Kenny better...)

Paul: So you call him that.

**Me: Paul, if you weren't so important to the show, I would stuff you in a corner, I think.**

Dawn: Where's Ash?

**Me: Oh, he IS stuffed in a corner. He was getting on my nerves.**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

3) Do you like Barbie dolls?

(Hehe, randomness!)

**Kenny: Um………… no…………?**

4) Do you like Ken dolls?

(ROFL)

**Kenny: -sweat drop- No… that's a Barbie doll too, you know.**

5) Do you like the idea of the shipping of you and Paul?

Dawn: O.O

Paul: ……………O.O

**Kenny:…………………………………………………………………O.O**

**All: NO!!!!**

**Me: I already heard about that ship, and it's a big no-no in my mind… in case anyone was wondering.**

**Boys: -cringing and shuddering at thought-**

6) Do you... Um... Hm... Oh! Do you like the idea of Penguinshipping, or would it ruin your childhood friendship with Hikari?

**Kenny: -sigh- I've made this pretty clear already, and talking about it again will depress me again…**

Dawn: -feels bad, but……-

Dares:

Kengo: I DARE you to kiss Paul, with your tongue, and Paul must kiss back.

(I've waited for this for EVER! -Thinks- Though I hate the shipping...)

**Boys: -instantly pale to bone white- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh…….?**

**Me: -pales- Um………… I'm trying to think of a way around this……**

Dawn: -pales as well-

**Me: Geez, I don't even think Paul and Dawn have Frenched yet. Okay, have an idea… -waves pen-**

**Kenny: -catches Paul… miniature-**

**Me: There ya go. French THAT.**

**Kenny: But she wants Paul to kiss back. -does not even have to state he doesn't want that…-**

Dawn: -sits on couch unsteadily-

**Me: Kenny, do you not understand the concept of pen magic?**

**Kenny: -nods and complies with dare-**

_Paul Miniature: -complies-_

Paul: -shudders-

**Kenny: -disgustedly throws away-**

**Me: Poor Kenny… I'm sorry…**

**Kenny: Yeah, sure. Is this reviewer almost done?**

PS. Jessi, if they don't answer or do the dares, you can use my Lv. 98 Empoleon - Bubbles (knows Surf, Waterfall, Strength, and Hydro Cannon) and my Lv. 94 Torterra - Tori (Knows Leaf Storm, Wood Hammer, Earthquake, and Giga Drain)!

**Me: Which proved unnecessary. But that would have been amusing.**

Paul: -slightly recovered- Maybe you could get that other idiot with them. -points toward Ash's corner-

**Me: Yeah, one can hope. Next up, -in semi-speed mode- pikmin in hyrule:**

D's for Paul:

EAT KENNY!

Paul: Um?

**Kenny: O.o**

**Me: Yeah, for many reasons………… I'm saying no to this. I'm sorry. But no.**

D's for Kenny:

Show your love for Bruce by switching clothes with him!

**Kenny: I love Bruce now?**

Dawn: Didn't you say that Bruce wasn't even his real name, Jessi?

**Me: It doesn't really matter.**

**Kenny: I don't think our clothes would fit on each other.**

**Me: Yeah, Bruce would unintentionally shred them trying to get them on…**

Dawn: And we'd never find Kenny in Bruce's clothes…

**Me: Sorry, this is denied again.**

Q's for Bruce:

Can you talk?

**-faceless guy shrugs-**

**Me: Translation from me… no one really knows. Not even his wife…**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

D's for Bruce:

Raid Kenny's panty drawer!

**Kenny: ?!!!**

**-faceless guy complies. No details.-**

D's for Jessi:

Say you support Penguinshipping!

**Me: Saying but not meaning, I support Penguin… -chokes on word- Um, Pengu – that is Pen – -chokes again-**

Paul: Wow, that's pathetic. She can't even say it?

Dawn: It's too against her nature to lie, I guess. -sweat drop-

Paul: Or it's just that vile a phrase to her.

**Kenny: -mope-**

**Me: Um, sorry. I don't seem physically capable of putting those words together in that order. -sweat drop-**

Paul: I bet you disappointed this reviewer, Jessi.

Dawn: Yeah, 3 out of 5 things denied… well, 3 and a half if we count Bruce's question…

**Me: -sad- I'm sorry……………**

**Kenny: Those reviewers come up I guess. What's next?**

**Me: You mean who. And I answer: Itlbabeangel!**

Dares for Paul:

1. Ask Dawn to marry you fully meaning it and with Kenny right besides her

**Me: Haha, and make it a good proposal!**

**Kenny: -frozen-**

Paul: Do I have a ring or something?

**Me: Yup. And by the way, as of right now, Dawn has no idea what's going on. I reworded your dare for her to make this a little more interesting, Angel… -switches to flashback-**

_Actual dare: Say yes to Paul's fully meant proposal._

_**Me: -edits-**_

_Dawn: Why am I in a separate room?_

_**Me: Cuz I have to give you your dare seperately! –hands edited dare-**_

_Dawn: -confused- "Say yes to Paul's next question." Um?_

_**Me: It's a dare! Just do it! –runs out-**_

_Dawn: O…k…?_

**Me: -giggles, back to present-**

Paul: -sweat drops- So I'm stuck with the element of surprise?

**Me: Yup. I hope you've got something in mind. Bruce, can you get her real quick? But not too quick! -faceless guy nods and leaves room-**

Paul: -sweat drop- Isn't this going to have to be a supposed love confession too?

**Me: Get ready!**

Dawn: -enters room, confused- Um?

Paul: -avoids eye contact momentarily-

**Me: -excited-**

Paul: Dawn, there's something I need to tell you.

Dawn: Okay…? -very confused-

Paul: -takes deep breath-

**Kenny: -completely and utterly frozen. Will probably never move again.-**

Paul: Dawn, ever since I've met you, I've felt something I haven't understood. I couldn't figure out just what you were to me, why it mattered what someone said to you if it hurt you, why I couldn't bring myself to fight with you, why it killed me every time I saw pain in your eyes after something I did or said. And now I've finally figured it out. -gets down on one knee- Dawn, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I've met you. And I will never stop loving you. So there's something I need to ask. -pulls out black velvet box- Will you marry me? -opens to reveal sparkly diamond ring-

**Me: -is trying not to squeal in excitement-**

**Kenny: -faints-**

Dawn: -doesn't notice Kenny, a little flushed in surprise, speechless-

Paul: -continues to look straight in her eyes waiting for an answer-

Dawn: -finally manages to speak- I… I don't know what to say… I mean… this… is… unexpected… um… -flushed- I… -finally just kisses him-

Paul: -taken by complete surprise and flushes-

**Kenny: -wakes up and unfreezes- Dawn, don't waste your energy on him! He didn't mean a single word of it, it was a stupid DARE! It was something he had to do!**

Dawn: -pulls away- W-what…?

**Me: -mad- Kenny! Way to ruin the moment!**

**Kenny: She would have had to be told anyway! Why not tell her BEFORE he takes it all back and rips her apart? –is also mad-**

Dawn: -confused and extremely hurt- It was all… fake?

**Me: -binds and gags Kenny in a corner, temporarily-**

Paul: -is at a loss for words-

Dawn: Paul…? -starts tearing up-

**Me: Oh no…**

Dawn: -finally starts crying, a lot-

Paul: -realizes if he tried to comfort her, it'd only make it worse…-

**Me: Um… I don't know what to do at this point. Angel, I'm moving Dawn's questions to later, okay? Let's do HIS questions. -glares pointedly at Kenny-**

Kenny I hate you and do have pity for you but not really you are the Loser

**Kenny: -sighs- Right now, I think Dawn's got the short end of the stick.**

**Me: -slaps him hard-**

**Kenny: It's not my fault it was fake!**

1. Why do you wanna get in between Dawn's happiness? (Dawn you know you love

Paul)

**Me: Ignoring comment to Dawn.**

**Kenny: I don't! She's free to be happy with whoever she wants! But I won't let her be a VICTIM of some stupid DARE! -mad-**

**Me: Whoo-boy…**

2. Are you bisexual? (Sorry couldnt resist)

**Kenny: No.**

3. If Dawn's hapinness depended on you even if it was with Paul or anyone else would you leave

her to be happy?

**Kenny: If… if I knew he really was going to make her happy… I'd like to think I could and would.**

Dares:

1. Say an embarissing story about Dawn

**Kenny: It's no fun if she's not even gonna notice. -glances over at sobbing Dawn-**

**Me: …………… You know, I'm not even going to make you say one today.**

2. Try to beat the crapout of Paul

**Kenny: I would if she wouldn't see!**

Paul: -walks over- I kind of deserve it today.

**Me and Kenny: O.O**

Paul: What, are you disagreeing?

**Me: No, but for you to say that…**

**Kenny: I thought you didn't care about her! -mad again-**

Paul: I don't like making people cry…

**Kenny: … -punches him in face-**

Paul: -just sits-

**Me: -unsure of what to do-**

**Kenny: -sigh- I don't even want to today…**

3. Try to punch Happiny out of frustration because Dawn loves Paul and he loves her back

**Kenny: I refuse to hit a Pokémon out of frustration involving their owners. Excuse me while I try to comfort my BEST FRIEND. -walks to Dawn-**

Dawn: -still crying a lot-

Paul: -kind of ashamed-

**Me: I don't know who I should be upset at any more…**

Paul: I'm the one who said it…

**Me: I'm the one who made you be so convincing and romantic… Dawn, you have a question, just one…**

Dawn: -nods and wipes a tear-

Dawn q:

2. Would you rather spend your last moments with Kenny or Paul?

Dawn: Um I don't really know right now…

Paul: -looks away from people-

**Me: -looks at ground-**

Dare for dawn:

Say yes to Paul's fully meant proposal

**Me: We already went through that… -feels guilty-**

Dawn: That's not the dare I got…

**Me: Yeah, I changed it because I thought it'd be funnier if you were surprised. I didn't expect all this…**

Dawn: …

**Me: I won't pen-magic you if you're mad…**

Dawn: I'm not mad… the rest of this show has been a comedy… and you never have an idea of where it's going…

**Me: -hugs Dawn- I'm sorry! I made him do it so convincing! He was j-just going to ask it and take it back right away! -cries-**

Paul: -mutters- I still SAID it though…

Dawn: Jessi, it's okay, I know you didn't expect this, and Paul, it's not really your fault either. I mean, it's deadly to ignore what Jessi says usually. -smiles-

**Kenny: …**

Stop Kenny from killing Paul

**Me: Haha the single time this isn't necessary!**

Dawn: Kenny you want to kill Paul all the time?

**Me: You know who they remind me of? …Edward and Jacob!**

Dawn: You know, if I wasn't Bella in your mind…

Paul: Oh, Twilight. -sweat drop-

**Me: I meant in their wanting to kill each other in particular.**

**Kenny: Am I Edward or Jacob?**

**Me: Are you kidding me? You're so Jacob!**

**Kenny: No! But Edward gets Bella doesn't he?**

Paul: You read Twilight?

Dawn: I know a lot of guys who have. -shrug-

**All: -glance towards Ash-**

_Pikachu: He can't read well enough for that…_

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Kay byez hope u use my ideas

**Me: Well, um, that was interesting, but it looks like the crisis's over. Moving on to the next review?**

Dawn: I want to announce it! -takes paper- Wow, this username gets to the point. It's ikarishipping!

Kenny-

1) What do you think of Dawn's Contest Outifts?

**Kenny: Um… -blush- They… look… good… pink is a good color on Dawn? –blushes again-**

**Me: Haha Kenny's WAY too awkward with this!**

Dawn: -shakes head slightly-

2) Would you hate Dawn if she married Paul?

**Kenny: No! I could never hate Dawn!**

Dawn: That's nice to know.

**Me: Another Jacob point. Wow.**

Paul: -sweat drop and reluctantly picks up Twilight-

**Me: Oh, Jacob's not in that a lot. Here, Eclipse. -hands it to him- Bella explains what's been going on pretty well but let me know if you have questions.**

Paul: -major sweat drop-

Dawn: -giggles-

Ash-

Make Pikachu thunderbolt everyone...except Jessi!

**Ash: -is still alive!- But then Pikachu would have to Thunderbolt Dawn too…**

_Pikachu: -sighs and shocks everyone except authoress, including her stupid trainer-_

**Ash: Ow! Pikachu what was that for?!**

_Pikachu: It said everyone. -shrug-_

**Ash: -frowns- I just want some cheese.**

**Me: The phase isn't over yet, Ash…**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Dawn: -is trying to fix hair-

Kenny-

Say to Dawn that you hate her...(the worse possible dare for you!)

**Kenny: Eh?!**

Paul: That's kind of ironic considering his earlier statement of never being able to hate her…

Dawn: Well, I know he won't mean it. Say it, Kenny.

**Kenny: I… I hate… You, I… I CAN'T STAND YOU, I HATE YOU!!! -surprised-**

**Me: Wow, he actually said it!**

Dawn: -applauds- Good acting!

Paul: -snorts-

**Kenny: -sweat drop- I hope you don't respond to everyone like that…**

**Me: Okay, cool! Let's do the next one! Just one dare from Spottedleaf's Memory Lives On!**

I don't care is Kenny isn't here anymore, send Bruce to find him, but I want Dawn to make out with him. *grins evilly*

**Ash: But Kenny's still here.**

Dawn: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

**Me: -sigh- Wow, someone actually wants that. Go ahead, Dawn.**

Dawn: -sighs and complies… hey, that rhymes!-

**Kenny: -blushes and complies with much more enthusiasm-**

**Me: Hm, this is another Jacob point.**

Paul: How?

**Me: Kenny is more eager for lip movement than Dawn, just like Jacob and Bella.**

Paul: -sweat drop and looks away from Penguin Friends-

Dawn: -breaks away and wrinkles nose momentarily-

**Kenny: -doesn't see her reaction, just smiles-**

Paul: -twitches at Kenny-

**Me: Anyway.**

Paul: Next up, kamitori. She's been in before, hasn't she?

**Me: Well she sent in more.**

Kengo:...I hate you. Sorry, just gotta say it.

**Kenny: There's probably a club for that by now.**

Well...not hate...just...seriously DESPISE YOU! How dare you get in the way of ikarishipping?!

**Me: And that's the reason most hate him! -grins-**

Eto, gomen ne! Kinda got carried away there...-laughs nervously-

Dawn: No need to worry!

**Me: 3, 2, 1…**

**Boys: -mutter- And that's when I worry the most. -realize they all spoke in unison and sweat drop-**

**Me: -giggle-**

I LOVED the Kengo-teme torture!

**Me: I'm getting pretty fond of it too!**

Dawn: Am I the only one who's not besides Kenny…?

Paul: Probably.

**Kenny: Thanks a lot, everyone. -sarcastic-**

Anyways, repost of my questions so that you won't have to go and look for them

**Me: Um, I guess most of your questions didn't make it through the Kenny Filter.**

**Kenny: The what?**

Paul: There were too many questions for us so she only used the stuff addressed to you.

**Me: Wow, you catch on fast, Paul!**

Dawn: Well, no one said he was stupid…

(P.S. Shinji! You rock!

Paul: Um, thanks.

And Kengo-teme: TEME! You SUCK! Gommen nasai, penguinshippers, but I hate that little priss-er, prince-dude-person-that-totally-sucks-in-my-opinion.):

**Kenny: What does teme even MEAN???**

**Me: -looked it up- She's basically calling you bad names in Japanese, and stupid.**

**Kenny: Well that makes sense I guess.**

Dawn: What does the rest mean? The Japanese stuff.

Paul: No clue.

**Me: -thinking- **_**I love how we're just totally ignoring the rest.**_** -shakes head slightly-**

Forgot to add the dares on my review…

**Me: Oh, she PM'ed these. I just added them on.**

Paul: It'd probably be better for us if you hadn't…

**Me: Actually, these aren't bad for you, unless you really hate your brother.**

Dawn: Reggie's involved?

**Kenny: Can we just keep going?**

For Kengo:

I want Shinji to get his brother to cook (Reiji's a bad cook. Plus he uses vinegar in all of his cooking!) something for Kengo to eat. (Um, how about sauerkraut on an omlette with spicy curry powder pancakes?)

**Kenny: Augh, why'd I get you all to stop talking!**

Paul: Should I tell him whatever I need to?

**Me: Sure, unless, does he watch the show?**

Paul: I didn't tell him about the show so no…

Dawn: He's not going to be happy you didn't mention it to him.

Paul: I didn't want him to watch. -sighs and dials number-

_Reggie: -picks up after a few rings- Hello?_

Paul: Hey.

_Reggie: Oh, hi Paul! You aren't using your phone?_

Paul: Reggie, can you do me a favor?

_Reggie: Probably…? What's up?_

Paul: Well, I don't know how to explain this right…

**Me: -grabs phone- Hi, Reggie, I'm Jessi, and you don't know me. Yet. I'm running a talk show on TV, channel… -#- Do you have a TV you can access?**

_Reggie: Um, sure…? -turns to channel- Paul and Dawn are on TV?!_

Paul: -sweat drops-

**Me: -smiles- Yes they are! I'm the red head, by the way. Basically, this is a questions and dares type show – our reviewers, many of whom are Ikarishippers, send in their questions and dares to Paul, Dawn, and right now Kenny. Kenny's the other boy, if you haven't met him. Ash is around somewhere too.**

_Reggie: -sweat drop- You all must be busy. Ikarishippers?_

**Me: -sweat drop- Paul has some explaining to do, I guess. Anyway, back to Paul.**

Paul: -takes phone back- So one of the dares involves you coming on the show for some cooking. You up to it?

_Reggie: Eh?! Me? Cooking? You know I'm a terrible cook!_

Paul: -considers different approaches momentarily- Reggie, this reviewer asked for you specifically. She really wants to see YOU cook for one of us. Do you really want to let her down like this?

_Reggie: I'm just worried I'll end up killing someone by mistake._

**Me: -twirls pen-**

Paul: Um, that's actually impossible on this show. Jessi's got some funky magic. You'd have to watch the show more to get it.

_Reggie: Well, okay! I'll come! Give me a minute!_

Paul: -gives address and hangs up- That took a while.

**Me: Longer than I'd have thought…**

**Reggie: Hi, I'm here!**

**Me: Hey Reg! I'm Jessi, we kind of met. So you get to cook something for Kenny here, and our reviewer even has a suggestion… -checks- "sauerkraut on an omelet with spicy curry powder pancakes" is what she says.**

Dawn: -blinks-

**Reggie: Right-o! -makes it- Eat up Kenny!**

**Kenny: -eats it and tries not to barf-**

**Me: -smiles- Thanks Reg! Bye!**

**Reggie: Can I stay for a while? I hardly ever get to see Paul these days!**

Paul: -pales-

**Me: Um, not today. Maybe later? Watch the show!**

**Reggie: Okay… well, I'll see you later! Sorry, Kenny! -leaves-**

Paul: I really hope you didn't actually mean later…

Dawn: Wow, convincing him to come took longer than him actually being here. "Reg"?

**Me: -shrug- Hey, Ash actually has a dare!**

**Ash: A dare? For ME? That's awesome!**

Paul: You shouldn't say that just yet, pathetic.

For Satoshi:

Sing (you can pick an embarrassing song) with Kengo (yeah, I hate him that

much) while doing the robot, sprinkler, macaraena, anher embarrassing dance moves.

**Me: -griiiiiiiiiin-**

Dawn: Did we already do Barbie Girl?

Paul: I think YOU did that.

Dawn: Oh. One of us did. Huh.

**Ash: Uh, Jessi? I actually can't sing.**

**Me: That doesn't matter. Ok, what about that Titanic song by Celine Dion?**

Dawn: -giggles- Sounds good!

**Kenny: -pales-**

**Me: Ready, set, GO!**

**Ash and Kenny: -sing, Ash cracks his voice 5 times and Kenny falls over doing the sprinkler-**

Ikari Couple: -fall over laughing-

**Me: Oh boy. -is laughing as well- I love this job soooooooo much…**

**Ash: Actually, that was better than my usual. –blinks-**

Dawn: -laughs- That doesn't surprise me somehow…

Update soon! ^^

**Me: Geh! –cringes and curls up in a corner-**

Dawn: Translation: She's sorry she always takes so long.

**Me: -whimper-**

Paul: Ignoring the pathetic authoress, the next review – 

**Me: HOLD UP! I'M NOT PATHETIC YOU JERK!!!!!!! SILLY, MAYBE, BUT NOT PATHETIC!!!!! -grasping pen-**

Paul: -notices pen, which authoress actually isn't noticing- Er, of course you're not pathetic! Slip of the tongue, you know, cooped up with pathetic Pika boy for too long! Makes me want to call EVERYONE pathetic! No, you're too FUNNY to be pathetic! -sweat drops and hopes he's not dead-

**Me: -smiles, appeased- Thank you!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Me: Anyway, so I have something to announce. I messed up. Like badly.**

Dawn: Did you get a boyfriend and then –

**Me: Why does everyone assume it's boy related?????**

Paul: Well, that's what this show is a lot about unfortunately.

**Me: ……………yeah. Anyway. SO! Um. I lost a reviewer's name.**

**Others: -brief silence, then…- HOW???????**

**Me: EEP! -cringe- So I was copying Kenny's stuff onto a Word document so it was all in one place and I forgot to copy a reviewer's name for one dare and please don't hurt me! -jumps under couch-**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Paul: That's pretty bad when the magical authoress is frightened of US…

**Me: -pokes head out- The good news is we're still doing the dare!**

**Others: -big groan!-**

**Me: Um, so nameless reviewer. I hope you recognize your dare.**

Kengo:

HATE YOU! DIE, EVIL IKARISHIPPING-HATER! -cough-

**Kenny: -sigh- I've been getting so much hate mail for me liking Dawn. Sheesh.**

Dawn: -has no comment and looks pointedly away-

Paul: -snorts-

KENGO! I want you to put on a suit of meat and jump into a pool of Sharpedo and Carvanah! And, sadly due to this show forbidding deaths...-pointed glare at Jessi-san-, luckily for you, they won't have teeth...but they will be chasing after you...and I want you to stay in there for...umm...how does eight more reviews sound to you, Jessi-san?

**Me: Oh thanks. Glare at ME why dontcha. Sheesh.**

**Kenny: Do I actually have to do this???**

**Me: Of course! -surprised he would ask-**

Dawn: Even if they're toothless, they'd still have Rough Skin right?

Paul: And their strength is mostly in their jaws. Their teeth are mostly for piercing.

**Kenny: -pales-**

**Me: In you go! -pushes-**

Paul: …was it Kenny or Ash that couldn't swim?

**Me: Hm, let me check.**

**Kenny: -distant yells-**

_Carvanha and Sharpedo: -are having fun-_

**Me: Okay, so it was Kenny who couldn't swim. -checks in pool- It looks like the Pokémon are keeping him afloat well enough.**

Paul: Dawn, you realize your best friend just got shoved in a meat suit into a pit of shark and piranha Pokémon right? You haven't said anything.

Dawn: I know. But there's no point in me kicking a fit. He's staying in there for a while anyway…

Paul: …

**Ash: …**

_Pikachu: …_

**Me: Did you decide he made out with you too much last time or something?**

Dawn: ………yeah. He was energetic. 

Paul: -twitch-

**Me: -smile- Well, he's being punished. So I'm only going to keep him in there for as long as he doesn't have a review. This is kind of his phase after all.**

Dawn: I have a random question.

**Kenny: -yelps-**

**Me: -ignores- What?**

**Kenny: DAWN!! HELP ME OUT HERE!! Augh………………**

Dawn: -ignores- Why do you call these "phases"?

Paul: -sweat drops-

**Me: It's more fun than "episodes" or "stages"! Why NOT use phases?**

**Kenny: -screams-**

Paul: Screams like a girl, that one does. 

**Me: Okay, so let's do the review! Cloudykitty:**

Hello! I'm back! Not so evil this time.

**Me: -sad- Why not? The evil ones are the funniest!**

Ikari Couple: THANK YOU FOR NOT BEING EVIL!!!!!!!

**Kenny: -screams in the distance again-**

**Ash: The show's reviewers are evil usually?**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

**Me: Just go with the show, Ash. And remember the prize!**

**Ash: CHEEZE!!!!!!**

Dawn: He can't even spell when he's speaking?

Paul: Wow. I never realized pathetic took skill.

**Kenny: -yells- Help… me…**

**Me: Moving on.**

Kenny gets an apple pudding pie with his face on it (which means he's gonna bury his face in it!)He gets a second one to eat.

**Me: We'll get back to this. Have to maximize torture time, ya know.**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Kenny gets tomato soup, Dawn gets strawberry ice cream, Paul gets a live turkey. Paul has to catch, slaughter, cook, and serve the turkey for everyone!

**Me: TURKEY TIME! -lets loose a turkey-**

Paul: …you're not really expecting me to catch that, are you?

**Me: Why do you all question if you're really going to have to do a dare or not? You know the answer already!**

Paul: … -sends out Ursaring to help-

Dawn: Remember the turkey has to be edible!

Paul: -gives her a look-

Dawn: -shrug- Do YOU want to get punished for an insufficiently completed dare?

_Ursaring: Caught it. -holds up headless turkey-_

Paul: Good. Return. -returns Ursaring and stares at turkey-

**Me: … you don't know what to do with it at this point, do you?**

Paul: ……………………

**Ash: Plucking the feathers is probably a good way to start!**

**Me: -bursts out laughing- The idiot knows better!**

**Ash: What? I'm just giving him advice!**

**Me: Wow, and he's sincere too! -laughing like crazy-**

Paul: It's ironic but it's not that funny! -embarrassed-

Dawn: -shakes head smiling-

Ikari Couple: -pluck feathers off-

Dawn: Um……… you should probably wash it now………

Paul: I think I have it from here. Thanks.

**Me: O.O**

Dawn: O.O

Paul: ………… WHAT NOW?!?!?!

**Me: Paul, you were actually polite!**

Dawn: You said thanks!

**Me: And you didn't snub Dawn's advice before you followed it!**

Paul: Shut UP, you stupid red head!

Dawn: -relieved-

**Me: -sigh of relief- Okay, yes it is still the old Paul! ^^**

Paul: -irritated, ignores girls and works on turkey-

**Kenny: Somebody get me out of – AUGH!!!!!! -yells again-**

**Me: Dawn, do you think he's had enough torture time?**

Dawn: Sure, I guess…

**Me: Okay. In that case, I shall fetch him. -picks up fishing rod, line and hook and goes over to shark pit-**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Kenny: OW! I THOUGHT THEY WERE TOOTHLESS!**

**Me: They are! I'm getting you out! -reels Kenny in-**

**Kenny: ………………with a fishing hook?**

Dawn: Admit it, Kenny, there's been weirder in this show.

**Kenny: ……………what's Paul doing?**

Paul: Cooking a turkey.

**Kenny: …………why?**

Paul: Think about what this show is, Ginger. I think you can figure it out.

**Kenny: ……………**

**Me: Oh, you had a dare earlier! We put it on hold!**

**Kenny: Uk! -hides under couch-**

Dawn: Kenny, this reviewer's being nice…

**Me: Yeah! The dare says "Kenny gets an apple pudding pie with his face on it (which means he's gonna bury his face in it!) He gets a second one to eat."**

**Kenny: ……………that sounds good! -pops head out-**

**Me: -throws first pie at his face-**

_Pie: -splats-_

**Kenny: -muffled- Why does the pie get a dialogue line?**

**Me: Just eat the dumb pie.**

**Kenny: -nods and works on it-**

Paul: Bird in the oven.

**Me: Should we wait for this guy, or just pen magic the turkey done?**

Dawn: He'll be done in about two seconds.

**Kenny: Done! -takes empty pie tin off of face-**

**Me: -waves pen-**

Paul: -gets turkey out-

**Ash: -wishes he could eat as fast as Kenny-**

_Pikachu: -sweat drops at her master's desire-_

A feast for Kenny, Dawn, and Jessi! Paul also has to buy soda, ice cream, and candy! BYE!

**Me: And Kenny's tomato soup! I didn't forget!**

Dawn: Let's write a shopping list!

**Me: And Paul can eat too. He's cool like that.**

Paul: Was I not going to?

**Ash: Do I get to eat?? -eyes shining-**

**Me: Of course not! You get to sit in a hard wood chair and watch us!**

**Ash: EEEEEEEEEEH??? -tearing up-**

**Me: Pikachu can eat if she wants to, though.**

_Pikachu: Okay!_

**Ash: PIKACHU YOU TRAITOR! -cries-**

Dawn: Okay, here's the list, Paul!

Paul: -sweat drops- This is a five page list. And your handwriting's tiny.

Dawn: But you've basically got limitless funds!

Paul: I…………… guess………………… -sweat drop-

**Me: Dawn, you remembered your strawberry ice cream right?**

Dawn: And mint chocolate for you and vanilla for Kenny!

**Hosts minus Ash: …………DAWN YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Me: -glomps-**

Dawn: -laughs-

Paul: -returns and unloads trucks-

**Ash: -is tied to chair by faceless guy- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Me: Let's chow!**

**All except Ash: -feast-**

**Ash: -suffers-**

**Me: MMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm… that was good!**

Dawn: I'll say! …does Ash get ANYTHING?

**Me: He gets cheese at the end of the phase. Lots of it.**

**Ash: CHEEZE!!!!!!!!! :D**

Ano... laughs nervously can you unite this review with the other one thanks!

**Me: 'Twas not hard at all, m'dear!**

Dawn: Wow. That was randomly weird. Even for this show.

**Me: ……………sorry.**

**Kenny: -sweat drop-**

Paul I took care of Summer for you! *sounds of girl screaming and bolts of electricity in background*

Paul: ………………… what am I supposed to do to that?

**Me: -whispering so only reviewers here- Summer's under pen protection for now. I need her later.**

I dare you to jump in a pool of fangirls wearing a ballerina outfit! That is all. THX, Update, and Kenny and Dawn, sorry for not giving any dares!

**Kenny: Wow. If these are the types of dares you give, I think I'm glad we didn't get any…**

Paul: A ballerina outfit?!

**Me: Ta-da! And it's sparkly pink too! -holds out outfit- And look, it even comes with a little Jigglypuff tiara!**

Dawn: -busts out laughing-

Paul: ………………you've got to be kidding me………….

**Me: Go put it on! I'm gonna talk to your fangirls for a minute! -throws outfit and tiara at him-**

Paul: -grumbles and goes in bathroom-

Dawn: -sets up video camera-

**Kenny: -sweat drop- Dawn, you're getting to be as bad as Jessi.**

**Me: It'll probably wear off if she gets a few hard dares. -evil grin-**

Dawn: -sweat drop- I hope the reviewers don't take you too seriously on that…

**Me: Hey, Paul's fan club! I have an announcement!**

_Fangirl 1: Who are you?_

_Fangirl 2: How do you know Paul?!_

_Fangirl 3: Where is Paul?!_

_Fan Club: -shouts various questions about Paul-_

**Me: Shush for a moment! Paul is about to join your crowd momentarily! And, um, I'm something of his manager right now.**

**Kenny: -snorts at authoress's self description-**

_Fangirl 2: Eeeeeeeeee! Paul's coming to US!_

**Me: Dressed for the occasion! You'll see him in about 3 minutes! -walks away-**

_Fan Club: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_

Paul: -sweat drop, dressed already-

**Me: They're ready for you!**

Paul: Yes, I HEARD what you said. -glares-

**Me: -angelic smile- Go get'em.**

Paul: -sighs and jumps into group-

_Fangirl 3: Paul?!_

_Fangirl 1: OMG! Paul's wearing a TIARA!_

_Fangirl 2: And a ballet costume!_

_Fangirl 4: I want the tiara!_

_Fangirl 5: What makes you think you have the RIGHT to even TOUCH Paul's precious tiara?!?!?!_

Paul: -thinking- _I don't even want it…_

_Fan Club: -starts fighting over who gets Paul's tiara-_

Paul: -puts tiara on the ground and escapes-

**Me: Hm, this is going to turn pretty violent.**

**Kenny: Awesome. More girl fights. -smiles-**

Paul: I'm just surprised I got away so easily.

Dawn: Same here, actually.

**Me: They took some pictures.**

Paul: How do you know that?!

**Me: They're fighting over each others' cameras.**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

**Me: …………right. Enough of commentary on that.**

Dawn: Yeeeeeeeah…

**Kenny: Next reviewer!**

**Me: Cookie to Seki na!**

Um, Kenny, no offense towards you. As only 99.99 percent ikarishipper, I still respect you, sort of.

**Me: How can you only be a 99.99% Ikarishipper??? You're less than half the Ikarishipper I am!**

Dawn: -sweat drop- How much of an Ikarishipper ARE you?

**Me: 251%!**

**Kenny: -sweat drop- Well, thanks for not hating me, Cookie.**

I have to say though, your voice is actually pretty retarded in the show.

**Kenny: -sigh- It's not my fault…**

Penguinshipping used to cross my mind before, but ikarishipping just filled the gap!

**Me: Ikarishipping came first! And Penguinshipping is LAME!**

Paul: She gets way too into these.

Dawn: I'll say.

People keep saying that Dawn ends up with Kenny though...oh well, I don't believe em anyway.

**Kenny: Really?! -happy-**

**Me: As long as Dawn has a choice in the matter it won't happen!**

Dawn: -sweat drop- Let's just move on.

Oh yeah: Kenny:

1. Have you ever considered the many ways you could kill Paul?

**Kenny: -glances at Dawn-**

**Me: -puts headphones on Dawn-**

Dawn: -gives me a weird look-

**Kenny: Yes. Sooooooooooo many times………**

Dawn: -can't hear Kenny. Purpose of the headphones-

Paul: -shrugs-

2. If you were forced, against your will, to kill Dawn, would you?

**Kenny: ……………No. But what's at stake?**

Paul: -raises eyebrow-

**Me: Ooh, I should have fun with this. -cheeky grin-**

**Kenny: Uh oh.**

**Me: So they'll combine Chinese Water Torture and drowning to kill your family slowly in front of your eyes, of course giving you the option of changing your mind.**

**Kenny: My family. -pale-**

**Me: I'm not done yet.**

Paul: -raises other eyebrow-

**Me: Should your entire family die and you still have yet to change your mind, they'll kill your Pokémon. Type specific. For example, Prinplup would die by slowly and painfully electrotherapy and eventually the electric chair. Should you still refuse to kill her, they'll give you the same treatment as your family. You can change your mind throughout the whole process, until you're dead of course.**

**Kenny: …………… O.O**

Paul: -blinks- Why do they want Dawn dead so much?

**Me: She knows too much. But never mind that. Would you still refuse to kill her?**

**Kenny: I wouldn't kill her. But you have a seriously twisted mind to come up with all that.**

**Me: -angelic smile- Thank you very much.**

Paul: -sweat drop-

3. If killing Paul meant killing Dawn too, would you still kill him?

**Kenny: -sigh- No. I guess not.**

**Me: EdwardandJacobyoutwoaresomuchlikethemit'sfrustratingARGH!!!!!!!**

**Kenny: ………what did she just say?**

Paul: "Edward-and-Jacob-you-two-are-so-much-like-them-it's-frustrating-ARGH!!!!!!!"

**Kenny: Wow. Can you say Twilight freak?**

Dawn: -takes off headphones- I'm tired of being out of the loop.

**Me: I was about to let you back in anyway! -smile-**

**Kenny: Next reviewer?**

Dawn: Aw, I missed the whole review?

Paul: It was too weird for you to listen to anyway.

Dawn: -sweat drop- I'll take your word for it.

**Me: So, next reviewer is UltimateShipper2008!**

yay! a new chapter! i have questions! BTW i'm ShadowRiku2 w/ a new SN.

**Me: Hi, Riku! -grin-**

Paul: why does everyone hate you?

**Ash: The way he treats his Pokémon! -glares-**

Paul: That was actually my question to answer, you know.

**Ash: -mutters-**

Paul: That's the answer, I guess.

you're awesome. and i love your hair! DON'T RAG ON THE HAIR!

Paul: ……………………

anyway how did it feel to kiss kenny? i don't like OutOfSpiteshipping (or Comashipping for that matter... eww) but wasn't it weird?

Paul: Um, I don't think I ever DID kiss Kenny.

**Kenny: Thank whoever.**

**Me: Kenny, I told you politically correct doesn't exist!**

Dawn: squee! do you like cats?

Dawn: Yeah! My mom has a Glameow, remember?

Kenny: aww... youre leaving? oh well, i like you as a rival character. did you enjoy the show?

**Kenny: Yes and no…**

Ash: ...dude. what's with the granola bars? you scare me.

**Ash: They wouldn't give me cheeze. And they ran out of granola bars. -sad-**

Pikachu: How have you dealt with Ash's stupidity through the years?

_Pikachu: Conversing with his smarter companions._

Jessi: i know who you are... you are JESSIE FROM TEAM ROCKET!

**Me: Ugggggggggh, I'm NOT! ………………why is there no more chit chatting?**

Dawn: We're all pretty sleepy.

**Me: Well, I guess you can go to sleep at the end of the phase. -sweat drop-**

dares

Paul: make out w/ ash, kenny, brock or tracey. (author's choice)

**Me: O.o What kind of a choice is THAT?**

Paul: I don't want to make out with a boy.

**Me: Nobody seems to care……… and since this is like the third time it's been requested……… Kenny.**

**Kenny: What?!**

Paul: -sighs and complies with dare to get it over with-

Dawn: -very nearly has a good to honest seizure-

**Kenny: -after stopping- UGH! Ugh ugh UGH!**

Paul: Blech. To answer your earlier question, it was all wrong and weird.

Dawn: eat a granola bar. also go goth for a phase. NOT EMO! there's a difference, i know.

Dawn: I thought Ash ate them all.

**Me: She sent one in. -hands it to her-**

Dawn: -starts eating it-

**Me: -gives Dawn makeover-**

Dawn: -looks in mirror- Wow, good outfit!

**Me: Dawn! Goths don't talk in exclamation points!**

Dawn: Whatever.

Paul: That's closer. Which is creepy.

Kenny: participate in a contest w/ Nando, Zoey, Johanna, Dawn, and Jessibelle. Yay contests!

**Kenny: Goth Dawn or DD Dawn?**

Dawn: Call me DD one more time and I will kill you.

**Me: Goth Dawn.**

**Kenny: -enters and loses. Badly. To Jessibelle-**

**Ash: But nobody loses against Jessibelle. Ever.**

Paul: He's more pathetic than I anticipated…

Dawn: -narrowly loses to her mother Johanna-

**Ash: Well, her mother was something of a legend!**

**Me: You have too much energy for it being so late.**

Paul: Probably a sugar rush.

Jessi: *gives cookies* they are M&M cookies. enjoy the sugar rush!

**Me: Speaking of. -grins- I'll save 'em for tomorrow. I really do have to sleep.**

Ash: ...you still creep me out.

**Ash: I'm sorry………… all I ever wanted was cheeze! -cries-**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

bye bye and great job on the show! i hope summer come to the show soon... was that supposed to be a secret? oh well...

**Me: Don't worry, they weren't listening. And she's probably not coming soon.**

**Ash: CHEEZE!!!!!!!!!!! Why have you fled from me, my cheeze?!?!?!?!**

**Others: -sweat drop-**

Paul: Pathetic…

**Me: It is, actually. -sigh- Let's start the next review. From……… Number 1 ikarishipping fan.**

Kenny- Are you in love with Zoey, DAwn's rival/friend?

**Kenny: We've already established who I'm in love with, and it's not Zoey.**

**FAR OFF**

**Zoey: -randomly sad-**

**BACK TO STUDIO**

Kenny: Trick Ash into thinking a peanut is a phone (shouldn't take too long-

**Kenny: Ash, Misty called you. -hands peanut-**

**Ash: AH! –takes peanut- Hello, Misty? MISTY??**

**Me: Wow, that didn't take long at all.**

**Ash: MISTY ARE YOU THERE?????????**

Dawn: -giggles- Let's see how long it takes for him to figure it out.

**Me: I like the suggestion, let's do it. But Dawn, goth girls don't giggle.**

Dawn: -frowns- How long do I have to be goth?

**Me: Let's just do through the next review.**

Dawn: Fine.

**Ash: MISTY!!!!!!!!!**

**Kenny: Keep yelling, she'll hear you eventually. It's a terrible phone.**

**Ash: -nods and yells again-**

**Me: Anyway, next review. PrincessSerenity2630!**

Questions for Kenny:

1)Have you ever thought of letting Dawn go and maybe think of Zoey as a choice?

**Kenny: Not until everyone was pushing it at me. -sighs- At least, not Zoey as an option.**

Kenny:

1)Get a life, without loving Dawn in it!

**Kenny: I don't really have a choice at this point, do I? She doesn't love me in the same way.**

Dawn: -doesn't know how to respond-

**Ash: Misty?! Misty?!**

Paul: -shakes head-

_Happy: -is still alive, by the way-_

2)Go on a date with Zoey, you might like it!

**Kenny: Where am I even going to FIND Zoey?**

**Zoey: Where are you taking me, um… -doesn't know what to call faceless guy-**

Dawn: Hi Zoey!

**Zoey: Eh? Hi Dawn, Ash, Kenny……… wait, is Ash yelling into a peanut?**

**Ash: MISTY!!!!!!!!!! Oh, hi, Zoey, I'll get back to you as soon as Misty answers.**

**Zoey: -sweat drop- Good luck with that.**

**Me: Hi, Zoey! I'm Jessi!**

**Zoey: ……………OH! This is that SHOW! I haven't watched it for a while.**

**Kenny: Well, you're here to be a very short part of the show.**

**Me: Or very long as I choose. You're going on a date with Kenny!**

**Zoey: Really? Okay… -trying to act nonchalant-**

**Me: Out, out! -pushes Zoey and Kenny out the door-**

Paul: Can we continue without Kenny?

**Me: Um, nope. Let's play a game!**

Paul: No way. Your games scare me. I'm going to sleep.

Dawn: I call the couch. -crashes on couch-

Paul: Fine. -crashes on floor-

**Me: I love how they're forgetting we actually have beds in the studio. -smirks-**

**Ash: MISTY I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID! PLEASE STOP IGNORING ME! -tearing up-**

**Me: -is wondering if she's letting this go too far? Since it's Ash she decides not-**

**-several hours later-**

**Kenny: -in door frame- Bye, Zo! I had a great time!**

**Zoey: So did I! Call me! –leaves-**

**Kenny: -walks in smiling-**

**Me: Oooooooooooooo… you are dishing later!**

**Kenny: Whatever!**

Dawn: Oh, hi, Kenny. –just woke up-

**Kenny: You might want Piplup to do some hair work, Dawn.**

Paul: -sits up-

Dawn: -touches hair- It's normal, Kenny.

**Kenny: Just teasing! Heh heh!**

**Me: Ok, you have to tell me what happened later. Moving on though, we have –**

**Ash: MISTY!!!!!!! -freaking out-**

**Kenny: How did you fall asleep with THAT?**

Paul: Extreme exhaustion. And in my case ear plugs. Next reviewer is –

**Me: SapphireBlossom! Don't take my part, Paul!**

Kenny:

What about Dawn that makes you so crazy for her?

**Kenny: Um………… how do I phrase this…………**

**Me: Tell me you're suddenly crazy about Zoey!!!**

**Kenny: …………was that wishful thinking or perceptive?**

**Me: Both, probably. YAY!**

Paul: In short, nothing he couldn't find in Zoey. -irritated by this shallowness-

Dawn: Zo will be happy!

**Kenny: -grins-**

**Me: Okay, moving on from this wonderful news, we have Kiku Tsubasa!**

Gingie-chan

Dare: Kill Fuji Syuusuke's Cactus!

[Don't tell Kenny this either... But if you kill Fuji's Cactus then he'll give you a near-death-experience... I think...]

**Kenny: Kill the cactus? -kills it-**

**-faceless guy throws washer at Kenny's head, barely and intentionally missing-**

**Kenny: -frozen by shock-**

Paul: -bursts out laughing very uncharacteristically-

Dawn: -confused by uncharacteristicness-

**Me: Is uncharacteristicness a word?**

Paul: Apparently not, as says the red underline.

**Me: Oh well. I'm saying it anyway.**

**Kenny: ……….WHAT WAS THAT??????**

**Me: Near death experience as imposed by killing Fuji's cactus.**

**Kenny: ………how do I respond to that?**

Dawn: Probably you don't. You have a question anyway

Q&A 1: Why the HELL is your name Kenny?

**Kenny: It's how I was named. It's not my fault!**

**Me: Well, it is your fault you disowned Kengo, but whatever! Next is ari221!**

keny just thought i'd let you know i thout you wher a girl when you first came in to the show

**Kenny: Ouch.**

PS keny ples sing the gay barby song or els

**Kenny: I'm pretty sure I already did…. is that it?**

**Me: Yup. Alright. Next is bambootree123……… hey, that rhymes!**

Paul: No one cares.

**Me: I care! So hush! Anyway.**

All (Kenny, Dawn, and PAULETTE): I dare you all get locked in a bathroom for

7 min. (rubs hands evilly)

Dawn: Well, Kenny can tell me about the date, and Paul can sleep or something, right?

**Me: Well………… All still includes Ash.**

**Ash: MISTY!!!!!!!**

**Kenny: Grief.**

**Me: -shoves all in bathroom for seven minutes- Okay, times up!**

**Kenny: -bursts through doors- Can we PLEASE tell him it's just a stupid peanut?!**

**Me: No way, bucko!**

Dawn: Paul actually fell asleep again. Do I have to wake him up?

**Me: Nah, Bruce can move him. -faceless guy moves Paul to couch-**

Dawn: Okay. –walks out-

**Ash: Misty, please listen to me!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Anyway! Next review, mewmewgoddess!**

Hey I'm Mewmewgodess! Question for the Ikari-Couple. You both should know by now that Jessi won't let you out of that place until your together right? And don't even mention Summer! She'll be out of your lives soon enough...*Cackles evilly*

Paul: You know, I've stopped wanting to know what you have planned for her…

Dawn: She might let us out if the reviews run out first.

**Me: Ooooooooohhh they won't……… -grin-**

Dawn: Eh…… -cringe-

Well that's all I got for now, I really have to go to bed...Ohh wait, a dare first. I dare Kenny to go out on the streets and propose to the first person -Guy or girl!- you see. Lol now that's the end of this review...

**Me: I feel your pain on the going to bed thing, ha ha.**

**Kenny: I don't wanna propose to anyone!**

**Me: -shoves Kenny outside the studio-**

**Kenny: -covers eyes-**

**Zoey: -happens to be outside studio with a portable TV watching the show- Kenny?**

**Kenny: -looks at her surprised- Zoey?**

**Zoey: Um, hi… why were you covering your eyes?**

**Kenny: To control who I saw, I have to propose to the first person I see…**

**Zoey: Wouldn't that be me, then?**

**Kenny: -considers a second- Zoey, will you marry me?**

**Zoey: -giggles- Someday, Kenny, but not today. -kisses on cheek- Bye!**

**Kenny: -blushes, smiles, re-enters studio-**

Dawn: That was interesting. You DEFINITELY have to tell me what happened on that date!

**Me: He didn't in the bathroom?**

Dawn: Couldn't, Ash was too loud.

**Ash: MISTY!!!! I LOVE YOU MISTY!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!**

Dawn: Whoa!

**Me: Please tell me we caught that on camera!!!!!**

_Camera guy: Yeah!_

**Me: SWEET!!!**

Paul: -wakes up- Why the screaming?

**Me: Ash just confessed that he loved Misty!**

Paul: … I'm going back to sleep. –falls asleep-

**Me: I wish I could fall asleep at will. So, next review? Midnight summer.**

T.T -crying my guts out- Don't leave me Kenny! ||(T.T)||

**Kenny: Yay! I have to though, I'm sorry!**

**Me: Sorry midnight. It's schmo's turn!**

Hey, Ima try and keep this short as to not waste any time.

**Me: Good attitude. -smile-**

Questions:

1) To Ash: Did misty ever get back to you on the cookies? If so, what'd she say! *starry eyes*

**Ash: MISTY!!!! Oh, um. I think that might be why she's calling? I'll let you know. -back to peanut-**

Dawn: -sweat drop- That is pathetic…

2) Dawn, what color are your eyes. I've heard blue, grey, and violet and now im just not sure!

Dawn: They're blue! Bright blue! How do people get anything else?

**Me: Not sure, but whatever.**

3) Kenny, is your prinplup a boy or girl?

**Kenny: ……………… Prinplup?**

_Prinplup: -sighs- I told you this before. Boy._

**Kenny: Sorry, I'm forgetful.**

Dawn: You should remember that, Kenny. My Piplup – wait, she has a nickname now, right?

_Piplup: Aquafeather._

Dawn: Sorry, I was just clarifying. Anyway, Aquafeather's a girl.

_Aquafeather: Yup!_

**Me: I'm bored, so let's move on.**

**Penguin Friends: -sweat drop-**

Paul: -still asleep. For now-

4) Dawn, If paul asked you out on a date to... uhm... say, the amusment park, would you go with him? (or a carnival, which ever one has the tunnel of luv~)

**Me: -grin- I like the way you think, schmo.**

Dawn: Um. I think it'd depend on why. If he was dared to, yeah. If he wasn't…… I don't think so.

**Me: Ow. We've still got work to do.**

Dawn: -rolls eyes-

5) Do you want a free book about aliens i found? it's really cool. Its Titled "Our planetary Neighbors"

**Me: I don't know who you're asking, but yes! -takes-**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

6) Jessi, do have glasses?

**Me: Wow, yeah! How'd you guess? I want contacts, though.**

Dawn: Is that it?

**Me: What, are you hoping there's a dare for Paul to take you on a date?**

Dawn: I'm wondering if there's a dare to torture me!

**Me: Sure, Dawn. Hide your true feelings. There are dares though.**

Dawn: Uh oh. -hides under couch and accidentally jolts Paul in process-

Paul: -wakes up- What now?

**Me: Oh, Dawn heard there were some dares and hid under the couch.**

Paul: -pales and hides under couch as well-

**Me: -pulls both out- Paul, yours is first.**

-

Dares:

1) I dare Paul to ask Dawn on a date to a place that has a tunnel of love! (Dawn doesn't have to accept if she doens't want to)

Dawn: Why the obsession with the tunnel of love?

Paul: Was it mentioned before?

Dawn: Yup.

Paul: Dawn, do you want to go to the carnival with me on a date?

Dawn: Sure.

**Me: Noticing you don't have to accept?**

Dawn: Why not?

Ikari Couple: -leave and return later-

**Me: Eeeeeeeee!!! –very happy-**

Dawn: What ARE we going to do with you, Jessi?

**Me: Let me be a bridesmaid in your wedding to Paul.**

Dawn: I'll let you know if that is.

2)After the date is done, Paul and Dawn have to hold hands until Jessi tells them not too! (And i mean really hold hands, like, intertwine your fingers, not the baby "Hold hands with you buddy" stuff we got at school feildtrips

=0=...)

**Me: Yay!!! Okay, guys, hold hands!**

Ikari Couple: -hold hands and look pointedly away-

**Me: Hee hee!**

Paul: How long?

Dawn: Until she says not to.

Paul: So, basically, we're holding hands for the rest of time.

Dawn: So it would seem.

**Me: -bouncing happily-**

I'm done now.

Name's Schmo, gotta go!

**Me: Thanks, schmo!**

**Kenny: Are you really not going to tell them to let go?**

**Me: That's the plan. Next reviewer, bookwormx!**

You ROCK, Jessi! You too, Dawn! No offense, Ikarishippers, but Kenny's O.K too. As for you, Paul, well, I like your outfit!

**Me: Yay, I rock!**

Dawn: She seems to like all of us!

Paul: Well, she likes my outfit, anyway.

By the way, Jessi could you send Drew in please? He will be needed here for some of my dares.

**Me: Ha ha, I read ahead. Bruce is fetching him as we speak.**

**Kenny: Oh, geez…**

Questions, coming up!

Dawn

1) What would you do if someone started to sexually molest you?

Dawn: Um?! Scream? Probably? I don't know!

Paul: You definitely should scream.

Dawn: It's not something I think about…

2) Who is you're best friend?

Dawn: Boy, Kenny.

**Kenny: -happy-**

Dawn: Girl, Zoey!

**Me: It'd be awkward for you if they broke up, then.**

Dawn: Ha ha, I guess.

Paul: -going back to sleep-

**Me: Pikachu.**

_Pikachu: On it. -zaps him awake-_

Paul: Geez!

**Me: No sleeping! Next!**

3) What do you think is better? Comashipping (PaulxAsh) or Appealshipping(YouxZoey)?

Dawn: Ummmmmmmmmmmm……………… wow, this isn't an awkward question.

**Ash: I think it is. –back to yelling at peanut-**

**Me: Sarcasm, Ash, sarcasm. Anyway.**

Dawn: I guess…………………………… Comashipping. But only because I'm not in it.

Paul: No offense taken.

**Me: Your turn, Paul!**

Paul: -groans-

Prune head (Paul):

1) What would you do if KENNY started to do Dawns #1 to her?

Paul: !

**Kenny: !!!**

Dawn: !!!!!!!!!

Paul: Get him off of her, I guess? I don't think about it!

**Kenny: I would never do that!**

Dawn: I think I'm just going to hide for now. -hides-

Paul: -sweat drops-

2) Waht would oyu do if you saw a super-rare Pokmeon trying to eat your Elekid?

Paul: Tell Electabuzz to attack it, then try to catch it, I guess.

**Me: Elekid evolved! I forgot!**

_Electabuzz: Thanks._

**Me: No offense.**

3) Same as Dawn's #3.

Paul: That's the Comashipping or Appealshipping one, right? Appealshipping. For the same reason Dawn chose Comashipping.

Dawn: I'm also not offended.

Kenny:

1) Same as Paul's #1, but he was the one who was doing it to Dawn.

**Kenny: Get him off of her, and try not to kill him. I figured you would ask.**

Dawn: Let's NOT molest me, please…

Paul: No problem.

**Ash: MISTY!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!!!!**

**Me: Oh dear. -sighs- Let's tell him at the end of this review.**

**Kenny: FINALLY!!!**

2) Why do you have such a strange outfit (No offense to you or anyone who likes Kenny's outfit!)?

**Kenny: Which outfit?**

**Me: Let's assume your contest one.**

**Kenny: My mom. Blame her.**

Paul: -snorts-

3) Same as D and P's #3

**Kenny: Comashipping. If Dawn and Zoey were together, where would that leave me?**

Paul: I'm not sure if I'm offended or not.

**Kenny: Sorry.**

Dares:

Dawn:

1)Sing "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift to Drew, and then make out with him (Sorry Paul!)

Dawn: -sweat drop- That's a nice first impression on the guy.

**Drew: -being led by faceless guy- Where are you taking me?**

**Me: Hi, Drew! I'm Jessi, welcome to the Dawn and Paul Talk Show!**

**Kenny: Talk show. Geez.**

**Drew: So why am I here? Oh, hang on. Why is Ash…**

**Ash: MISTY!!!!!!**

**Drew: Doing… that…**

Dawn: This is a very strange talk show, let's leave it at that. I'm Dawn.

**Drew: Hey, I'm Drew, obviously. I've heard about you from May.**

**Me: Enough with the chit chat! Dawn, you have a dare!**

Dawn: May, don't kill me, this is a mandatory dare!

**Drew: What is the dare?**

**Me: She has to sing a song to you then make out with you.**

Paul: -twitch-

**Drew: …**

Dawn: -sings and makes out-

Paul: -twitches like crazy-

**Drew: -does not know the proper way to react so stays shut up-**

Dawn: -embarrassed- Um… so how's May these days?

**Me: Hang on, Dawn, you have another dare. It's simple.**

2)Wear a longer skirt!

Dawn: Okay. -takes longer skirt and goes into bathroom-

**Drew: Ummmmmmmmmm……… do I have to stay?**

**Me: Yeah, but you get to leave after this reviewer. Paul and Dawn DON'T.**

**Drew: I feel bad for them.**

Paul: It's not terrible. Sometimes.

**Me: Watch it.**

Dawn: I'm back. -knee length skirt-

**Me: Paul's turn!**

Paul: -hides under couch-

**Drew: -sweat drops-**

**Me: -pulls him out-**

Prune head:

1)Magically become a Magikarp for the rest of this phase (HA HA HA!)

**Me: Hm, this should be interesting. –grins-**

Paul: Um………

**Me: No, you won't be a Magikarp the whole phase. Just a few reviews! -waves pen-**

_Paul-Magikarp: Do I get water?_

**Me: -puts in fish bowl-**

Dawn: -giggles-

_Paul-Magikarp: Shut up._

**Drew: You shouldn't say that to a girl.**

_Paul-Magikarp: Okay, YOU shut up. -not happy-_

2) Get glomped by your totally opposite twin sister called Raina

_Paul-Magikarp: When did I get a twin sister?_

**Raina: IT'S A MAGIKARP! IT'S SO CUTE I WANT IT! -glomps fishbowl-**

**Me: Wow, she's already the complete opposite of Paul.**

**Raina: Oh, you've seen Paulie? I think he's avoiding me. -frowns-**

Dawn: So, you're his twin sister?

**Raina: Oh, no, I just pretend to be. –giggles-**

**Me: ………okay, time's up! Please leave!**

**Raina: Aw…… Bye bye! I'll come to play again! -giggles and leaves-**

Dawn: I really hope not.

_Paul-Magikarp: Same here. She's irritating._

**Me: I have to agree with you, Paul…**

3) Have a Pokemon battle with Drew

_Paul-Magikarp: I'm calling the shots as a Magikarp? How will I throw Poke Balls? Can I change back for this?_

**Me: You just want to change back! Dawn, do you mind throwing the Poke Balls?**

Dawn: Fine by me. His team knows he's a Magikarp already, right?

_Electabuzz: Yup. –grins-_

_Paul-Magikarp: Don't. Whatever you're about to do._

_Electabuzz: Aw. –disappointed-_

**Drew: Okay, it's going to be hard to take this match seriously.**

**Me: Let the battle begin!**

**-later-**

**Me: Paul wins!**

Dawn: Yay, we did it!

_Paul-Magikarp: -doesn't want to point out to her she just threw Poke Balls-_

**Drew: Wow, I lost to a Magikarp. Bizarre.**

**Me: Indeedy. -smiles-**

Kenny:

1) Do whatever you want to Magikarp-Paul (But you can't kill him!)

**Kenny: -evil grin-**

_Paul-Magikarp: -swims as far down in fishbowl as possible-_

**Kenny: -throws Paul-Magikarp into pit of Carvanha and Sharpedo-**

Dawn: You would. -glances over-

**Me: You have to get him back out for the next dare.**

**Kenny: Um…… pen?**

**Me: Nope. Fetch him yourself.**

**Kenny: Aw MAN. -jumps in and comes out with Paul-Magikarp. Kenny has severe scratches-**

**Me: Hee hee. ~ **

Dawn: Oh dear…

_Paul-Magikarp: -jumps back in fishbowl- I hate being a Magikarp…_

2) Be forced to watch Dawn make out with Drew, then Paul.

**Drew: Is Dawn making out with me again, or does the last one count?**

**Me: I think again.**

Dawn: Wait, am I making out with Paul or Paul-Magikarp.

**Me: Looks like you're going to make out with a Pokémon, Dawn!**

**Kenny: -gags at thought-**

Dawn: First time for everything. –sighs and makes out with Drew and Paul-Magikarp-

**Kenny: -pales at Drew and gags at Paul-Magikarp-**

_Paul-Magikarp: …well, that's one event in my life I never would have guessed. Turned into a Magikarp and made out with._

Dawn: I never would have guessed I would make out with a Magikarp!

**Kenny: Can we stop talking about this?**

**Me: -laughs at Kenny- By the way, Paul, you being a Magikarp presents too many problems with future questions and reviews, so you're done. -takes out of fishbowl and changes back-**

Paul: I'm completely soaked now. -grabs towel-

Dawn: -grins-

**Me: Bye, Drew!**

**Drew: See you around. –leaves gladly…… ah, if only he knew he was a future host!-**

**Me: Okay, next reviewer is Anime-Kushi29!**

[Paul] 1) I dare you to kiss Kenny on the CHEEK. Hee-hee!~

Paul: Well, that's not as bad as kissing. -kisses on cheek-

**Kenny: Keep it relative……… -reminding self-**

[Dawn] 3) Does Paul look better, or does Ash look better? WHAT ABOUT KEN-KEN?!

Dawn: Ken-Ken?

**Kenny: When did I become Ken-Ken?**

**Me: It reminds me of the Harry Potter series, when Lavender called Ron "Won-Won"…**

**Kenny: Won-Won was worse.**

Dawn: Anyway, going by pure looks?

**Me: Yes…… -smiles-**

Dawn: Er…………………… I… guess… Paul.

**Ash and Kenny: -stabs to heart. Ash is too focused on cheeze to notice-**

Paul: -tries not to smirk-

KEN-KEN!! Um... Meh. Your cute. What more do ya want from me?

**Kenny: An explanation about Ken-Ken?**

Questions:

1) Do you like your new nickname? KEN-KEN?! I lurvs it. ^^

**Kenny: I……… don't……… know…………………… -sweat drop-**

**Me: Kenny, I think you have a fan.**

Dawn: -giggles-

**Kenny: -flushes-**

2) If you found out that Paul was your Daddy, what would you do? Seriously.

Think about it... LAWL lol

**Kenny: Um………. wonder HOW? He would have been a year old!**

Paul: Yeah, I don't think that's actually POSSIBLE……

Dawn: That would be seriously weird, though.

DARES:

1) Kiss Paul on the CHEEK after he does it to you. :)

**Kenny: -groans but complies-**

Paul: -says nothing and pointedly looks away-

Dawn: It's weird to see them kiss. Even on the cheek.

**Kenny: Let's please not talk about it.**

Dawn: Yeah.

2) Slap Dawn. REALLY HARD! *Whispers to Jessie* I wanna see Paul's reaction...

**Me: I made Paul not hear the dare. -smiles-**

**Kenny: Um……… Dawn?**

Dawn: -whisper to Jessi- Paul can't hear still, right?

**Me: Mm-hm.**

Dawn: Okay, Kenny. Seriously, hit me as hard as you can. Surprise me. And see if you can't freak out about it afterwards.

**Kenny: You won't get mad…?**

Dawn: Nope!

Paul: Why did I go deaf?

Dawn: Can you hear again?

Paul: Yeah…? What's going on?

Dawn: Um…

**Kenny: Dawn, stop paying attention to him! -slaps really REALLY hard-**

Dawn: -falls to ground, cheek bright red-

Paul: -shocked for a second, then turns and punches Kenny in face-

**Kenny: OW! NOSEBLEED!**

**Me: -laughs- Good reaction!**

Paul: Kenny, why would you do that?! You stupid –

**Kenny: -pinching nose- It was a DARE! Why else?**

Paul: Did you have to hit her so hard, though? You – I don't have words for you that wouldn't be censored! -tries to hit Kenny again, but Dawn catches his wrist-

Dawn: Paul, that was me. I said to hit me as hard as possible to go with the dare.

Paul: …

Dawn: -blushes- You have blood on your knuckle.

Paul: -sighs, shakes head, and goes into bathroom to wash off blood-

**Kenny: Okay, OW. My nose is bleeding really badly.**

Dawn: My face kind of hurts too. Good slap.

**Kenny: Should I say thanks?**

**Me: Hahaha, I loved Paul's reaction!**

Paul: -back in room- Oh, shut up. -slightly blushing-

Dawn: Er………

**Me: Next reviewer! DreamerGal94!**

[Dawn] 3)Paul or Kenny?

Dawn: For what?

**Me: Boyfriend, husband, lover, soul mate.**

Dawn: …………… um?!

**Me: Okay, cut out lover. Pick!**

Dawn: Er……… out of those two only, I guess……… Paul. Things would be too weird with Kenny.

**Kenny: -is unsurprised-**

Kenny:

QUESTIONS:

Hi?

**Kenny: Hi?**

By?

**Kenny: Bye?**

DARES:

Answer my questions!

**Kenny: I did.**

**Me: Okay…… um, next is strawberrybabecutie.**

HI! I'm Claire!

**Me: Hi, Claire! I think I remember you!**

I have questions...and dares! MUHAWHAWHAWHAW...XD

Paul, Dawn,** Kenny: ****-shudder-**

oh...

ASH:

**-faceless guy drags Ash back to studio-**

**Ash: Cheeze?**

**Me: Soon. You have questions!**

**Ash: Really? YAY! By the way, Kenny, I think Misty thought I wasn't answering and hung up, and I don't know how to call her back, so here's your phone. -hands peanut-**

**Kenny: -sweat drop-**

1)Call Misty and tell her to come down to the studio. When she gets there, tell her your feelings!

(If you do, you'll get a years supply of cheese covered granola!)

**Ash: My feelings?**

**Misty: -enters- What's going on?**

**Ash: Hi, Misty! I'm happy to see you! You didn't answer, though.**

**Misty: What? Hi, Ash, but what are you talking about?**

**Ash: You called and I tried to get your attention but you never answered. Oh, well.**

**Kenny: I was supposed to trick him into thinking a peanut was a phone, so I said you called and handed him the peanut. Sorry.**

**Misty: -sweat drop-**

Dawn: Ash, do what you're supposed to do.

**Misty: Which is?**

Dawn: He's supposed to tell you his feelings.

**Misty: Okay, what **_**are**_** your feelings, Ash? -slight blush-**

**Ash: Um………… -blush. He's not quite that dense- I………… really………… miss having you around. -flush-**

**Misty: -blush-**

**Me: I think that's the best we'll get out of them. -still happy-**

Paul: -sweat drop-

2) Don't eat anything for 7 hours!

**Ash: Gah! -instant pale-**

**Misty: -laughs-**

**Me: Hey, Misty, your sisters want you back home.**

**Misty: Oh, okay. I have to go, I'm sorry. Bye! -slightly sad but leaves-**

3) Why did you hide your feelings to Misty for so long?

Paul:

1) Have a man to man to man talk with Drew and Harley about what it's like to have odd colored hair.

**-faceless guy drags in Harley and Drew-**

**Harley: Wow, I just LOVE this room! The red and the gold are just so BEAUTIFUL together!**

**Me: Hey, Paul, make your man to man to man talk quick. -pushes Paul toward other two-**

**Odd-Colored Hair group of males: -have a man to man to man talk about their hair-**

Dawn: Hey, Jessi…

**Me: Mm-hm?**

Dawn: You know you're going to be in trouble for leaving the actual talk out, right?

**Me: Personally, Dawn, I've never been IN a man to man to man talk, and I haven't watched enough westerns to know what one should sound like.**

Paul: -returns as other two leave- I'm not really sure what a man to man to sort of man talk about _hair_ would sound like anyway.

**Kenny: -thinking- **_**Weren't you just in one?**_

**Me: By sort of man, do you mean Harley?**

Paul: No offense…

**Me: He does act rather feminine.**

Dawn: Next?

2) If you didn't hate Kenny, would you be friends with him?

Paul: I don't think so.

**Kenny: I agree.**

3) Have Jessi torture you with a Medival torturing device! (and I'm talking none lethal)

Paul: WHAT??? -pales-

Dawn: Do you even have a medieval torturing device?

**Me: She sent one. -happy-**

Paul: -hides-

**Me: -snaps finger and goes into different room. faceless guy drags Paul in too.-**

Dawn: -looks at the door for a minute. Editing out sounds of torture-

**Me: -exits room- That was fun!**

Dawn: -sweat drop- Is Paul ok?

**Me: He should be, give him a few hours to regain his state of mind.**

**Penguin Friends: -huge sweat drop-**

4) Lend Kenny $200 for his dare...

**Me: I went ahead and got it for you already, Kenny. -hands $200-**

**Kenny: ? What's the dare?**

**Me: You'll see! Dawn's first!**

Dawn: -groans-

Dawn:

1) Dress of all smexily and have Jessi take pictures of you flirting with Paul!

**Me: Um, I'm gonna say no to this…… because seriously if anyone interacts with Paul right now, I think he'll snap.**

Dawn: ……………………… what did you DO to that poor guy?!

**Me: I used a medieval torture weapon. Duh.**

Dawn: -sweat drop, but is not complaining about not having to do the dare-

2) Read every chapter of the Pokemon manga series(randomness)

**Me: -gasp- It's not randomness! The manga series is sooooooooo awesome! (Even though I've had to mostly read synopsis's because it isn't translated D: )**

Dawn: -several hours later- Hey, Lady Berlitz looks a lot like me!

**Me: -sweat drop-**

Paul: -reenters room silently and sits on couch-

Dawn: Hi, Paul! Are you ok?

Paul: I've had better days…

Dawn: -looks sympathetic and goes back to reading. an hour later- Except my name isn't Platina.

**Me: -sweat drop again-**

Paul: -isn't asking. He's figured it's a dare.-

Dawn: -another hour later- Okay, I'm done!

**Me: So, you have a question.**

3) If you didn't have Paul, would you date Kenny? If so, list all the reasons why!

Dawn: Ignoring the first part, no, and I'm going to list the reasons why not. One, I'm not interested in him, two, he's my best friend and it'd be too weird, three, he's kind of into my best friend Zoey, and four, Zoey's kind of into him.

**Me: All very sound reasons.**

**Kenny: -shrugs but smiles at mention of Zoey-**

Paul: -rolls eyes-

**Ash: -eating a granola bar. Seven hours are up-**

Kenny:

For the record, I don't think you're a crazy rapist guy. Seriously.

**Kenny: Um, thanks.**

**Me: I never understood that, personally. That seems way more like Conway's role.**

Dawn: Okay, we are laying off of Conway.

**Me: At least for today.**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Also for the record,

I LOVE YOU KENNY!

**Kenny: …………thanks?**

Dawn: Well, at least he didn't say huh. -giggles-

**Kenny: Dawn, don't, please…**

**Me: Is there a story? –perks up-**

Dawn: -giggles- Yup, but I'm not telling it for Kenny's sake. Unless it's a dare, of course. –mischievous grin-

Paul: -is reading manga out of boredom-

and, now for your dare

1) Take me out on a date! I'll be in a blue sleeveless knee length dress, my red hair will be in an up do, and my Vaporeon will be next to me!

**Kenny: What?!**

**Me: Okay, bye! -pushes out door-**

**Kenny: -several hours later, comes back in-**

Paul: -still reading- Is he an idiot or is it me? -talking about Ruby-

Dawn: -reading over his shoulder- Yeah, he sort of is an idiot.

**Me: Soooooo, how'd it go?**

**Kenny: It went pretty well, I had fun, except I was worried Zoey would pop up and things would get awkward.**

**Me: -laughs-**

Paul: -not looking up from manga- Did you spend the whole $200?

**Kenny: Uh, yeah…**

Paul: Good to know. -turns the page-

Dawn: -frowns- You read faster than me.

Paul: You just read the whole thing.

Dawn: I know. -sighs-

Paul: -sighs and turns page back-

Dawn: -smiles- Thanks.

**Me: Why does nobody care about Kenny's date but me?**

Dawn: Are there more questions?

**Me: -sighs but allows subject change- Some for…… ME? –very happy!-**

Paul: That should be interesting.

and finally, JESSI:

1) Can I be a co-host? Pwetty pwetty pwease? I just want to spend time with my Kenny! (puppy dog eyes)

**Me: Um. Kenny's on his way out. Why don't you do a talk show or a story with Kenny or something? This is FanFiction, after all!**

Dawn: This is what?

**Me: Never mind. Don't break the fourth wall again.**

Dawn: O…k…?

**Me: -smiles-**

2) Review my story "The Prince List", and yes, it is an Ikarishipping story!

**Me: Yay! I will, and you will see the review when I do!**

3) Make a one shot about me and Kenny, you can call it gingershipping!

**Me: -cringe- I have so much to do… but I'll see if I can, one shots are easy. PM me some stuff about yourself though, otherwise you won't be you.**

Ikari Couple: -still reading-

**Me: Hm. I need a better label for them, Ikari means anger… oh well. Hey, you all have a dare!**

**Others: Gah! -hide-**

**Me: -looks over to faceless guy who drags them out-**

All (minus Jessi)

DO THE LUCKY STAR DANCE!

Paul: The what?

**Kenny: I don't like how it sounds already…**

**Me: -looks it up on YouTube and shows our future dancers-**

**Ash: -asks without thinking- Do we have to do it in costume?**

**Other Boys: ASH!!!!**

**Me: -grins- Sure!**

**Boys: -groan-**

Dawn: -after they all change- Let's get it over with…

Paul: What's the consequence if we don't? -weighing his choices-

**Me: Well…**

If any of the first four, meaning not Jessi, fail to meet the dares, you are encouraged to use the Strawberry Machine Gun 70, or, if you're not feeling lethal, use my lvl 100 Shiny Arceus (nicknamed Sakura) and my lvl 99 Machamp (nicknamed Kengo) to hurt them. But make sure not to hurt Kenny too much!

Dawn: Kenny's a Machamp?

**Kenny: Apparently…**

Paul: -sighs- Dance it is, I guess.

**Me: Ooh, and I got some of Paul's fangirls to help because we needed more people.**

_Fangirls: EEEEEEEEE!!!! PAUL!!!!!!!!_

Paul: -sighs-

**Me: A one, two, three, go!**

_**Others: -do the dance-**_

**Boys: -run straight to bathroom to change-**

**Me: Okay, girls! Thanks for helping! Bye!**

_Fangirl 1: But we didn't get to talk to Paul!_

_Fangirl 2: Hey, don't complain! Not everyone can say they did this dance with Paul! Thank you! -fangirls leave-_

Paul: -pokes head out- Are they gone?

Dawn: -already changed- That would have been a dangerous thing to do if the answer was no, but yeah.

Paul: -walks out changed. Other boys follow suit-

Update soon,

**Me: -cringe-**

XOXO, Claire

a.k.a. The President, founder, and only member of the Kenny Fan Club!

Dawn: I kind of doubt the only member bit, but you probably are one of the few Kenny fans supporting Ikarishipping.

**Kenny: You talk about this stuff so plainly now. -sweat drop-**

Dawn: Necessity. -shrugs-

**Me: I am so sorry I vanished off the face of the earth…… -very upset-**

Paul: Save it.

Dawn: Who's next?

**Me: Let's see… eeveebreeder678!**

Hi peoples! Hi, Ikarishipper900!You're awesome! Hello Dawn the great! Hello Incredibly Awesome Paul! Go away annoying Kenny! I'm new to Fanfiction and I just joined, but I found this fic, and I already LOVE it!

**Me: I'm glad! Call me Jessi, most do.**

**Kenny: You know, I'm getting tired of the insults………**

**Me: Well, it's almost over.**

I have no questions, just dares!

**Me: Yay!**

**Others: -groan_**

dares for Paul:

1. Run a marathon against Kenny! The winner gets to kiss dawn for 5 minutes, and the loser is forced to watch!

**Kenny: For real? Paul's already run marathons. That's not fair.**

**Me: What about Zoey?**

**Kenny: -blush- That's not what I meant!**

**Me: Mm-hm. Run, boys!**

Paul and **Kenny****: -run a marathon each. Paul finishes first-**

**Me: Yay! Paul gets to kiss the girl!**

Paul: Hey, Dawn, did you notice it said "gets to", not "has to"?

Dawn: Interesting. -smiles-

**Me: ………… argh! I hate loopholes! -pouts-**

**Kenny: So I'm going to watch you guys not kiss?**

Dawn: If you don't mind.

**Kenny: I'm fine.**

**Me: You won't be. I'll ENSURE that… and Paul is in trouble too!**

Paul: -shrugs-

2. Toss Kenny into a pool of Sharpedoes!

**Kenny: I already did that! -hides-**

**Me: -sigh- So you have…**

3. tell us EXACTLY what the girl you kissed when you were seven looked like and where you were exactly!

Paul: -sighs- Very honestly, I don't remember too much except that she had blue hair. And where I was? Just sitting next to her.

**Kenny: He was a little kid, people. Come ON.**

**Me: Suuuuuuure you don't remember…**

Paul: I don't!

**Me: Well, what town at least, smarty?**

Paul: Um…… I think we were close to Lake Valor.

**Me: Okay. I'm good.**

Dawn: -reclines-

dares for Kenny:

Run a marathon against Paul under the same conditions specified for Paul!

**Kenny: Been there, done that. -glad that's his only dare-**

dares for dawn

1. Passionatly kiss the winner of the marathon for five minutes!

Dawn: -falls backwards and sits up- What?!

**Me: Yay! She closed the loophole! –happy-**

Paul: This is getting annoying.

Dawn: For real. -sighs and passionately kisses Paul-

Paul: -kisses back because it would be too awkward otherwise. That's the excuse.-

**Kenny: -is forced to watch-**

**Me: Yay. All things fulfilled except for the identity of Dawn and Paul's young kissing friends!**

**Kenny: I've never heard anyone referred to as kissing friends.**

**Me: Well, they're too young to be anything else!**

Dawn: -after five minutes stops kissing Paul- Jessi, you're ridiculous.

**Me: I relish in it. –grins-**

2. Tell us more embarrasing stories about Kenny!

Dawn: Hm, let me think………

**Kenny: Oh, grief.**

Dawn: Actually, nothing's coming to mind at the moment……… oh, wait, got one!

**Kenny: -puts hands over ears-**

**Me: -pulls them down- Go on, Dawn!**

Dawn: So, Kenny's a pretty athletic kid, right? Runs around all the time, speedster, coaches singing high praise, the whole bit. And this new girl comes in, and she's the nerd type. Reads books on the sidelines, looks klutzy, had the misfortune of thick glasses too.

**Kenny: Oh grief. Why THAT one, Dawn?**

Dawn: -grins cheekily- So the coach gets mad at the girl for not doing her stuff, and as punishment, makes her run around the playground trying to keep up with Kenny.

Paul: Let me guess: she beats Kenny.

Dawn: After Kenny trips on his shoelace and breaks his arm.

**Me: Niiiiiiiiiice. –grins-**

**Kenny: Worst day ever. Second worst day was getting back to school and getting comments about losing to Nerdette.**

**Others: -laugh-**

**Kenny: -flushes-**

3. Tell us EXACTLY what the boy you kissed when you were little looked like!

Dawn: Um………… -blushes- I remember he had purple hair, but that's it.

**Me: Where were you guys? In geographical location?**

Dawn: Er……… I remember we were going to Veilstone to visit some family, but I can't actually remember where we kissed.

**Me: DAWN! YOU FAIL ME! –cries-**

Paul: Someone needs a life………

dares for the authoress

1. Draw fanart of the winner and Dawn kissing!

**Me: Oooooooh that sounds like fun. I'm not very good at drawing people kissing, but I'll try. (Then I need a working scanner to post it. xD)**

Dawn: Grief. We don't have to pose for it, right?

**Me: I guess you don't HAVE to, but ya know.**

Dawn: -sighs-

2. Write down EXACTLY what Paul and Dawn say for question 3, then compare them!

**Me: Okay, here's the comparison:**

_Paul: -sighs- Very honestly, I don't remember too much except that she had blue hair. And where I was? Just sitting next to her. Um…… I think we were close to Lake Valor._

_Dawn: Um………… -blushes- I remember he had purple hair, but that's it. Er……… I remember we were going to Veilstone to visit some family, but I can't actually remember where we kissed._

**Me: First of all, I'd like to note their friends had the other's hair color!**

Paul: So? I've met a lot of blue haired girls.

Dawn: Same with me and purple haired guys.

**Me: NOT DONE! Do you also notice their geographical location is similar as well? Lake Valor is close to Veilstone, and Dawn said they were ON THEIR WAY to Veilstone. Not AT Veilstone…**

Ikari Couple: COINCIDENCE!

**Me: Mm-hm. You tell ME, reviewers.**

Dawn: -sighs- She never gives up.

dares for Happy:

Hold this Oval Stone and think nice thoughts!

_Happy: Okay! -holds Oval Stone and smiles-_

**Me: Ack! No! –confiscates Oval Stone- The whole point of Happy is that she's a Happiny!**

_Happy: My rock! -cries-_

Paul: -reluctantly comforts her until she falls asleep-

If they do not follow my instructions TO THE LETTER, I lend you Frostwing, my level 70 Articuno! (moves: ice beam, blizzard, fly and hail!) I also lend you Thornfury, my Roserade level 50 to help Leafdancer with the censoring!

**Me: If Thornfury's a boy, he may be more of a distraction than a help.**

_Leafdancer: Thanks, Jessi._

p.s.

My dear Glaceon, Freezefury is also coming to specificly destroy a certain fiancee' named S-U-M-M-E-R. get it?

**Me: I get it, but she's protected right now. I need her later.**

p.p.s. I'm a Paul supporter!

Paul: -sighs-

**Me: Yay!**

Dawn: Is there anything left?

**Me: Only five left! Almost done with Kenny!**

**Kenny: Gee, THANKS.**

Dawn: -laughs-

**Me: Hopefully Ash gets a more prominent role after this! And I'll update more often! Next is starofangle! (By the way, I added some spaces in. I'm assuming they were just missing cuz you wrote this at 4:19 in the morning.)**

yo people!!

**Me: Sup?**

kenny: why on EARTH are you having a CRUsh on Dawn?

**Kenny: Uh, I don't anymore.**

you should like Zoey. If your are a couple, its call 'shootdownshipping'. GO on a DATE with her and when you come back, you MUST like her cause if not, I'll asked my level 100 lopunny to use water pulse and my level 98 nailtails to use hyper beam on her.(jessi may use them too.)

**Kenny: Um, I already did all of the above.**

**Zoey: -still watching show, squeals-**

Dawn: PLZ plz plz plz don't deny you like Paul which I call him purple haired gay guy.

Dawn: When did Paul become gay?

Paul: That seems like a fair question.

Oh and have a pokemon battle with 'summer' to win Paul's heart!

**Me: I think I'm postponing this for a later phase. Cuz I would actually right that out, and this is too long as is.**

Dawn: I agree with the last part.

Paul: don't deny you like Dawn. Cheer for Dawn in the battle!!

Paul: It seems the battle isn't happening yet.

p.s. this are dares and if you don't do them, I will become 'fireofadevil' and use my pokemon on you! I will be back!

**Me: Well, they complied to my satisfaction, so they complied, right? Next is DawnXPaul4ever1995!**

Hi Jessi! HI ASH!! Hi Paul! Hi Dawn! Hey Kenny... -.-

**Everyone except Paul: Hi!**

Paul: -waves-

**Kenny: No need to be so enthusiastic about saying hi to me…**

Jessi,

...

Sry, I can't think of any-

My sister:-Barges into room- WAIT! I have a question!!

**Me: Yay sister!**

Me:...O...Kay...what is it?

My sister: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE POKEMON?!?!?

**Me: I'm not sure. I really like Leafeon right now. I named her Leev.**

_Leev: Hi!_

Me:...Okay...Kenny,

Why are you still here?

**Kenny: I probably have more questions would be why. Thanks for wanting me around, though, seriously.**

**Me: Well, they all hate you for the same reason………**

**Kenny: I guess…**

Let me make one thing clear...I DON'T LIKE YOU.

Sry, but you get in the way of ikarishipping.

**Kenny: If that's the reason, whatever.**

Okay...-hehehe- time for dares...

Jessi,

Hug Kenny! (Sry, but don't worry...I'm going to give him a dare that will make him ROLL in embarasment...hehehe...)

**Me: I don't mind hugging Kenny, or anyone else for that matter. Unless they smell terrible. –hugs-**

**Kenny: -hides under couch at parenthesis-**

**Me: -drags him back out-**

and last but certanly least, Kenny...

I want you to run around in circles in nothing but squirtle print underwear while singing the GAY Barbie song!!

**Kenny: WHAT????????**

**Me: She's not done yet……**

And then (while still in the underwear) jump around like a Chimchare while calling Paul's fiance and telling her that you love her! MUAHAHAHA!

**Kenny: You. Can't. Be. SERIOUS.**

**Me: Oh, but she is. And therefore so am I.**

Dawn: -whispers to camera- Hey, Zoey, save him some embarrassment. Don't watch.

**Zoey: -texting- **_**Good idea. Tell me when its over.**_

Dawn: Hey, Kenny, Zoey turned her TV off for your sake. 

**Kenny: Thanks, I think. I still have to do it?**

**Me: -shoves Kenny in bathroom-**

**Kenny: -a moment later, comes out in requested attire- I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN MY BARBIE WO-O-ORLD!**

**Others: -roll on floor laughing, even Paul-**

**Kenny: -flushes and dials Summer while jumping like a Chimchar-**

_**Summer: -picks up- Hello?**_

**Kenny: Summer! I'm Kenny! I LO-O-OVE YOU!!!**

**Others: -laugh even harder-**

_**Summer: -coldly- Too bad. I love Paul. Bye. –hangs up-**_

**Kenny: -hangs up and runs to bathroom-**

**Me: That was possibly one of the best things that's happened on this show.**

Dawn: Poor Kenny. –is still laughing, though-

Paul: -shakes his head-

Dawn: -texting- _All clear, Zo._

**Zoey: -texting- **_**Thx. :)**_

**Kenny: -comes back out in normal attire- That was HUMILIATING!!!**

**Me: Thus the point. –grins-**

**Kenny: -glares-**

And if you do not do these dares...I will cry... and I will make my pokemon(Meme Lv. 98 Palkia, Leelee Lv. 93 Froslass, and Kiki Lv. 100 Glacion) attack you all with their strongest attacks!!

**Kenny: I might have taken it. –flushes at memory-**

**Me: -giggles-**

Oh..and don't worry...

I'll be back!! MUHAHAHAHA!

**Kenny: And I'll be gone!**

**Me: You'll torment Ash, though, right?**

**Ash: What? Granola? CHEEZE????**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

Peace.

DawnXPaul4ever1995

**Kenny: Some peace.**

**Me: Hee hee hee……… I love this job. –grins- Next we got Naruhinagirl95, very short excerpt:**

Kenny:

1) GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE! YOU'RE A TOTAL HEAR/EYE SORE!

**Kenny: -sighs- I'm getting, I'm getting. Anyways.**

**Me: After that, we got ijs!**

ok don´t have much time so lets start!!

I´m only going to do dares by the way.

**Me: That's cool!**

**Others: Gah. –hide-**

Kenny Dare

Attack Dawn with my Roserade from lv. 100 (Jessi you can always use it ;)

attacks: sludge bomb, petal dance, solar beam and shadow ball)

**Kenny: Eh?!**

Dawn: Eh?!

**Me: Um…………… hope you're fast, Dawn.**

Dawn: Thanks a LOT.

**Kenny: Uh, Roserade, use Shadow Ball. Slowly.**

_Roserade: I hate going slow. –shoots off Shadow Ball-_

Dawn: -hops out of the way-

**Kenny: That's enough, right?**

**Me: Sure.**

Dawn & Paul Dare

Both of you drink 2 l. of water.

Dawn: That doesn't seem too bad.

Ikari Couple: -chug it-

Then go handcufed the rest of the phase :P

Ikari Couple: EH??????

**Me: -nods to faceless guy, who handcuffs them-**

Dawn: You've got to be kidding me! –bright red-

Paul: Let's see if I can pick a lock.

**Me: No paper clips or etc. for you! –confiscates- Oh, I LOVE this scenario……**

Dawn: I get to go first.

Paul: No way!

Dawn: -darts into bathroom dragging Paul along-

**Me and Kenny: -laugh-**

**-toilet flushes-**

Paul: -runs into other bathroom dragging Dawn along-

**Me: Hey, Kenny, are there any stalls in there or is it all urinals?**

**Kenny: Luckily for Dawn, there's one stall. But if Ash or I happen to need to go too…**

**Me: Oh dear.**

**-toilet flushes-**

Ikari Couple: -both come out. Both are very red faced.-

**Me: Well?**

Dawn: I'm not drinking anything for the rest of this phase.

Paul: Nor I.

**Me: Was the stall open in the boys bathroom, by any chance?**

Paul: -flushes- Luckily, yes.

**Me: Guess it's a good thing to save Dawn's innocence, for now.**

Dawn: -flushes bright bright red- Next?

Dawn Dare:

Read alloud what is standing in Paul´s dark blue notebook

**Me: I had to go look back what was what, ha ha.**

Dawn: The dark blue one, huh? -pulls it out- Aw, it's empty. –pouts-

Paul: I didn't have a need for that one yet. –feels better that the reviewer didn't say black.-

**Me: Paul's turn!**

Paul: Huh?

Paul Dare:

Read alloud your own black notebook

**Me: Yeah!!!!!!!**

Paul: What?!

**Kenny: This should be interesting.**

Dawn: -sits on couch-

Paul: -flushes and opens notebook- "Likes pocky, esp. chocolate. Also enjoys eggnog. Love for cute Pokémon, but also likes strong Pokémon. She likes my 'ninja moves' (seriously, who started calling it that?) and my appearance. Likes brownies. Dislikes cream cheese."

**Me: How do you know that? You weren't supposed to be in the same room.**

Paul: -ignores, still flushes- "Prefers waffles to pancakes."

**Me: You were ASLEEP! How are you doing this???**

**Kenny: Maybe he listens to the stuff during commercial breaks.**

Paul: -again ignores.- "Hates how I treat my Pokémon, but she doesn't know yet… How am I going to explain to her? She's pretty loyal to her friends. That's a good quality. Maybe she's too good. Hearing her snap at Jessi, I feel like I'm corrupting her."

**Me: -has gotten popcorn, this is QUITE interesting.-**

Dawn: -blushes-

Paul: I'm not reading more.

**Me: Aw. I guess that's fair though.**

Dawn: -not sure how to react-

Ash Dares:

don´t eat for the rest of the phase.

**Me: He's already doing that.**

**Ash: Cheeze…… -sobs-**

Ikari Couple: -both a little awkward-

**Kenny: Did you notice Paul never actually said anything about how he feels about her? Just wrote stuff about her, saying she was too good a person for him to be around.**

Ikari Couple: ………

Dawn: Hey, that's a fair point!

**Me: KENNY!!!!!!!**

**Kenny: Heh heh!**

**Me: More work for me?**

**Kenny: Yup!**

**Me: Grrrrr.**

Battle against my Sceptile (lv. 100, solarbeam,frenzy plant, leaf blade and leaf storm. You can also use him Jessi)

**Ash: I can't battle on an empty stomach!**

**Me: Do it anyway! For your Pokémon's sake!**

**Ash: Well……… okay! Go, Buizel!**

Paul: ……why Buizel? Moron…

**-battle ensues. Sceptile wins-**

**Ash: NO!!!!!!**

**Me: Thanks for lending me Sceptile!**

**Ash: It's okay, Buizel… -returns-**

Pikachu Dare:

Write a love letter towards Buneary

_Pikachu: Eh?_

_Buneary: Ooh! –hearts in eyes-_

Dawn: I thought Pikachu was a girl.

**Me: Buneary's a boy.**

Dawn: Oh. –sweat drop-

_Pikachu: -writes letter-_

_Buneary: Eeeee! –glomps-_

Dawn: -sweat drop again- Coulda fooled me.

**Me: Yeah……**

Well I´ve gotta go!! And by the way if you don´t understand a question I´m from the Netherlands so there you go.

**Me: I love that I have international readers! Oh, Internet!**

Bye! Ilze/ijs

**Me: Bye! Well, I'm annoyed at Kenny for ruining the situation, but I guess that's life.**

**Kenny: Pretty much.**

**Me: -glares- Next is Pikachuand Dawn rule13!**

Um First can Kenny stay because it is funny to her him depressed and mad.

**Me: I think at this point he'll just be wishing he was with Zoey.**

**Kenny: How many reviews left?**

**Me: Point proven. Including this, two.**

Ikari Couple: !

Dawn: We're almost done with the never ending phase?!

**Me: Yup. Word's telling me it's 90 pages long so far.**

Dawn: Wow.

And I have a couple of questions for Dawn. Ok Dawn 1 do you like Ash

Dawn: Not like that.

2 Why will Piplup not evolve

Dawn: Neither of us really want it.

3 do you like Kenny

Dawn: As a friend.

and my last one for you is If you ever met a Pokemon trainer named Courtney that Paul liked and she dressed kind of like you what you do?

Dawn: Be surprised that she's like me I guess.

Paul: Why Courtney?

**Me: Paul, your questions.**

Paul: Geh.

Paul do you like Dawn as a friend or as a rival?

Paul: Friend. We don't have anything to rival over.

2 have you met Zoey?

Paul: She's actually my sister's best friend.

Dawn: Wow! That's random!

3 Do you like Jessi?

Paul: She's okay, I guess.

**Me: Yay! I'm not totally hated anymore!**

4 the same as Dawns 4 q but in you point of view?

Dawn: You mean the Courtney question?

Paul: That was your fourth. Surprised, but other than that whatever.

and my last one for you Do you think that the little girl you met that you called little blue could be Dawn?

Paul: I guess it's possible. But I doubt it, they were different people in personality.

Ok I have some qu's for Kenny um Do you like Zoey?

**Kenny: -grins- Yup.**

**Zoey: -watching, smiles-**

2 Why do you like to make Dawn mad?

**Kenny: She's funny when she's mad!**

Dawn: -pouts- THANKS, Kenny.

**Kenny: You know it's true, DD.**

Dawn: DON'T CALL ME DD!!!!

**Kenny: -laughs-**

**Me: Moving right along.**

3 are you an only child?

**Kenny: Yup.**

4 If you met a trainer named Courtney who looked like Dawn would you go out with her?

**Kenny: Nope.**

**Me: I'm not naming any of my characters Courtney in the near future.**

and for Jessi. Jessi why Paul?

**Me: Dawn and Paul are sooooooooo cute together!**

Ikari Couple: -retch in unison, then realize they did it in unison and blush. In unison-

**Me: Heh heh… see what I mean?**

2 Do you like Paul?

**Me: I've been waiting for him as a character for a very long time, so yes.**

3 About the person named Courtney would you like her as a friend?

**Me: Well, I'm friends with Dawn, so yes. Although I want to ask both of them to wear longer skirts!**

Dawn: -sticks tongue out-

and 4 (Random q) do you have any pets? O and sorry it is long i will be back with Dares k?

**Me: Don't apologize for length! Yes, I do, I have an eight year old dog named Sandi. Love that dog! And a fish named Psi.**

Paul: Please no dares…….

**Me: Last review, guys!**

**Kenny: -celebrates-**

**Me: It's PokemasterofRiolu!**

OMG KENNY`'S B-DAY IS RIGHT B4 MINE!! =fangirl squeal, even though i dont like him=

**Kenny: -sweat drop-**

**Me: Where does everyone get this information? Like last names and stuff? There seems to be an official source I don't know of. I just make it up.**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

Dare: Dawn, go to the SonicX dimension and say hi to Sonic!

**Me: I loved that show! Poor Tails though…**

Dawn: ? Anyways… -goes to dimension- Hi Sonic! –leaves-

**Sonic: …I think weirder's happened?**

**-back at studio-**

Q&A:Kenny, what's w/ the pet name? I heard somewhere that DD meant "Devilish Demon"...

**Kenny: Haha, definitely not. It means Ditz Dawn. And just because.**

Dare:Paul, go hug Ash on TV while Avatar is on and let the angry Avafanns attack ya!

Paul: There is so much wrong with this dare. –complies-

**Lori (my best friend Avafan): HEY!!! NOT COOL!!!**

**Me: Sorry, Lori! (And other avafans!)**

Paul: Not my choice! –hides-

Love da story, Ciao!

**Me: Thanks!**

**Kenny: It's over!!! :D**

**Me: For you! Thanks for playing Kenny! And thanks for everyone's patience! I had to fight through school, the busiest summer ever, a mom trying to keep me on track with school, a poor memory, and oral surgery (not to mention a lot of other lame excuses I could use) but this phase is finally here!**

Dawn: Send in reviews still! And be sure to drill Ash!

**Me: Sayonara for now!**


	11. Phase 9!

**Me: Okay, so… some of you have probably been wondering why I haven't been updating…**

Dawn: Yes, they have. -glares-

**Me: Chill out! It started with computer issues! We were switching computers around a lot, and I wasn't sure how to get my emails with the reviews off the old computer!**

Paul: But, now you figured out how to get them, so we don't have to sit here indefinitely having to stare around awkwardly. _Right?_

**Me: Well… no and yes.**

Dawn:…

**Me: I couldn't figure out how to get the emails off. I'm not even sure where the old computer is, and the virus software is probably out of date, so it'd die as soon as it met the Internet.**

Paul:…

**Me: The good news is, I decided I'll just get rolling with what I have! Which means you guys get to go back to the torture you missed so much!**

Dawn: …why did I want her to start this up again?  


**Me: Because secretly, you know there'll be more make out dares, and you're looking forward to them!**

Ikari Couple: -twitch-

**Me: Say, where's my new co-host? Ash! Aaaaaaaaaash!**

_Pikachu: Found you!_

**Ash: Aw! Okay, my turn to be it!**

**Me: Ash! No more hide and seek! It's time for a new phase!**

Dawn: Hide and seek? Seriously?

**Ash: Yay! Maybe people will ask me stuff!**

Paul: Why would you _want_ them to, moron?

**Ash: I'm bored!**

**Me: … and we're getting started! First up, cirra!**

Hi! My names Cici, or you can call me Petal. I'm hooked on this show! Hi PAUL! Hi Dawn! Hi -! (Ur name is too cool for the internet) Hi Cheesy Granola!

**Me: By process of elimination, I'm assuming the dash is me? I'm flattered, I think. -laughs-**

**Ash: It could be me! She didn't say my name!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

OK, i have some questions and dares! (mostly dares lol)

**Me: -clenches fist in "yesssssss" gesture-**

Ikari Couple: -groans-

Questions for Dawn:

1.) Would you rather kiss the hot one or the dense one? (If your too confused by that, it means Hot: Paul Dense: Ash)

Dawn: Uhh… well, I've already kissed Paul, and the only thing that was bad about it was being forced into it and not actually wanting to kiss him and all that. So, if I had to kiss one, I guess Paul.

**Me: So, is it safe to assume from that you think Paul's a good kisser?**

Dawn: -blushes- Not the point!

**Me: Totally the point!**

Paul: Moving on! -glances off awkwardly-

OK, Questions for Paul:

1.) Would you rather kiss Dawn or Zoey? ~laughs at my evilness to create awkwardness ~

Paul: As a general policy, I try not to multiply hate for no good reason. So, Dawn.

**Ash: Huh?**

Dawn: Are you talking about Kenny?

Paul: Exactly.

**Me: Poo. Nothing fun to work with there.**

Now for Cheesy Granola!

**Ash: Who?**

**Me: You, doofus! Get ready!**

**Ash: Oh! Okay!**

1.) Do you mind me calling you Cheesy Granola?

**Ash: I guess not! Hahahaha!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

2.) Of all the girls you have traveled with, with would you choose to marry?

**Ash: Uh, marry? -turns red-**

**Me: Your options are Misty, May, Dawn, Cheryl, Lyra, and Iris.**

Dawn: Cheryl and Lyra barely travelled with us.

**Me: But they did!**

Dawn: And who's Iris?

**Me: She's from… oh gosh struggle. She came after you.**

Paul: Why is it a struggle to say where she's from?

**Me: Technically… I should say Unova… but… I LIKE THE JAPANESE NAME BETTER!**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

**Me: WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ISSHU? OR TSUTARJA? OR POKABU? OR MIJUMARU? WHY UNOVA AND SNIVY AND TEPIG AND OSHAWOTT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD? I mean, I know the Pokemon names HAVE to change, or at least usually, but COME ON!**

Dawn: Jessi, chill out!

**Me: Waaaaahhhhhhhh…**

Ikari Couple: -bigger sweat drop-

**Me: Anyways, I think I've stalled long enough for my dumb co-host. What do you think, Cheesy Granola?**

Ikari Couple: -biggest sweat drop-

**Ash: Uhhhh… -still turning redder- I guess… Misty? We travelled the longest, so…**

**Me: Mm hm. Suuuuuure that's why.**

3.) Do you love Misty? Or were you just saying that to make her talk over the phone? ~whispers to Jessi: Peanut~

**Me: -whispering- I remember.**

**Ash: Hah?**

_Pikachu: He'll never admit it. Yes._

**Ash: Pikachu!**

**Me: Ahahaha! I think I'm happy you're here, Pikachu!**

_Pikachu: -winks-_

Dawn: -sweat drops- Note to self… never tell Piplup a secret.

Last but certainly not least, the fine authoress!

1.) Do you agree that Ikarishipping is totally FTW? (for the Win for those of you who don't know)

**Me: Yes it is! –grins-**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

OK, now for the vicious dares!

Ok, for Dawn:

1.)I dare you to lick the bottom of Cheesy Granola's foot.

Dawn: Uwaaaaaaah?

**Me: I thought that was fairly straightforward.**

Dawn: Ew!

_Piplup: -taps Dawn's leg-_

Dawn: …oh! Piplup, use Bubblebeam on Ash's foot!

_Piplup: Sure! -sprays bubbles on Ash's foot-_

**Ash: Wah! My foot is wet!**

Dawn: -licks the bottom of Ash's foot-

**Ash: Waahh! Dawn licked the bottom of my foot! Gross!**

Dawn: -wiping off her tongue- Don't even _start_ on gross with me!

**Me: …due to my sympathy and Ash's reactions, I think I'll let that stand. Ash, pay attention!**

**Ash: -mildly terrified- Yes sir! Ma'am! Sorry! Don't hurt me!**

_**All except Ash: -sweat drop-**_

2.) I dare you to take a portal to Mario world and fight Bowser!

(Jessi, you don't have to write the scene if you don't want too!)

**Me: Cool. I hadn't been planning on it.**

Dawn: Ah… -pales but goes through the pen-magic portal-

Paul: How is she going to beat Bowser?

**Me: Well, she did take her team with her.**

Paul: Ah.

**Me: And she can use all her Pokemon at once. Since this isn't an official battle or anything.**

**Ash: Hey, that's true!**

**Me: So… use your imagination.**

Dawn: -returns- Hahaha! That was easier than I thought it would be!

**Me: -sweat drop- Let's move on.**

3.) Make out with Paul for a minute or longer, and show a lot of passion! (Ex.

groans, Frenching, exec.)

Dawn: Man! I thought I would get out without this!

**Me: Aw, come on, Dawn. Be real. Besides, you were looking forward to this!**

Dawn: I was n- -is cut off by Paul complying with the dare-

**Me: Ah! Good work, Paul! -grins-**

Paul: -after a minute of passionate making out- The quicker you start, the quicker you're done.

Dawn: -red- I-I guess…

**Me: Wow, Dawn. It's been a while since you blushed at that.**

Dawn: Okay-let's-move-on! -redder-

Ok, Now for Paul.

1.) Dress up in the SHINY Lopunny suit I provided and prance around with a carrot in your mouth until the authoress tells you to stop.

**Me: Yes! Yes! Oh, this is great!**

Paul: -groans- I guess I'll be back. -goes into bathroom-

**Me: -sideways glance at Dawn- So… it's been a while since you blushed at making out with Paul. –grins-**

**Ash: Wait, that wasn't the first time?**

**Me: Ash, did you look at any of the first… what phase number is this, anyway?**

Dawn: Um, nine.

**Me: The first eight phases? Seriously? -realization- Wait, we're at nine phases?**

Dawn: Yup.

**Me: Omigoshthatissoexciting!Somanyphases!Aaaaaaaah!**

Dawn: -listens to slowed down version, which sounds like **Omigosh-that-is-so-exciting!-So-many-phases!-Aaaaaaaah!**- I guess.

**Me: Wait! Wait, you're avoiding my comment, though! It's been –**

Paul: Okay. -comes out in shiny Lopunny suit. It is not only the alternate coloration, but glitter has generously been applied to the fur-

**Me:… -bursts out laughing- Omigosh! That is the – best – thing! Who put the glitter in? I want to shake their hand very heartily!**

_Audience: -points towards faceless man-_

**Me: Thank you! -shakes faceless man's hand very heartily-**

**Pearl Travelers: -sweat drop-**

Paul: -red- There wasn't a carrot.

**Me: Oh. Here you go.**

Paul: -puts carrot in mouth and starts prancing-

**Me: -laughs again- Ooooh that carrot just makes the look. -20 minutes later and still laughing- Well, we have to move on at some point. I think that's good.**

Paul: -absolutely red- I'll change back then. -goes into bathroom-

**Me: -still laughing- Okay, my throat hurts from laughing. What's next?**

**Pearl Travelers: -sweat drop again-**

2.) Have a battle with Ash! Whoever wins has to kiss Dawn for 30 seconds.

**Me: Oooh! Oooh! Oh, this will be fun! -grins-**

Paul: -from bathroom- It had better not be another glittery suit!

**Me: Oh, no. It's just a battle with Ash.**

**Ash: Huh? I'm battling Paul?**

**Me: Ash… WILL YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION? -slaps with a paper fan-**

**Ash: OW! OW! OW! I'M SORRY! I'LL PAY ATTENTION! DON'T HURT ME! -cringing like crazy-**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Paul: -comes out of bathroom in normal clothing- Well, that doesn't sound bad.

**Me: If you win, you have to kiss Dawn for 30 seconds.**

Paul: Still beats a glittery Lopunny suit. Ready, pathetic?

**Ash: I'm not pathetic! Pikachu, let's go!**

Paul: Torterra, go.

**Me: -on the sideline- So… kissing you beats a glittery Lopunny suit.**

Dawn: I've decided I'm not talking to you for a while.

**Me: Meanie! Anyways, one on one battle. Go!**

**[Later. Do I even need to say who won?]**

**Ash: Yeah! I won! Because I train my Pokemon the right way! With love! Cause they're friends! And the show would be bad if I didn't beat Paul in the end!**

Paul: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?

**Me: Ash, you **_**do**_** realize this means you have to kiss Dawn now, right? For thirty seconds?**

**Ash: Huh? I thought was optional!**

**Me: What is this "optional" you speak of? I don't think it's in my vocabulary. While I'm figuring out this o-word, go kiss Dawn. -pushes him off in Dawn's direction-**

**Pearl Travelers: -comply with dare-**

Paul: -twitch- Can't believe I lost to that idiot…

3.) Go out on a date with Jessi. (If it becomes meaningful Imma slap you from here to New York!)

Paul: Excuse me?

**Me: Don't worry! It won't! -whispers- But, to make it more entertaining, I'm going to act totally helpless and call him Paulie the whole time. -grins-**

Dawn: -heard the whisper and sweat drops-

Paul: I guess we could… go eat or something.

**Me: -adopts a slightly higher voice- Okay, Paulie! Let's go! -clings to his arm-**

Paul: -pales- Oh, crap. -leaves-

Dawn: -sweat drop- She can really be evil, eh…

**Ash: Man, she can be annoying, can't she? No wonder she's single!**

Dawn: …Ash. She was doing that on purpose.

**Ash:…**

Dawn: To bug Paul.

**Ash: …**

Dawn: …please tell me you are not really this slow.

**Ash: …oh! Hahaha!**

Dawn: What?

**Ash: I just got a joke Jessi told me a couple of days ago! Ahahahaha!**

Dawn: -sweat drop- Seriously…?

**[Later]**

**Me: -enters- Well, that was fun!**

Dawn: Oh, your normal voice. So you're done with the whole clingy "Paulie" thing?

**Me: Yup. I think that was enough. -curls up contentedly in her chair-**

**Ash: Where is Paul?**

**Me: Oh, he's outside. He'll come in whenever Bruce gets him in.**

Dawn: …should I be concerned?

**Me: Oh! So is it your natural instinct to be concerned for Paul? -grins-**

Dawn: Your good mood frightens me.

Paul: -finally dragged in by the faceless guy, gives me a wild eyed look, and shudders in a corner-

**Me: Paul, you have one more!**

Paul: Don't – talk – to – me. -grabs paper-

Dawn: -looks back and forth between me and Paul-

**Me: -giggles-**

Paul: -jumps violently-

Dawn: -sweat drop-

4.) (FOR THIS ONE I RECOMMEND GIVING ASH EAR PADS) Give Ash a wooden stick and tell him that it is his... SPECIAL THING THAT ALL BOYS HAVE.

Dawn: Excuse me?

**Me: Oh. Yeah. Jessi bleeped. Sorry Petal!**

Dawn: Jessi has her standards, you know.

Paul: -gives Dawn a look-

Dawn:…except when it comes to scaring Paul, apparentally.

**Me: We only have a couple more! Let's go!**

Ok, Now dares for Ash.

1.) Eat a granola bar... covered with Asparagus.

**Ash: Yay! Food! -consumes-**

**All except Ash: -sweat drop-**

Dares for Jessi:

**Me: Omigosh! I have never gotten a dare before! I don't think!**

Dawn: Why are you excited?

Paul: Payback. Yes.

1.)Get Ash in another room and prank call him saying Ur Misty.

**Me: Fun!**

Dawn: Won't it be a problem that you didn't cover his ears?

**Me: Ash, what was the last dare that was read?**

**Ash: Oh, Jessi! I forgot! I finally got that joke you were talking about, about the blonde walking into a bar?**

Dawn: …on second thought, I think you're fine.

**Me: Be back! -exits-**

Dawn: That's twice she's left the room this phase. That doesn't usually happen.

Paul: This is a really long review, isn't it?

Dawn: It kind of is… -picks up ringing phone- Hello? Yeah, I'll put you on speakerphone, "Misty".

**Ash: Wah? Misty?**

Dawn: -presses speakerphone-

**Me: -clears throat- Ash?**

**Ash: Uh, hi, Misty! Did – did you hear me on the phone earlier?**

**Me: Yeah. I did. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't say anything –**

**Ash: It's okay –**

**Me: It's just, I was so nervous! I was excited when I knew it was you, I just, I froze up!**

**Ash: Huh?**

**Me: I was worried if I tried to say something, it'd be the wrong thing!**

Ikari Couple: -exchange glances and roll their eyes-

**Ash: How – how could it be the wrong thing?**

**Me: I – I don't know. It's just, I don't know, I'm sorry.**

**Ash: It-it's okay…**

**Me: But, I did want to respond to one thing you said. Y-you said you loved me. Did you mean it?**

**Ash: -apparently, has completely forgotten about the Ikari Couple- Yes. -flushes-**

Ikari Couple: -simultaneously smack their foreheads in disbelief. Aw, how cute, they're doing stuff in unison!-

**Me: Well… I love you too, Ash Ketchum.**

**Ash: -flushes in happiness- Really?**

**Me: Well, no. Actually, I have a secret.**

**Ash: …huh? What is it?**

**Me: I'm not Misty. I'm Jessi.**

**Ash: …eh?**

**Me: Yup… I got a dare to prank call you and pretend to be Misty. So, I decided to get an answer to Pokeshipping while I was at it! See ya! -hangs up-**

**Ash: …what's Pokeshipping?**

Dawn: Oh, for crying out –

**Me: -enters room- I'm back! Anyone miss me?**

Paul: You have one more dare.

**Me: Sweet!**

2.) Be forced to listen to...(lightning cracks and you hear DUN DUN DUN) Justin Bieber!

Paul: Yes. Revenge is sweet.

**Me: NO! …it's okay, I'll just pretend it's a girl…**

Paul: -puts headphones on-

**Me: -sobs and listens to songs-**

Paul: -smiles sadistically-

Dawn: …she must have been a pretty annoying date.

Paul: Yes. Yes, she was.

**Me: Okay! That's enough! -flings headphones away- Wah…**

OK, That's all I got for now! Thanks! Originally, I used to be a Pokeshipper.

Until I saw the light at the end of the tunnel in big lights... IKARISHIPPING!

**Me: Well, I'm both. I focus on Ikarishipping more, though, of course!**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

**Ash: Pokeshipper?**

**Me: Oh, for – Pokeshipping is the idea that you and Misty are in love! Pokeshippers are people who believe in Pokeshipping!**

**Ash: Oh. And… Ikarishipping?**

**Me: Oh. My. Goodness. Dawn, PLEASE tell this child was the top shippings are. INCLUDING Ikari.**

Dawn: Uh… sure. -starts explaining-

I must leave now, I'm too tired to think! BUT! You can consider me as a regular reader, my friend.

**Me: Sweet!**

Paul: -groans-

See ya next phase,

Petal/Sienna

**Me: That was fun!**

Paul: You listening to Justin Bie–

**Me: Don't say his name! -curls up in a ball-**

Paul: Heh.

**Me: -glares and re-adopts slightly higher voice- Oh, Paulie!**

Paul: Gyah! -curls up into a ball- Bieber!

**Me: Gah! Paulie!**

Paul: Gah!

Dawn: …and I _think _those are the important ones. -notices Paul and me and sweat drops- Um, Jessi, do we have more reviews or something?

**Me: Uh… oh! Yeah! Duty calls! Next up, we have... SilverFoxTail! Omigosh for some reason that makes the Sonic fan in me freak out –**

Dawn: Focus!

**Me: Right!**

Paul: -sweat drop-

Omg I love your talk show it's so funny!

**Me: Yay! I enjoy it as well!**

Anyway! Questions for Ash...

**Ash: Wow! I'm first!**

**Me: Wow! You're paying attention!**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

why are you so stupid Ash? Did your mom drop you on your head when you were a baby?

**Ash: She did not! My friend asked her that once too!**

**Me: Gary?**

**Ash: Yeah! How'd you know?**

**Me: Lucky guess.**

Ikari Couple: -sigh-

Dare for Ash I dare you to not eat anything for the whole phase even if it's a dare you stay away from the food! XD I'm so mean!

**Ash: Wah!**

**Me: Hahahahaha! I'll have to think of good substitutes for the foods! -grins-**

Dawn: You know that you get way too much joy out of this, right?

**Me: No, I don't. Your turn!**

Dawn do u have a diary if so read out loud the last thing you wrote in it.

Dawn: Nope! No diary!

**Me: It's Paul who has a diary!**

Paul: -glares- It's a _journal!_

**Me: Oooooooh, a **_**journal.**_** Because that's **_**nothing**_ **like a diary. -rolls eyes-**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Dawn I dare you to French kiss Paul till Jessi says to stop. XD send me the vid Jessi.

Dawn: -sighs and complies with dare-

**Me: Ooh, my video camera isn't in the room. I'll be back. Don't stop, Bruce is watching. -exits-**

**Ash: -turns to faceless guy- So, uh, you're Bruce? How are you? -silence- Do you get a kick out of watching them make out? -slight nod from faceless guy- Oh. So you're an… Ikarishipper, too? -another slight nod- Oh. I'm not. It makes me feel weird to watch them. I'm trying to distract myself by talking to you, but, uh, I guess you're not much of a conversationalist!**

_Pikachu: -sighs-_

**Me: -returns with camera and films Ikari Couple for five minutes- Okay, you can stop now!**

Ikari Couple: -stop Frenching and breathe heavily-

**Me: Um… guys?**

Dawn: Ah… -blushes-

**Me: …I'm just gonna… send… the… video. Yeah. -sends- Guess you got a little too into –**

Paul: Shut up.

**Me: -laughs-**

If they refuse to answer the questions or do the dares use my Lv 100 Glaceon (Icy knows Blizzard, Ice Shard, Icy wind, and Ice fang.

**Me: You know, these threats seem to be less and less necessary as we progress! -grins-**

Ciao I'll be back! :D mwahahahahahaha

**Me: Awesome!**

Dawn: Not awesome!

**Ash: So, uh, are you, um… married, or something?**

_Pikachu: Ash, you know they're done, right?_

**Ash: …oh!**

**Me: -sweat drop-**

*cough cough* *Jessi my spelling sucks can you fix all my misspells thanks*

**Me: -whispers- Secretly, I've been editing just about everyone's. Don't worry about it!**

Dawn: So, um, next?

**Me: Don't you want to know about the Sonic fan –**

Dawn: No! Let's just get this over with!

**Me: … -a sad face. The saddest face.- …I wonder if anyone will get that.**

Dawn: Jessi!

**Me: Okay, okay! Next is… wait, skip that… hm, I'll have to message her. Okay, anyways, next is Eloroy!**

Hey guys, how's it going? I've got stuff for everyone. Oh, I'll go in alphabetical order.

**Me: Cool! Someone orderly!**

**Ash: And who knows his alphabet!**

**Me: …**

**Ash: …I'm kidding.**

**Me: I'm never sure with you.**

Dawn: On that, I'm with Jessi.

**Ash: …**

Ash

you have traveled with Misty, May, or Dawn if Pikachu didn't electrocute their bikes?

**Ash: Uh, well, I don't know that I would have met them. Besides, Misty decided to travel with me, remember?**

**Me: This is true! -marks down for Pokeshipping-**

Dawn: Oh, that whiteboard again. -sweat drop-

**Me: Yup! Next!**

it hard growing up without your dad?

**Ash: Um… it's hard to miss what you never had… besides, I had Professor Oak!**

Dawn: That first part sounded almost… mature.

**Ash: Thanks!**

**Me: -sweat drop-**

you plan to get married anytime soon?

**Ash: -flushes- No! Not at all!**

**Me: Hahahaha! Okay, Dawn next!**

Dawn: Okay, well, Ash's were okay, so, no need to worry!

**Boys: -**Paul mutters**- …and that's when I worry the most…**

Dawn

you be a coordinator if your mom wasn't one?

Dawn: Huh, I've never thought about that. I think so. I've always liked contests.

there a specific pokemon you don't like?

Dawn: I mean, there are Pokemon that I wouldn't immediately choose to use. But I can work with any Pokemon if I set my mind to it!

**Me: That's the spirit!**

Paul: -sweat drop-

was your favorite moment on the show(anime)?

Dawn: Okay, Jessi, I _know_ you are going to use this all the wrong way.

**Me: Oh? -perks up-**

Dawn: But, I think one of my favorite moments was when Paul explained why he didn't like Ash. I like understanding people better and I didn't really understand his problem. So, getting it was a good moment for me.

**Me: You're right. I **_**am**_** going to use this all the wrong way! One of your favorite moments was Paul-related! Yay!**

Dawn: Ugh! -blushes- Let's just keep going!

Paul

do you train pokemon the way you do?

Paul: It's how I was taught and it works. Next.

**Me: -sigh-**

do you hate everybody, but love Dawn (come on, you know you love her)?

Paul: Look, I'm not in love with her!

**Me: Okay, hypothetically, if you loved Dawn, why would it be? And why do you hate everybody?**

Paul: I don't hate everybody. That idiot -points at Ash- just gets on my nerves and so you guys assume!

**Ash: An idiot? -turns around to see where Paul's pointing and "coincidentally", there's a mirror- Hey, this idiot looks like me!**

**Me: …ignoring him, let's "pretend" you love Dawn. What sets her apart?**

Paul: How should I know? I'm not, so I don't know! NEXT!

**Me: Gr!**

pokemon do you think is the best?

Paul: Arceus.

**Me: That was fast.**

Paul: Multitype and Judgment. Nothing else needs to be explained.

**Me: That is true.**

Dares for ash

I dare you to play the song, through the fire and flames on guitar hero, Hyper speed.

**Ash: Okay! -plays it and gets… a perfect score?- Hahahahaha! Haha. Ha.**

**Me: …Pikachu, has he had caffeine?**

_Pikachu: -points at a stack of Mountain Dew cans-_

**Me: Oh dear.**

Dawn: I'll say…

Dares for dawn

Confess your feelings for Paul

Dawn: What feelings?

**Me: Don't play that game!**

**Ash: Hahahahaha! Game! Let's play a game! Hahahaha –**

_Pikachu: -hits him in the head-_

**Ash: A game – good night. -passes out and snores-**

**Me: That was… helpful.**

_Pikachu: I do what I can._

**Me: Back to you, Dawn! Confess!**

Dawn: -sigh- Paul, I hereby confess that I am not madly, passionately in love with you. I hope this doesn't change our friendship or disappoint you in some way.

**Me: …so sad.**

Dares for paul

Same as dawn.

Paul: Well. Okay, I hereby confess that I am also not madly, passionately in love you, Dawn. I'll admit I was slightly disappointed, but that is just my oversized ego and not anything actually relating to me. I am certain this won't change our strange friendship.

**Me: Well, that was a little better! Paul, you were disappointed Dawn wasn't in love with you?**

Paul: Guy thing.

Dawn: It's a girl thing too.

**Me: I know. -sigh-**

Well, thanks for having me. This might not be the last of me.

**Me: Sweet! Okay, before Dawn gets mad, next up is… oh wait, Eloroy left a postscript.**

Oh and if they don't do my dares, have them listen to Justin Bieber.

**Me: …THE NAME! -shudders and curls up into a ball-**

Dawn: Oh, geez. I think that's Jessi done for the night.

Paul: Wasn't me this time. Just saying.

**Ash: So I can eat food now?**

**Me: I think I'm done for now. We're over 20 pages already. -sweat drop- Oh! Oh, if you like Sonic the Hedgehog, I have a second profile to keep my Sonic stories separate from my Pokemon stories, and in a couple of days I'm going to post something! The link's on my page, so look for it! The pen name is Dreamweaver the Writer until I come up with something else!**

Dawn: Why a separate profile?

Paul: And why a couple of days?

**Me: Well, a separate profile, because it annoys me when I'm like oh this is a good author let me see their other stuff! Oh this title looks cool oh this description sounds cool – oh wait! That's not the right fandom! It might just be me, but that's how it goes in my mind.**

Dawn: -sweat drop- And the couple of days?

**Me: Well, I've actually got the prologue done now. But new writers can't upload documents for two days. It's sad.**

Dawn: -sweat drop again- Anyways, this story?

**Me: Oh yeah! Sorry it was long, I'll try to update soon!**

**Ash: Please review! Bye!**


	12. Phase 10!

Dawn: Wow. You're actually posting again within a week?

**Me: I know! I'm on a new streak!**

Paul: In other words, she's trying to burn through the reviews she currently has so as not to get flooded again.

**Me: Hahaha… -sweat drop- And work on being more regular, thank you very much. Shall we just get started, then?**

**Ash: Pick up where we left off!**

**Me: Cool! So first, we have heartbeatangel!**

Hi, this is heartbeatangel. Jessi: great talk show! (Especially loved the part when Kenny was dressed in the squritle print underwear and sang gay barbie , ikarishipper and zoey and kenny shipper)

**Me: Hahahahaha. I totally forgot about that part!**

Dawn: …I have a feeling you don't keep especially careful track of stuff we do here.

**Me: Well, I remember really good stuff. Like I remember when Paul proposed to you!**

Dawn: -blush- Okay, never mind. Moving on!

questions for Dawn:

1)...Who bought ur skirt?

Dawn: Me! Who else?

**Me: Oh, geez. We return to the skirt…**

2) U sure ur mum doesn't mind u wearing that skirt?

Dawn: Of course I'm sure! She's made me go back and change clothes before, and she didn't do that with this skirt!

**Me: Are you sure she just didn't get tired of making you go back and change by the time you wore that skirt?**

Dawn: …I guess it's possible…

**Me: Ha!**

Dawn: But improbable! -blushes-

**Me: Mm-hm.**

Dawn: -glares-

3) What was ur first impression when u met Paul aka the reptile? (Reptile as he is cold hearted n reptiles are cold blooded so,yah)

**Me: Oooh well done.**

Paul: -rolls his eyes-

Dawn: Honestly? I think my first thought was "Geez, what's HIS problem?"

**Me: Same as everyone else, I guess.**

Paul: It happens.

Dawn: I mean, that's not my continuing thought. Just my first one.

Paul: I know.

**Me:…can I call this an "awww" moment?**

Ikari Couple: No!

**Me: Awww! They spoke in UNISON!**

Ikari Couple: -sigh-

**Me: And they sighed in unison!**

Ikari Couple: -smack foreheads. Uh, their own, and with their own hands, that is.-

**Me: And they hit –**

Dawn: For crying out loud!

Paul: Move on already!

**Me: Poo! Okay… -pouts-**

questions for Paul

1)same question as dawn's for #3

Paul: Well… my first thought was something to the effect of "Why is she travelling with that idiot?"

**Ash: Dawn travelled with an idiot?**

_Pikachu: -sweat drop-_

**Me: …ignoring him, why did it immediately surprise you that she was travelling with an idiot?**

Paul: A general person why would she. I wondered the same thing about Brock as well.

**Me: Man! That's so boring! It didn't have anything to do with her being attractive, or with –**

Paul: Next question.

**Me: … -pouts again-**

2)would u marry Dawn?

Paul: Depending on the circumstance, I suppose I could.

**Me: You're not getting away with that vague an answer.**

Paul: If I fell in love with her and I felt like I knew her well and I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and Summer was somehow out of the picture, then of course. Anything else, no, or if certain parts of that were true, not yet.

**Me: That's a very specific circumstance, mister!**

Paul: Isn't that supposed to be the normal circumstance, moron?

**Me: …-glares- So, you already fell in love with her, so the current answer is not yet.**

Paul: Who said anything about falling in love?

**Me: Me, of course! Next!**

Paul: -glares-

dares for both

1)act as may and drew(as in dress as them and act as them)

**Me: Bruce, you take Paul! I'll take Dawn!**

**Ash: Who do I take? -excited-**

**Me: …Ash, you aren't involved in this.**

**Ash: Aw… -sad-**

Dawn: -sweat drop as Jessi drags her away-

Paul: -is dragged away by faceless guy- Better than that idiot, I guess…

**Ash: …hey, Pikachu. Who do you think this idiot they keep talking about is?**

_Pikachu: -rolls eyes- Geez, Ash, I have NO idea._

**Ash: Me neither! I wonder if we've met him? Hm…**

_Pikachu: -sweat drop-_

**Me: -enters- Okay, we're back!**

Dawn: -enters, May-ified-

**Ash: Whoa, it's May!**

Dawn: No, it's Dawn! Geez, don't you pay ANY ATTENTION, Ash?

**Ash: Hahaha! That's a funny joke, May!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Paul: -enters, Drew-ified, with faceless guy-

**Me: Whoa! Good job, Bruce! You even got green contacts!**

Paul: Those feel so weird.

**Me: Eh, you'll get used to them. Aaaaand action!**

Dawn: -stomps foot and clenches fists and adopts a May voice- You know what, Drew? Stop talking bad about my Pokemon! They're just as good as _your_ Pokemon!

Paul: -makes a smug look and adopts a Drew voice- Ha! I didn't say anything about your _Pokemon_ being bad, I said the _Coordinator_ needed work!

Dawn: -May voice- What? What is your _problem_, Drew?

Paul: -Drew voice- What is my _problem?_ Well, my _problem_ is that secretly I'm in love with you, but I'm not man enough to admit it!

Dawn: -May voice- Huh?

**Me: …Bruce, did Paul just turn into a Contestshipper? -faceless guy nods- Just making sure…**

Paul: -Drew voice- You heard me! And here! -throws a red rose at her- For your Beautifly! Beat you in the next contest! -starts to walk off in a stage-like manner-

Dawn: -holding red rose. May voice- Rrgh… that Drew… -looks back at rose and blushes- That Drew…

**Me: Did you know she could blush on command? -faceless guy shakes head- Neither did I. I think she's a Contestshipper too. -faceless guy nods- Hahahaha. –grins-**

Paul: -normal voice- Was that good enough? Can we go back to normal?

**Me: Well, that was very good. But I think the next dare will be more fun if you keep acting!**

Ikari Couple: -normal voices- The next…?

2)then have a contest

Dawn: Yay!

Paul: -mutters incoherently and grimaces-

**Me: Hee hee! It's hard to have a Contest with just two people, so we'll just have a Contest battle!**

Paul: Well, that's a little better.

Dawn: -frowns-

**Me: But! To make things more interesting, AND to keep the acting intact, I asked May and Drew for a couple of their Pokemon to use for this, and they graciously allowed it!**

Dawn: …I'm somehow guessing this was BEFORE they saw our acting.

**Me: Good guess!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Paul: So who are we using?

**Me: Well, "May" will be using Beautifly and Wartortle, and "Drew" will be using Roserade and Absol!**

Dawn: Drew has a Roserade?

**Me: Yeah! Didn't you see its little cameo when Drew was watching the Wallace Cup?**

Dawn: Um, no. I was _in_ the Wallace Cup.

**Me: …oh. Right.**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Me: Okay, so… let's begin the battle!**

**[As much fun as this might be to write… I don't really want to. So, later]**

**Me: And time's up!**

Ikari Couple: -dramatically look at points board as there was no knockout-

**Me: And May wins this battle! Congratulations!**

Dawn: -May voice- Wow! We did it, guys!

_Beautifly and Wartortle: -general sounds of happiness-_

Paul: -gasps but smiles. Drew voice- Well, it was to May. So I guess it's okay.

**Me: Yay! Good job, guys!**

Paul: … -normal voice- So can we change back NOW?

**Me: -sighs- Sure. Give me back their Pokemon, though.**

Ikari Couple: -return Pokemon and exit to change back-

**Me: Hee hee. -heal Pokemon in one of Nurse Joy's machines and send them back to May and Drew- Let's see what this last dare is…**

3)write then ur true feelings for both of your in separate room(Jessi, pls read what they write and read it out... Don't show them this part..)

**Me: Haha. No worries! -pen magic's an intercom into existence and presses the button- Hey Dawn and Paul, when you're done getting changed, stay there. You have to be in separate rooms for the next dare. And I'm going to Dawn's room now to do her part. -lets go of button-**

**Ash: Man, that thing is LOUD.**

**Me: So are you. I'll be back! -goes off to Dawn's room-**

Dawn: …so I get a little nervous about separated dares.

**Me: No need to worry! This one's easy! All you have to do is write down your true feelings for Paul on this piece of paper! -grins and hands paper-**

Dawn: …you're going to take it back and read it out loud, aren't you?

**Me: Well… define out loud.**

Dawn: Like, so the audience sees it.

**Me: Oh. Well, that doesn't affect your end of the dare.**

Dawn: -sighs and writes-

**Me: -takes back- Okay, cool! You can go back to the main room now!**

Dawn: You're not going to read it?

**Me: Bye, Dawn! -exits room and goes over to Paul's room-**

Paul: …why are we separated for this dare?

**Me: You know, you two are SO CUTE! You BOTH get nervous about being separated for a dare! -grins-**

Paul: That's because they're usually more embarrassing!

**Me: Mm-hm. Anyways, write your true feelings for Dawn on this piece of paper. -hand paper-**

Paul: You're going to read it to the audience.

**Me: Why am I having the same conversation with you and Dawn?**

Paul: Because you're predictable!

**Me: Ugh! Just write already!**

Paul: -snorts and writes-

**Me: -takes paper- Ugh. Stupid parallel conversations. Okay, you and I are going back to the main room. Now.**

Paul: Whatever. -both walk to main room-

Dawn: So, she had you write out your true feelings for me?

Paul: Yes. I'm guessing you did the same?

Dawn: Good guess.

**Me: Why does your synchronization worry me a little?**

Dawn: Didn't you think it was adorable a little while ago?

**Me: Well yeah! But now… it's… kind of… scary…**

Dawn: This whole show is!

**Me: …so, reading out loud. "I meant every word I said before when I was told to confess my feelings for Paul. I am still not madly and passionately in love with him. He's an interesting guy. I'm glad to be his friend. But that's it. – Dawn."**

Dawn: I knew you were going to read it out loud!

**Me: Well, obviously! It wouldn't be interesting otherwise!**

Paul: -looks out window-

**Me: -sigh- I doubt Paul made his any more interesting. But let's see… "Everything I said before when told to confess my feelings for Dawn was what I felt. However, I'm beginning to wonder if my fleeting disappointment really **_**was**_** just my oversized ego. I've always been able to read people, or so I thought… but perhaps Jessi just has me overanalyzing. Stupid red head. – Paul."**

Dawn: Eh? -blushes-

Paul: I slashed that last part out. Why did you read it?

**Me: Because it's obviously the truest part! Omigosh Paul you think Dawn isn't being entirely honest about her feelings towards you?**

Paul: That is _not_ what I said.

**Me: But what did you MEAN?**

Paul: -ignores-

**Me: … you stupid purple-headed child!**

Bye!

**Me: Thanks for coming in! -glares at Paul-**

**Ash: …well, this is awkward!**

_Pikachu: Thank you, Captain Obvious._

**Ash: Who's that? -looks around-**

Dawn: -sweat drop- So, uh, moving along?

**Me: -continues glaring at Paul- Fine… -looks at paper- Next is ShadowXSoul!**

Love your stories!

**Me: Thanks! I like most of them too! -grins-**

Also hi ash, dawn, paul, and JESSI!

**Except Pikachu and Paul: Hi!**

Paul: -half-heartedly waves-

_Pikachu: Aw…_

**Me: I think he meant you too. Since you're Ash's brain.**

_Pikachu: …I could go for that. Hi!_

Questions for Dawn!

- What's your fave food? *doing this for you Paul!*

Paul: -raises an eyebrow while SNEAKILY reaches for a notebook-

**Me: -thinks that Paul is not sneaky enough, but decides to just let him take notes-**

Dawn: -oblivious- Um… let's see… I don't know. I like Italian food!

Paul: -SNEAKILY writes in SNEAKILY obtained notebook-

_Pikachu: -sweat drops at capitalized sneakily's-_

- What do you think about all the shippings that includes you?

Dawn: -sigh- I don't wanna talk about it…

**Me: Too bad! Wanna go through them and rate each one separately?**

Dawn: Do I have to?

**Me: Yup! Okay, from Bulbapedia, there is…**

Dawn: Wait! Write out a list, and I'll read them off and respond!

**Me: That works. -writes list off of Bulbapedia- I decided to leave off the nevermets, by the way.**

Dawn: Thanks. -looks at list- Let's see… AppealShipping, which is me and Zoey? Okay, NO. I don't swing like that!

**Me: I know!**

Dawn: CavalierShipping, me and Gary… um… well, I mean he's cute, but he's not my type, and he's a little old for me. HeatTagShipping, me and… Conway?

**Ash: That creepy smart guy?**

Dawn: Yeah… no way. He scares me a little. Ikarishipping… I think this whole show is a response to Ikarishipping.

**Me: Comment!**

Dawn: Okay, then it's weird! Especially since we don't even talk that much in the show!

**Me: But when you do talk, it's so significant!**

Paul: Okay, she answered! Move on!

**Me: -sigh-**

Dawn: -sweat drop- Lightrockshipping… me and Brock? No way! Brock's like an older brother to me!

**Ash: Yeah, if Gary's too old, Brock is WAY too old.**

Dawn: True. LilBlueShipping?

**Me: Um… that's not related to Paul's Little Blue, is it?**

Paul: Why would it be?

Dawn: Me and… Piplup? Ew! Pokemon and human pairings are GROSS! I am NOT romantically involved with a Pokemon, and never will be!

**Me: Geez, chill out! It's just some people!**

Dawn: -growls- Anyways… um… PearlShipping… I see Ash as a brother, so no. PenguinShipping… Kenny's my best friend, but I don't see him romantically. SapphirePearlShipping, me and May… again, I don't swing that way. And TwinleafShipping… Barry's too impatient!

**Me: Do you think he might have a crush on you?**

Dawn: I just don't think it would _work._ That's all I'm saying.

**Me: …I guess that's it…**

Dawn: Good.

- Who do you hate the most, and you have to pick someone!

Dawn: Um… I guess… Ursula, probably.

Paul: Who?

**Me: Fair enough. -gives Paul copies of Ursula's episodes-**

Questions for Ash!

- Who's your dad? I don't think he ever showed up, or did he?

**Ash: Uh, nope! You've never met him!**

**Me: So who is he?**

**Ash: Uh…**

Dawn: You don't KNOW?

**Ash: Well… my mom said it was a secret. -sweat drop-**

**Me: I am going to KILL Delia…**

- Read the Pokemon manga and who do you think is most like you. ( i want to see how dense he really is!)

Dawn: There's more than one, right?

**Me: Yup. Normally, I'd consider **_**Adventures**_** to be **_**the**_** manga, but… since we're testing denseness, let's try **_**Electric Tale.**_** -hands volumes to him-**

**Ash: …none of these characters are like me!**

_Pikachu: -sweat drop-_

**Me: -avoids slapping forehead- Well, which one is MOST like you?**

**Ash: I guess this guy with the hat and the Pikachu.**

Dawn: Okay then. -sweat drop-

Paul: -done watching episodes- D.D., I think she's a good one to hate.

Dawn: DON'T CALL ME D.D.!

**Me: -sweat drop-**

- what would you do if Misty said she loves you?

**Ash: -blushes- Uh, I don't know!**

**Me: What do you THINK you would do?**

**Ash: Probably say, "Huh? You do?"**

**Me: Oh man… -sweat drop- I'm so glad I'm not trying to pair you and Misty up at the moment…**

Questions for Paul!

- What do you think is your fav nickname from the past few chaps? (you have to pick one!)

Paul: You mean of my nicknames? I don't even remember most of them. I guess the reptile.

**Me: Seriously?**

Paul: Well, someone actually put thought into it outside of "oh, purple hair" or "oh, standoffish". -rolls eyes-

Dawn: -sweat drop-

- Who's your fav starter pokemon? (randomness!)

Paul: I'm biased. I got Turtwig, so that's my favorite. They all get to be pretty strong, so it doesn't matter that much to me.

Questions for Jessi!

**Me: Really? YAY! –grins-**

**Except Me: -sweat drop-**

- who's your fav character in the manga? why?

**Me: I'll go to **_**Adventures**_** as the manga now, haha. Silver! I LOVE the tortured anti-heroes! They're my absolute favorite type of characters!**

Dawn: Is that why you like Paul?

**Me: He's more of an antagonist than an anti-hero, and we don't know for sure that he actually has a tortured past, but yeah. And Zuko from the Last Airbender, and Shadow the Hedgehog from –**

Dawn: Yeah, yeah.

**Me: So yeah! Silver!**

- if you went on a date with your fav guy where would you go?

**Me: You mean the answer to the previous question? Where would I go with Silver?**

Dawn: Hahaha. Now YOU get an embarrassing romance question!

**Me: I'd probably want to go to Olivine City and just do whatever. But since it wouldn't go past the one date anyways, I'd want to run into Crystal! -grins-**

Dawn: …WHY WAS THAT SO EASY?

**Me: Because I can't seriously consider someone from the Pokemon world. I'm a matchmaker, love.**

Dawn: So… you like Silver and Crystal together?

**Me: Yeah SpecialJewelShipping!**

Dawn: -sweat drop-

Paul: -is also disappointed at my ease of answering-

Dares for Paul!( evil smirk!)

- sooo wear a skirt and go to the mall with one of your fan girls!

Paul: WHAT?

**Me: Oh. My. Gosh. This is great! -laughs-**

Dawn: Oh grief…

**Me: Here's your skirt. -hands him a bright pink skirt with heart and Happiny patterns-**

Dawn: -bursts out laughing uncontrollably-

Paul: -glares at her and goes into bathroom-

**Me: Oh, and take Happy with you!**

_Happy: Yay! Trip with Daddy!_

Paul: -mutters-

_Fan girl: -escorted in by faceless guy- Omigosh I get to spend time at the mall! With PAUL! –squeals-_

Dawn: Hey, Jessi, are you doing the in-studio mall, or…?

**Me: Nope. The normal one. More witnesses. -grins-**

Dawn: Oh, boy…

_Fan girl: I hope EVERYONE sees us together! -smiles-_

**Me: Well, you might want to see that before you say that.**

_Fan girl: Huh?_

Paul: -comes out of bathroom with skirt on and picks up Happy- Let's get this over with.

_Fan girl: What? Paul? What…?_

Paul: -grabs girl's wrist and walks out-

**Me: See you in an hour!**

Dawn: -twitches at Paul's wrist grab-

**Me: -smiles at Dawn's twitching-**

**[Later]**

Paul: -comes back without the girl-

**Me: What'd you do with the fan girl?**

Paul: She was alternately hiding and getting excited about -intentionally squeaky imitation- "Omigosh I can't believe you cross-dress!" So she went off with a group of friends when I had to go and she was hiding. -rolls eyes-

Dawn: She was hiding?

Paul: She was embarrassed to be seen with me. -sets Happy down and goes to bathroom to change-

**Ash: Wow… I don't know which one is a worse blow, wearing the skirt or your fan girl being embarrassed to be seen with you!**

Paul: Yeah, you wouldn't know. You don't HAVE fan girls.

**Ash: Hey!**

**Me: Pfffft. Anyways.**

- I dare you to hit Summer with the misty mallet! While saying you hate her and you like Dawn better! I'm evil!

**Me: Um… I don't want the actual Summer to show up for a while, so let's use an eerily-similar-looking wax figure. -pulls out figure-**

Dawn: …Jessi, does anyone besides you actually know what Summer LOOKS like?

**Me: Oooh. Good call. She has auburn hair with some red and blue eyes. She's average height and slender with a good figure. She's wearing a v-neck shirt and some skinny, but not choking, jeans. That's her usual attire.**

Dawn: Okay.

Paul: Why are you describing Summer? -comes out of bathroom- Whoa!

**Me: It's not her. It's just an eerily-similar-looking wax figure.**

Paul: Eerily similar all right… -shudders-

**Me: Here's your Misty mallet! -cheerfully hands him the mallet- And say it like you just got in a fight and you're yelling and stuff!**

Paul: …I don't usually yell in fights.

**Me: Okay, fine, then yell.**

Paul: …I HATE YOU! -whack- And you know what? -whack- I FOUND SOMEONE I LIKE BETTER! -whack- SHE'S PRETTIER, SMARTER, AND NICER THAN YOU! -whack-

**Me: Oooh, extending the dare to be in character. I like it. -grins-**

Dawn: -sweat drops-

Paul: BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST PART ABOUT DAWN IS? -whack- SHE DOESN'T -whack- START -whack- STUPID -whack- FAN CLUBS ABOUT ME! -whacks head off-

Dawn: Whoa! -pales at seeing eerily-human-looking Summer head rolling by-

**Me: Wow… -silent for a moment, then starts to applaud- Very convincing, Paul!**

Paul: Oh, shut up. -throws Misty mallet back into hammerspace-

Dawn: -sweat drop-

**Me: Your turn, Dawn!**

Dares for Dawn! (oh and I never let anyone off easy so be prepared even if you a girl)

Dawn: -quietly- Eep.

- so write a dairy for the rest of the day and you have to say what you think about everyone! Do worry I won't make u read it!

Dawn: Well, that's not that bad!

**Me: Here! It has Piplup and Pachirisu on the cover! -hands it to her- You should start with a response to Paul's performance!**

Paul: -rolls eyes-

Dawn: -writes-

*whisper to Jessi read it k? I won't make her read it but I never said I won't make anyone else read it!* thx

**Me: -whispering- Definitely! I think I'll save this for a later day, though. -winks- Save up more good stuff, you know?**

Dawn: What?

**Me: Oh, I'm extending that to more than a day.**

Dawn: Oh. Okay.

Paul: -raises eyebrow at me, suspecting what's coming-

Dares for Ash

- Eat till you puke! (I want to see how much he can eat. it seems like an endless hole for me...)

**Ash: I'll do my best! -starts eating like crazy-**

**Me: …if he passes twenty pounds, I'm just going to stop and save food.**

Dawn: Aw, come on. Ash isn't THAT bad…

**[Twenty two pounds of food later]**

**Me: ASH! NO MORE! -confiscates food-**

**Ash: -bulging stomach- But…! But…!**

_Pikachu: Ash, give it a rest._

**Ash: Sorry, ShadowXsoul… I did my best…**

Ikari Couple: -sweat drop-

- Say you hate Misty (at her) while hugging some random girl!

**Ash: What?**

( I'm mean beyond my years...)

**Me: If you're making that statement, I believe you without knowing your age. But, I have an idea. -winks-**

**Ash: I don't have to do it?**

**Me: I'm going to combine it with the next dare. -grins-**

**Ash: Huh?**

Dare's for everyone! (Everyone but Jessi of course, unless you want to do it.)

**Me: Not really, but thanks for the offer.**

**Except Jessi: OF?**

- Everyone has to make out with an opposite gender! Oh and Jessi can you add a few more people just for this question! The pairs are yours to chose!

Dawn: What?

Paul: How are you combining these?

**Me: Well, isn't it obvious? Ash makes out with a random girl instead of hugging, and Misty's there too!**

**Ash: HAH?**

**Me: Bruce, can you bring back these two and some random girl? -hands note to faceless guy and he leaves-**

Dawn: …so I'm guessing Paul and I have to make out.

**Me: Duh.**

Dawn: …and one of the people you wanted Bruce to get was Misty.

**Me: Yup.**

Dawn: …and the other is the person she's going to have to make out with.

**Me: Yes.**

Dawn: So who – ?

Misty: -escorted in- What's going on? -underlined for separation-

**Melody: -also escorted in- Uh, who are you?**

**Gary: -last one- Listen, I have to –**

Dawn: Gary? Seriously?

**Me: Did you really find Melody randomly? -faceless guy nods- Bruce, if you weren't married, I might have proposed to you just now.**

**Except me: -sweat drop-**

**Me: Okay, so after Ash makes his statement, you two -points at Dawn and Paul- get going.**

Dawn: What about – ?

**Me: Don't worry about it! Go, Ash!**

**Ash: Ah… Ah…**

**Gary: Oh, it's Ashy-boy.**

Misty: Ash, what's going on?

**Ash: Uh… Misty…**

Misty: Yes? -hopeful-

**Ash: … I…**

Misty: -heart pounding in hope- You…?

**Ash: …uh… I hate you! -starts making out with Melody-**

**Melody: -surprised, but goes with it-**

Ikari Couple: -start making out-

Misty: -shocked and hurt- Oh, really? Well, let's how you like THIS, then! -grabs Gary's shirt and starts fiercely making out with him-

**Gary: -also very surprised, but also goes with it-**

**Me: Haha. Knew it would just happen. -faceless guy nods- Do you have the camera going? -faceless guy nods again- Awesome.**

**[Five minutes later]**

**Me: Okay, you guys can stop now.**

Ikari Couple: -split off-

**Kiss Duo: -split off, both blushing-**

**Ego Pair: -keep it going-**

**Me: …hm, I forgot they weren't under my orders.**

Dawn: Kiss Duo? Ego Pair?

**Me: Oh. Ash and Melody is KissShipping, and Misty and Gary is EgoShipping.**

Dawn: Ah. -sweat drop-

**Melody: -still blushing- Ash, what – ?**

**Ash: -blushes- Ah… I want to wait for Misty to explain.**

Misty: -hears this and breaks off- Explain WHAT? This better be good!

**Gary: -dazed and confused-**

Dawn: -sweat drop at Gary-

**Ash: Ah… well… there were a couple of dares, you see, and…**

Misty: Dares? This is about some stupid dares? I can't believe I ever cared about you, Ash Ketchum, you MORON!

**Ash: Hah? You –**

Misty: -turns back to Gary- So, you are a really good kisser.

**Gary: -grins- Thanks.**

**Ash: Hey… wait…**

**Gary: Well, I have to go now!**

Misty: I'll go with you. I don't have to stay. Bye, Ashy-boy.

**Ash: Wait – !**

**Ego Pair: -exit hand in hand-**

**Ash: -quietly- It's not like… I wanted to do that…**

Signing out,

Ikarishipping fan ShadowXsoul

P.S But you'll see more of me and my evil dares!

**Me: Fun! Great!**

**Melody: -frowns- So… they say dares, but mean requirements?**

Paul: In short.

**Melody: Oh. I see.**

**Ash: I'm sorry I had to use you.**

**Melody: It's okay. -smiles- It's not like I would have gotten that any other way, after all. Good luck! -leaves-**

Dawn: …does she have a thing for Ash, or did I just imagine that?

Paul: Who would have a thing for Ash?

**Me: She kind of does. But not like… it's not anything really serious.**

Dawn: Oh, I see.

**Ash: …**

**Me: Well, this leaves us with an interesting scenario! See you guys next time! Oh, and I'm going to start trying to reply to reviews now. I guess people haven't seen them. -sweat drop-**

Dawn: Please review! Bye!


End file.
